Star Wars: The Shadow Wars - Season 1
by Star Tours Traveler
Summary: A Series of Episodic stories continuing where "Eve of Shadows" leaves off. Pseudo-sequel to Eve of Shadows. Individual Summaries for each "Episode" inside. New Episodes Weekly.
1. Shades of Grey

**Summary: **A Series of Episodic stories continuing where "Eve of Shadows" leaves off. Pseudo-sequel to Eve of Shadows. Individual Summaries for each "Episode" inside.

**Disclaimer: **I only own a few characters in this, the majority belong to Mr. Lucas…and now Disney.

**Author's Advice: **If you're new to this series, I'd recommend that you stop, go to my profile page, and read the following stories in order, "Marek's Rebellion," and "Eve of Shadows." Those two stories will lay the groundwork for this "series" so you're not wondering "What the heck is this?"

**A/N: **I got the idea near the end of "Eve of Shadows" to write the closest thing to a "TV series" on Fanfiction that I could get and I wanted it to be similar to "Star Wars: The Clone Wars" so I figured…heck, why not. As such, each chapter will approximate to one episode (and be numbered as such). I'm going to try and keep the number of "episodes" down to 20 or 22 so as to imitate a single "Season" which will include a mid-season finale, giving me time to work on the latter half of the season and begin work on the next. Story ideas are more than welcome in your reviews.

I'm also trying to give you the feel of "Star Wars: The Clone Wars" complete with the opening narrative by Tom Kane (You have to kind of imagine that part.) I decided against adding the Jedi Fortune Cookie since I'm not trying to put in a takeaway for the stories. In other words, I'm writing these for fun.

**Alternate Universe Reminder: **This is Fanfiction, as such we butcher the established canon of the various series represented on this site on a regular basis, so please don't try and correct me when it comes to events or characters that are out of place when compared to established canon. However I welcome corrections on punctuation or spelling of various characters/objects/locations/etc. names as well as the correct syntax for Mando'a, the Mandalorian language, of which there will definitely be some.

That said…enjoy…

* * *

**Episode 1 – Shades of Grey.**

**The Republic, under siege! Striking from the shadows with a massive Sith army of unknown origins and ending the decades of peace, the Sith Empire has returned to the Galaxy. Led by the evil Darth Akul and her apprentices, the Sith seek to exact revenge over the death of Emperor Palpatine! As the Republic scrambles into action, Jedi Knight Jaina Solo is dispatched to Corellia to rendezvous with Commander Wedge Antilles for a very important assignment!**

* * *

**Corellia…**

Jaina's XJ3 type X-Wing dropped out of hyperspace over the crowded skies of Corellia, her destination, the Mon Calamari MC80 Home One type cruiser: "Protector." As her X-Wing approached the starboard landing bay, Wedge Antilles was already present and waiting for her, watching as her fighter landed. Shortly after emerging from the fighter, she started to approach Wedge, her pilot's helmet under her arm.

"Commander Antilles." She greeted with a smile and a salute. Wedge simply smiled and saluted back.

"I think I'm the one who should be saluting you, General. But we can discuss protocol another time. I imagine you're anxious to get to work." Wedge said as Jaina nodded.

"You could say that." She said.

"Then I won't waste your time. During the attack on Coruscant, your mother issued Emergency Code: Sierra Iota Tango Hotel. You know what that means?" Wedge asked, earning a blank look from Jaina.

"Not really, sir." Jaina replied.

"It's basically the emergency code to begin emergency wartime preparations. One of those preparations involves assembling fighter squadrons. However, now that we have a clear chain of command and we're receiving regular orders, Grand General Marek has given us the details of our assignment. He wants at least five elite squadrons formed that can be dispatched across the galaxy. You were handpicked by the General to lead one of these squadrons. That's why you're here." Wedge explained, earning a surprised look from Jaina.

"I'm to lead an elite squadron?" She asked, surprised. Wedge, amused by her expression, nodded with a smile.

"Yes you are. General Horn has assumed command of Saber Squadron, General Durron has Kyp's Dozen as usual, I have Rogue Squadron, and Commander Eclipse, naturally, has Eclipse Squadron. That leaves Grey Squadron." Wedge said as Jaina bobbed her head slightly in thought.

"Named after the late Jedi Master, Falon Grey. I've heard about them. They're pretty good both on the ground and in the sky. But isn't Master X2 in charge of the Squadron?" Jaina asked.

"General X2 was the one who recommended you for the position. He wanted a Jedi that was both a master of the force, and a master of the starfighter. He thought of you." Wedge replied.

"Remind me to thank him, but why isn't he leading the Squadron himself?" Jaina asked.

"You'll have to ask him yourself, I'm afraid. I don't know why. Of course he hasn't had much to do with the squadron since his wife passed away almost four years ago." Wedge said as Jaina sighed.

"Alright, where can I find the squadron?" Jaina asked as Wedge handed her a datapad.

"They're stationed, appropriately, aboard the Falon Grey. It's one of the new, Endurance class carriers. Very advanced, and part of its own strike group, comprised solely of New-Class Program ships." Wedge explained.

"Ooh." Jaina grinned, clearly impressed by the Squadron's headquarters and escort. However, she wasn't expecting Wedge's next comment.

"The squadron on the other hand…"

* * *

**On Corellia's surface…**

"Lousy fighter jocks!" a cantina patron shouted over the chaos of a bar-room brawl with a hologram recording of the Max Rebo band playing "Jedi Rocks" in the background. The cantina was a sea of patrons, all brawling each other, although it was clear that it was a two sided fight. A number of off-duty CorSec officers were brawling with a number of men and women of various species in grey pilot jumpsuits, one of them wearing a dusty red jacket with sleeves that went less than halfway down his forearms. The rest of the patrons were caught in the middle, the bartenders having taken cover behind the bar or retreated into the backrooms the second the fight broke out.

"Heads up, X3!" one of the pilots, a heavy set man with a thick greying goatee, sideburns, and flattop haircut shouted to a white haired teenager, the one wearing the jacket, who quickly ducked under a fist that was flying towards him from one of the CorSec officers. The boy grinned as he grabbed the officer by the leg and hoisted him over his back, flipping the officer over as the boy slipped past him.

"Thanks Porky! Quad Guns, three up the middle!" the teen exclaimed as he picked up a bottle and smashed it over the head of one of the CorSec officers as it attempted to grab a Xexto pilot who leapt up onto a table and punched three other officers in the face simultaneously, giving the boy an opportunity to make for the door.

"GREYS! SCATTER!" the Boy, a grin on his face shouted as the Pilots, despite the chaos, managed to slip out of the cantina without the CorSec officers noticing until there was only two left in the cantina and those two were already making for the door.

"There they go!" One of the officers shouted as they froze for a second, realized what was happening, then ran out the door after them. The officers saw the pilots running towards a nearby landing bay and naturally gave chase. As the officers drew closer, they heard the sounds of a ship's engines firing up. By the time they entered the landing bay they saw a Lambda class shuttle lifting off into the air and disappearing into the night skies of Corellia, leaving a number of bruised and annoyed CorSec officers behind. Onboard the shuttle however, the Greys were laughing their fool heads off, the teenager sitting at the copilot seat and a female Wookiee sitting in the pilot's seat.

"Another heroic conquest by our glorious leader!" a young, thin, human man with short brown hair in a corporate cut, said with a laugh, slapping the teenager on the back.

"You're welcome, Cut Up." The teenager, X3, said.

"How did the fight even start anyway?" the Xexto, Quad Guns, asked in perfect basic, while straightening a pair of flight goggles over his eyes.

"I think it was when Party Girl tried to hit on the waitress." The heavyset man, Porky, said, turning and glaring with a smirk towards a beautiful buxom blue haired Zeltron woman in the back who had effectively turned her one-piece pilot's jumpsuit into a two-piece, her midriff exposed while allowing the white straps to remain. The Zeltron laughed while leaning against the wall.

"All I said was if she wanted to borrow a re-breather and join me for some heavy breathing. I don't know what the all fuss was about. I said her boyfriend could join in too." The Zeltron, Party Girl, said in an innocent tone, all of the pilots rolling their eyes simultaneously while shaking their heads.

"Damn, Blue, how do you manage during those times we're out on maneuvers?" Porky asked as Party Girl gave an implying smile.

"Easy, I go on maneuvers too." Party Girl said suggestively. The Wookiee then roared in argument, causing Party Girl to pout and cross her arms while the rest of the squadron burst out laughing.

"No fair, Shaggy! That's insider information! Roommates aren't supposed to fink on each other!" Party Girl pouted.

"Hormone suppressants and cold showers huh?" Cut Up asked with a sly grin.

"Shut up. Shaggy wasn't supposed to rat me out!" Party Girl groaned.

"Yeah but I could have sworn the fight started when Squid made another crack towards Trapper." X3 said, nearly the entire bunch turning in towards the back to see a Quarren man (Squid) and a Mon Calamari woman (Trapper) sitting on opposite ends of the shuttle, glaring at each other, the Mon Calamari with a challenging smirk on her face. It was assumed that the Quarren had one as well but no one could really tell.

"_It wouldn't have been the first time. But they weren't even at the same table! It had to have been Party Girl."_ A Chadra-fan male squeaked.

"Whisker has spoken!" Cut Up declared, earning a look from Party Girl.

"Well excuse me for wanting to blow off a little steam. We are at war now so our chances for R&R are going to be a bit slim." Party Girl commented as the shuttle started its approach to the Falon Grey.

"Yeah. Say, X3, does that mean your old man's coming back to lead us?" Porky asked but X3 shook his head.

"No. My dad's going to be busier than ever with the war on. My sister tells me though that he's one of the prime candidates to fill one of two vacancies on the Jedi Council. Commander Antilles says our new commander's already been picked out. Dad never said who it was." X3 replied with a shrug as the shuttle touched down in the Falon Grey's hanger bay.

"Speaking of commanders." Cut up said, pointing outside towards where Commander Antilles and a woman in her late teens stood outside, the woman wearing a pilot's jumpsuit. X3 stared blankly out of the shuttle windows.

"Her? Of all the Jedi Aces in the order, he had to pick her?" X3 mumbled as the squadron pilots filed out of the shuttle and approached the Commander and the woman. The squad immediately formed a single row, stood at attention and saluted.

"Grey Squadron reporting as ordered, Commander Antilles, sir." X3 greeted, eyeing Jaina with a blank glare. He seemed annoyed by her presence.

"At ease, Grey Squadron. I'm sure you've all heard that General X2 will not be returning to lead Grey Squadron. He has instead appointed a successor, who I might add is as capable a leader as she is a pilot. I'd like you all to meet Jedi Knight and General Jaina Solo." Wedge introduced, motioning to Jaina who politely bowed to the squadron.

"General Solo, ma'am, I'm Cordin Trell, call sign Cut Up." Cut Up introduced with a suave grin, causing X3 to roll his eyes.

"Cut Up, dianoga pit." X3 mumbled, causing Cut Up to freeze with a confused face. Dianoga pit was apparently a code phrase amongst Grey Squadron but Jaina seemed to understand.

"Dianoga pit? Really Xavier?" Jaina asked, crossing her arms.

"Xavier? She knows you X3?" Quad Guns asked, surprised. Most of the Squadron was intrigued now.

"My dad's General X2, I was raised on Yavin IV for most of my life. Of course I know her. She's Supreme Chancellor Solo's daughter! She's practically Jedi royalty!" X3 explained in annoyance.

"I wouldn't go that far." Jaina said as X3 scowled at her.

"Says the Granddaughter of-." "Don't you dare go there!" Jaina warned. She knew he was going to invoke the name of Darth Vader, her grandfather's former identity. Wedge subtly inched away from her.

"Or what? You'll take my other hand away from me like you did this one?" X3 asked, raising his left hand up. It looked fine but the entire squadron, Jaina, and even Wedge knew it was a prosthetic covered in synthflesh. Jaina gave him a confused and hurt look.

"Take your other-…Is this about Cato Neimodia?" Jaina asked before X3 just waved her off and stormed away. Wedge was about to try and intercept but Jaina stopped him.

"Let him go. I'll talk to him later." Jaina said as she watched X3 leave.

"General, what just happened exactly?" Porky asked, confused. Jaina sighed heavily before turning to the Squadron.

"I'm sure you're aware that Captain Grey has a cybernetic left hand? Well, long story short, I'm the one who caused him to lose his hand in the first place." Jaina said as she turned back to where X3 had disappeared.

**…**

Later, the Falon Grey and its escorts were flying through Hyperspace while inside, the Grey Squadron members, sans X3 and Jaina were seated in a semi-circular briefing room, talking amongst each other.

"_I don't like this. If the General's the one who caused the Captain to lose his hand, I don't think we should let her lead us."_ Squid gurgled in his native tongue. Shaggy then let out a series of grunts, causing Cut Up to nod in agreement.

"Shaggy's right, Squid. This is the military. We can't just roll up the ladder and say no Jedi allowed. We have to follow orders." Cut Up replied, earning a curious look from Porky.

"Says the one who ends up getting written up for insubordination at least once a day." Porky commented.

"_But he's never disobeyed an order without good reason."_ Whisker squeaked.

"And usually it's justified." Trapper added.

"Besides, if we rebelled against General Solo, we'd be rebelling against the daughter of the Supreme Chancellor, the niece of Luke Skywalker, the granddaughter of Anakin Skywalker, and the goddaughter of Grand General Galen Marek himself. We'd be in deep bantha poodoo if we tried shunning her." Cut Up said.

"Plus, the Captain would have our heads." Quad Guns said, nodding in agreement. They suddenly fell silent when the doors into the briefing room opened and X3 and Jaina walked in, the pilots quickly standing at attention.

"At ease Grey Squadron." Jaina said as the pilots relaxed, sitting down as Jaina stepped up towards a holoprojector in the center of the room, while X3 stood just over her left shoulder, silent.

"We have our first mission and this one comes from Grand General Marek himself so this is a priority assignment." Jaina said as a series of holographic images depicting the devastation the Sith wrought on Coruscant.

"During the Sith surprise attack on Coruscant, the entire delegations of numerous systems were wiped out, including Muunilinst. To say that the Intergalactic Banking Clan was outraged is an understatement. They're fully committed to the war effort and they've committed a generous amount of funding for the Republic, among which is this." Jaina said as she pressed a button on the projector, causing it to switch to a hologram of a non-descript super-freighter.

"This freighter, the San Hill, is carrying enough Aurodium to pay for a Death Star and still have enough left over to build three Super Star Destroyers. I am exaggerating of course but not by much." Jaina said as the Grey Squadron's eyes all glazed over, each of them dumbfounded by the information.

"As you can imagine, if word ever got out about this shipment, every pirate fleet in the galaxy would be fighting over it. More likely is that the Sith would come for it. Fortunately, we've been careful and all prior meetings have been discreet. We've been tasked with escorting the shipment." Jaina explained.

"That doesn't seem like much. The Falon Grey and three corvettes aren't going to do much if we get attacked by a Sith fleet." Porky said but X3 smirked slightly.

"Oh you haven't heard the best part yet." X3 commented as ten holographic X-Wings appeared on either side of the freighter, five on each side.

"We're the only escort they're getting. The Falon Grey is just delivering us to a position near Muunilinst, dropping us off, then moving on to Yavin IV to aid in re-securing the system." Jaina explained as the pilots looked at her in disbelief.

"General Marek believes that a fleet escort would draw too much attention and could potentially leave other systems and strategic targets vulnerable due to a lack of support. He also believes no visible escort would make it appear that it's unimportant." Jaina said, earning curious looks from some of the pilots.

"No visible escort?" Quad Guns asked curiously.

"We'll be using XJ3s that have been modified with equipment similar to the ones used on the Jedi Order's StealthX fighters. Short range communication will be permitted but could easily be mistaken for the comlink channels used by the freighter's crew members. The freighter's flight path however, will be taking it close to three Republic controlled systems that have been subtly reinforced in expectation of the shipment. They'll serve as unofficial checkpoints. The point of the operation is to avoid drawing attention without compromising security." Jaina explained, the pilots looking at each other curiously.

"Ten fighters against…whatever, in defense of a shipment of precious metal that could decide the outcome of the war…what are we waiting for?" Trapper asked nonchalantly as the Grey Squadron stood up.

* * *

**A while later…**

Grey Squadron was flying towards the super freighter as it slowly left the Muunilinst system.

"Grey Squadron Leader to San Hill, we're here to provide escort as promised." Jaina said over the comlinks as the squadron took up formation around the freighter.

"_Well it's about time you got here! We were about to cancel our flight if you hadn't shown up!"_ a nasally voice replied.

"Well we're here now so you're in the clear. Here is the first set of coordinates. I advise we coordinate the jump so we don't leave anyone behind." Jaina said.

"_Coordinates received Grey Leader, initiating hyperspace jump as soon as we reach the edge of the system."_ The San Hill's captain replied.

"Acknowledged San Hill, Grey Leader out." Jaina said, closing out the comms channel with the freighter.

"_Private channel, General?"_ X3 asked almost instantly but on a different channel.

"Go ahead." Jaina replied.

"_So what did my old man tell you when he made you our C.O. instead of me?"_ X3 asked in annoyance.

"Nothing. I got my orders from Commander Antilles, I never even saw Master X2 before being assigned to Grey Squadron." Jaina replied.

"_Another one of your Jedi secrets is it?"_ X3 asked back as Jaina shook her head while rolling her eyes.

"Do we have to have this conversation now?" Jaina asked.

"_I don't see why not."_ X3 replied.

"Would it hurt you to trust me a little?" Jaina asked back.

"_The last time I trusted you, I lost my hand to __your__ lightsaber! Do you know how painful it is to have this thing suddenly jam on you?" _X3 asked.

"I have a pretty good idea. My uncle has a cybernetic hand too you know." Jaina said as X3 scoffed.

"_Oh yes, here we go with the name dropping again."_ X3 argued Jaina sighed as she shook her head.

"X3, we only have to work together for this one mission. After that I can contact Commander Antilles and ask for a new assignment. Then you won't have to work with me again. How's that suit you?" Jaina asked. She was getting a definite cold shoulder from both X3 and the rest of the squadron and it was paying off in their favor.

"_Well…"_ X3 said but Jaina cut him off as she received a message from the freighter that they were nearing the edge of the system.

"You can thumb your nose at me when we get to Coruscant, but for now we have to work together. We're nearing the edge of the system. From here on out, maintain comms silence unless absolutely necessary." Jaina said as the freighter and the fighters made the jump to lightspeed.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Drifting at the edge of a small nebula sat a Sith Destroyer. On the bridge of this Destroyer stood a woman cloaked in a black formfitting outfit with a black cape and broad shoulders. Her yellow tainted eyes were the only exposed section of skin visible on her. She stood at the front of the bridge, staring out into space until one of the bridge officers approached her, dropping to one knee.

"My Lady, we have received word from our spy on Muunilinst that the shipment has just left the system and has begun its approach to the Dathomir system. The ship has only its own defenses and a single squadron of fighters escorting it." The officer said as the woman turned towards the officer.

"Then we shall prepare to welcome it. Engage the gravity well generator and begin communications disruption procedures." The Sith woman ordered as the officer bowed his head fearfully.

"Y-Yes Lady Lumiya." The officer replied before turning and walking away. Darth Lumiya turned back towards the bridge windows, putting her hands behind her back in expectation as a Sith Interdictor cruiser flew into position.

* * *

**An hour later…**

The San Hill and its escorts were passing through the Dathomir system. There was a small fleet of Republic vessels on station near Dathomir itself under the pretense of being on patrol.

"_So can we talk now? I can't stand all this silence."_ Party Girl whined.

"Cut the chatter, Party Girl. Stay in formation." Jaina ordered.

"_Wow, someone's snippy."_ Cut Up remarked.

"Well you won't have to deal with my snippiness for much longer. I've already told X3 that he'll be Grey Leader again after this mission." Jaina said.

"_What? Why?"_ Squid asked, genuinely surprised. Before Jaina could reply, her astromech started beeping.

"Hold that thought." Jaina said as she switched comms channels, a hologram of a Bith Republic Officer appearing from her forward display.

"Go ahead, Admiral." Jaina said to the hologram.

"_General we've just intercepted a distress signal from a freighter elsewhere in the system. We've confirmed that they're being attacked by pirates. Your squadron and the shipment need to leave immediately."_ The Bith Admiral said in his native tongue.

"Understood Admiral. Thanks for the warning." Jaina said as the hologram disappeared and switched comms channels again.

"San Hill, we have a situation. Transmitting the next set of hyperspace coordinates now. I advise making the jump as soon as possible. Grey Squadron, stay frosty. We might have company." Jaina instructed.

"_Problem?"_ X3 asked.

"You could say that. X3, private channel." Jaina ordered.

"_I have a bad feeling about this."_ X3 said as Jaina started staring out into the space around them.

"Something's not right. I can feel it. A pirate attack just as we're passing through the system is just a little too coincidental for my taste." Jaina said, suspicious.

"_I'm going to come right out and admit it. I feel the same thing you do."_ X3 replied.

"So you do still remember some of your training." Jaina remarked.

"_How do you think I got promoted to Captain? It sure as heck wasn't nepotism."_ X3 said before the squadron and freighter jumped to lightspeed, but the jump was short lived as mere seconds after making the jump, they found themselves dropping out prematurely near a nebula.

"_San Hill to Grey Leader! What's going on! Our hyperdrive just disengaged!"_ the San Hill's captain yelled over the comms but Jaina's eyes widened.

"Here's your answer! Greys! Lock S-foils in attack position! Sith Fighters incoming!" Jaina exclaimed, the Greys flying into action as several squadrons of Sith Fighters came swarming in.

"Sith! I knew it!" X3 grunted from the cockpit of his X-Wing, each of the Greys leading at least five Sith fighters or more in a chase while the rest of the Sith fighters focused on the San Hill.

"Something's not right! These fighters aren't equipped to take on capital ships!" Jaina said as she came around only to nearly collide with an Interdictor Cruiser emerging from within the nebula on an intercept course with the freighter, its guns trained on the San Hill's engines but not firing.

"There's the cause for our hyperdrive shutting off!" Squid exclaimed.

"It's a trap!" Trapper added, nearly getting shot down as she strafed the cruiser's sides.

"That ship's too small to have brought these fighters in! There has to be a bigger ship somewhere!" Jaina said, taking down a few of the fighters pursuing Shaggy.

"_Found it!"_ Whisker squeaked as the Sith Destroyer started emerging from the nebula.

"We can't let this shipment fall into the Sith's hands!" X3 exclaimed.

"I think the Sith already have it with that Interdictor keeping us here!" Party Girl said as Jaina's eyes lit up in realization.

"Hands! That's it! Grey Squadron focus your attention on the fighters attacking the San Hill! Try and get them to focus on us instead!" Jaina ordered.

"The fighters?! The fighters are the least of the San Hill's worries right now!" Quad Guns argued.

"I'm kinda with them on this one, Sticks!" X3 added.

"I have an idea, but you've got to trust me!" Jaina said as the Greys started heading towards the San Hill. Onboard the Sith Destroyer, Darth Lumiya watched the battle with silent curiosity.

"The Force is strong with two of those pilots…I wonder…" Lumiya said as she pondered for a moment.

"My Lady?" the bridge officer asked as Lumiya started for the turbolift but got no reply. Back outside, the Greys had successfully distracted the Sith Fighters.

"Alright, now what?" X3 asked.

"Lead them towards the Interdictor! We're going to show them how you feel X3!" Jaina said with a grin.

"What's that supposed to mean?" X3 asked.

"You'll see. San Hill, direct any and all fire that you can towards that Interdictor, and be ready to make the jump to lightspeed! We're going to cut off the hand holding us here!" Jaina explained, X3 finally understanding what she had in mind, a grin forming on his face.

"Grey Squadron, follow Grey Leader's order! We're about to get out of here!" X3 said.

"What do you mean?! The shields on that Interdictor are too strong!" Porky argued.

"Look, she and I may have a history but I trust her where it counts! She didn't become a General for her looks or her heritage, so we're following her lead!" X3 said as the squadron turned and started leading the swarms of Sith fighters towards the Interdictor. The San Hill's few weapons immediately changed targets from the fighters to the Interdictor, pounding the ship's shields.

"That's doing nothing!" Cut Up complained.

"Trust me, this will work! Now fly in as close as you can to that Interdictor and engage its surface guns at point blank range!" Jaina ordered.

"Wait, are you suggesting a trench run defense?!" Quad Guns asked.

"Exactly, and the gaps between those gravity wells are our trench! Focus on the port generators first!" Jaina replied as the Greys quickly swooped in towards the Interdictor, flying low over its hull weaving in between the large spherical gravity well generators where the gap between the generators was smallest. Each of the Greys would fly through, in almost single file but most of the Sith fighters smashed into the generators, piercing the hull but not disabling the generators themselves.

"Alright, there's our opening! One torpedo and-WOAH!" Jaina yelped as suddenly came under fire from another Sith fighter but this one was noticeably different. It was designed similarly to the Empire's old Shadow Droid fighters only slightly larger and with a transparasteel bubble-like cockpit. Inside, sitting at the controls was a certain Sith Lord.

"The Force is strong with this one." Darth Lumiya hissed as she tried to shoot Jaina down, unaware of who her foe was.

"Grey Leader you've got one on your tail! Watch yourself!" Quad Guns exclaimed.

"I don't think this is your garden variety Sith Fighter she's dealing with! Hold on, Grey Leader I'm on my way!" X3 said as he tried to intercept Lumiya's fighter.

"Negative, X3! Complete the mission! Get the San Hill out of here!" Jaina ordered back, X3 cringing in frustration.

"Quad Guns, Porky, Trapper, Squid, Whisker, Shaggy! Take care of the fighters! Party Girl, Cut Up, you're with me! I have a plan!" X3 ordered as two X-Wings formed up alongside his own, the three X-Wings flying towards the Interdictor, leading a small swarm of fighters towards it.

"Come on, you want to dance? Let's dance." Jaina mumbled to herself as she led Lumiya on a long chase around the Interdictor, Jaina deliberately taking down various surface guns as she weaved in and out. Meanwhile X3 and his two wing mates were flying close to the hull of the Interdictor as well, its surface guns firing at them as they flew but their skill allowed them to nimbly dodge the laser fire.

"X3, they've reinforced the shields around the breach in the gravity well!" Party Girl exclaimed.

"Cover me!" X3 said as he lined up his X-Wing so it flew in a circle around the Interdictor's bridge, switching to auto-pilot before taking a calming breath.

"Let's hope I can still pull it off." X3 said softly before stretching his hand towards, closing his eyes. At that moment, the bridge deflector shield generator on the bridge tower started to give off sparks near the base. Parts of its armor plating starting to buckle inward as if it were being crushed, the shields around the bridge were starting to flicker.

"What's going on?! Their shields are going down!" Cut Up exclaimed. At that same moment, Lumiya was still chasing Jaina when she suddenly sensed another disturbance in the Force.

"No!" She said as she broke off from Jaina and started heading back around for the Interdictor. Jaina had turned around and was now chasing Lumiya when she heard a voice in the Force.

"_Now's our chance."_ X3's voice said as Jaina took a deep breath, just as the bridge shields on the Interdictor collapsed.

"Grey Squadron, it's now or never! Target the Interdictor's bridge and let fly!" Jaina ordered as she continued to chase Lumiya. Instantly all the Greys, except for X3 had turned and were now flying straight towards the Interdictor.

"Target locked!" Party Girl exclaimed as she looked through the targeting computer. Hers and Grey Squadron's target: the Interdictor's bridge. Suddenly all eight X-Wings fired a volley of Proton Torpedoes at the Interdictor before quickly breaking off. Lumiya however smirked beneath her mask.

"I think not." Lumiya said as she raised her hand and was about to use the force to make the torpedoes detonate prematurely when her fighter suddenly shook from a barrage of laser fire from both Jaina and X3.

"I have you now!" Jaina said as she got a target lock, firing a torpedo of her own. Inside her fighter, Lumiya let out an angered yell as she quickly used the force to shield her fighter just as the torpedo exploded, sending her into an out of control spin away from the battle as the torpedoes smashed into the bridge of the Interdictor, causing the Interdictor to start listing hard to one side, flying directly into the path of the Sith Destroyer.

"GREYS! SCATTER!" X3 ordered as the ten fighters and the San Hill quickly turned away from the Destroyer and the out of control Interdictor. Suddenly the gravity wells on the Interdictor exploded.

"Gravity fields' gone! JUMP NOW!" Jaina ordered as the Greys and the San Hill quickly made the jump to lightspeed just as the Interdictor collided with the Destroyer, causing both ships to explode in a ball of fire.

* * *

**Later…**

In orbit over Coruscant, the San Hill safely docked with a Republic Space Station while Grey Squadron touched down onboard the Super Star Destroyer, Lusankya. Jaina had climbed down from her X-Wing and watched as the Greys all congratulated each other on their success. Jaina watched with a smile as she leaned against the fuselage of her X-Wing, taking a minute to relax from the stress of the mission. She suddenly felt a presence in the force approaching her.

"I understand congratulations are in order on a job well done, General Solo."

"Master X2." Jaina said, greeting the Jedi Master with a bow.

"I imagine you have questions for me, Jaina." X2 said as Jaina sighed and nodded.

"Why me, sir? Why pick me to lead Grey Squadron when Xavier is already better suited for the position?" Jaina asked, X2 giving a small smile as he looked towards his son and his squadron.

"You already know the answer to that, Jaina. You were there on Cato Neimodia when he succumbed to the Dark Side. When you sliced off his hand, he realized what he had become and he hated himself for it, only he transmitted that hatred onto you. He might no longer be a member of the order, but he'll always remember that moment. If there's anyone that can keep him on the straight and narrow, it's you." X2 explained as Jaina smiled towards X3, who was helping Quad Guns paint some Sith Fighters on the fuselage of his X-Wing. Jaina's smile then turned to a sad frown as she turned towards the Jedi Master.

"I only wish that were so." Jaina said as she lowered her head.

"Oh?" X2 asked, curiously.

"Master, with respect, I'm afraid I must ask-." "Oh hey dad! Debriefing our new squadron leader?" X3 asked as he put his arm around Jaina with a smirk. Jaina was giving him a curious look.

"No, just stopping by to check on you actually. I understand you were ambushed by the Sith a while ago." X2 said as X3 scoffed.

"Yeah, but it wasn't anything Grey Squadron couldn't handle. And good call putting Sticks here on the squadron. We couldn't have pulled it off without her." X3 said, earning a suspicious look from Jaina. She was surprised by X3's sudden change in behavior. More surprising was that she could sense sincerity in him.

"Glad to hear it. Now you were about to ask me something, Jaina." X2 said but Jaina smiled at X3 before turning back to X2.

"I was going to ask if you'd like to join us all for drinks. I know a great place in the Uscru district on Coruscant." Jaina said but X2 smiled with a chuckle.

"I'll have to take a rain check on that one General. I've got to meet with General Marek on the bridge, but thanks for the offer though." X2 said as he turned to leave.

"May the Force be with you, Master X2!" Jaina called as the Jedi Master walked away, giving a slight wave goodbye into the air as he continued on. As soon as he had left, Jaina turned towards X3.

"You didn't have to do that, you know." Jaina said as X3 shrugged.

"Look, we might have our differences, but when it gets right down to the wire we're better off trusting each other. I honestly don't think we could've handled ourselves out there without you." X3 said as Jaina shrugged.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry about your hand." Jaina said but X3 gave her a dismissive wave.

"Look what happened, happened. Nothing either of us can do about it and it was technically my own damn fault it happened in the first place. Let's just drop it." X3 said as Jaina nodded.

"Agreed, but you know, I could show you a trick or two my brother taught me that might keep your hand from jamming as often…you'd just have to trust me." Jaina said as X3 chuckled with a smile, extending his left hand to her.

"Easier done than said." X3 said as Jaina shook his hand, only to hear something snap, causing Jaina and X3 to both suddenly cringe in pain.

"OW! Xavier! Your hand!" Jaina yelped.

"SORRY!" Xavier exclaimed as he fumbled to open up the hand's control circuits, neither of them noticing as the Greys stood off to the side watching in amusement.

"Looks like she's here to stay." Cut Up said as the others nodded.

"Good. I like her." Party Girl said with a questionable smile, earning blank stares from the rest of the squadron.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Lumiya's fighter had been picked up by another Sith Destroyer and the Dark Lady was scowling angrily as she knelt before a hologram of her Master, Darth Akul.

"_The Republic's holding onto the shipment was not unforeseen. But I am not pleased with your report that the granddaughter of Skywalker still lives."_ Darth Akul hissed.

"Had I known who she was, I would not have been as easily distracted, Master." Lumiya said, her head bowed to the hologram.

"_We shall have to ignore Skywalker's family for now. We must now turn our attention towards those who made our failures at Coruscant and Yavin possible by their interference…I trust you can handle this assignment, Lumiya?" _Akul asked as her hologram switched to that of a man wearing a suit of familiar and distinct armor. Lumiya looked at the hologram and bowed her head again.

"It shall be done, my Master." Lumiya said as she looked back up at the hologram…

…a hologram of Boba Fett.

* * *

**End Episode 1.**

I own X3, Cut Up, Porky, Party Girl, Quad Guns, Shaggy, Whisker, Trapper, and Squid.

I'd like to point out that, yes I am aware that Lumiya never inherited the title of Darth or never used the title herself but in this little continuity that I have going, she has inherited the title and uses it.

Also, please no comments or flames about how the current Star Wars Expanded Universe is likely to get tossed out and labeled as non-canon by Lucasfilm. We'll still have the existing stuff and it gives us a wealth of stuff we can use regardless. Frankly, I didn't like some of the things they did with the EU anyway, like killing off Chewbacca, turning Jacen into a Sith Lord, killing off Anakin Solo and Mara Jade…and that whole Vong invasion…yeah, I'm not fond of those choices. I did kinda like the whole Cade Skywalker series though. So as I see it, while much of the stuff they've created post ROTJ is gonna get thrown out, it gives us a chance to see a new direction. I'm remaining optimistic and open minded, so let's just keep all comments about the subject to ourselves and keep comments and reviews related only to the story, shall we?

One more thing, I'd like to remind everyone that this series is episodic in nature. One chapter may not necessarily relate directly to the next. Think of this like a TV series.


	2. Ghost of the Shadowlands

**Episode 2 – Ghost of the Shadowlands**

**Defeat at Yavin! Launching their brutal campaign against the Republic, the Sith have struck a major blow to the Jedi Order, driving them away from their home on Yavin IV! Now the Jedi have found a new home on Ossus! While some of the Jedi turn their attention to leading the war effort, the rest remain on Ossus to train the orphaned Padawans whose masters fell in the violence on Yavin!  
**

* * *

**Ossus…**

Jedi Master and Grand Council Member K'Kruhk stood looking over the beautiful landscape surrounding the Jedi Temple, admiring its beauty and glancing away occasionally as ships took off and landed, delivering equipment, supplies, personnel, and other things for the Jedi. The Order was still getting situated on Ossus following the abrupt evacuation from Yavin. K'Kruhk's thoughts were interrupted as he sensed Luke approaching.

"Master K'Kruhk." Luke said as he stepped up next to K'Kruhk, joining him in admiring the view.

"This world is possibly more beautiful than Yavin. There isn't a constant sense of the Dark Side around us here as there was with the Massassi Temples." K'Kruhk said as Luke nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad we found this place when we did. Otherwise we would have no place for the Order to gather." Luke said as K'Kruhk lowered his head slightly.

"Even though we have a home now, there are those amongst us who left a part of themselves at Yavin." K'Kruhk said sadly.

"You speak of the Padawans whose Masters fell to the Sith. Master Korr, Master Kota, among others." Luke said as K'Kruhk removed his hat in memory of the fallen Jedi.

"If you would permit me, Skywalker, may I take care of the Padawans? Many of them are angry for losing their Masters, and need a calming hand. They are also eager to do their part in the war and I might have an idea or two on how they can help." K'Kruhk said as Luke arched a curious eyebrow.

"How so?"

* * *

**A little later…**

Tahiri Velia sat quietly in a large hall that had been converted into a commissary for the Jedi and the temple security force. Sitting nearby was a teenaged Twi'lek boy with blue skin, both of them sitting quietly, eating their meals in silence. Tahiri quietly took note of the Padawan braid made out of small beads hanging from the Twi'lek's head. They were then joined by a teenaged Kaleesh girl, who didn't pay much attention to either one of her table mates as she dined on her own tray of food. Tahiri looked at her curiously for a moment before returning to her meal. The Kaleesh also had a Padawan braid and two lightsabers.

"Taken, this seat is?" a young male voice asked. Tahiri and the Kaleesh looked down to see a small green creature with a head full of brown hair smiling up at them. The creature was the same species as the late Master Yoda.

"Uh, no." Tahiri replied as the creature gave an appreciative nod and climbed onto the bench Tahiri was sitting on, sitting next to her.

"Yodin, I am. A great Jedi, I will be." The boy said to Tahiri with a smile. Tahiri quietly took note of his Padawan braid.

"Tahiri, and a little humility you could use." Tahiri commented.

"A funny bone, you lack." Yodin chuckled as a teenaged Zabrak girl sat down next to Yodin, and across from the Twi'lek boy. The Zabrak had a double-bladed lightsaber on her back.

"Hey, no frogs allowed, Yodin." The Zabrak said earning a smirk from the diminutive Padawan.

"If a frog, I am, then Nerf-herder you are, Hisari." Yodin said, earning an annoyed look from the Zabrak. Before Hisari could explode, Tahiri and the Twi'lek had grabbed both her and Yodin, pulling them away from each other as the Kaleesh watched, completely un-amused. The entire commissary was watching as Tahiri and the Twi'lek struggled to restrain them both, Hisari trying to claw at Yodin while the latter taunted her. The fight was abruptly stopped when they heard a deafening electronic shrieking sound, causing them to cringe in pain.

"That is quite enough, all of you!" a man with a thick Concord Dawn accent ordered as he approached. He very closely resembled Boba Fett only his military styled cut hair was solid grey. He wore a suit of well-preserved Phase I Clone Trooper armor, but with the insignia of the Jedi Order on the shoulders and chest with four tiny markings on the left breast, each one of them different. The one on the left was the symbol of the Old Republic, to the right was the Rebel Starbird, then the Republic Starbird, and finally the insignia of the New Jedi Order. His armor had maroon markings reminiscent of the color scheme used by the Old Republic Shock troopers on Coruscant during the Clone Wars.

"If this is how the younger members of the Jedi Order are going to behave, then I surely hope I don't end up calling any of you Commander in the near future." The old clone said as he kept a small sonic blaster trained on them.

"Away put your weapon! Stop fighting we will." Yodin winced, rubbing his ears.

"Who are you anyway?" the Twi'lek asked as the four Padawans sat down. The Kaleesh continued eating as if nothing had happened.

"I am BL-1707, otherwise known as Able, but you can call me sir or Commander." The clone said sternly before a human hand was placed on his shoulder.

"That's enough, Commander Able. I'm sure the Padawans won't do it again." Master Tionne Solusar said, causing the old clone to stand at attention.

"Just doing my duty, General." Able said with a salute as Tionne turned her attention to the Padawans.

"I'm glad to see all five of you here at once. It seems the force has already brought the five of you together." Tionne said, confusing all five of the Padawans.

"You were looking for the five of us?" the Twi'lek asked, surprised.

"Yes. The council has requested to see you in the council chambers." Tionne said. Soon Tionne was leading the five through the halls towards the chambers.

"Any idea what the council wants from us, Master Tionne?" the Twi'lek asked curiously.

"It's not for me to say. Rather, they asked me to refrain from mentioning it before they have a chance to explain it themselves." Tionne replied.

"Perhaps it's an opportunity to get out there and see some action. I've been itching for a chance to take on those Sith scumbags ever since they killed my Master on Yavin!" Hisari said, spinning a double-bladed lightsaber hilt in her hand with a grin.

"Don't be too eager, Hisari." The Kaleesh girl said, speaking for the first time in their presence. She spoke with a typical Kaleesh accent. She walked perfectly upright too.

"Who are you anyway?" the Twi'lek asked.

"Ronderu, formerly the Padawan of Master Rahm Kota." The Kaleesh said as Tahiri looked up at the taller Padawan.

"You were Master Kota's apprentice? I was Master Jaden Korr's Padawan." Tahiri said but Ronderu said nothing.

"You're Padawan Velia, right?" the Twi'lek asked as Tahiri nodded.

"Yes. Who was your Master?" Tahiri asked as the Twi'lek looked saddened again.

"Master Dorsk. I'm Grun, by the way." The Twi'lek said.

"Know me already, you do." Yodin said as he easily remained in step with the others.

"And obnoxious you are." Hisari mumbled as they reached the doors to the council chambers which opened themselves for the group. Inside, the council was already seated although there were some members that were physically absent but present via hologram, specifically Galen, Kyp Durron, Kyle Katarn, Maris Brood, and Kam Solusar. There were two empty seats next to each other however, the ones once occupied by Rahm Kota and Jaden Korr. Anakin Skywalker's presence, slightly unnerved the other Padawans, as he had recently been forced to resume wearing the suit that made him resemble his former identity of Darth Vader due to a recent debacle some days ago before the war started, but with several noticeable differences. To see "Vader" on the Council and to hear the trademark breathing noise his suit generated made all of the Padawans a little nervous.

"I see you had little difficulty finding them, Master Tionne." Luke said as Tionne took her seat.

"Master Tionne wouldn't tell us why you called us here, Masters." Tahiri said, earning an understanding nod from Luke and Galen.

"_We've been discussing what to do about continuing your training. We feel that assigning you to new Masters so soon would be a poor decision. You need time to grieve."_ Galen said.

"But we can't leave you without the guidance of a Master. This put us in a unique situation until Master K'Kruhk had a suggestion." Luke added, motioning to the Whiphid Jedi Master nearby.

"During the Clone Wars, the Council organized a special team of Padawans, in the hopes that a group of Padawans could equate to a single Master. It was an experiment, and all of the Padawans had lost their Masters during the war. Master Skywalker here, was one of those Padawans." K'Kruhk said, motioning to Anakin who gave a nod.

"At that time, it was presumed that my Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, had perished when he was actually only captured. The Padawan Pack, as they had dubbed it, was a failure with me as the sole survivor while the rest perished in combat." Anakin explained.

"While the Padawan Pack of the Clone Wars was a failure, the concept behind the Pack itself has given us the idea to reorganize the five of you into a single group, under the leadership of one, possibly two Masters." Luke explained.

"_This Master would oversee your training and accompany you on your missions."_ Galen added, earning a curious look from Yodin, his ears rising with intrigue.

"Missions you say?" Yodin asked as Hisari grinned.

"Are we talking a chance to fight the Sith?" Hisari asked.

"A Jedi does not seek out conflict, Padawan Hisari. Do not let your eagerness to participate in the war cloud your judgment." Tionne advised.

"Control your emotions, or else your actions could lead you closer to the Dark Side. I don't need to remind you what can happen to those who succumb to its corruption." Anakin added, his mask and voice adding more weight to his words.

"Your missions may bring you into areas where you will encounter the Sith, but never deliberately so. We will never send you straight into a warzone on purpose." Luke said as Kyle nodded.

"_Remember, we might be participants in a war, but at our core, Jedi are keepers of the peace, not soldiers."_ Katarn said.

"_Also only a small percentage of the Order has assumed positions within the military, positions that many of us maintained during the Galactic Civil War. It's to avoid having a situation like Order 66 occur again so easily."_ Kam added.

"Then who will be our Master?" Grun asked curiously.

"Master K'Kruhk has volunteered to be your acting Master." Luke said as he motioned to the Whiphid Jedi Master. They turned to see K'Kruhk climb to his feet.

"Master K'Kruhk's position on the Jedi Council is well deserved. He is a veteran of the Clone Wars and has a penchant for survival that is uncanny. Not even I could destroy him." Anakin said as K'Kruhk chuckled slightly.

"You could never find me, Skywalker." K'Kruhk said as Anakin shrugged in response.

"Given time, I would've found you." Anakin replied with a hint of mock competitiveness.

"When do we resume our training, Masters?" Ronderu asked.

"Right away. In fact, we have your first mission for you." Master Tionne said.

"Senator Kerrithrarr of Kashyyyk has asked for our help. He says that there's been a suspicious number of disappearances from his home world that have gone unexplained. He suspects Trandoshan Slavers or, since Kashyyyk is still a staunch supporter of the Republic, a possible Sith Incursion." Luke explained.

"There is currently no evidence to prove either theory, but the disappearances are occurring. To that end, we've agreed to investigate." Mara Jade added.

"_You'll be working with one of our Jedi Generals in the field, one who knows Kashyyyk rather well. He's currently helping the Wookiees set up defenses in case of a Sith attack, but he's agreed to help in any way he can."_ Galen said.

"Do you accept the mission?" Luke asked, the five Padawans looking at each other before they bowed.

"We accept the, mission, Master Skywalker." Tahiri said, on the group's behalf.

"Then may the Force be with you." Luke said as the Padawans and K'Kruhk turned to leave.

* * *

**Sometime later…**

The newly christened Padawan Pack were quiet, all of them scattered across five rows of seats, all facing towards the bow of a well preserved and modified Starspeeder 3000 painted up in a white with red paint scheme, but instead of the droid pilot at the helm, a certain old clone trooper sat at the controls with K'Kruhk sitting just behind him. The Starspeeder itself had just dropped out of hyperspace in the Kashyyyk system.

"I never served on Saleucami. My gunship was shot down less than a year into the war." Able commented as K'Kruhk straightened his conical hat. He and K'Kruhk had been exchanging their respective service records from the Clone Wars.

"What I would have given to be stranded for twenty years like you were. Perhaps then I would've been spared the horrors of the Clone Wars, and the Great Jedi Purge that followed." K'Kruhk said as Able gave an understanding nod.

"Before we were shot down, some of the men from my unit and I discussed Order 66 once. None of us thought we could pull the trigger on the Generals. Didn't seem right. Some of us even thought about informing General Shaak Ti about it, but we never got the chance." Able said as K'Kruhk glanced up towards the ceiling.

"Perhaps if you had, we could've avoided the Great Purge altogether." K'Kruhk said as one of the consoles started beeping.

"Well, this is one clone who won't betray the Jedi." Able said as he pressed a button, causing a hologram of a human in a Republic officer's uniform to appear before the viewport.

"_Yavin Runner VII, we've been awaiting your arrival. You have clearance to land in Kachirho. Sending docking coordinates now." _The officer said before the hologram disappeared. Soon, the Starspeeder was flying towards Kachirho, passing a familiar looking freighter on a docking platform on the way. The sight of the freighter made Tahiri and K'Kruhk exchange knowing smirks.

"Never thought I'd see that ship again so soon." Tahiri chuckled.

"What ship?" Grun asked. He and the rest of the pack had missed the ship in question.

"It's a long story." K'Kruhk said, pulling his hat over his eyes as the Starspeeder touched down on the platform, the doors on the starboard side of the Starspeeder opening up as small ramps extended below the doors for the Padawans, K'Kruhk, and Able to disembark. Able emerged carrying an old Phase I clone trooper helmet that matched his armor coloring and a blaster rifle slung over his shoulder. K'Kruhk was immediately approached by a Wookiee wearing tribal armor on his shoulders and carrying a bowcaster. As the two talked, the Padawans started giving the treetop city admiring gazes…well, all but one Padawan.

"Mmm. Kashyyyk this is? Impressed I am not." Yodin said as he rode on Ronderu's back, the Kaleesh Padawan making no effort to dislodge him. She carried a rather large cloth sack that had something round in it at her side.

"I wouldn't say that too loudly. The Wookiees might have an issue with it, and there is that whole thing about Wookiees and ripping people's arms off." Hisari said, glaring at Yodin. At the same time, Grun and Able were looking out over the water near the massive treetop city from the edge of the platform.

"Many of my brothers lost their lives here." Able said, looking down at his helmet before putting it on. They were looking out at the exact beach where the Separatists had attempted to launch an invasion prior to the end of the Clone Wars.

"I understand that the great Master Yoda was in charge of defending this very city from the droid armies of the Separatists on the final day of the Clone Wars." Grun said before he heard K'Kruhk calling for them.

"Come, we are to meet with the General and the City Chieftain." K'Kruhk said as they started walking through the city, occasionally getting curious looks from the natives.

"So when do they rip our arms out?" Grun asked worriedly as they entered a hut that seemed larger than the rest of the buildings that had been carved into the tree. From the looks of the décor, it was the city center.

"Have some faith in the Wookiees. Once you get to know them, they're actually a very warm people." A human man with short black hair and wearing a mixture of Jedi robes and light armor, said with a smirk.

"Kento, how could I have guessed that you'd be here?" Tahiri asked as Kento Marek, the son of Galen Marek shrugged with a coy smile.

"It could've been luck." Kento replied.

"And we both know that there's no such thing as luck." K'Kruhk said with a toothy grin towards the young Jedi Knight.

"You know him?" Hisari asked Tahiri.

"I'm kinda surprised that you don't. He's Kento Marek, the son of Master Galen Marek. I'll bet he's also the General we're supposed to be meeting." Tahiri said as Kento chuckled.

"Guilty as charged. My father asked me to help set up the defenses here on Kashyyyk and, seeing as how I spent most of my early childhood between Kashyyyk and Corulag, I agreed." Kento said as K'Kruhk smiled.

"It's good to see you here, regardless of the circumstances. Now about our mission…" K'Kruhk said as Kento nodded, turning to a holoprojector as another Wookiee in tribal armor and a sort of tribal helmet approached.

"First I'd like to introduce you to Chief Tarfful, the chieftain of Kachirho. He's graciously given us some information regarding the location of the disappearances you're investigating." Kento said as the Wookiee Chieftain gave a courteous nod to the group, the Padawans, Master, and clone bowing in respect.

"So where have these abductions taken place?" K'Kruhk asked as Kento motioned to a hologram of another treetop village in the middle of a dense forest.

"The abductions seem to be located around here, near Rwookrrorro. Usually only small hunting parties. I've already sent a…mutual friend of yours, mine, and Tahiri's to scout ahead. Chief Tarfful here has arranged for transport but you'll have to fly the transports yourselves." Kento explained, earning a curious look from the Padawans.

"Ourselves, you say?" Yodin asked.

"The Wookiees aren't fond of the area in question. It's an area called the Shadowlands and only the bravest of Wookiees go there. They claim that the area's haunted." Kento said as the Padawans seemed startled.

"Haunted?" Grun asked as Tarfful roared an affirmative.

"He says that the Shadowlands have been haunted for decades. That the ghosts of the fallen soldiers killed during the Clone Wars, Wookiee, Clone, and Jedi alike, dwell there, calling for vengeance. Oo~oh" Kento said, perhaps with an attempt at the overdramatic, only receiving blank stares from the Padawans.

"How old do you think we are?" Hisari asked, annoyed as Kento raised his hands in apology.

"Right, sorry. Anyway, we suspect that if anyone's been abducted, they're being kept in there. We haven't seen any ships come or go from the area but you never know. And be mindful, there may always be something more than ghosts dwelling in those woods." Kento said as K'Kruhk and the Padawans bowed.

"May the Force be with you, Kento." K'Kruhk said.

"You too, and hey, if you need back up, just let me know and I'll have a couple battalions down there before you can count the number of hairs on a Bith's head." Kento said with a smirk as the Pack headed out.

**…**

A while later, two Wookiee Catamarans touched down in a bright clearing just outside of a section of forest where the canopy made by the branches of the trees that towered overhead were so thick that it plunged the ground below into near-complete darkness.

"This is it. The borders of the Shadowlands." K'Kruhk said as he and the rest of the Pack gathered near the edge.

"Someone's been here recently." They heard Able say before they all turned and saw a swoop bike hidden under some large branches and leaves.

"Too small for a Wookiee." Grun said as they examined the swoop.

"And definitely too small for Yodin's ego." Hisari commented but the diminutive Padawan smirked at her.

"Your head, empty it is." Yodin commented as Ronderu shrugged him off her back. She suddenly drew two lightsabers, igniting them both and allowing their blue and green blades to light up the surrounding area as she looked around, as if startled by something.

"We're being watched." She said, occasionally spinning her blades.

"Gee, I can't imagine." A woman's voice said with a thick Concord Dawn accent like Able's.

"Who said that?" Grun asked as they started looking around with their sabers active. Able had his blaster drawn. Tahiri and K'Kruhk were the only ones who weren't concerned.

"Calm yourselves, Padawans, I know that voice." K'Kruhk said as they heard the sound of a jetpack firing up just as a warrior in deep blue Mandalorian Supercommando armor with black lining and three black stripes over the left "eye" landed in front of them with a blaster rifle in hand.

"I'd hope so." The woman said as she reached for her helmet, removing it to reveal a head full of raven hair with the three black stripes of the Kiffar clan Vel over her left eye.

"Ailyn Vel? What are you doing here?" Tahiri asked, surprised. By now the Padawans had deactivated their lightsabers.

"Didn't scruff up there mention he sent a scout? No matter, I guess you're the _di'kuts_ they sent to investigate." Ailyn said as K'Kruhk nodded. (Translation: di'kut - Idiot)

"This is the Padawan Pack. You already know myself and Padawan Velia. These are Padawans Hisari, Ronderu, Yodin, Grun, and our escort, Able." K'Kruhk introduced as Ailyn eyed the old clone curiously.

"Designation?" she asked Able.

"BL-1707. Call me Able, ma'am." Able replied as Ailyn groaned.

"Oh goodie another one of my _ba'vodu_." Ailyn mumbled sarcastically as she placed her helmet back on her head. She then noticed Ronderu had opened the sack she brought with her and was fiddling with something curiously. (Translation: Ba'vodu – Aunt/Uncle)

"What are you doing Ronderu?" Tahiri asked as the Kaleesh Padawan removed an animal skull from the bag.

"It is the tradition of my people, that whenever we go hunting, we wear a hunting mask." Ronderu said as she placed the skull on her head, the mask fitting perfectly. It was the skull of a Mumuu beast from Kalee.

"We're not hunting Wookiees for sport, Ronderu." Hisari said as Ronderu glared at her, her yellow eyes piercing through the mask's eye slots.

"I hunt in the name of the Force and my ancestors, and tonight, answers are my quarry. Like the rest of us, I take a life only in self-defense." Ronderu said as they all turned towards the entrance into the Shadowlands and slowly started to walk inside, unaware that they were being watched by a pair of eyes from within the overgrowth.

**…**

The Pack had been cautiously walking through the overgrowth for a while, Able and Ailyn watching the rear.

"So why's the old timer with us?" Hisari whispered to Tahiri who shrugged.

"He's here as our escort. Don't be fooled by his age. He's an experienced soldier. He served the Republic as a soldier during the Clone Wars, then the Rebellion and New Republic as a Commando. Now he serves as a Temple Guard and assistant to the Jedi Order." K'Kruhk explained.

"Then why do we have a Bounty Hunter with us? We don't need her kind of scum." Grun mumbled, Ailyn overhearing but saying nothing.

"I wouldn't be too quick to call Ailyn, scum." Tahiri said, hoping to avoid an incident with the Mandalorian.

"Know her, do you?" Yodin asked, riding on Ronderu's back again. Ailyn and Tahiri exchanged glances for a second.

"It's a long story." Ailyn and Tahiri both mumbled in unison as Yodin quickly bounded up onto a low hanging branch nearby.

"Saw something, I did." Yodin said as he squinted in an effort to see through the darkness.

"Something's been following us since before we entered the Shadowlands." K'Kruhk said as they stopped in a dark clearing. The ID Scanner on Ailyn's helmet suddenly swiveled down as they quickly started looking around, the Jedi fingering their lightsabers. They then heard an animalistic hissing sound.

"I know that sound." K'Kruhk said before they heard something hit the ground nearby.

"Grenade!" K'Kruhk explained as they suddenly leapt away from each other, mere seconds before a blue flash of light appeared where they were standing.

"What was that?!" Grun asked as the Pack climbed to their feet.

"AMBUSH!" Able exclaimed as he fired his blaster into the bushes, only to be hit by a stun blast, causing him to fall onto his back, unconscious. Instantly the Jedi ignited their lightsabers, deflecting blaster shots and stun bolts.

"Vel! Get to the surface! Get help!" K'Kruhk yelled as Ailyn glanced at the Padawans and the unconscious Able.

"You better not die on me Jedi!" Ailyn yelled before taking to the sky in her jetpack, nimbly weaving past branches as the Jedi continued deflecting blaster bolts until Hisari was suddenly hit in the back by a stun bolt, knocking her unconscious.

"Hisari!" Grun exclaimed before he was suddenly hit in the side by a stun bolt as well. K'Kruhk suddenly found himself being overwhelmed by stun bolts until a towering figure burst through the overgrowth and brought a vibroblade down towards the Whiphid Jedi Master. K'Kruhk quickly blocked the blow, his lightsaber and the blade connecting, the light from his lightsaber illuminating his foe's face.

"Trandoshans!" K'Kruhk grunted before using the force and throwing the massive Trandoshan backwards, but K'Kruhk was suddenly barraged by stun bolts, knocking him out cold.

"Master K'Kruhk!" Tahiri exclaimed as Yodin landed on her back, deflecting shots aimed at her from behind.

"Run we must! Seek help we must!" Yodin exclaimed while Ronderu used her twin lightsabers to deflect the stun bolts. The towering Trandoshan warrior had picked up K'Kruhk, thrown him over his shoulder, and was headed back into the overgrowth. Two average sized Trandoshans were already carting off the unconscious Able as well. Three more Trandoshans were coming out of the trees as well, continuing to fire stun bolts at the Padawans until finally Ronderu was taken down despite an impressive display of her swordsmanship. Now it was just Tahiri and Yodin, doing their best to deflect the stun bolts. One of the Trandoshans then tossed what appeared to be a grenade, which Yodin quickly leapt onto.

"Remember me you must!" Yodin exclaimed just before the grenade went off. Fortunately it was just a stun grenade but his tiny body took the entirety of the blast, knocking him unconscious and leaving Tahiri as the only one left standing. The Trandoshans stopped firing and started chuckling maliciously.

"You're ourssssss, Jedi." One of the Trandoshans hissed as he raised his gun. Suddenly they heard a moaning sound on the wind, causing the three Trandoshans to start looking around, fearfully.

"What was that?" one of them asked, not noticing one of the other Trandoshans get pulled screaming into the bushes nearby before he suddenly fell silent. The Trandoshans fired into the bushes where he had been taken for a second then stopped firing.

"Take a look." "No you!" "I'm in charge!" the Trandoshans bickered, the leader training his gun back on Tahiri while the other gulped, and stepped towards the bushes but only found the body of the Trandoshan that had disappeared, his body riddled with blaster holes and his throat slit.

"It's the ghost!" the subordinate exclaimed as he turned back to his superior, only to be grabbed from behind and stabbed in the throat. The leader quickly raised his gun towards the ghost only for Tahiri to quickly slice off his hands with her lightsaber, causing the Trandoshan to shriek in pain before suddenly being silenced by an airborne knife to the throat, killing him. Tahiri kept her lightsaber raised as the other Trandoshan flopped lifelessly to the ground, revealing a humanoid figure standing behind it. Tahiri didn't know what to think as the figure approached the dead Trandoshan leader, ripping the knife from its throat and cleaning it off on the Trandoshan's clothes.

"You can put that down. I'd be stupid to fight a Jedi." A low and grizzled man's voice said as the figure picked up the Trandoshan's weapon and stepped into the light of Tahiri's lightsaber. He was a human, and appeared to be around the same age as Able as his scarred and bearded face with stark white hair, clad in animal hides for clothes but with a combat knife in a crude leather sheath at his side. He also wore a crude bandoleer made of leather with ammo cartridges for the Trandoshan's weapons as well as a small blaster pistol that had seen a lot of use at his side.

"Who are you?" Tahiri asked as the man looked over his shoulder for a moment before turning back to Tahiri.

"Not here. We need to get you and your friends to my base, now." The man said as he and Tahiri quickly moved to pick up the unconscious Padawans.

**…**

Meanwhile, Ailyn had landed on a branch within view of Rwookrrorro and was speaking to Kento and Chief Tarfful via a small hologram projector in her hand.

"_And he told you to get help?"_ Kento asked, clearly disturbed by the report.

"Yeah. I'm not fond of leaving them behind, but I know better than to argue with him." Ailyn said, Kento sighing heavily.

"_I sense a disturbance in the force. I don't sense any of them in any immediate danger. They were a moment ago, but now I sense something else."_ Kento said as Ailyn rolled her eyes under her helmet.

"I don't speak cryptic Jedi mystic code. What are you talking about?" Ailyn asked, annoyed.

"_There's something out there in the Shadowlands that I couldn't sense until now. Something that I need to look into before we do anything else. Best_ _start brushing up on your Shyriiwook."_ Kento replied.

"And the Jedi?" Ailyn asked as Kento smirked at her with his arms crossed.

"_That's why I said to start brushing up on your Shyriiwook."_ Kento said as Ailyn suddenly started to hear war drums coming from within Rwookrrorro.

**...**

With Ronderu and Hisari being pulled on two crude sleds made of large pieces of tree bark behind them and with Tahiri carrying Yodin in her arms while the man carried Grun, they trekked their way through the jungle until they reached an unnatural slope in the ground that led down towards a crashed starship.

"This is where you live?" Tahiri asked as the man grunted, coming to a stop as he set Grun down between the two other Padawans. The man said nothing, pulling aside a leather curtain over what used to be the boarding ramp, revealing that most of the interior had been, over the years, converted from a shuttle hold to a comfortable living hovel for one.

"Home sweet home." The man grunted as he placed the scavenged blaster into a bin of other blasters, some of them very old. Tahiri in the meantime had placed Yodin down next to the other three.

"Who are you?" Tahiri asked as the man sat down on the floor of the hovel, next to a small fire for warmth.

"Just an old soldier trying to survive out here for over forty years." The man said as he stirred a pot of stew over the fire. The pot was oddly shaped, like it had been a piece of hull plating.

"You've been out here for forty years?" Tahiri asked as she sat down across from him, the fire between them.

"Yeah. I got captured by the clankers and then we got shot down. I've been here ever since." The man explained, confusing Tahiri.

"Clankers?" she asked. The man looked at her as if he expected her to know what he was talking about.

"The droids? The Separatists? The war? Aren't you a Jedi?" the man asked as Tahiri finally realized what the man was talking about.

"Separatists? You mean the Clone Wars? The Clone Wars have been over for forty years. There's been at least one other war since then, and that war's been over for twenty. Now we're in the middle of a new war that just started a few days ago." Tahiri said as the man seemed intrigued.

"That's news to me. I've never understood the Wookiee language. They always thought I was a ghost and stayed away from me. They'd leave food behind for me as a sort of peace offering, not that I'm complaining." The man grunted as Tahiri glanced at her fellow Padawans.

"They'll be fine. They've been stunned. It'll wear off eventually, Commander." The man said, earning a curious look from Tahiri.

"I'm no Commander." Tahiri said as the man pointed to her braid.

"You've got that braid and a lightsaber. That marks you as a Jedi Commander." The man replied.

"Do you know why the Trandoshans are down here?" Tahiri asked as the man shrugged.

"Not sure. I do know they're slavers, but I know they're not after Wookiee pelts. Dunno why." The man said.

"That seems unlike them."

Tahiri and the man both turned to see Grun standing up and leaning against the outside wall for support.

"Are you alright?" Tahiri asked.

"I'm a little confused." Grun said as they noticed the others had awoken as well.

"Alone, you are not." Yodin mumbled.

"What happened to us?" Hisari asked.

"Trandoshan slavers. They knocked out Master K'Kruhk, Able, and all of you but then this man saved me before they could stun me too. He helped me bring all of you here." Tahiri explained.

"I guess we owe you our thanks." Grun said as the man waved him off.

"Just sit down. You're the first people that can speak basic that I've met in years." The man said stirring the stew again while Grun looked at the crashed starship turned hovel curiously.

"This is an old Neimoidian shuttle if I'm not mistaken." Grun said.

"It was what the clankers were using to transport me to a Separatist prison when we got shot down. I finished off the surviving droids and when it became obvious I wasn't getting rescued, I turned this place into my home. It's been that way for decades." The man said as the Pack sat down.

"So who are you exactly?" Hisari asked as the man sighed and stood up, walking over to a section of the shuttle partitioned off by a series of animal hides. He pulled back the hides and knelt down over an old footlocker, opening it up and removing a brown top sheet.

"I already told you. By the way, hope you're ready for a fight. If we're going to rescue your friends, you better expect one." the man said as he pulled out a black body glove that had been kept in pristine condition.

"You'll help us?" Ronderu asked, mildly surprised as the man pulled the animal hide curtain across in front of him as he got dressed in private.

"Ever since those lizards started landing, I've had the gut feeling that they were up to something. My squad and I once busted up a Trandoshan slaver camp near here that's been shut down for over forty years. Now the damn lizards are back and using it for something. I'm not sure what, but I've just been itching for an opportunity to put a few rounds through those lizards. And now, here you are." The man said, as they heard the clicking and heavy clunking sounds of armor pieces being locked into place.

"What kind of defenses do they have?" Ronderu asked.

"Nominal. They don't expect anyone to find it and anything too big or powerful would just draw attention they'd rather not have. They have some sonic emitters up to keep the more dangerous wildlife away…that is, except for us." The man said as they heard the sound of a rifle being cocked. The man then pulled back the hide curtain, revealing himself in a suit of relatively well-preserved Katarn class Commando armor with red paint that made it look like blood spatter. Resting on his right shoulder was a fully functional DC-17m rifle with the blaster attachment while under his left arm was a helmet with blood-like paint spattered across the front.

"And to answer your question, Jedi. My designation is RC-1207. Call me Sev."

* * *

**Inside the Trandoshan Camp…**

K'Kruhk sat meditating in his cell within the camp, although the cell was actually more of a cage on wheels. Able was in the cell with him, although stripped of his weapons, helmet, and utility belt.

"Trandoshans. What do the lizards think they're doing here? The Wookiees are bound to find this place eventually." Able mumbled.

"There is a disturbance in the Force. There's something here that the Trandoshans are after." K'Kruhk said with his eyes shut.

"All due respect, General, but isn't the answer obvious? They're after the Wookiees…aren't they?" Able asked.

"Not this time. There's something here that has the Trandoshans afraid. Can you smell it, Commander? That stench? That is the smell of fear, and the Trandoshans are rank with it." K'Kruhk said as Able seemed curious as to the Jedi's meaning.

"What could possibly make the lizards so afraid? That ghost General Marek mentioned?" Able asked as K'Kruhk remained in his meditative pose.

"No…there's something here. I've been able to overhear some of their conversations. They speak of a beast, a great beast with a ravenous hunger that they've been hired to capture, and they're afraid." K'Kruhk explained.

"Of the beast?" Able asked as K'Kruhk glanced towards the old clone.

"Not just the Beast…their employer."

**…**

Outside the camp, a pair of Trandoshans stood guard outside of a small gate that led into the camp. They suddenly heard a rustling in the bushes nearby and a figure suddenly darted out for a split second, disappearing into another bush. The Trandoshans quickly raised their weapons and started approaching the edge of the woods, ready to blast anything that came their way, not noticing a masked Kaleesh Padawan slip up from behind, stepping in between them.

"Boo." She said calmly before activating her lightsabers, skewering both Trandoshans through the chest from behind. The two guards fell to the ground, dead, as the other four Padawans and Sev stepped out of the bushes, the Commando stepping up to the gate, kneeling down at a small control panel.

"It'll just take a second. Nice work on the lizards there by the way." Sev said as he started slicing into the gate controls. Ronderu gave a nod as she sat down, meditating.

"Any idea where they might be keeping their prisoners?" Grun asked.

"Probably in the detention center." Sev replied as the controls turned green, the gate swinging open.

"Lead the way." Tahiri said as Yodin leapt onto Sev's back, the old Commando taking point into the camp. He peered around a corner and motioned to stop, stepping back and turning to the Pack.

"Any of you know how to breach maneuver?" Sev asked. The Padawans looked at each other, then at Sev.

"Not really." Tahiri said as Sev sighed and shook his head before sticking his head back out around the corner, Yodin peeking out with him.

"There. A ventilation shaft there is." Yodin said, pointing towards grate near a door guarded by a pair of Trandoshan slavers.

"We can't risk letting them raise an alarm and I don't think that trick the Girl Grievous used will work this time. Not enough cover." Sev said, earning a curious look from Ronderu but she said nothing.

"We need to take them both out at once." Tahiri said as Hisari spun her lightsaber hilt in her hand with a grin.

"Leave that to me. I've been practicing this." Hisari said as she assumed a pre-running posture.

"This ought to be good." Sev mumbled before Hisari quickly leapt out from around the corner and threw her lightsaber, the twin yellow blades flashing wildly as it spun towards the unsuspecting Trandoshans, only for them both to be slashed through the chests, the lightsaber itself becoming stuck in the door they were guarding.

"Not bad." Sev said as they ran quickly towards the door, Ronderu using one of her lightsabers to cut the grate off the ventilation shaft for Yodin, the diminutive Padawan instantly leaping up and into the shaft.

"Wait for me, you will." Yodin said as Sev crouched down next to the door, his rifle raised towards the way they came so as to guard their six. The rest of the Padawans crouched down, Hisari having retrieved her lightsaber.

"I sense the Master is nearby." Grun said as Tahiri nodded in agreement.

"Me too, but I also sense something else." Tahiri said as the doors opened, revealing Yodin on the other side with a smug smirk.

"Judge me by my size, do you?" Yodin asked, leaping back onto Sev's back as they quickly and quietly slipped inside. The room they had entered was an armory, much to Sev's delight.

"Ah, nothing like a little extra ammo." Sev said as he picked up some thermal detonators and swiped a confiscated bowcaster off the wall rack. Meanwhile, Ronderu stumbled upon an old crate marked with hazard symbols. She cautiously opened the crate and found it packed with explosives.

"We need to be cautious with this one." Ronderu said calmly as Sev glanced over at the box.

"I'm no demolitions expert, but I do know that it takes more than a few stray blaster shots to set these off. We're perfectly safe. Just don't anyone drop a grenade in there." Sev said as he shrugged off his backpack, opened the lid, and started packing some of the explosives into it before putting the pack back on.

"Any read on the Master?" Tahiri asked as Grun stood in the center of the room, his eyes shut.

"He's close. I can't pin down where he is though." Grun said as Sev took notice of something peculiar.

"Where did the lizards get a Phase I helmet?" Sev asked, picking up a familiar helmet off of a table nearby.

"That's Able's helmet. He was with us when we were ambushed." Tahiri said as Ronderu found K'Kruhk's lightsaber, clipping it to her belt for safekeeping. Hisari also found Able's tool belt, picking it up as well and putting it on around her waist for ease of transportation.

"Able?" Sev asked.

"He's an old clone, like you. He came with us as escort on our mission." Tahiri explained as Sev looked at the helmet.

"Just a sec." Sev said as he turned back to the weapon racks looking them over until he picked up a blaster rifle, tossing it to Tahiri.

"Hold onto this. We'll give it to the other clone when we find him." Sev said as Tahiri looked the weapon over, curiously before Ronderu approached with a length of leather string, helping the young Padawan to tie the weapon to her back so she could be free to use her lightsaber.

"Alright, where to next 07?" Tahiri asked as Sev stepped over towards a doorway, the door opening automatically.

"Through here." He said as he led them into a room that was full of animal carcasses and raw meat.

"The stench, like Hisari it is." Yodin said, pinching his nose while irritating the Zabrak Padawan.

"You're not exactly a bed of roses yourself, frog." Hisari grumbled.

"Quiet." Sev said softly but with enough force to get his point across.

"These poor Wookiees." Grun said sadly.

"These aren't Wookiees. These are mostly some of the more common animals here, like Bantha and Nerfs. Look at the size of the meat itself." Sev said as they looked the meat and carcasses over.

"Why would the Trandoshans need so much meat? They can't eat all of it themselves can they?" Tahiri asked.

"No. This is too much even for Trandoshans. Even if they fed all the Wookiees being kept here and themselves, they'd still have a lot left over…unless." Grun said, as he thought for a moment.

"Unless they were planning to feed something much bigger." Ronderu added as all eyes turned towards Sev.

"What?" he asked.

"What's the largest species of carnivore on Kashyyyk?" Tahiri asked cautiously. Sev was silent for a moment, the Padawans sensing a slight sense of dread coming from the old commando.

"In the forty plus years I've been here, I've run across a lot of nasty things, most of which I recognized from a briefing my Squad got before we dropped here on the various carnivores here. But there was one I didn't recognize. Bigger than a Rancor and twice as vicious. Long horns, big fangs, and venom dripping from its mouth. I've had several run-ins with it, and each time I barely escaped with my life." Sev explained. The Padawans were worried now.

"Why would the Trandoshans be after this thing?" Hisari asked as Sev stepped over towards the door opposite the one they came in through.

"We can figure it out later. But for now, we need to find the Master." Tahiri said as they caught up to Sev, the old commando cautiously opening the door, revealing an open yard full of cages, each of them with Wookiees occupying them. The cages were too small for any of the Wookiees to stand up, so they were all forced to sit inside.

"They're alive." Hisari said with a grin.

"But they're not alone! Lizards!" Sev exclaimed as he raised his blaster and the Jedi ignited their lightsabers as several Trandoshan slavers noticed their entrance. Ronderu immediately started spinning her lightsabers, deflecting blaster shots from the Wookiees. Yodin however started using his lightsaber to cut the locks off the cages, allowing the angry Wookiee captives to break free and start attacking the Trandoshans, ripping them apart. The skirmish was short lived and soon each of the Trandoshans in the yard were dead. One of the Wookiees approached the commando, grunting his thanks.

"Uh…what did he say?" Sev asked.

"He's saying thank you." Tahiri said as she deactivated her lightsaber.

"Just make sure he understands I don't need or want a life debt." Sev said, the Wookiee grunting something else.

"He understands basic by the way." Tahiri said as Sev gulped up at the Wookiee.

"Uh, he's not going to rip my arms off is he?" Sev asked nervously.

"No. You're not the first person to refuse a life-debt. But that's for another time. We need to find Master K'Kruhk and Able." Tahiri said as she approached the Wookiees.

"Have any of you seen a Whiphid and an old human in white and red armor?" Tahiri asked, the Wookiees grunting amongst themselves before one of them approached her, roaring something.

"He says they haven't seen anyone besides us and the Trandoshans. They did hear the Trandos talking about some offworlders they'd caught recently." Tahiri said as one of the Wookiees turned to Hisari.

"Uh, I'm still learning Shyriiwook, can someone translate for me?" Hisari asked.

"He's asking where they can find their weapons." Tahiri asked before pointing towards the door they entered from.

"Through the meat locker and out the door on the other side." Tahiri said as the Wookiees hurried towards the door.

"Come on, the Master has to be close by." Ronderu said as they hurried for another door, Sev taking point. As they hurried through the hallway, the alarms started to go off as the sound of Wookiee roars and blaster fire could be heard across the camp.

"Sounds like the Wookiees are having fun." Sev said as the Jedi activated their lightsabers.

"Here!" Ronderu exclaimed as she stopped at a point in the wall.

"Why are we stopping?" Sev asked, confused.

"The Master's on the other side of this wall!" Grun exclaimed as Sev approached, pulling an explosive charge from his pack, attaching the charge to the wall.

"Watch my back." Sev said as he started prepping the charge.

"Company, we have!" Yodin exclaimed as the Padawans quickly started deflecting blaster fire from a number of Trandoshan slavers.

"They're behind us too!" Ronderu exclaimed as she and Hisari started deflecting blaster fire from the other direction, Sev working feverishly to get the charge ready.

"Sev! How much longer?!" Grun exclaimed as he, Yodin, and Tahiri continued to hold off the slavers.

"Almost there! Just keep them off my back!" Sev exclaimed, still prepping the charge.

"Grenade!" Tahiri exclaimed as one of the slavers threw a thermal detonator at them, but Yodin used the Force to throw the charge back at the slavers, obliterating all but two of them in the explosion.

"Done! Take cover!" Sev exclaimed as he and the Jedi leapt clear, Sev pressing the button on a detonator, causing the wall to explode, leaving a large hole where the charge was planted.

"Quick, inside before the wall collapses!" Sev ordered as the Jedi quickly ducked inside with Sev close behind. Once inside, the wall suddenly collapsed, sealing the hole behind them.

"That was close." Grun said, catching his breath.

"Indeed it was, Padawan Grun."

"Master K'Kruhk!" Tahiri said excitedly as they turned to see K'Kruhk and Able in their cell on wheels.

"I'm glad to see that each of you are alright." K'Kruhk said as the Padawans motioned to Sev.

"We could never have made it without Sev." Grun said as Sev stepped up to the cage as Yodin cut the lock off the cage. Able was startled upon seeing Sev however.

"A Commando? Where did you come from?" Able asked in awe as Sev cut the blaster rifle from Tahiri's back, handing it to his fellow clone.

"Allow us to introduce you to the alleged Ghost of the Shadowlands." Tahiri said as Sev gave a nod.

"RC-1207. Delta Squad. Reporting for duty, sir." The old commando said to K'Kruhk while handing Able his helmet.

"From the sound of things, you've been busy since we got separated." K'Kruhk said as Ronderu handed him his lightsaber.

"We might've freed the captured Wookiees and pointed them towards the armory." Sev replied.

"A good strategy. Now let us make sure that this camp is shut down permanently." K'Kruhk said as he and the Padawans ignited their lightsabers near the door leading to the outside as Able approached the door, pulling a small charge from Sev's pack and placing it on the door.

"Charge set…CLEAR!" Able exclaimed, running clear before the charge detonated, causing the door to fly open, Sev tossing a detonator into the breach and waiting for it to explode, the explosion taking several Trandoshans with it, before he and Able ducked through with the Padawans running in only to find themselves inside of a large landing area and confronted by the giant Trandoshan and several other equally large Trandoshans standing around a large metal crate being loaded onto a familiar looking slaver vessel with its owner standing in front of it.

"Well thisssss is a ssssurprise." The lead Trandoshan hissed.

"I know your face, bounty hunter. You're Bossk." K'Kruhk said as the Trandoshan hissed again.

"Thatsss correct." Bossk said as the Jedi began to realize that they were surrounded by Trandoshans on the catwalks surrounding the landing area, each of them with their weapons trained on the Jedi and the two clones.

"We know you're not here after Wookiee pelts, otherwise some of your prisoners would've been dead." Tahiri said, the Jedi forming a defensive circle to deflect any blaster fire that may come at them.

"The Wookieessss were not our quarry on thissss hunt. We were hired to catch something bigger and more dangeroussssss." Bossk said as they heard a roar come from inside of the large crate inside the Hound's Tooth.

"And what is this beast you've acquired?" K'Kruhk asked, as Bossk chuckled and headed for the boarding ramp into his ship.

"That'sssss for my employersssss to know and you to find out…Jedi." Bossk said as he climbed aboard his ship, the cargo and boarding ramps retracting on the Hound's Tooth, its engines starting up as the large Trandoshans trained their weapons on the Jedi and clones who stood ready to defend themselves. Onboard his ship, Bossk looked out of the bridge at the eight captives. He was about to raise a comlink and give the order to fire, when a humanoid figure dropped down from out of nowhere, landing behind the large Trandoshans and sending out a powerful shockwave that tossed them away, one of them flying towards the captives and getting sliced in half by one of the Jedi lightsabers before he could land. The figure proceeded to stand up and ignite a green lightsaber held in a reversed grip, the figure turning with a smirk towards the captives.

"Hope you don't mind if we crash this party!" Kento said as the dark canopy overhead lit up from spotlights attached to dozens of Wookiee catamarans, the Wookiees on board opening fire on the Trandoshans below. One of the large Trandoshans finally recovered from his flight, and started to charge towards the Jedi only for Ailyn to land in front of him with her jetpack and unleash a jet of flames at him, immolating the towering lizard before she started blasting the remaining Trandoshans with her blaster rifle. Bossk let out an angry hiss as the Hound's Tooth started to take flight, only for Kento to spin around and grab onto it with the Force, keeping the ship from taking off. Bossk knew what to do however, and pressed a button, causing a pair of small blaster cannons to emerge from underneath some side panels and open fire, forcing him onto the defensive with his lightsaber, allowing the bounty hunter to escape, blasting through a couple of catamarans as he escaped to the surface, slipping past the Republic ships in orbit before making the jump to lightspeed.

* * *

**Back in Kachirho…**

"_Excellent work freeing those Wookiees. I'm sure that they're eager to get back to their loved ones."_ A hologram of Luke said to the Pack as they stood gathered around the holoprojector in the city center. Along with Luke stood holograms of Galen and Mara Jade. Kento stood off to the side with Able, Sev, and Ailyn, the two old clones standing guard.

"We owe much of our success to Sev. I don't think we could've been able to infiltrate the compound otherwise." Tahiri said as the rest of the Pack nodded in agreement.

"_I always suspected there was more to that whole, 'Ghost of the Shadowlands' rumor."_ Galen said as he turned to face Sev.

"_You are to be commended for your service, 07. The New Republic could use someone with your kind of experience."_ Galen said as Mara Jade scratched her head.

"_I'm still trying to figure out how he's still alive. I thought the average lifespan for a clone trooper was shorter than that. I mean if you hadn't gotten Able that special serum that ceased the aging process for clones, he'd've been dead long ago."_ Mara said.

"Commandos got the serum after ten years so we wouldn't age out of service as fast. By the time the war started, all the Commandos were aging like normal humans." Sev replied.

"Makes sense. Why spend the credits to breed and train a new batch when you can maximize the amount of time you get with the originals." Kento said.

"_So did you find anything in the Slaver Camp that could point to what they were doing there? If Wookiee pelts weren't their objective, what was it anyway?"_ Luke asked the Pack.

"We're not sure, but we know that Bossk was after something big." Grun replied.

"_Bossk? The Trandoshan Bounty Hunter?"_ Galen asked, mildly surprised to hear mention of the Bounty Hunter.

"Yes. He and his Trandoshans had captured some beast for an unknown employer. Whatever it was had the Trandoshans worried." K'Kruhk answered.

"The remaining slavers are being rounded up and shipped off to a Republic Detention Facility for interrogation. We'll find out who their employers are, although I think we can safely assume who that is." Kento said as he, K'Kruhk, and the Pack exchanged concerned looks.

* * *

**Elsewhere in the galaxy…**

The Hound's Tooth dropped out of hyperspace. Almost as soon as it had, Bossk activated a hologram, causing the image of a Talortai Sith Lord to appear.

"_Do you have it?" _Darth Fenrir asked.

"Do you have my payment ready?" Bossk asked back.

"_Excellent work, Bossk. You will be well compensated for your work." _Fenrir said as the Bounty Hunter glanced away slightly.

"There wassss…one complication. A group of Jedi found usssss. They freed the Wookieessss and killed or captured my men." Bossk said as Fenrir clasped his hands behind his back.

"_The Wookiees are inconsequential and your men were expendable. We needn't worry about them anyway. They don't know enough about our plans."_ Fenrir said as Bossk hissed in annoyance at him.

"They were my men! I picked out each and every one of them!" Bossk hissed.

"_Perhaps if you reread the terms of the contract we gave you, you'll notice that you get the shares of any of your men who didn't survive or got captured…and since you're the only survivor, it looks like you'll be getting all of their shares as well as your own. You're about to become a very wealthy Trandoshan."_ Fenrir said as Bossk licked his scaly lips with a grin.

"Well when you put it that way." Bossk said as the Hound's Tooth approached a Sith Destroyer.

* * *

**End Episode 2.**

I own Ronderu, Yodin, Grun, and Hisari. I also wanted to use the opportunity to bring Sev from the Star Wars classic: Star Wars: Republic Commando back as his fate was never revealed in the expanded universe, only that he was listed as MIA after the Battle of Kashyyyk during the Clone Wars.


	3. Sith in the Senate

**Episode 3 – Sith in the Senate**

**The Senate: Massacred! In their initial attack on the Republic, the Sith have wiped out the entire delegations of over half of the Republic's systems! The smoke having cleared, the Republic is asking how it happened! On Coruscant, Supreme Chancellor Leia Organa-Solo awaits the arrival of a special Jedi Investigator, so the Republic can finally have answers!  
**

* * *

**Coruscant, the Office of the Supreme Chancellor…**

Armed guards stood posted around the Chancellor's office as the front doors opened, allowing Leia and her aid, an Arkanian Offshoot woman with solid white skin, long silver hair, and pointed ears named Aleera, to enter. Aleera was in the process of listing Leia's appointments for the day to her.

"-You also have an appointment with the Senator from Onderon, and then Grand General Marek has requested an audience, oh and the Jedi have confirmed the Investigator's arrival on Coruscant. He'll be arriving shortly." Aleera said as Leia sat down at her desk with a sigh that was both relief and minor frustration.

"And how long until my term expires?" Leia asked wryly as Aleera smiled sympathetically.

"One year and two months, Chancellor." Aleera said as Han and Chewbacca entered with C-3PO close behind.

"Well I see you're getting situated already." Han said as Leia brought up a holographic display on her desk.

"I'm just anxious to find out how the Sith were able to infiltrate the Senate Building without our knowing it." Leia said before noticing the guards.

"Guards, you're dismissed." Leia said, the guards promptly turning and leaving the room before a hologram of Leia's droid secretary appeared.

"_Chancellor, a representative from Republic Military Command is here with the preliminary investigation results for you."_ The secretary said.

"Send him in." Leia said as the hologram disappeared.

"This I'm anxious to hear." Han said as he took a seat on one of the couches, Chewbacca roaring in agreement as the doors opened, allowing General Maximilian Veers to enter. Veers, having been captured at the Battle of Hoth, had remained a prisoner of the Alliance until he finally defected to the Rebellion at Endor after learning that Vader had defected as well, and was now a loyal officer of the Republic military.

"Chancellor, General Solo." Veers greeted with polite nods to his superiors, standing at attention.

"General Veers, please tell me you have some answers for us." Leia said as Veers produced a datapad.

"Not as much as I'd like, Chancellor. We've traced the Sith's movements and determined that many of them arrived on Coruscant on a number freighters that had been declared missing or confirmed captured by Pirates in the months prior to the attack. Upon arriving on Coruscant, they remained hidden until the day of the attack where they entered the Senate building by using a set of Senator level access codes." Veers explained as Leia seemed startled when he mentioned the access codes.

"Senator Level? Those are codes that only the Senators themselves are given." Leia said, visibly disturbed by the news.

"Which means that this was an inside job." Han said as Leia turned back to Veers.

"Do we know who the traitor is?" Leia asked but Veers shook his head.

"Regretfully, no. The Sith released a worm into the Senate building's systems, causing widespread data corruption. We were, however, able to retrieve a fragment of the code they used. We've already cross-referenced the codes and narrowed the search down to several senators." Veers said as he handed the datapad to Leia who started to look through the list.

"Some of these senators were killed in the Sith attack." Leia said, continuing to look the pad over.

"Regardless, we are not eliminating them as suspects until we have undisputable evidence that clears them." Veers said as Leia froze at one of the names on the list.

"Hold on, you have Pooja Naberrie of Naboo on this list?" Leia asked, startled to see her cousin on the list of suspects.

"The parts of the Sith access code we recovered matches parts of her own access code. Such is the case with each of the senators on the list." Veers said as the hologram of Leia's secretary reappeared.

"_Chancellor, the Jedi Investigator has arrived."_ The secretary said as Leia sensed the Jedi's presence and glanced at Han for a second, her expression making Han look back at her confused for a moment before a look of realization swept over his face.

"Oh no, you don't mean-…" Han groaned, earning a death glare from Leia as if daring him to continue. Leia then turned back to the hologram of the droid.

"Send him in." Leia said, the hologram deactivating.

"If I should leave I certainly can, with your permission Chancellor." Veers said, unsure of the Chancellor and her husband's behavior.

"That won't be necessary." Leia said as she stood up. The doors then opened, allowing a familiar breathing sound to echo into the room. Veers froze at the sound. Sure enough, Anakin Skywalker entered, flanked by a pair of 501st Stormtroopers.

"I believe you were expecting someone different, Chancellor." Anakin said Veers gulped nervously at the sight of the Jedi Master in his old Vader suit.

"I thought it was going to be Master Katarn." Leia said as Anakin approached, not paying much attention to anyone but her.

"He is here. He is the investigator the council sent. I am here to provide whatever assistance I can." Anakin said as the Stormtroopers assumed positions next to the doors as Kyle walked in.

"Sorry I'm late, Chancellor. I got some static from your guards about my blaster until I showed them my identification." Kyle said as Han stood up.

"Well welcome anyway. It's nice to have someone other than my father-in-law here." Han mumbled, earning a glare from Anakin. Han and Anakin didn't get along that well, most of it stemming from Han's being frozen in carbonite on Vader's order, and Anakin's having been Vader in general, but Anakin did approve of Han's marrying Leia so there was some level of respect between the two. Leia had been informed of the nicer part of her father's past from Hers, Luke's, and Galen Marek's own investigations into the Skywalker family and in the end had forgiven him for much of his dark past as Vader, although there were some matters that just were never discussed in general…Alderaan being one of them.

"L-Lord Vader?" Veers asked, surprised by Skywalker's reversion back to his old suit. Anakin turned his glare to the former Imperial General.

"That name means nothing to me anymore. I may retain my old appearance, but underneath I am Anakin Skywalker, General Veers." Anakin said Veers gulped and gave a courteous nod.

"My apologies milord." Veers said as Anakin glanced away from the General.

"It is I who should apologize. Having been forced back into this…prison has left me in a disputatious mood." Anakin said as he stepped aside, moving to stand next to but not in front of the large windows into the office, standing next to 3PO. Veers was beside himself. He had never seen or heard of Vader apologizing before.

"Oh it's so good to see you again Master Anakin." 3PO said happily, not at all intimidated by Anakin's visage.

"The feeling is mutual, 3PO." Anakin said as Kyle cleared his throat.

"I got a copy of the preliminary investigation report. I think it's best that we not count anyone on this list out until we have proof to the contrary, dead or not." Kyle said as he held up a datapad of his own.

"The Sith are known for doing away with those who have outlived their usefulness. Any of the deceased Senators could easily have been the traitor." Anakin added, quickly turning to glare at Han before he could make a snide comment.

"Do you have any leads, Kyle?" Leia asked.

"Actually I want to take a stab at trying to restore the access code used in the attack. Not meaning to put down the Republic's own team of slicers, but I have a contact here on Coruscant that I believe could pull it off." Kyle said as Veers looked at him suspiciously.

"What sort of contact?" Veers asked.

"The kind that you'd never meet with in years, Max. Want to come along?" Kyle asked as Veers gave him a cold glare.

"A Jedi going into the underworld. How undignified." Veers sniffed.

"Don't underestimate the Jedi. We regularly go where few dare trod in order to find what we are seeking. No one ever said being a Jedi was glamorous or dignified." Anakin said.

"Yeah, I mean come on, why do you think Leia keeps me around?" Han asked with a smirk as he stood up.

"A question that regularly reoccurs in my mind." Anakin muttered, but Han and Leia both ignored it.

"If you want someone to come with you, Kyle, I'll join you." Han said as Chewy roared in agreement.

"I could use the company. Jan's busy running supplies for the Republic and I'd love to have someone to talk to." Kyle said as Han checked his blaster before heading towards the door with Chewbacca close behind.

"Try not to get him into trouble!" Leia called as Kyle gave a bow.

"I'll try, Chancellor." He said before getting tapped on the shoulder by Han.

"I think she was talking to me." Han said as they walked out the door which closed behind them.

"Anyway, back to our end of the investigation." Leia said as Veers cleared his throat.

"I'm afraid it's all pretty much straightforward. I have no more leads to follow. In retrospect I suppose that is why you asked for help from the Jedi." Veers said as Leia nodded understandingly.

"Now I suppose there's only one question left to answer for the moment." Leia said before turning to her father, "Why are you here exactly?"

"To provide whatever aid I can in the investigation. I know who this new Dark Lord is and knowing that, I may be able to help identify the traitor." Anakin said as Leia seemed thoughtful.

"Have you seen the list of suspects? One of them is Pooja." Leia said as Anakin seemed startled.

"Pooja?" Anakin asked, concerned.

"Forgive me, Chancellor, milord, but I'm not sure I fully grasp the severity of one senator's presence on the list of suspects." Veers said.

"Pooja Naberrie is…a close friend of the family." Anakin said, hesitant to mention the fact that Pooja was technically his niece.

"Besides that, Senator Naberrie was wounded during the attack. Last I heard, she was back on Naboo, recovering from her injuries." Leia said.

"Then perhaps we should wait on speaking with her until she is able to meet with us." Anakin said as Veers nodded in agreement.

"I would concur. While there isn't any confirming evidence, we do have security footage of her openly attacking the Sith before being wounded." Veers said as he sat down.

"Chancellor, if I may." Aleera said after having been silent for so long, mostly due to being fearful of Anakin by his mere presence, "In looking at the list of suspects, I noticed that one of the suspects includes the Senator from Onderon. You're scheduled to meet with him later today."

"That's a good point. General, do you think you could stick around for the meeting?" Leia asked as Veers seemed mildly surprised by the invitation.

"I would be honored, Chancellor." Veers said.

"Who is the Senator from Onderon?" Anakin asked curiously.

"That would be Senator Lux Bonteri, Master Anakin." 3PO replied, Anakin suddenly stiffening.

"Father, something wrong?" Leia asked, concerned.

"Senator Bonteri…I think we might have our prime suspect." Anakin said, confusing Leia and Veers.

"Bonteri? What makes you so sure?" Leia asked as Anakin started to pace back and forth in the office.

"During the Clone Wars, Onderon had joined the Separatists but over time, the citizens of Onderon grew weary of Separatist rule and began to rebel. One of the youngest members of the Onderon Rebellion was Lux Bonteri. His mother was Onderon's Senator and Representative to both the Republic Senate and later the Separatist Parliament. She was assassinated by Dooku for even daring to suggest peace negotiations with the Republic, leaving her son on his own. Bonteri became a member and prominent leader of the Onderon Rebellion, but at the same time, he became close to a young Jedi Padawan, a Togruta by the name of Ahsoka Tano." Anakin said as Leia realized her father's train of thought.

"He knew Ahsoka before she fell?" Leia asked as Anakin stopped pacing, looking at Leia.

"Yes." He said softly.

"Excuse me Master Anakin, Mistress Leia, but I'm afraid I'm not quite sure who it is we are talking about." 3PO said, as Veers nodded in agreement.

"I must agree with the droid. Who is this Tano woman?" Veers asked.

"Ahsoka Tano was my Padawan during the Clone Wars. She left the order after being falsely accused of plotting a suicide bombing and when no one but me believed her. She was proven innocent of the charges but her faith in the Order was forever shaken and she left. Her whereabouts after that time are unknown, but there is evidence to suggest that at some point, she came under the thralldom of the Emperor. He trained her in the ways of the Dark Side in secret, keeping her in reserve for a moment when they could both destroy me. However the Emperor was killed before they had a chance. Now, after almost thirty years in hiding, she has revealed herself as the new Dark Lord of the Sith. She has ceased to be Ahsoka Tano, and has become Darth Akul. She is the leader of the Sith threat we now face." Anakin explained.

"And you think Senator Bonteri might be connected to her?" Leia asked, curiously.

"There was a definite attraction twixt the two of them, but beyond that, there is nothing else to suggest a connection." Anakin replied.

"And he was one of the few Senators who was absent when the Sith attacked." Veers added.

"Given his past association with Ahsoka, the fact his codes match the fragment used by the Sith during their attack, and the fact he was absent when it happened seems to implicate him as our most likely suspect." Anakin concluded.

"Then let us see if Senator Bonteri can prove his innocence in the matter. The fact that his codes are a match for our list of suspects does not bode well for him." Veers said but Leia wasn't convinced.

"I wouldn't be too quick to condemn Senator Bonteri. I've served with him in the Senate for years. He's been Onderon's Senator since the Clone Wars, and I know for a fact that he was a private supporter of the Rebellion. He was instrumental in helping the Rebellion take down an Imperial base during that time." Leia said, Anakin glancing her way.

"This is true." Anakin said.

"Then let's see what we can find out from the Senator." Veers said.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"This is nuts." Han mumbled as he and Chewbacca, with Kyle close by, walked the streets of Coruscant's seedier districts.

"How long has it been since you got out of the clouds Han?" Kyle asked with an amused smirk.

"Only long enough to get shot at." Han mumbled.

"You miss those days as a smuggler don't you?" Kyle asked.

"Only when my father-in-law's around." Han said as Kyle laughed.

"I'll have to remember to tell that to old Skywalker." Kyle said as Han shrugged, nonplussed about the notion.

"Go ahead. Won't change anything. What's he going to do, freeze me in carbonite again?" Han asked as Chewy roared something with a grin.

"Don't give him any ideas, Chewy." Han said up to the Wookiee.

"So do you think we've walked long enough?" Kyle asked.

"Depends. Are those goons still following us?" Han asked back.

"Yes but they're the ones we're looking for." Kyle said as they stopped, turning around to face a Rodian and two Gran bodyguards armed with blasters.

"_Are you lost, human?"_ The Rodian asked in Huttese.

"Actually it's a friend of ours that's lost. Perhaps you know Griff Vao?" Kyle asked as the Rodian seemed mildly surprised.

"_Vao? Why are you looking for-...never mind, who's asking?"_ The Rodian asked as Kyle crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh just an old friend Griff knows from an incident on Nar Shaddaa a few years back." Kyle said as the Rodian mumbled something to his Gran guards before stepping behind them, the guards standing between him and the Rodian as he whispered into a comlink, glancing occasionally towards Kyle, Solo, and Chewbacca. After about a minute of hushed conversation, the Rodian walked back towards them.

"_Vao's set up a meet at the Biscuit Baron in the Coco District, this afternoon. Bring credits."_ The Rodian said before walking away with the Gran close behind.

"Biscuit Baron? The fast-food place?" Han asked as Kyle smirked.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing." Kyle said as they signaled an air taxi.

* * *

**Back in the Chancellor's Office…**

Anakin had withdrawn himself to a side room in Leia's office so as not to intimidate the Senator of Onderon, or any other persons that may enter the room, by the sight of the former Dark Lord. He was taking the opportunity to do something he hadn't done in years: Simple maintenance work on C-3PO. As he sat on a bench, 3PO's chest panel lying next to him and with 3PO himself standing offline in front of him, Anakin couldn't help but notice the nervous glances he was receiving from Leia's aid, Aleera.

"You have nothing to fear from me, Aleera. The Dark Lord I resemble is long dead." Anakin said, not taking his eyes off of 3PO's circuitry. Aleera shifted uncomfortably as she sorted several papers and datapads.

"Forgive me, Master Jedi, I know. It's just…well the legends and stories about you…" Aleera said, her sentence dropping off.

"All of those are in the past. I am no longer the monster that was Darth Vader, I am Anakin Skywalker." Anakin replied, picking up a hydrospanner.

"I know, sir." Aleera said.

"But it is strange to see me performing so mundane a task." Anakin concluded as Aleera blushed slightly.

"Well…yes sir." She said, causing a small chuckle to escape from the Jedi Master.

"I've always enjoyed working with machinery. I've always felt at home working on it. I suppose it's appropriate now that I'm more machine than man." Anakin said with a hint of amusement in his voice, something that Vader would never show. Their conversation was interrupted when Anakin's comlink beeped. Anakin proceeded to raise the comlink, a hologram of one of the 501sts appearing holding a similar comlink.

"_Sorry to disturb you, milord, but the Senator from Onderon has arrived and is on his way up to the Chancellor's Office."_ The trooper reported.

"Thank you for the report, Lieutenant. Remain on guard and monitor any outgoing transmissions from within the Chancellor's office." Anakin ordered, the trooper giving a nod in return.

"_Yes milord."_The trooper replied before the hologram disappeared. Anakin quickly started replacing 3PO's chest panel, as inside the Chancellor's Office, Leia had just received word from her secretary about the Senator's arrival. General Veers was reviewing the investigation findings again on one of the couches. Soon 3PO and Aleera emerged from the side room where Anakin remained, listening in. Finally the doors opened and Senator Bonteri entered. His hair had turned grey but he maintained it in a well-kept goatee beard. He carried a blaster at his side, a tradition he'd had since helping to win Onderon's freedom from the Confederacy during the Clone Wars. As he entered, he greeted the Chancellor with a friendly smile and a bow.

"Chancellor, it's good to see you again." Lux greeted as Leia bowed back to him.

"Senator Bonteri, the feeling is very mutual. I believe you may know General Veers?" Leia asked as Veers stood at attention, giving the Senator a polite nod, Lux returning the nod with a smile.

"Indeed I do. We met shortly after the Rebellion destroyed an Imperial facility on Onderon during the Galactic Civil War." Lux said as Leia motioned to sit down.

"A pleasure as always, Senator." Veers said as they sat down, Leia clearing her throat as 3PO poured drinks for them.

"Now then, we're here to discuss Onderon's ongoing Piracy problem, correct?" Leia asked as Lux nodded.

"Yes, Chancellor. As I've mentioned before, Onderon has been suffering some supply shortages lately. Entire shipments have simply disappeared. We believe the problem to be Pirates but we have no evidence to back up our assumptions." Lux explained while politely refusing a drink from 3PO.

"Could Sith involvement be possible?" Leia asked as Lux scratched his bearded chin.

"It's entirely possible." Lux said, not noticing the door to the side room open.

"Perhaps it is more possible than it seems, Senator Bonteri." Anakin said, his filtered voice causing the Senator to turn white as a sheet, and slowly turn to see what he assumed to be Darth Vader standing in the doorway.

"I believe you remember my father. Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker?" Leia asked as Lux put his hand to his chest, remembering Vader's true identity and breathing a sigh of relief.

"Force, I'd forgotten. My sincerest apologies General Skywalker." Lux said as Anakin entered the room.

"You say it's possible that the Sith are involved in your homeworld's problems. I'm rather surprised you don't know given your previous association with them." Anakin said, passing behind the Senator towards the couch where Veers now sat. Lux looked confused and insulted.

"What? Me associate with the Sith? Especially after they slaughtered half the Senate?! You may be General Skywalker, but how dare you make such an assumption!" Lux spat angrily.

"Then how do you explain the Sith's use of your access code to infiltrate the Senate building prior to the attack?" Anakin interrogated, Lux now confused and horrified.

"My code? They used my code?!" Lux asked, stunned.

"They did." Anakin replied, staring at the Senator through his Vader mask. Lux leaned against the back of his chair, a look of absolute bewilderment and horror on his face.

"How did they acquire it?" Lux asked, horrified at the implication.

"We were hoping you could tell us, Senator." Veers said but Lux shook his head, still stunned.

"I have no idea how." Lux said as Veers gave him a skeptical glare.

"Is that so?" Veers asked, assuming it to be an act, but was surprised when Anakin put his hand in front of him, motioning to stop.

"He speaks the truth. You truly do not know how your codes were acquired by the Sith." Anakin stated to the Senator as Lux nodded silently, still stunned.

"With respect, milord, but how can you tell?" Veers asked.

"The same way I can. We can sense his emotions and thoughts through the Force. He's telling the truth." Leia said as Veers backed off.

"Then perhaps we should apologize, Senator. We are actually unsure as to whose codes were used to infiltrate the Senate Building. We obtained a fragment of the code and it matched yours as well as the codes of several other Senators. We had to be sure it wasn't you so as to exclude you from suspicion." Anakin said as Lux quickly relaxed, putting a hand to his chest in relief.

"Oh thank the maker!" Lux said, catching his breath.

"So you're excluded from our list of suspects. Which leaves us without a Prime Suspect altogether." Veers said as Leia pondered.

"Then we'll have to hope that Master Katarn can recover the code his own way." Leia said as she turned to gaze out over Coruscant's cityscape outside her window.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Now I feel like a fool." Han grumbled as he and Kyle sat at a booth inside Biscuit Baron while Chewbacca munched in the booth behind them. Kyle was rereading the datapad with the list of suspected Senators and Han sat rapping his fingers on the table.

"You know it's funny. Whenever Skywalker mentions you, the word fool frequently comes up in the conversation." Kyle said causing Han to roll his eyes.

"What's taking this Vao guy so long?" Han asked as Kyle looked over his shoulder towards the kiddie play area before turning back.

"Oh Griff's just finishing up in the ball pit. Shouldn't be too much longer." Kyle said casually, causing Han to suddenly sit up, trying to spot someone in the ball pit but all he could see were a bunch of kids of various races trying to drag an unfortunate Rutian Twi'lek girl back in by pulling on her head-tails.

"Katarn, are you messing with me?" Han asked as Kyle took a sip of a drink.

"Nope."

"I swear if this is a wild bantha chase-…" Han grumbled.

"It's not, I promise you. I know Vao from an incident on Nar Shaddaa and if I know anyone who can recover those codes, it's Vao." Kyle said as Han buried his head in his hands. Finally he heard a young feminine voice speak.

"Hey Kyle, sorry I'm late." Han looked up to see the same Twi'lek girl that was being dragged into the ball pit standing next to their table.

"It's alright Griff. I ordered you the usual." Kyle said, scooting over and allowing the girl to sit down next to him. Han glared at the girl then at Kyle, suspiciously.

"Did you just call her Griff?" Han asked as Kyle nodded.

"I did. Griffon Vao, I'd like to introduce you to Han, he's a good friend of mine." Kyle said as the girl looked at Han curiously.

"You look just like General Solo, you know that?" Griffon said as Han threw his head back in frustration with a groan.

"Kyle, what have you gotten us into? I thought we were on an investigation here, not meeting up for a play date." Han said as Kyle chuckled but Griffon glared at Han in slight annoyance.

"Play date?! I'm no kid! I may be fourteen but I'm no kid!" Griffon argued as Han sighed, burying his head into his hands again. Chewbacca was blissfully ignoring their interactions.

"So Greebie said you were looking for me. What'cha got Kyle?" Griffon asked as Kyle pulled her in close, whispering in her "ear" while showing her the list of suspected senators.

"This is Republic business. We're trying to find out which of these Senators used their access code to infiltrate the Senate Building during the attack last week." Kyle said softly as Griffon looked over the list.

"Hmm, Senator level access codes huh? Anyone in particular you're looking for?" Griffon asked, Han continuing to keep his head buried in his hands.

"Anyone who might have reason for betraying the Republic." Kyle said as Griffon looked the list over some more.

"Hmm…here's something. Senator Bonteri of Onderon. Onderon's been having some issues with Pirates in their area of space and the Republic hasn't really done much to try and help. One of my friends from Onderon mentioned that he saw the Senator meeting with someone a few weeks prior to the attack." Griffon said.

"Someone. No specifics?" Kyle asked as Griffon shrugged helplessly.

"Sorry no. Wait a minute, why are these partial codes? Did you black some of them out to keep me from remembering them?" Griffon asked with a pouty face towards Kyle who raised his hands defensively.

"No, this is all the code we could recover. The Sith unleashed a worm into the system that corrupted it. I was kinda hoping that you could…" Kyle said as Griffon grinned.

"Oh so you're asking for my special service. Okay but this will cost you." Griffon said as Kyle nodded understandingly.

"The usual rate?"

"Not this time. I want something bigger and better." Griffon said as Han glared at Kyle in complete bemusement.

"And that would be?" Kyle asked as Griffon thought for a moment.

"I'll let you know." She replied.

"Alright, so shall we be off?" Kyle asked as a waiter brought a boxed meal to their table.

"We can now." Griffon said as she picked up the box, sliding out of the booth with Kyle following after her. Han rolled his eyes with a sigh as he stood up.

"Come on Chewy, let's go." Han said, earning a roar of protest from the Wookiee.

"It's a boxed lunch, Chewy, you can take it with you!" Han groaned as Chewbacca picked up his meal and followed after them.

**…**

Moments later, Han, Chewbacca, Kyle and Griffon were seated in an enclosed air-taxi, flying towards the Senate Rotunda. Griffon was snacking on her meal while Han and Chewy remained quiet.

"So you think you can recover the lost code fragments?" Kyle asked as Griffon swallowed.

"Not lost, hidden. It takes a lot to completely erase something from a computer system, even old ones. Even the oldest systems have redundancies built in incase data needs to be recovered. You would have to physically remove specific hard drive systems and destroy them in order to completely destroy something." Griffon explained as the Senate building came into view.

"Just how exactly do you know Kyle?" Han asked as Griffon looked his way.

"We had a little incident on Nar Shaddaa about a year ago. I had kinda run a fowl of a small time crime-boss who sent his goons after me. He was going to make me a part of his harem when Kyle showed up, looking for information on another matter. The crime-boss tried to kill him but Kyle took down the goons and intimidated the crime-boss into freeing us. I helped Kyle find the information he was looking for when I sliced into a computer system controlled by one of the Hutt clans. Kyle helped me cover my tracks and brought me to Coruscant. Now I pretty much make a living on the streets. You know, scamming easy marks, hacking bank accounts controlled by some of the local crime-lords and stealing tiny sums that they'll never miss." Griffon explained.

"That's kinda dangerous, kid." Han said as Griffon shrugged.

"Yeah, but I'm good at covering my tracks." Griffon said.

"Listen kid, take it from me. It's no fun having a price on your head." Han said as Griffon nodded understandingly.

"I know, and after today, I won't have to worry about that." Griffon said, earning a confused look from Han.

"Ah so now we're talking price." Kyle deduced as Griffon smiled up at him.

"You got it."

"So what do you want in exchange?" Kyle asked.

"I've always wanted to examine a Jedi lightsaber, to study its workings. I have some ideas as to how they work, but I want to see. I don't really want to be a Jedi, but I would like to help you guys out. Perhaps I can be of use on Yavin at your Academy." Griffon said as Kyle smirked.

"Well we're not at Yavin anymore, but I think we can arrange something." Kyle said as Griffon reclined in her seat as the air-taxi touched down just outside the rotunda.

* * *

**Back at the Chancellor's office…**

"What I don't understand is, aside from the codes, why suspect me?" Lux asked.

"Do you remember my old Apprentice, Ahsoka Tano?" Anakin asked, Lux looking at him with a mixture of surprise and curiosity.

"Very well. In fact I was just thinking about her the other day. But what does she have to do with this?" Lux asked.

"There is something you should know about Ahsoka, Senator." Anakin said before the comlink on Leia's desk chimed. Leia immediately answered it, allowing a hologram of the 501st Lieutenant from earlier to appear.

"_Pardon the interruption, Chancellor but Senator Naberrie from Naboo is here to see you."_ The Lieutenant reported as Leia's eyes sparkled with delight. Anakin however felt a sudden apprehension towards being there.

"Send her in please." Leia said, relieved to hear her cousin had recovered so quickly from her injuries.

"_Yes ma'am."_ The Lieutenant replied before the hologram disappeared.

"I'll be in the other room if you need me." Anakin said, attempting to escape but the door into the side room suddenly slammed shut in his face. Anakin turned to see Leia with her hand raised slightly. She had shut the door with the Force.

"Don't, please." Leia said pleadingly.

"But I-…" Anakin said, his sentence dropping off. Whenever a member of Padme's side of the family was near or their presence was impending, he tried to make himself scarce, unsure of what their reaction to his presence might be. He still felt guilty about being the ultimate cause of Padme's demise, despite his redemption.

"Please." Leia said softly. Veers, Aleera, and Lux didn't understand the interaction between father and daughter, assuming that he didn't want to frighten the Senator by his presence. None of them knew or suspected that it was because he was technically Pooja's uncle. Anakin refused to back down, prying the doors open with his cybernetics enhanced strength and slipping through into the next room, much to Leia's frustration, mere seconds before the doors to the Chancellor's office opened, allowing Pooja and a slightly older woman to enter. Pooja was walking with a beautiful cane decorated in the same colors as the exterior walls and roof of the Royal Palace in Theed. The older woman was helping her into the room.

"Pooja, it's good to see you again so soon. How are you feeling?" Leia asked as she moved to embrace her cousin in a hug.

"A lot better than I was the last time we met. I'd be even better if my nurse-maid would let me breathe for a moment." Pooja said, shooting the woman next to her a coy smirk.

"My sister has always been an independent spirit, Chancellor." The older woman said, slightly surprising Leia.

"Sister?" Leia asked. She could sense her father's apprehension growing in the next room, revealing that he was listening in. Pooja however, chuckled and smiled.

"Leia, I'd like to introduce you to my big sister, Ryoo. Ryoo, this is Leia Organa Solo, Supreme Chancellor of the New Republic, and our cousin." Pooja introduced as the woman gave a polite curtsey. Veers and Lux both exchanged surprised looks, neither of them having known that Pooja and Leia were cousins in the first place.

"A pleasure to meet you, Leia. I've been dying to meet you for years. I just don't enjoy space travel." Ryoo said, grimacing slightly as she mentioned space travel.

"I heartily agree, Mistress. I've never cared much for it myself." 3PO said as he stepped in to help Pooja into a chair.

"I'm glad to see you're alive and well, Senator. I'd heard that you were wounded during the Sith attack and I feared the worst." Lux said as Pooja gave him a dismissive wave and a smile.

"I'm fine, Lux. Thank you. I just took a blaster bolt to the side. I'm not seriously hurt or terminally ill. But I do have this with me for a while." Pooja said, motioning to her cane.

"So why are you back here on Coruscant instead of on Naboo recovering?" Leia asked as she retook her seat, everyone else sitting down as well.

"I wanted to get back to work as soon as possible. Ryoo said she wasn't letting me out of her sight so she opted to come with me. She's been my faithful caregiver these past few days." Pooja said as Ryoo smiled, sitting down on the couch near Veers.

"I don't want my sister ending up like our…other famous relative." Ryoo said, earning a curious look from Leia.

"Luke?" She guessed but Ryoo shook her head with a smile.

"No, I meant our Aunt, your mother, Padme Amidala." Ryoo said as Veers cleared his throat.

"I believe it's probably safe to correct it now and say her name was Padme Skywalker." Veers said before getting a dark glare from Ryoo.

"It's Amidala." She said slowly.

"Well it's still good to see meet you anyway." Leia said to her cousin while, in the side room, Anakin sat down on a bench, entering a meditative trance. As he meditated, he sensed a sudden disturbance in the Force.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Senate Building…**

"So this is where the Senate meets. Huh. I'm honestly not impressed." Griffon said as she, Han, Chewbacca, and Kyle stood staring up into the Senate Chamber from the Chancellor's podium in its docking station beneath the Senate Chamber itself.

"Just be happy you're even in here in the first place. Usually only Leia and a few people on a very short list are allowed in here." Han said, leaning against a wall just over Griffon's shoulder as she sat down at the Chancellor's desk.

"But this is also the only computer terminal that has the most unrestricted access to the Senate systems." Kyle said as Griffon cracked her knuckles.

"In that case, this shouldn't take long at all." She said as she brought up a holo-display and started working feverishly, bringing up a list of Senate security code usage and instantly filtering the results by Senator level, then by the fragmented code, bringing up the exact same list that Veers had compiled in the report.

"How long did it take you guys to find this data in the first place?" Griffon asked.

"About a week, give or take." Kyle replied as Griffon gave a pitying chuckle.

"Wow really? I was able to do in a matter of seconds what it takes you guys to do in a week? Geez no wonder they were able to infiltrate so easily." Griffon said as she plugged in a data-stick and activated some sort of program on the stick.

"So how long will it take you to recover the full code?" Kyle asked.

"A few minutes tops. I wrote this program myself and I've given it the code definitions for as many viruses and software worms I can find to help make extrapolating missing code more easily." Griffon explained, Han and Chewbacca both looking at her with blank stares. Chewy then roared something to Han.

"I have no idea what she just said either, Chewy." Han replied as Griffon rolled her eyes, neither of them noticing as Kyle started to glance around the room curiously.

"I mean, it knows how to identify viruses and worms so it can work around them to recover missing data." Griffon explained.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?" Han asked, Kyle quietly reaching for his Bryar pistol.

"I did!" She argued before suddenly being shushed by Kyle, his pistol drawn.

"We're not alone." He said, as Han and Chewbacca both prepared their weapons.

"What is it?" Han asked.

"Not sure, but I sense a disturbance in the Force. Something is here with us." Kyle said as the computer chimed, Griffon looking at the computer.

"We have it! The code the Sith used to infiltrate is…" Griffon said as Han leaned in close to the console.

"No way! It can't be!" Han exclaimed.

"Who is it?" Kyle asked.

"It's the Senator from-KYLE BEHIND YOU!" Han exclaimed quickly firing towards the Jedi Master who quickly ducked, causing the blaster bolt to strike something invisible. Kyle quickly spun around as a figure in light black armor from head to toe appeared from out of nowhere on the ground behind him, a smoking blaster hole in its head. The figure had a blaster pistol and a vibroblade in its hands.

"I have a bad feeling about this!" Han exclaimed as Griffon quickly downloaded the information from the terminal onto her data-stick before pocketing the device.

"Who is that guy?!" Griffon exclaimed.

"I'd put my money on Sith Assassins!" Han said, opening the door into the hallway just in time for a vibroblade to come swinging down towards him, narrowly missing the ex-smuggler. Kyle quickly fired his Bryar pistol into the hall, shooting down the assassin before holstering his blaster and activating his lightsaber.

"Sith Assassins is probably a safe bet, Han! We need to get out of here!" Kyle said before Chewbacca grabbed Griffon, allowing her to ride on his back as they started running down the hall, almost instantly running into a pair of Republic Senate guards.

"General Solo, we heard blaster fire! What's going on?!" one of the guards asked.

"Sound the alarm, we've got Sith in the building again and they're trying to stop us from exposing a traitor!" Han said as the guards nodded with determined expressions.

"Yes sir! Right away sir!" the guard replied as he put a hand to his earpiece, allowing Han, Kyle, and Chewy to run past. Chewbacca then roared something as they ran.

"Yeah, I know!" Han said to the Wookiee.

"Who was it, Han?" Kyle asked as they stopped, Han reaching into his belt and pulling out a communicator.

"You'll have to find out along with Leia. She's gonna be crushed, I just know it." Han said as he raised the communicator up.

"This is General Solo contacting the Chancellor's office, priority one!" Han said into the communicator, but he received only static. He repeated his message but again, static.

"I have a very bad feeling about this." Han said as Chewbacca roared in agreement.

"What's wrong?" Kyle asked.

"That was the direct line to Leia's receptionist! Someone's cut the communications to her office!" Han said as Kyle looked startled for a moment then reached for his belt, pulling out a comlink.

"What good is that going to do? He just said the comms have been cut!" Griffon said as Kyle smirked up at her.

"The Chancellor's perhaps, but Han, Chewy, and I all know that there's one comlink that's not tied into the Chancellor's office right now but darn near close enough!" Kyle said, Han and Chewbacca looking at each other knowingly.

"Never thought I'd say this, but let's hope he'll take my call!" Han said as he took the comlink from Kyle.

* * *

**Back in the Chancellor's Office…**

"So I've been meaning to ask, but why is there a Republic General in here?" Pooja asked, looking at Veers.

"As a matter of fact, I'm here as a representative of the Republic Military. We've been investigating how the Sith were able to infiltrate the Senate Building last week." Veers said as Pooja and Ryoo looked at him, surprised.

"Really? Any leads?" Pooja asked, neither of them noticing as Leia put a hand to her forehead, wincing slightly.

"A few, actually." Veers said, holding up the datapad.

"Chancellor are you alright?" Lux asked, noticing Leia's reactions.

"No. There's something wrong. There's a great disturbance in the Force. Almost as if-…" Leia said but she was interrupted when she felt a strange sense of shock coming from her father. She glanced towards the door into the side room, not noticing as the 501st Stormtroopers flanking the doors leading into the Chancellor's Office from the hallway both put a hand to the sides of their helmets, listening into their comlinks.

"Chancellor?" Aleera asked, concerned.

"Leia is something wrong?" Pooja asked. Before Leia could reply, the 501sts had raised their blasters towards the most unlikely person: Pooja herself.

"Don't move, Senator." One of the guards ordered, causing Pooja to turn around, startled, and then raise her hands in clueless surrender.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Lux asked, pulling his blaster and training it on one of the Stormtroopers, one of them turning his blaster towards the Onderon Senator. At the same time, Veers drew his blaster and aimed it at Bonteri. 3PO and Aleera were both cowering against the wall nearby.

"We have orders to place the Senator of Naboo under arrest under the charge of high treason." One of the troopers replied.

"On whose orders exactly?!" Leia asked. Her answer came as the doors to the side room flew open, followed by the sound of a lightsaber igniting coupled with a familiar breathing sound.

"Mine!" Anakin said as he entered the room and quickly hurled his lightsaber towards Leia, the lightsaber stopping halfway across the room in midair before slumping to the floor, causing a lightly armored figure in black to appear dead on the floor where the lightsaber stopped. Anakin quickly recalled the lightsaber to his hand.

"Vader?!" Ryoo yelped in surprise as Anakin approached them.

"You thought you could get away with betraying the Republic to the Sith, Senator. Your Aunt would be disappointed in you." Anakin said, looming over his niece with his full height. Pooja looked absolutely stunned yet horrified, but by what was unknown.

"W-W-What?!" Pooja asked in disbelief as Leia looked between her cousin and her father, perplexed.

"We have just received word that your attempt to stop us from recovering the full code used by the Sith to infiltrate the Senate building has failed, Senator. The Assassins you sent after Master Katarn and General Solo have been destroyed and we have acquired the code…your Senator level access code." Anakin said as all eyes turned towards Pooja, with absolute disbelief.

"No. No I would never betray the Republic! I'd never do something like that! You must believe me!" Pooja exclaimed tearfully.

"She's telling the truth." Leia said as Anakin glared at her, startled.

"It was her code. Master Katarn and Solo confirmed it." Anakin replied.

"But I'd never do such a thing!" Pooja cried.

"Then how did the Sith acquire it?" Anakin asked, as Pooja pondered worriedly for a moment before her eyes lit up in horror and she slowly turned towards Ryoo.

"Ryoo…please tell me…please tell me it wasn't you." Pooja pleaded as Ryoo looked at her sister with a sad expression. Ryoo started to turn away slightly before spinning back around with a blaster in her hand, pointed at Anakin who held his lightsaber up defensively.

"You left me no choice." Ryoo said, as Leia activated her lightsaber, stepping in between Anakin and his traitorous niece.

"Ryoo, why?!" Pooja asked as Ryoo snarled towards Anakin. The Stormtroopers, Veers, and Bonteri had their blasters trained on Ryoo now.

"You were too young to remember it, sister. Too young to remember the pain our grandparents and mother felt as we watched Aunt Padme Amidala's body be escorted to her tomb, knowing we would never know who her murderer was! It drove our grandparents to an early grave! Then this woman comes forward with a hologram that shows one Anakin Skywalker, the man beneath Vader's mask, strangling our Aunt to death with his precious Force! I had the hologram checked repeatedly for any sign of tampering but none was found! It was him! Him! The same man that the Republic and the Jedi are protecting! The same man that should be brought to justice for his crimes! Starting with the murder of Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo!" Ryoo almost screamed angrily and tearfully as she kept the blaster trained on Anakin, her hand shaking.

"And so you turn over my access codes to the Sith?!" Pooja asked, tearfully, struggling to stand up from her chair.

"If my father was the one you're after then why hand over those codes?!" Leia asked as Ryoo glared angrily at Leia.

"Because anything that came from that-that-that…MONSTER doesn't deserve to live! For all we know, Vader finally has truly overthrown the Emperor and now rules the galaxy through his daughter!" Ryoo yelled, Pooja looking at her in horror.

"But she's also Padme's daughter! You would kill our own blood kin just because she also happens to be Anakin Skywalker's daughter?!" Pooja asked, horrified.

"Whatever it takes to avenge Padme's dea-…" Ryoo yelled before suddenly dropping her blaster with a horrified look on her face, grabbing her throat as she started choking. Leia looked at Anakin, sensing a Force Choke but Anakin wasn't the one doing it. Instead he raised his hand towards the doors into the Chancellor's office, sending out a powerful Force Push, causing a hooded figure in black robes to appear from out of nowhere as they tumbled the ground, causing Ryoo to drop to the ground as well, unconscious.

"Ryoo!" Pooja exclaimed as Lux and the Stormtroopers moved to help the injured traitor while Leia and Anakin quickly moved to subdue the stealthed attacker. Before either could make a move, the attacker leapt to their feet and ignited a red double-bladed lightsaber.

"A Dark Jedi!" Leia exclaimed as she quickly snapped off a clasp on her belt, causing the skirt portion of her formal attire to drop to the floor, revealing a pair of skin tight white pants with white boots. Anakin wasted no time however, stepping forward and swinging at the Dark Jedi, forcing him to block and bring his lightsaber around to try and strike the towering Jedi Master but found his attack blocked by Leia's lightsaber, the father daughter duo forcing him backwards towards the turbolift. As he backed away, the turbolift opened, revealing a squad of 501st Stormtroopers led by Commander Delta.

"Blast him!" Delta ordered as they raised their blasters, causing the Dark Jedi quickly turn and start deflecting a sudden volley of blaster fire, but that left him open from behind as Anakin quickly stepped in with a vicious swing, slicing the Dark Jedi's arm off at the shoulder, causing the Dark Jedi to drop his lightsaber. The 501sts swiftly shot him down immediately. Anakin and Leia both deactivated their lightsabers, staring at the dead Sith warrior's corpse before them as Commander Delta approached.

"We received word from General Solo of a possible contingent of Sith Assassins in the Chancellor's Office. I have men searching the building but so far, we've found nothing. Looks like they've retreated, milord." Delta reported.

"Continue your sweep of the building. I don't want any more surprises and send for a medical team immediately." Anakin said, turning towards where Ryoo lay unconscious on the ground inside the Chancellor's Office.

"It will be done, milord." Delta replied as Leia approached Ryoo, kneeling down over her and across from the grieving Pooja.

"She's dying." Leia whispered as she sensed Ryoo's life force slipping away. Pooja looked at Leia in remorse.

"I am so sorry. I had given her my codes to help me memorize them. I always have since they rotate them so frequently. I never imagined she'd do something like this." Pooja said before feeling Ryoo's hand squeeze her own.

"I did what I had to. Vader feels no remorse." Ryoo said as Anakin approached.

"You're wrong, Ryoo." Anakin said, the dying woman turning to look at him curiously.

"There is no one else in this galaxy that I miss more than Padme. If there was a way to bring her back, I would jump on it in an instant. Not a day goes by where I don't miss her. You may not forgive me, but I know through the Force, that Padme herself has forgiven me." Anakin said as Ryoo stared at him skeptically but then a look of complete awe swept over her face. For a brief moment as the world around her turned dark, she saw a familiar face smiling lovingly down at her next to Anakin, her hands holding onto his.

"Aunt Amidala?" She whispered before finally closing her eyes, her breath becoming still. Pooja began to openly weep over her sister.

* * *

**Later…**

Anakin, Kyle, and Griffon were standing outside on a landing platform where Kyle's ship, the Raven's Claw sat. Leia, Han, Chewbacca, 3PO, General Veers, and Senator Bonteri were there to see them off.

"I'm sorry it turned out this way, Leia." Kyle said apologetically.

"None of us knew this would happen." Leia said with a sad sigh.

"What will become of Senator Naberrie now?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know. I imagine she'll probably step down as Naboo's Senator given the controversy surrounding her sister's actions." Leia replied as Veers finished writing something down on his datapad.

"I should probably get the finished report off to my superiors. We'll make sure the events that happened here will remain top secret so as not to further disgrace the Senator's family." Veers said as Griffon cleared her throat.

"Take my advice, put it all on a data-stick then wipe the hard drives of any system that may contain it then put those data-sticks in a safe place." Griffon suggested as Han, Chewy, and Kyle each nodded in agreement.

"Better listen to her Max. She's one of the best slicers I've ever seen." Han said as Griffon shot him a smug smirk.

"Not so skeptical of me now, huh Solo?" Griffon asked as Han shook his head.

"Not the slightest bit." Han replied as Leia turned to Senator Bonteri.

"I'm sorry you had to bear witness to what happened in there, Senator." Leia said as Lux shook his head with a dismissive wave.

"My thoughts are with you, your family, and Senator Naberrie and her family right now. I can't imagine what you must be feeling right now, knowing that someone you loved, someone you considered family, was a traitor." Lux said as Leia gave an appreciative nod.

"Thank you, Senator. I pray you never find out for yourself." Leia said as Lux bowed to her.

"Then I shall take my leave, Chancellor." Lux said before turning to leave.

"We'll make sure to send some ships towards Onderon to investigate the pirate problem." Leia said, causing Lux to pause and turn towards Anakin.

"Which reminds me, you mentioned something about my old friend Ahsoka. What about her?" Lux asked as he approached Anakin. Anakin remained silent for a moment before answering.

"The Ahsoka you know, is dead. In her place has risen the leader of the very Sith that threatens the Republic now. She has become Darth Akul, the new Dark Lord of the Sith." Anakin explained, causing Lux's eyes to widen in shock and disbelief.

"Ahsoka…is a Sith Lord?" Lux asked, stepping backwards in shock.

"I'm sorry to inform you of this. I take little comfort in it as well. Ahsoka was my Apprentice during the Clone Wars, and to know that she has fallen to the Dark Side like I did, pains me to no end." Anakin said as Lux gulped nervously.

"Then it would seem that your initial suspicion of me wasn't without reason." Lux said, confusing those present.

"What do you mean?" Leia asked, suspiciously. Veers had taken a sudden interest as well. Lux sighed heavily before looking up at her.

"I've seen Ahsoka recently…on Onderon." Lux said, startling the others.

"What?! When?!" Anakin boomed.

"In Iziz a month or two before the attack. She contacted me out of the blue and asked to meet. She wanted to talk about Dxun of all things." Lux explained.

"Dxun? Who's Dxun?" Griffon asked.

"Dxun is the moon of Onderon. It's so close to Onderon that they actually share an atmosphere." Han explained.

"Why was she asking about the moon?" Veers asked, suspicious.

"When I met her, I knew something was off about her. Her face was covered in tattoos. She said that she had simply fallen in with a bad crowd after leaving the Jedi Order but that this crowd was no longer an issue. She said she had become an archeologist since then and was asking about some ruins on Dxun. I told her that, to my knowledge, the only ruins on Dxun are the remains of an ancient Mandalorian Base Camp dating back to the days of the Mandalorian Wars almost four-thousand years ago. She said that her research indicated there was some form of tomb there." Lux said as Leia, Kyle, and Anakin looked at each other.

"A tomb? Sounds like she might be hunting down a Sith tomb to me." Kyle said.

"You better report this to the Jedi Council while we send ships to Onderon at once." Leia added as Anakin approached the Senator.

"You need to tell me everything you told Ahsoka and everything she said to you. Leave out no details whatsoever." Anakin said as Lux nodded.

"I will…General Skywalker." Lux replied.

* * *

**End Episode 3.**

I own Griffon Vao and Aleera. Griffon is indeed an homage to Mission Vao from Knights of the Old Republic and she is supposed to be a distant descendant of Mission's. Side note, if you own an iOS device (namely an iPhone or iPad) they have the original KOTOR available on the app store for $5.00. It's a great trip down memory lane and a must for Star Wars fans.


	4. Ruins of Dxun

**Episode 4 – Ruins of Dxun.**

**A Sith presence: Revealed! Acting on information from Senator Lux Bonteri of Onderon, the Republic has learned of the Sith's interest in Dxun, the Jungle Moon of Onderon! Hoping to keep the people of Onderon calm, the Republic has sent Jedi General Kento Marek to investigate!**

* * *

******In the Kashyyyk System…**

The Republic Star Destroyer: Liberty, an Imperial-II Star Destroyer, flew in orbit over the Wookiee homeworld with the rest of its fleet group. Liberty Group consisted of the Liberty itself, a Nebulon-B Frigate, an MC30c Cruiser, a handful of Corellian CR90 Corvettes including a couple Corellian DP20 Gunships and plenty of starfighter and bomber squadrons situated in the hanger bay of the Liberty itself.

Onboard the Liberty, Jedi Knight and General Kento Marek walked onto the bridge of the Star Destroyer, being saluted by several soldiers as he passed, approaching the Liberty's Captain and the Commander of Liberty's fleet group: Rear Admiral Kasan Moor.

"Admiral." Kento greeted the older woman who regarded him with a stern glare.

"General. You're just in time. We're receiving a transmission from Command." Kasan said as they both stepped over towards a holoprojector near the back of the bridge, allowing a hologram of Jedi Grand Master Luke Skywalker and Jedi Master and Republic Grand General Galen Marek to appear.

"_Admiral Moor, what's the status of your fleet?"_ Galen asked as Kasan stood at attention.

"Liberty Group is one-hundred percent operational, sir. We are currently on station in the Kashyyyk system and awaiting further instructions." Kasan reported.

"We're fine by the way, thanks for asking." Kento added, earning a slight yet brief glare from Kasan.

"_Good. We're sending you to Onderon. My father and Master Katarn have uncovered evidence of a possible Sith presence on Dxun, the moon of Onderon. Senator Bonteri has asked for our help in insuring the system doesn't fall to the Sith." _Luke explained.

"With respect sir, that sounds like a tall order for a small fleet group such as ours." Kasan said as Galen nodded understandingly.

"_This isn't an invasion, Admiral. This is more of a cleverly disguised scouting run. Officially, Liberty Group's presence in the Onderon system will be to defend it against pirate attacks. Unofficially, it will be to investigate a __possible __Sith presence on Dxun."_ Galen explained as Luke turned towards Kento.

"_Kento, your ship, the Mynock, is equipped with state of the art stealth systems. With it you will lead a small contingent of ground troops down to the surface of Dxun in attempt to find evidence of a possible Sith presence on the moon."_ Luke instructed as Kento crossed his arms over his chest, a look of curiosity on his face.

"Dxun is nothing but jungle and wild beasts. What could the Sith possibly want from there aside from its obvious strategic proximity to Onderon?" Kento asked.

"_Master Tionne has done some digging in the Jedi Archives and according to her findings, she believes there to be an ancient Sith tomb located somewhere on Dxun."_ Luke explained.

"A Sith tomb. Wonderful." Kento mumbled sarcastically.

"If I may sir, but does the General's findings explain whose tomb it belongs to?" Kasan asked.

"_According to Tionne's findings, the tomb belongs to Onderon's first king. An ancient Sith Lord named Freedon Nadd."_ Luke replied.

"_And if the Sith find his tomb, they may find something that they could use against both Onderon and the Republic."_ Galen added.

"Consider that tomb; raided then." Kento said with a smirk.

"_Don't be reckless Kento. We don't want to put the people of Onderon into a panic. We want to remove the Sith presence, provided there is one, as quickly and quietly as possible."_ Galen said as Kento nodded with a roll of his eyes.

"Yes dad." He droned.

"_May the Force be with you all."_ Luke said before the hologram disappeared.

"So how do we want to do this, Admiral?" Kento asked.

"My suggestion would be to deploy the Mynock from the Liberty as soon as we arrive at Onderon. I'll remain here and coordinate the fleet." Kasan said as Kento scratched his chin in thought.

"Then you would be on station in case we need back up." Kento said as Kasan nodded.

"That's the idea. Just remember that General Marek wants this to be a covert mission. If we start dropping troops on Dxun, Onderon might get suspicious and it could lead to a panic." Kasan explained, Kento rolling his eyes.

"Yes I know, I know. Hopefully we won't need reinforcements unless the Sith decide to try and take Onderon itself, in which case we'd need a whole kriffing fleet besides just us." Kento said.

"True." Kasan said as she turned her attention to a holographic display of Onderon and Dxun.

"So about deploying the ground team. It might raise some suspicion if the Onderonians happen to detect us launching from the Liberty. I suggest we launch the Mynock first and have the ground team arrive ahead of Liberty Group and deploy on Dxun. Then Liberty Group arrives later on 'official' orders to monitor for pirate attacks." Kento said as Kasan nodded in agreement.

"An ordinary looking freighter arriving in the system would definitely go unnoticed. They may assume it got lost in the traffic." Kasan said as Kento started backing away.

"Then I suppose I better assemble the team." Kento said, turning to leave before Kasan cleared her throat.

"Are you taking the Bounty Hunter with you?" Kasan asked, causing Kento to pause.

"I sense you have an issue with her." Kento said, turning back towards the Admiral.

"Her loyalty belongs to the one with the most credits. What assurances do we have that she can't be bought off? The fact that you trust her so much concerns me. Are the two of you together somehow?" Kasan asked, Kento crossing his arms over his chest with a scowl.

"First of all, she's way too old for my tastes. Second, I can vouch for her loyalty. The Sith nearly killed her and her family so she wants nothing to do with them. And while the Jedi don't condone revenge, she's offered her services to the Republic in exchange for the opportunity to get payback. Third, she's my advisor. And fourth, she and her people saved my life and the lives of the Chancellor and numerous Jedi, not to mention my mother. So you could say we owe her something for that." Kento explained before turning and walking out of the bridge, leaving Kasan with a curious expression.

"Her people?" She muttered to herself.

**…**

Down in the Liberty's hangar bay and onboard the Mynock, Ailyn Vel sat in the main hold, disassembling a sniper rifle on top of a Dejarik table, as well as on most of the floor, while wearing a black tank top and baggy white shorts. She had a small audio-emitter sitting atop a nearby console playing a recording of Lapti Nek in the background.

"You know, when I said you could stay on the Mynock, I didn't mean you were confined to it." Kento said as he entered the main hold, carefully stepping over the parts of Ailyn's rifle.

"I like my privacy. Your Republic _di'kuts_ just stare at me whenever I leave the ship." Ailyn replied, not looking away from the rifle as she worked on it.

"Well part of that is because you walk around in…well…that." Kento said motioning towards her attire as he pulled a cylindrical container from a compartment, opening the container to reveal a liquid beverage.

"They can learn to keep their eyes to themselves." Ailyn replied.

"Or you could put some clothes on." Kento mumbled as he took a drink.

"I heard that."

"Are you going to be at that much longer?" Kento asked as Ailyn quickly surveyed the strewn parts of the rifle before looking back at its main assembly.

"No telling. Why?" She asked.

"We've got a mission and we'll be using the Mynock to transport a ground team to the surface." Kento explained as Ailyn glanced at him for a moment before she started reassembling the rifle.

"Where to?" Ailyn asked.

"Dxun, the jungle moon of Onderon. We've got intelligence that the Sith are looking for an ancient Sith Tomb somewhere on the moon. It's our job to find them, if they're there, and flush them out." Kento said as Ailyn stopped reassembling the rifle, looking slightly towards the ceiling in thought.

"Dxun…The place has some significance to my people if I'm not mistaken." Ailyn said as she resumed her reassembly, turning off the audio-emitter before continuing.

"I'd have to check the holonet but I think you're right. It's significant to the Jedi too. Can't remember why though. Old Republic History isn't my best subject." Kento said, sitting down across from her, sipping his drink.

"Either way, if there's a possibility of the Sith being there, I'm in." Ailyn said as she set the still-disassembled rifle down atop the holo-table before she started scooping up the rifle pieces, karting them off to her private quarters on the Mynock, Kento following her as far as the door to her quarters.

"You don't mind working with a bunch of Republic troops, right?" Kento asked through the closed door.

"I don't make a big deal about working with you now, do I?" Ailyn asked back from inside.

"That's different, we know each other…sort of." Kento said.

"Look, I'll make do. You just worry about getting the _di'kuts_ ready." Ailyn replied.

"Right. See you in the cockpit when we're ready." Kento said before walking away.

* * *

**A few minutes later…**

The Mynock launched from the hanger of the Liberty, flying away from the fleet before making the jump to hyperspace. By now the main hold of the Mynock was filled with twenty-eight Republic soldiers in forest camouflaged armor, reminiscent of the armor worn by the Rebel soldiers at Endor. The troops were standing or sitting around, talking with one another while some took advantage of the Dejarik table. All conversation abruptly stopped when Kento, Ailyn, and a white R4 series astromech with green markings entered the room. Ailyn was in full Mandalorian armor with a DC-15S in hand while Kento had thrown on a forest camouflaged poncho over his Jedi robes and armor.

"At ease troops. I assume you've all been briefed on our mission?" Kento asked, earning a series of nods. The trooper ranks consisted of mostly men but also a few women as well, including a pair of identical Twi'lek twin girls. Most of the troops were human but there were other races amongst them.

"Good. I just want to make sure that we're going in without any lingering questions. If you have any, now is the time to ask them." Kento said looking the troops over.

"What kind of resistance will we find down there?" one of the troops, a Bothan male, asked.

"In terms of Sith resistance, unknown. Dxun itself however will undoubtedly provide us with some of its own." Kento replied as another trooper raised their hand.

"If I may sir, I'm from Onderon and I may be able to help answer the question." The trooper said as Kento motioned to the empty center of the room with a nod.

"Please enlighten us, soldier." Kento said as the trooper stepped into the center of the hold, removing his helmet. He was very young by his appearance, no more than twenty if that. He had short military cut black hair and a thin face.

"Dxun is home to a wide variety of carnivorous beasts. Most of them are relatively easy to take care of with a few blaster shots, but some are tougher than others." The soldier said, not noticing as Vel's ID scanner swiveled down over her eye.

"How old are you?" Ailyn asked, startling the soldier.

"Nineteen galactic standard, ma'am." The trooper replied. Ailyn then turned to Kento who knew she was looking to him as a living lie-detector. Kento nodded, indicating the boy was being truthful.

"Is she coming with us?" another of the troopers, a human woman, asked while glaring at Ailyn.

"She is. She's a Mandalorian and the Mandalorians are our allies in this conflict. And according to both Republic and Mandalorian history, Dxun used to be a place that the Mandalorians once occupied millennia ago. I also trust her with my life." Kento said as the troopers murmured amongst themselves.

"Are there any more questions about the mission and not about who is or is not coming along?" Kento asked, the soldiers shaking their heads.

"Alright then. When we arrive on Dxun, we'll split into six squads of five and fan out. One squad will remain with the Mynock on guard while the rest look for signs of Sith presence. Maintain comms silence unless absolutely necessary. Understood?" Kento asked as the soldiers nodded. They then heard a beeping sound.

"Sounds like we're close to Onderon. Lock and load and prepare for landing." Kento said before he hurried to the bridge. Soon the Mynock had dropped out of hyperspace, its stealth systems activating as it started to fly towards Dxun.

…

The Mynock had touched down in a large clearing on the jungle moon, the Republic troopers quickly disembarking the freighter with Kento and Ailyn amongst them.

"R4, stay with the ship." Kento ordered to the astromech which beeped an affirmative. Kento was almost instantly approached by the Bothan trooper.

"We were elected to guard the ship, sir." The trooper said as Kento nodded.

"Good. Keep her safe and keep comms usage to a minimum." Kento said as the Bothan nodded with a salute.

"Yes sir, General." The Bothan said as Kento and Ailyn stepped out into the clearing, four of the squads already venturing out towards the jungles while the young soldier and the Twi'lek twins remained behind.

"So you three are with us huh?" Kento asked as Twi'leks and the boy nodded.

"Yes sir." The boy replied with a salute. Kento gave the three a curious look.

"We're going to get nowhere if I don't know your names." Kento said.

"Private Rayon Mead sir." The boy said, saluting.

"Private Sumi'Ra." one of the Twi'leks reported.

"Private Sugi'Ra." The other Twi'lek added, both sisters saluting.

"Well we certainly have our Privates hanging out." Ailyn mumbled.

"An honor to meet the three of you, now let's get moving before the rain starts." Kento said, making note of the storm clouds overhead as they started walking into the jungle.

"I don't think we were ever quite introduced to the Mandalorian though." Rayon said, glancing at Ailyn.

"Scruff, I think he's talking to you." Ailyn said as she walked ahead of them by a few feet. She had passed the responsibilities of introductions off onto him.

"Her name is Ailyn Vel. She's a Mandalorian Bounty Hunter that's got a personal vendetta against the Sith. She's offered her services to us in exchange for a chance to exact her revenge. I personally don't condone the notion of revenge but who am I to stop her?" Kento explained.

"I see. The men onboard the Liberty are always whispering about her. They aren't sure what to make of her." Rayon said as they came to a clearing, Ailyn climbing atop a low hanging tree branch to survey the surroundings.

"How long have you been in the service?" Kento asked as they stopped, cautiously looking around for any signs of trouble even though he didn't sense anything save for the planet's natural miasma of the Dark Side. Rayon seemed hesitant to reply.

"Two months. This is my first assignment." Rayon said as Kento glanced his way.

"You don't sound very confident in your abilities, Private." Kento said as they started moving onward into the jungle, keeping their voices low.

"I haven't had much experience." Rayon replied before Kento motioned to stop and be quiet at the same time. After a moment, he motioned for them to get down and started reaching for his lightsaber. They all crouched down, Ailyn raising her blaster, her ID Scanner swiveling down over her eye. Rayon and the twins both raised their blasters as a precaution. Suddenly Ailyn took aim with her blaster and fired off a single shot. They then heard the death wail of a beast before seeing a large green reptilian creature come tumbling out of the underbrush with a smoldering blaster hole in the center of its head. At this, they all rose up from their positions.

"A Boma beast. Nasty predator. This one's kinda small though. Probably a juvenile." Rayon said as Kento gave him a nod with a smile.

"It appears that having you along with us is coming in handy. Have you ever been here before?" Kento asked but Rayon shook his head.

"No sir. But my father was a Beast Rider, he came here all the time. He made sure I knew which beasts were what." Rayon said as one of the twins noticed something about the Boma.

"It was injured." Sugi said as Ailyn knelt down near the beast. There was a straight black scorch mark on the creature's left thigh.

"Looks like someone grazed it with a blaster shot and recently too judging by the blood." Ailyn said as Sumi looked at her curiously.

"Are you sure it wasn't you?" she asked as Ailyn glared at her.

"I fired only once and this is where I hit it." Ailyn said, pointing to the blaster hole clear through the beast's cranium.

"Vel, can you retrace the beast's steps? I think the poor thing might lead us to whoever shot it." Kento said as Ailyn stood up with a nod, leading them into the woods. After a few minutes walking through the thick brush of the jungle in silence, Ailyn motioned to stop and get down.

"What is it?" Kento asked as Ailyn motioned straight ahead where a small mechanical box with a emitter dish sat embedded into the side of a tree.

"Sonic emitter. Designed to keep small beasts away." Ailyn said as Rayon rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't always work. The beasts here get pretty big." Rayon said as Kento crushed the emitter with the force.

"That device looked new. Someone planted it recently." Kento said as they cautiously approached the tree where the emitter had been planted. As they approached, Ailyn suddenly grabbed one of the twins and threw her down onto the ground, motioning to keep quiet. Rayon and the twins started looking for what she had seen and soon saw it. Through the brush was a clearing and walking through the clearing, sporting blaster rifles, were a group of Sith troopers. The five snuck up closer to the edge of the underbrush where they got a better look at the clearing. There were at least two Sith landing vessels with cargo and equipment laid out outside of a towering stone pyramid structure that had been long overgrown and long abandoned until recently. There were two small turret emplacements flanking the only visible entrance to the structure which was up a ramp of steps. Sith troopers and officers were patrolling outside the facility.

"Sometimes I hate it when Intel proves correct." Kento grumbled as Rayon raised his blaster only for Ailyn to lower it for him.

"Go ahead and fire if you want to get us all killed, private." Ailyn hissed earning a scowl from Rayon.

"We're here to kill Sith aren't we?" he asked.

"I am, but I'm getting paid for it." She replied.

"What do you think we're getting out of this? Free room and board?" he argued quietly. Ailyn was about to make a cutting remark when Kento shushed them.

"Can it, both of you. I have a bad feeling about this place." Kento said as he started backing away.

"Orders sir?" Sugi asked.

"Fall back to the ship for now and recall the other squads, we're going to need them to take the tomb." Kento said as they started rushing quickly and quietly back towards the ship.

"Did you just say take the tomb? We've only got five squads including us and there has to be dozens of Sith here. You can't be serious about taking it." Ailyn said as Kento glanced at her.

"You're half-Kiffar right? You have some latent connection to the Force, you can tell there's something happening here can't you?" he asked as Ailyn glanced away slightly and sighed, shaking her head. He was right; she had an increasingly uneasy feeling washing over her.

"So what's the plan? Wait for the Liberty to arrive?" she asked but Kento shook his head.

"You and I both can feel that disturbance. Something's happening inside that tomb. At first I thought we were just getting closer to the source but now that we're getting further away, that uneasy feeling we both have is getting stronger. If we wait for Liberty to arrive, it might be too late. We need to move quickly to neutralize the threat." Kento said as Ailyn sighed in frustration.

"There better be a handsome bonus package in it for me." She mumbled as they spotted the Mynock up ahead.

**…**

A few minutes later all but one of the squads had reported back to the Mynock and the last one was just arriving. The five troopers burst into the main hold, catching their breath while one of them nursed a nasty scar on their leg.

"Sorry we're late General. We had a run in with some of the native wildlife." The squad leader reported.

"Better get that leg looked at, Corporal. R4, get the medical droid." Kento ordered, ignoring the squad leader's apology. R4 promptly opened a nearby cargo compartment where a small orb shaped medical droid immediately lit up and floated out of its compartment to inspect the injured trooper.

"Sorry I let you down sir." The trooper said as the droid examined his leg.

"You might change your tune when I tell you what I've got planned. R4?" Kento said as R4 started to project a hologram of the tomb grounds.

"We've confirmed the location of the Sith tomb here on Dxun but we've also confirmed that the Sith beat us here to it. We know that the Sith are up to something inside that tomb and we can't afford to let them continue. Therefore, we'll be leading an assault to take the tomb from them." Kento said as Ailyn, helmet off, approached the hologram.

"We've identified turret emplacements here and here. They're your standard anti-infantry configuration, light armor, exposed back and topsides. Snipers?" she asked, looking at the troopers, three of whom raised their hand.

"Congratulations men, you're officially on turret clearing duty." Kento said as one of the troopers raised a hand.

"Sir, wouldn't it be easier to destroy the turrets?" he asked, Kento nodding in response.

"Yes but too many explosives could weaken the tomb's supports and might bring the whole building down on top of us. That's why we're using stun grenades only. We'll save the big explosives for after we've cleared the tomb to make sure that the Sith of this war and any future generations can't use it for anything else." Kento said as Ailyn smirked.

"Plus capturing the turrets will help us hold the tomb and help discourage any additional troops from showing up." She added.

"Right, here's how this'll work. The Snipers will be spread out among the underbrush here, here, and here with stationary escorts watching for beasts or enemy reinforcements coming up from behind. Their job is to keep the turrets unmanned while I create a diversion. Once the turrets are unmanned, we'll rush the steps. Snipers, you'll remain in place until after we've taken the entrance and the turrets are ours. Understood?" Kento asked as the snipers nodded.

"Alright, that about does it. May the force be with us." Kento said as the troops prepped their weapons and followed him towards the exit ramp.

* * *

**Later…**

Outside the tomb, a Sith Trooper emerged from within the tomb and approached one of the turrets where another trooper stood on guard.

"Any sign of intruders?" the trooper asked.

"No. Not even those little beasts." The other replied.

"Good. I've been sent to relieve you." The first said as the other stepped away from the turret.

"Don't forget to report in every few minutes." The second said as the first stepped up to the turret controls.

"Right. Like there's anything to –NAGH!" the first yelped as his body fell backwards onto the floor, a fresh blaster hole in its helmet.

"What the-?!" the second exclaimed before hearing another soldier let out a pained scream. The trooper spun around with his blaster raised to see the other turret soldier lying dead behind the gun. He spun back towards the front to see a figure with a green lightsaber charging towards the tomb steps with a blue armored Mandalorian and nearly five squads of Republic troopers charging after it.

"We're under attack! Blast them!" the trooper yelled as he and his other soldiers started opening fire on the Jedi and the Republic troopers, the air between them lighting up with red blaster fire. One Sith Trooper ran for one of the turrets but as soon as he stepped up to the turret controls, he was shot through the head. The Republic was gaining ground by the second, with Kento leading the charge.

"Bring up the droid!" one of the Sith officers yelled into the tomb. Almost instantly a four legged droid with black armor and a pair of tri-barreled heavy blasters on its arms emerged from inside. It looked like a slightly squished Destroyer Droid with four legs and without any curves on its frame. It had only one large red photoreceptor. The Droid activated a shield generator and opened fire on the Republic troops, halting their advance as they scrambled for cover behind the Sith transports.

"We're pinned down General!" the Bothan officer exclaimed as he ducked behind one of the transports while Kento remained out front, deflecting blaster fire with his lightsaber.

"Vel! Got any droid poppers?!" He exclaimed as Ailyn, who was ducked behind one of the transports reached into one of her pouches and produced a single detonator with a white-blue strip around it.

"Just the one!" she replied.

"Remember when we met that Assassin Droid on Rattatak?!" he asked as Ailyn groaned.

"How can I forget?!" She replied as she primed the detonator while Kento jumped into cover.

"Ready?!" he yelled as she prepared to throw it at him.

"NOW!" he yelled as she threw the detonator at him, but he used the force to launch the detonator straight at the Sith Destroyer Droid, the grenade slipping through its shields which were rated for blaster fire only, the detonator exploding on impact, frying the droid's circuits.

"Droid's down! GO-GO-GO!" Kento ordered as he and the rest of the troops leapt out from behind the transports, resuming their charge. The Sith's blasters had also been disabled by the grenade and they were unable to fire back as the Republic troops approached. The Snipers were doing their job well, keeping the Sith troops off the turrets. Sumi was one of the snipers and Sugi was kneeling behind her, watching her back.

"Good shooting sister." She said as Sumi smiled and took aim at another target.

"I wonder if this is what shooting Womp Rats is like." Sumi said. By now Kento was bounding up the stairs of the tomb, cutting down Sith Troops foolish enough to try and blast him from point blank. As he reached the top of the steps, one of the Sith Officers pulled a retractable electro staff from off his back, activating the weapon but Kento merely deactivated his lightsaber and crossed his arms with a smirk. The officer seemed confused for a moment before suddenly getting shot in the head by an airborne Ailyn on her jetpack. Soon the Republic troops had reached the top of the tomb steps and manned the turrets. Kento then waved his lightsaber in the air, signaling the snipers to move up and join them.

"Everyone accounted for?" Kento asked as the squad leaders did a quick headcount.

"We're all here." The Bothan officer replied as Rayon collapsed against the side of the tomb entrance, catching his breath.

"We never covered destroyer droids in basic." He panted.

"Don't get too comfortable, it's not over yet." Kento said as he looked into the tomb. It was lit up from the inside by a number of glow lamps that the Sith had brought with them but part of the tomb had an unnatural red glow coming from the walls.

"Orders sir?" one of the other officers asked.

"Form a defensive parameter here. Hold this entrance as best you can. If it's not Republic, turn it back or turn it to ash. Mead, twins, Vel, we're going in." Kento said as Ailyn cocked her rifle.

"Us, sir?" Rayon asked as he climbed to his feet.

"What's the matter? Scared?" Ailyn asked point blank.

"As a matter of fact I am a little. If I'm correct, this is the tomb of the cursed king." He said as Kento glanced towards him, still at the entrance to the tomb.

"You mean Freedon Nadd?" he asked as Rayon nodded.

"It's required reading for all Onderonian children in school. We all have to learn about the horrors the cursed king brought upon our ancestors during his reign over five thousand years ago. You know how some people have the old wives tale that bad little children get whisked away by Darth Vader at night? Well here they say the Cursed King is the one responsible." Rayon said as Kento scoffed.

"Please, like Vader ever did that. I would know." Kento said as the five ventured into the tomb, using his lightsaber for illumination. Rayon and the twins were confused by his statement.

"Did he ever really abduct children, Scruff?" Vel asked.

"If he did he never told me. My master's not very open about his darker days." Kento replied as they passed a pair of collapsed entryways. The entryways looked like they had been caved in for at least several centuries as the Sith had made little effort in clearing the debris.

"What is he talking about?" Sumi asked as Rayon shrugged.

"I have no idea." He replied.

"You should probably be aware that I was trained as a Jedi by Anakin Skywalker." Kento said as Rayon looked thoughtful.

"Should I know that name?" he asked as Kento shrugged.

"He's a hero of the Clone Wars, the Hero without Fear. He's also the father of Grand Master Luke Skywalker as well as the former Master of my father, Galen Marek." Kento explained but Rayon seemed clueless as they entered into a large chamber.

"Interesting place." Ailyn said as they looked the room over. The chamber, like the halls, was illuminated by a number of glow lamps but the eerie red glow from the floor was a little more noticeable. There were several entryways, all blocked by debris but one sat opposite the way in and led deeper into the main tomb where the sarcophagus rested at the back.

"The Dark Side's getting stronger. Whatever's happening here is coming from within that chamber through there." Kento said, motioning to the open entryway. The five approached the entrance cautiously where they could make out three figures inside, two Sith Troopers in lighter armor carrying vibroblades flanking a single figure in dark armor with a bald head and Sith tattoos all over his head. The center figure had a lightsaber on his belt.

"Ah so the Jedi that I heard about has arrived. I bid thee welcome to the tomb of Lord Freedon Nadd." The Dark Jedi said with an oily tone.

"Huh, this is almost exactly how I imagined this place. Dark, dank, dreary, and inhabited by a bald freak with tattoos and a lightsaber." Kento said as the Dark Jedi laughed.

"How droll. So then Jedi, what brings you to the tomb of the great Freedon Nadd?" the Dark Jedi asked.

"You do technically. We're here to make sure the people of Onderon are safe from a Sith threat. I'll give you this one chance. Surrender." Kento said but the Dark Jedi laughed again.

"Poor misguided Jedi. You assume that you have the strength to defeat us? Here, I gain power from the Dark aura of Lord Nadd's tomb! You can fight me Jedi, but ultimately you will die!" the Dark Jedi declared as he activated his red lightsaber, the two troopers flanking him raising their vibroblades.

"Uh-huh, Vel?" Kento said. Instantly the two troopers flanking the Dark Jedi were shot dead by two blaster shots to the face. The Dark Jedi noticed his dead compatriots and snarled at Kento.

"You're next _di'kut. _There's a price on your head that I intend to collect." Ailyn said as she held her blaster trained on the Dark Jedi.

"Pity you won't live to collect it!" the Dark Jedi yelled before pressing his fingers to his lips and letting out a shrill whistle. Suddenly, the entryways leading into the larger chamber behind them exploded, allowing Sith Troopers to pour through.

"Ailyn!" Kento ordered as Ailyn and the three troopers spun around and started firing at the troops, Ailyn firing a small rocket at the base of a nearby statue, causing it to topple over onto the ground, creating a barrier for the four to take cover behind. Kento in the meantime activated his lightsaber in time to block a blow from the Dark Jedi, the two engaging in a duel. Outside the tomb, the Republic soldiers heard the explosions and blaster fire echoing from inside.

"Quick! Get down there! The General might need help!" the Bothan Officer ordered before a blaster bolt flew past him. Sith Troopers were attempting to charge up the ramp to the entrance from inside the tomb. The Republic troops quickly took cover, firing down into the tomb.

"General Marek do you copy!" the Bothan exclaimed into his comlink. Inside the tomb, Kento and the Dark Jedi exchanged blows, the Dark Jedi's attacks being quick but not quick enough to break Kento's defenses.

"I'm a little busy right now!" Kento yelled into his comlink before leaping back from the Dark Jedi and using the force to throw a large chunk of debris at the Dark Jedi who attempted to catch it with the force but could only deflect it away where it crashed into a dried up reflecting pool basin.

"_Sith Troops are attempting to retake the entrance!"_ the Bothan replied.

"Hold them off! We can't let them take the entrance! Try and force them back into the main chamber! Take the heat off of my squad!" Kento yelled. Back at the entrance the Bothan nodded.

"Yes sir! You heard him men! Let's push 'em back! Delta Squad, prep dets!" the Bothan ordered, four of the soldiers prepping stun grenades and moving into position near the entrance.

"Ready! Now!" the Bothan ordered as the four soldiers tossed the grenades into the tunnel, the grenades bouncing or rolling down the sloped entryway. The detonators then went off, stunning the Sith Troopers and giving the Republic soldiers a chance to rush the tunnel.

"GO-GO-GO!" the Bothan ordered as they charged the tunnel, leaving one squad to hold the entrance with the turrets.

"Don't let any of them get back up!" one of the other officers ordered as they blasted the stunned Sith while running past them, ensuring they were dead. They managed to reach the bottom landing where the main chamber was, Ailyn, Rayon, and the twins holding out in their makeshift foxhole against the Sith troopers.

"Blast them!" the Bothan ordered as the Republic troops took cover and opened fire on the Sith from the entryway. In the tomb chamber, Kento and the Dark Jedi continued to duel, although Kento seemed to be on the defensive rather than the offensive.

"What's the matter Jedi?! Afraid to take a life?!" the Dark Jedi taunted with a sneer. Kento merely chuckled.

"You obviously don't know who trained me." Kento said as he evaded a vicious swing by leaping backwards onto the top of the sarcophagus and then leaping into the air, over the Dark Jedi who spun around to attack but their lightsabers clashed again.

"I know who trained me! Once I kill you, my Master will make me one of her apprentices!" the Dark Jedi gloated as Kento scoffed.

"Yeah, don't think so. You think this Darth Akul will take you on as an apprentice? She'd sooner feed you to a rancor!" Kento argued, enraging the Dark Jedi.

"She will make me her apprentice and then once she's outlived her usefulness, I will strike her down and become all the more powerful!" he gloated as Kento dodged a swing from the Dark Jedi.

"I'd give it about five seconds, that's if you were successful!" Kento laughed, further enraging the Dark Jedi.

"You worthless Jedi scum! The Sith will rule the galaxy and I will be its emperor!" the Dark Jedi said as Kento bounded over the dry pool but the Dark Jedi started bringing the roof down towards him with the force. Kento quickly raised his hands into the air, catching the debris and tossing it away just as the Dark Jedi leapt over the pool, his lightsaber raised but Kento wasn't concerned and ignited his lightsaber with a swing, slicing the Dark Jedi's arms off at the elbows. The Dark Jedi landed on his side with a pained screech. This caused Rayon to spin around towards them and hurry to a corner of the room, watching as the Dark Jedi writhed in pain and anger.

"MY HANDS! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE JEDI?!" He screamed before having Kento's lightsaber thrust in his face, causing him to recoil in fear. The echoing sounds of blaster fire still rang through the tomb as the Republic Soldiers fended off the Sith.

"I told you once, you didn't know who trained me. I think once I tell you, you'll understand." Kento said as he knelt down to the Dark Jedi who snarled at him.

"I was trained by Anakin Skywalker." He said as the Dark Jedi's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Darth Vader's Apprentice." He said in shock as Kento stood up. It was at this that Rayon finally understood what Kento had meant by his comments earlier. Kento's Master was the one who used to be known as Darth Vader. Kento stood over the defeated Dark Jedi for a moment, called the inactive red lightsaber to his hand and clipped it to his belt while still keeping his own green saber pointed at him.

"Not anymore. Vader is dead. He died at Endor. All that remains of the man that used to be the Dark Lord is Anakin Skywalker, the man he was before Vader appeared. That you can take to the banking clan." Kento said as Rayon approached, holding his rifle pointed at the Dark Jedi.

"What do you want me to do with the prisoner sir?" Rayon asked as Kento lowered his rifle for him.

"We'll take him with us to Coruscant, where he'll be interrogated by the military. I imagine my own master will want a word with him. If there's anyone who knows how to interrogate Sith, it's Master Skywalker." Kento said as the Dark Jedi's face flashed with fear.

"No! No please!" he begged.

"See this Rayon? The Sith are typically like this. All boast with a lot of flash but once their shields are down, they're all cowards underneath." Kento said as they heard an explosion behind them. They spun around to see the Republic troops finishing off the last of the Sith, Ailyn having used a thermal detonator to clear a few lingering troops from within an entryway. The moment their backs were turned however, the Dark Jedi had leapt to his feet and was running towards a large pile of debris in the corner leading towards a hole in the roof where sunlight could be clearly seen pouring through. The two heard him running away and spun around to see him leaping up onto the debris.

"We'll meet again Jedi!" the Dark Jedi yelled as he leapt up towards another level of debris but Rayon had his blaster raised.

"Oh no you don't!" he yelled, firing a shot which struck the Dark Jedi in the leg, causing him to topple backwards and fall off the debris, falling straight towards a statue of Freedon Nadd holding a pair of swords into the air. The two cringed as the Dark Jedi fell upon one of the large stone swords, impaling himself through the stomach. The Dark Jedi, looked up weakly towards the statue of Nadd, a look of confusion on his face.

"My lord, why?" he rasped before he gave his last breath and died. All was silent in the tomb now, the blaster fire having ended. The two stared at the corpse on the statue in silence as Ailyn rushed up.

"_Osik._ Well there goes my bonus. Stolen by Scruff no less." Ailyn grumbled but Kento shook his head.

"Nope, the one who stole the kill would've been Rayon here." Kento said as Ailyn looked at the stunned soldier then at Kento before glaring at him.

"You're kidding right? The greenhorn got the kill?" she asked as Kento nodded.

"I might've disarmed the Sith but Rayon fired the shot that knocked him off and onto the sword there." Kento said as Rayon turned towards Vel who glared at him.

"Hmph. Lucky shot." She grumbled before turning and walking away as the Bothan officer approached.

"The tomb is ours General. We're looking for any remaining Sith but they appear to have been wiped out." The Officer said as Kento nodded.

"Excellent work. Have the men prep the demo charges, I want this place leveled so no Sith can get to it ever again." Kento said as the Bothan saluted.

"Yes sir. Oh, we just received a transmission from the Mynock. Apparently Liberty group has arrived and Admiral Moore wants to speak with you. I think she wants an update on our status." The officer said as Kento nodded again.

"Thank you. Tell her I'll get in touch with her in a minute. Oh and send the twins over here." Kento said as the Bothan saluted again.

"Yes sir." He replied before walking off.

"Your orders sir?" Rayon asked as Kento smirked and motioned for him to follow. He then reached down and unclipped the Sith lightsaber from his belt, opening up the casing and removing the red crystal from inside. He then handed the crystal to Rayon who took it curiously.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Trophy. You killed a Dark Jedi. Not many riflemen can claim that honor." Kento said but Rayon shrugged.

"But the Bounty Hunter was right. It was just a lucky shot." He said but Kento wasn't convinced.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. When you were lining up the shot, you seemed to know exactly where and when to fire. You also aimed precisely so you would cripple him. You didn't know he would fall onto that statue did you?" he asked as Rayon shook his head.

"No sir."

"I can sense something within you Rayon. You don't realize it but you may have a latent connection to the Force. If you'd like, I can have you tested to see if you truly are force sensitive." Kento said as Rayon arched an eyebrow in shock.

"Wait, you mean I could become a Jedi?" he asked as Kento nodded.

"It's possible. It all depends on what the test results bring and what the council says. Of course if you'd rather remain a rifleman that's entirely up to you. I won't force you if you'll pardon the Jedi pun." Kento said as Rayon pondered.

"I'll take the test, but I'm still not sure." He said as Kento nodded understandingly.

"Fair enough." He said as he noticed the Twi'lek twins approaching.

"You called for us sir?" one of the twins asked.

"Yes I did. I wanted to congratulate you two on a job well done." Kento said as the twins saluted.

"Only doing our duty sir." The other replied.

"Regardless, I like how the entire troop handled themselves. Did we sustain any casualties?" he asked as the twins looked at each other.

"Aside from Corporal Hal getting scratched by one of the beasts before the battle and a few minor injuries, we suffered no casualties' sir. The enemy appears to have been completely wiped out." Sumi replied as Kento nodded with a smile.

"Well then I now know what I'm going to tell to Admiral Moore. I look forward to working with the three of you in the future." Kento said as he headed for the entrance.

**…**

Kento stepped out of the tomb into the Dxun sun where he saw Republic transports touching down nearby. R4-M9 was already rolling up to him with his receiver dish raised, chirping a message.

"Well put her through R4." He said as the astromech came to a stop and began projecting a hologram of Admiral Moore.

"_General. What's going on down there? We've been trying to get through to you for several minutes now? What's your status?"_ Kasan asked as Kento smirked.

"We're fine Admiral, only minor injuries but the Sith presence on Dxun has been both confirmed and dealt with. I'd recommend informing the Onderon government that they should consider keeping a closer eye on Dxun for a while." Kento said as Kasan blinked at him in disbelief.

"_Dealt with? I thought this was a scouting mission not a covert strike!"_ Kasan exclaimed.

"The Sith were up to something here and we couldn't allow them to continue. We're not sure what they were up to exactly but we'll be blowing up the tomb here so that it doesn't happen again." Kento said as Kasan sighed heavily.

"_I understand. I'll relay this information back to command."_ Kasan said in exasperation.

"One more thing Admiral, I'd like to request that the men and women deployed with me on this mission be assigned to my direct command. They're all fine soldiers and they've proven themselves capable." Kento said as Kasan nodded.

"_Consider it done sir. Oh, and General Skywalker wishes to speak with you. Patching him through now." _Kasan said before her hologram disappeared, replacing it with a hologram of Anakin Sr.

"Master, you're looking cheerful this evening." Kento said with a smirk.

"_That depends, Kento. What is the outcome of your mission on Dxun?"_ he asked.

"Sith presence confirmed and routed Master. If there are more Sith on Dxun we'll find them." Kento replied.

"_Well done my apprentice. It seems you're proving yourself a fine General."_ Anakin said as Kento shrugged.

"I learned from the best, Master. Although I think Admiral Moore doesn't share your optimistic appraisal of my performance." Kento said, deliberately mimicking Anakin's voice. Anakin merely let a chuckle escape.

"_I wasn't that popular with the admiralty either, Kento. It seems as if you truly are taking after your old Master." _Anakin said as Kento chuckled back.

"Perhaps but since I've got you on the line I'd like to ask a favor of you." He said as Anakin looked at him.

"_What is it?"_ he asked.

"I'd like to set up a force sensitivity test for one of the soldiers under my command. I believe he may possess a latent connection to the force." Kento said as Anakin crossed his arms over his chest.

"_I will speak to the Jedi Council to arrange the testing. Next time you're at Coruscant, we will test him." _Anakin said as Kento bowed to the hologram of his master.

"I'll see you then Master." He said as Anakin uncrossed his arms.

"_I look forward to meeting him. Skywalker out."_ Anakin said as the hologram disappeared.

**…**

Soon the Mynock was lifting off from the jungle floor of Dxun. As it rose above the trees, it turned towards the tomb in the distance. From the cockpit, Ailyn sat, helmet off in the copilot's seat, counted down from three and when she reached zero, there was a colossal explosion as the tomb exploded into a heap of burning rubble.

"I love the smell of burning permacrete in the evening." Ailyn said as she sat back in her chair with a smirk.

"Part of me regrets blowing it up since it's a part of galactic history but the rest of me doesn't quite feel that way. The Onderon government even gave us their blessing to destroy it. Seems like the cursed king is as unpopular today as he was when he was alive." Kento said as Ailyn turned towards him.

"As I see it, you removed a potential threat. Onderon is no longer as vital a target to the Sith anymore which means they'll be less likely to be targeted for invasion. I think your _jetii _council would approve." Ailyn said as Kento pondered.

"They'll likely regret the lost chance at acquiring Sith knowledge but I think they'll agree for the most part that keeping that knowledge out of the living Sith's hands is for the best." Kento said as the Mynock approached the hangar bay of the Liberty.

"Still, makes me wonder what the _Dar'jetii_ were looking for in there." Ailyn said as Kento nodded in agreement.

"We may never know, Vel. Let's just hope they didn't find it." Kento said as the Mynock touched down inside the hangar bay.

* * *

**Meanwhile in another part of space…**

A Sith Destroyer flew through the blackness of space. On the bridge stood a human woman with long brown hair with her hands behind her back. She wore the uniform of the old Galactic Empire with Admiral's stripes. She stood observing a holographic display of some ancient looking runes. Next to her was a hologram of Darth Akul, looking at the hologram with her.

"Is this the information we were looking for milady?" the Admiral asked as Akul looked at the hologram.

"_Yes. It appears that the hopeful was successful in uncovering the information we were seeking…but not as successful in keeping the Jedi from destroying Freedon Nadd's tomb."_ Akul replied.

"I doubted his ability from the start milady. Had he been strong enough, he would've been able to eliminate any opposition from the Republic or the Jedi." The Admiral stated but Akul sneered.

"_The Jedi he faced was the son of Starkiller. The boy is a formidable opponent. You forget what he did to Darth Vandal at Mustafar after all."_ Akul commented but the Admiral wasn't convinced.

"Regardless, he was weak and the punishment for weakness is death." The Admiral stated as Akul grinned.

"_Keep that in mind, Admiral Daala, for now that we have the information we seek, we need to act on it. You may proceed to the next phase of the plan."_ Akul ordered as Admiral Natasi Daala bowed to the hologram.

"By your command milady." She stated as the holograms disappeared to be replaced by a hologram of a singular star system.

* * *

**End Episode 4**

Admiral Kasan Moor originated from the first Rogue Squadron game. She seemed to disappear after that game, with only cameo appearances in other media so I wanted to continue her story somehow or at least explain what happened to her. I own the Twi'lek twins Sumi'ra and Sugi'ra, as well as Rayon Mead.


	5. Namesakes

**Episode 5 - Namesakes**

**War rages on! Sith forces stretch the Republic armies thin, forcing its leaders to regularly convene in an effort to repel the Sith Invaders! In the midst of the fighting, Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker manages to find time to spend away from the frontlines of the conflict and spend time with his youngest grandson, Anakin Solo! Meanwhile Darth Talzin is in pursuit of the older Skywalker, seeking to kill him for the death of her mother: Asajj Ventress!**

* * *

******Somewhere on Tatooine…**

"No! Get back! You won't take her!" Asajj Ventress screamed as she attempted to use her old Sith Lightsabers to frighten off the two hooded figures. One of them drew a double bladed lightsaber with two red blades like Asajj's own and proceeded to attack her while the other figure approached the spot where a frightened young half-breed girl hid. The girl was half-human and half-Dathmorian, her long black hair kept in dreadlocks. The girl watched as the taller figure with the double blade struck down her mother, slicing her legs off just below the waist.

"MAMA!" the girl exclaimed tearfully as the figure grabbed her by the arms and knelt down to her level, a dark smirk appearing on the tattooed face of the figure beneath the hood.

"Come now child. It is time your training began." Darth Akul said as she picked the child up and started carrying her back towards the darkened transport nearby while the other picked up Ventress's lightsabers and began to follow the taller. The girl struggled against the figure's grasp but to no avail. Asajj however was still alive and crawled onto her stomach, reaching out to try and stop the two but her connection to the force was too weak.

"NO! STOP!" she screamed at the two but was ignored.

"MAMA! MAMA!" the girl screamed as a man burst up from within the moisture farm living quarters with a blaster rifle in hand.

"Drop her or I drop you!" he yelled as a look of fear flashed across Asajj's face.

"No! Don't! Get out of here!" Asajj yelled but the figures had already stopped.

"Kill him." The first ordered as the second turned and raised their lightsaber, suddenly pulling Asajj's husband towards it with the force, impaling him through the chest, causing both Asajj and the girl to cry out in anguish.

"Lady Talzin?" a foreign voice asked, causing Talzin to suddenly sit upright in her bunk aboard a Sith Destroyer. It had been a nightmare. Talzin sighed heavily as she climbed out of her bunk, summoning her lightsabers to her hands and clipping them to her belt before opening the door to reveal a Sith Trooper on the other side.

"What do you want?" she asked in annoyance.

"Apologies milady, but we've got a positive identification on the target. He's on the move near the Dathomir System." The trooper replied as Talzin scowled.

"Good. Set an intercept course and make the jump to lightspeed the moment we're ready." Talzin ordered as the trooper saluted.

"Right away ma'am." The trooper replied before running off. Talzin then looked at the twin curved lightsabers at her sides, looking at them quietly in thought.

"It's only a matter of time Skywalker. A matter of time before you pay for killing my mother." Talzin hissed as she headed for the bridge.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Dathomir System…**

A heavily modified H-Type Nubian Yacht dropped out of hyperspace. The modifications to the typically regal vessel were clear even from a distance. The Chromium hull plating had been completely stripped off and replaced by gunmetal grey armor plating with a series of yellow decals along it. Two small blaster cannon turrets had been mounted on the top and bottom of the ship's main hull with a pair of forward mounted laser cannons protruding from the forward nose cone with a small concussion missile launcher mounted in the cone between the laser cannons. Sitting at the helm of the once regal vessel was the fearsome visage of Anakin Skywalker while his grandson Anakin Solo sat in the copilot's seat.

"I'd say the hyperdrive test was a success wouldn't you say grandfather?" the younger Anakin asked.

"Yes. Now all that remains is a proper test of the ship's weapons systems and finally a name to accompany it." The older Anakin stated.

"Don't forget the shield test." Solo commented.

"I never forget the shields." Skywalker replied.

"Where did you find this old thing anyway?" Solo asked.

"It was actually a gift to your mother from her cousin, Pooja Naberrie. I offered to buy it from her." Skywalker explained as Solo's eyes lit up in realization.

"Oh so this is that same ship! I'd wondered what mom did with it. But why did you buy it from her?" Solo asked. He then sensed a slight sadness in his grandfather that made him regret asking.

"Because your grandmother used to pilot a vessel of the same model when she was alive." Skywalker said softly.

"Oh. I wish I could've met her. Everything I've heard about her in the history holos and historical archives make her sound like a remarkable woman." Solo said, sensing pride welling up inside his grandfather.

"The archives and holos don't even begin to describe how remarkable she truly was, although they do capture her beauty quite well." Skywalker said as Solo spun towards the inside of the cockpit. HK-47 was with them albeit shut down at the older Anakin's insistence, a request the younger had no qualms with. There was also a black hued astromech sitting inactive nearby. Solo noticed this astromech curiously.

"Changing subjects slightly, what's with the astromech?" Solo asked.

"That is R4-K5. He was my astromech during my time as Vader. After I switched to using my X1 Advanced, he became unnecessary and he was assigned to work aboard the Lusankya back when it was an Imperial vessel. After the fall of the Empire, I tracked him down and requisitioned him. It might sound strange to say this but I felt guilty about the way I treated him so I'm trying to make it up to him." Skywalker explained as Solo smiled at him.

"Only you would feel guilty about mistreating a droid. Not that it's a bad sentiment though." Solo said as Skywalker flexed his left hand.

"I feel that I relate more to machines now that I'm a cyborg." Skywalker said as Solo spun back around towards the front.

"According to Uncle Luke's recounting of when he first met your old master Obi-Wan, he said that you were more machine than man." Solo said as Skywalker let a chuckle escape.

"I suppose that's true, from a certain point of view." Skywalker said, hoping Obi-Wan's spirit was listening.

"Anyway, thanks for getting me off Coruscant for a while. I was going crazy just being cooped up on the Lusankya waiting for Master Marek to get away from the admiralty for a while." Solo said as Skywalker gave a dismissive wave.

"I figured you would appreciate the escape. Besides, I needed a capable mechanic to help me test this ship's capabilities." Skywalker said as Solo smirked thoughtfully.

"Got any more old ship models I should know about?" Solo asked as Skywalker turned towards him slowly. Solo could tell there was a smirk on his grandfather's face despite the Vader mask obscuring it.

"As a matter of fact I happen to have a few old Eta-2 class light interceptors left over from the Clone Wars. Also one or two Delta 7Bs that I am currently restoring." Skywalker replied.

"Wow you've become quite the starship enthusiast haven't you?" Solo asked.

"The ships remind me of better times. And getting to repair them is therapeutic. Has your master taught you moving meditation?" Skywalker asked as Solo looked curious.

"It's the first I've heard of it." Solo replied.

"Then that is what I shall teach you on this trip together. It is a technique that allows the Force to guide our hands while we are in a state of meditation. By allowing the force to guide our actions in this way, it gives us a better understanding of the force's subtler actions. For instance, I once went into a state of meditation while performing maintenance on one of the old interceptors I mentioned. When I emerged from the meditation, not only had I repaired the interceptor's shield emitters, but I had enhanced them significantly. Doubling the overall strength while halving the power draw." Skywalker explained.

"I'd like to learn that. It might come in handy in the future." Solo said as Skywalker chuckled.

"A word of caution though. Sometimes going into a state of moving meditation doesn't always result positively. I went into a moving meditation once at a repair bench on Yavin and when I emerged…I still don't know what it was I had built. All I know is that your aunt put it up on display along with the younglings' art projects under the name 'Ani Skywalker,' another example of her insolence." Skywalker grumbled.

"She's just trying to lighten your spirit." Solo said as Skywalker nodded.

"Yes I am aware. I imagine having me for a father-in-law is not easy for your father or your aunt." Skywalker said as Solo shrugged.

"I wouldn't know but I know you make a fine grandfather." Solo commented.

"I appreciate the sentiment but you are still not getting a Podracer for your birthday." Skywalker said as Solo put on a face of faux disappointment.

"Aw come on, please?" he asked but Skywalker didn't answer as he started gazing out the cockpit viewports as if searching for something.

"Grandfather?" Solo asked worriedly.

"Do you feel that? A disturbance in the Force." Skywalker said as Solo began looking out the viewports.

"I sense it too." He said as they both looked straight ahead in time for a Sith Destroyer to drop out of hyperspace in front of them. Skywalker quickly pulled back on the controls, narrowly avoiding a collision with the destroyer.

"Oh slag!" Solo yelped as the Sith Destroyer immediately opened fire on the yacht. On the bridge, Darth Talzin snarled at the vessel.

"That's him! Lock tractor beams on him and pull him into the docking bay! We'll finish him off there!" Talzin ordered. Back on the yacht, Solo leapt from his chair and reactivated HK and R4.

"Statement: HK-47 is ready to serve, Ma-." HK said but was cut off when the ship was rocked by an explosion.

"We're under attack, man the turrets! Don't let them get a target lock on us with their tractor beams!" Solo ordered as HK hurried to the weapons controls. R4 immediately hurried for the turbolift, moving down to a lower level to perform emergency maintenance. The ship suddenly shook violently.

"They've got us in their tractor beam!" Skywalker said as he started accessing some of the controls.

"Can you shake us loose?!" Solo asked as Skywalker reduced power to the engines but didn't deactivate them.

"Divert all power from the engines to maneuvering thrusters and when I give you the signal, I want you to undo what you just did!" Skywalker ordered, priming the forward weapons as he spun the ship around to face the Destroyer. He then fired two concussion missiles, using the force to propel them even faster, the missiles intercepting the tractor beam and traveling along the beam's trajectory until they impacted into the tractor beam emitter, destroying it in a fantastic explosion and freeing the yacht.

"NOW!" Skywalker ordered as Solo diverted power to the engines, the Yacht tearing off towards the Destroyer again but pulling up in time to fly low over the Destroyer's hull. On the bridge, Talzin let out an enraged groan.

"After him! Blow him out of the sky if you have to! And prepare my fighter!" Talzin ordered as she stormed out of the bridge. The Destroyer entered a pursuit course after the smaller yacht, firing its turbolasers at it but Skywalker, being the ace pilot, was able to nimbly avoid the blasts and began to pull away from the Destroyer. The turrets on the yacht were futilely firing back at the Destroyer.

"HK hold fire! That turret's not going to do any good against a Destroyer!" Solo yelled but a sensor alarm indicated otherwise.

"Correction: I believe it will do marvelously against these Meatbag starfighters." HK argued as three squadrons of Sith Starfighters started chasing them.

"This is where the fun begins." Skywalker commented.

"Should I put in a distress call?" Solo asked but Skywalker merely pointed to the communications console.

"They're jamming our communications!" He replied as Solo groaned.

"How are we supposed to escape them?" Solo asked. Skywalker merely looked out the viewport to see Dathomir fast approaching.

"We'll lose them in the planet's atmosphere! Brace yourself!" Skywalker instructed as they made a break for the planet's surface, the Sith fighters in hot pursuit. Among the fighters was a red and black fantailed starfighter, the fighter rapidly approaching. HK noticed the fighter's approach.

"Warning: Master there is a new starfighter approaching! Preliminary analysis indicates it is a Ginivex class starfighter!" HK warned.

"Shoot it down!" Skywalker ordered, HK complying, turning the yacht's guns on the fighter. In the fighter's cockpit, Darth Talzin snarled as she evaded the droid's laser fire.

"You're not getting away from me so easily Skywalker!" Talzin sneered, firing on the yacht but its shields were able to withstand the blasts.

"That fighter's still on our tail!" Solo exclaimed as he checked the tactical readouts.

"The force is strong with this one." Skywalker replied as they entered the atmosphere, the hull glowing red. They were flying over one of the planet's landmasses near a part of the planet covered in the twilight of the late evening. Talzin continued firing on the Yacht, her fighters still in close pursuit. Back on the Yacht, HK spotted an opening with one of the other fighters and targeted it, scoring a direct hit on its cockpit and causing it to explode, the debris taking out two fighters behind it while the force of the blast damaged Talzin's fighter, causing her to veer sharply off course, damaging the upper wing.

"NO!" Talzin screamed angrily as she was forced into an emergency landing on the planet's surface. Meanwhile the yacht flew in low over the trees. HK then turned away from the gun controls.

"Report: Master the Sith fighters have broken off their pursuit." HK reported.

"Yeah but they've got us trapped here." Solo said as Skywalker began bringing the ship in for a landing.

"Patience my young grandson. They may know that we are on the planet but they will not know our exact location. We will wait them out." Skywalker said as he set the ship down in a heavily forested area of gnarled and dead looking trees shrouded by a thick fog. As soon as the yacht had landed, Skywalker began powering down the ship's systems.

"So what do we do? It's us versus an entire Sith Destroyer." Solo asked as Skywalker stood up from his seat.

"The force is strong with this world. They will not be able to sense our presence so easily and the fog will obscure their vision. We have the advantage." Skywalker stated.

"Analysis: The cyborg Meatbag is correct Master. The current environment is-…" HK said before suddenly falling silent and looking around.

"HK? Are you alright? It's not like you to not complete a sentence." Solo said as HK approached the viewports but remained silent.

"He's starting to scare me now." Solo said but Skywalker wasn't convinced.

"What is it HK-47?" Skywalker asked.

"Confused Statement: Masters, my signal receivers are picking up a strange signal being broadcast from nearby. I cannot be one hundred percent certain but I believe I recognize the signal." HK reported as Skywalker opened the turbolift doors.

"Then we shall investigate this signal together. Come Anakin, we best stick together." Skywalker said as they entered the turbolift, arriving on the bottom level of the starship near the boarding ramp which was already being lowered. R4-K5 was welding a damaged stabilizer back into place as they arrived.

"R4 stay with the ship and engage the security systems. I don't want any intruders." Skywalker ordered the droid, the Astromech beeping a confirmation in a series of low beeps and tones.

"I don't think he likes you." Solo said as they approached the edge of the boarding ramp, Solo looking out into the dense fog with slight apprehension.

"He didn't like me even before I became Vader. He was in the Jedi Temple before and during Order 66." Skywalker said as they walked out into the dark mists of Dathomir with HK close behind them.

"HK, can you pinpoint the signal's origins?" Skywalker asked as HK stepped up in front of them, his blaster raised in caution.

"Affirmative." He replied, leading them into the mists.

**…**

Elsewhere on the surface just outside the forest, the surviving Sith fighters had landed and the pilots were rushing to the damaged starfighter piloted by Darth Talzin. One of the pilots reached the fighter and peered inside the cockpit but saw no one inside.

"Lieutenant! Lady Talzin isn't here!" the pilot called.

"Keep searching!" the lieutenant replied, turning away before hearing one of the pilots let out a pained scream coupled with the hiss of a lightsaber activation. The pilots turned with blasters drawn to see the pilot near Talzin's fighter skewered through the chest by a red lightsaber. The pilot fell to the ground, dead, revealing an angry Darth Talzin standing behind him.

"Who told you to break pursuit Lieutenant?!" Talzin asked as she stormed towards him.

"W-We thought you were-! Our orders come from the Empress! We're under orders to verify the death of you or any of the Lords and relay the information to her directly!" the Lieutenant groveled as Talzin snarled in frustration, raising her lightsaber to strike him down but lowering it after a moment and turning towards the line of gnarled trees surrounded in fog.

"Put me through to the Destroyer, I want every soldier we have scouring this forest!" Talzin ordered.

"My lady?" the lieutenant asked.

"Skywalker is here! We have him trapped here on the surface and if we can find him, we can end him!" Talzin ordered.

"Y-Yes ma'am! Right away ma'am!" the lieutenant replied as he ran back towards his fighter, leaving Talzin to look the tree line over curiously. She could faintly sense Skywalker's presence but she could also sense another presence in the force, one she didn't recognize, a powerful presence in the Dark Side but also a presence she never thought she'd feel again.

"_Talzin."_ She heard a voice whisper in her mind, causing the Dathomiri Nightsister to shake her head with a cringe.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" one of the pilots asked.

"I'm fine." She snapped as she looked into the mists with increased suspicion.

**…**

Meanwhile, both Anakins and HK journeyed deeper into the forest, the assassin droid leading them.

"This place is strong with the Dark Side grandfather. I can hear the voices of the dead crying out in pain." Solo said as Skywalker noticed some of the trees had strange black sacks hanging from them. The sacks were too large to be natural, and could easily fit a humanoid lifeform inside them.

"We have entered into the territory of the Nightsisters of Dathomir, Anakin. We must be cautious, for they will not hesitate to attack us." Skywalker said as Solo noticed the sacks, recognizing them as Dathomiri burial sacks which held the bodies of the dead inside them.

"Are they concealing themselves from us through the force or is that what this mist is for?" Solo asked but they then heard a metal clanking sound as HK stepped on something, causing him to stop and look down.

"Exclamation: Masters!" HK called, activating an illuminator on the side of his head as the two Jedi gathered around. Lying on the ground, partially buried in the mud appeared to be some kind of skeleton.

"What is that? The body of some creature?" Solo asked as Skywalker grabbed hold of the skeleton's arm and pulled on it, bringing the entire upper torso up out of the ground.

"This was no lifeform. I recognize this. It is the remains of an old Trade Federation Battle Droid." Skywalker said, tossing the remains away where they banged against the ground. Skywalker then stretched out with the force and moved the mists away from in front of them. What they saw caused Solo to freeze in awe and horror.

"Wh~oa." He said as they beheld the site of a former battlefield. Strewn across the ground were the littered remains of destroyed battle droids and their abandoned war vehicles, including at least one destroyed AAT. The droids had been there for decades, ever since the Clone Wars. Most were partly buried in the mud.

"Statement: It appears the Confederacy of Independent Systems was here, but my own records of known Separatist battlefields contain no references to Dathomir. Probing query: What were they after?" HK asked as Skywalker led them deeper into the forest, using the Force to dispel the fog until they came across a large wall made of metal.

"Statement: The signal I am receiving is coming from this structure." HK reported as Skywalker looked up at the metal wall.

"HK, I don't think this is a permanent structure." Solo said as he looked up, taking note of the four wings indicative of an old Trade Federation Landing Craft. Skywalker then stretched out with the force and pried open the lander's forward bulkhead doors.

"I guess this lander got left behind when the droids finished whatever they were doing here." Solo said as they stepped into the old lander, Skywalker finding a ladder and beginning to climb.

"Statement: Masters, I believe I recognize the signal now. It is a droid control signal using old Separatist droid control frequencies." HK reported as Solo began to climb the ladder after his grandfather.

"So wait, the transmitter is still functional?" Solo asked as HK followed after them, the three reaching a cargo bay on the lander's port side.

"More than that, Anakin." Skywalker said as Solo blinked at what the cargo bay contained. There was at least one MTT along with several transports full of battle droids still on their transport racks. There were even a few Super Battle Droids and a handful of inactive Destroyer Droids. All of the droids and vehicles were in pristine condition.

"Are they still functional?" Solo asked as Skywalker approached an inactive droid, opening the back panel and pressed a button on the display.

"This droid is fully charged and a diagnostic indicates full functionality. These droids are fully operational. Touch nothing, we don't want to wake them up." Skywalker said as Solo pondered for a minute.

"Or do we?" he asked, earning Skywalker's attention.

"Are you suggesting we reactivate them and send them against our pursuers?" Skywalker asked as Solo arched a curious eyebrow.

"Can we not?" he asked.

"The droids are programmed to attack Jedi. Unless we had a copy of the Separatist Droid command codes, we cannot control them. Besides, I am more interested in why they were here on Dathomir during the Clone Wars." Skywalker said as they headed for the ladder.

"Request: Master, might I be permitted to remain a while?" HK asked as Solo looked at him suspiciously.

"Why?"

"Answer: Why, to replenish my armaments, Master. It would be a shame for these weapons to go to waist, Master." HK said as Solo looked at Skywalker who looked at them but didn't react.

"Alright but be careful. We don't want these droids coming back online and coming after us." Solo said as Skywalker jumped down the ladder.

"Statement: Master your words of distrust wound me. I am here to ensure your wellbeing Master. I would never do anything to endanger your life…well, not deliberately anyway." HK said as Solo rolled his eyes as he approached the ladder.

"That's what I'm afraid of." He replied before jumping down the hole, leaving HK alone amongst the inactive droids.

**…**

Meanwhile, Talzin scowled up at the sky as Sith landers ferried dozens of troops as well as a number of tanks reminiscent of the old TIE Mauler. They were similar in design but instead of three forward laser cannons, they had a pair of blaster cannons on the inside arcs of the "wings" above the tracks while a single large laser cannon sat mounted beneath the cockpit. Among the Sith vehicles were Sith Infantry Walkers, the same single person combat walkers the Sith had used at Yavin IV that were equipped with a chin mounted flamethrower and two blaster cannons on the sides.

"Send the tanks in first! Clear us a path!" Talzin ordered as the tanks started up, rolling towards the forest, plowing down the trees in their path. Talzin quietly leapt onto the back of a quadruped walker similar to an AT-AA in design but lacking the back mounted AA gun, and carrying four small blaster cannon turrets that provided a full 360 degree area of protection. In the center of these turrets, in the middle of the back of the walker was a semi open area on the back where a Sith Infantry Commander stood observing a holographic display of the surrounding area.

"Milady, the Destroyer has scanned the surrounding area and we believe we may have located the Jedi's vessel here. We can't be sure though, there's a strange signal interfering with our scans." The Commander replied as Talzin glared out at the mist shrouded forest as the walker followed along behind the tanks and smaller walkers.

"We'll find them. They're here, I know they are." Talzin sneered. She then heard the voice whisper in her ear again.

"_Talzin, what are you doing?"_

This caused the Dark Lady to pinch the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"Milady?" the Commander asked as Talzin looked towards a mountain poking up out of the mist in the distance. She then heard another voice speak to her but this one was different.

"_Come to the mountain, child."_ The voice said, a strange soothing tone to the voice but with a darker undertone echoing as it spoke.

"Commander, ready a speeder bike for me. There's something I need to investigate on my own. Continue the search in my absence. And if you should find Skywalker, destroy him." Talzin said as she climbed off the walker.

**…**

Solo had emerged from the lander to find his grandfather standing out in the center of the vacant battlefield, looking out at the forest around them.

"This place gives me the creeps, grandfather." Solo said as Skywalker knelt down, looking down at the ground as if looking for something.

"What is it?" Solo asked as Skywalker reached down into the dirt and brushed some of the dirt away, revealing a round object. He quickly fished the object out of the dirt, revealing it to be a humanoid skull.

"Any idea as to who it was?" Solo asked as Skywalker used the force to unearth a full skeleton. What remained of the humanoid was clad in remarkably well preserved primitive red clothing, a crude bow-shaped weapon lying next to it.

"A Nightsister." Skywalker said as Solo looked around.

"Okay now I'm confused. Why would the Separatists fight against the Nightsisters? You'd think they'd be allies." Solo said as Skywalker stood to his feet, noticing a mountain poking out of the mists in the distance.

"I sense a presence in the Force. We are not alone out here." Skywalker said as he started walking towards the mountain.

"Anyone you know?" Solo asked as he followed after Skywalker.

"I'm not sure but the presence does seem…familiar. Like I know someone from here." Skywalker said, confusing Solo.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You know the nature of the force. It is the life force of all things. It surrounds us, binds us. But it can also leave its mark on us. Places that are strong in the force can leave its mark upon the people who call it home." Skywalker said as Solo thought of something.

"Sort of like a droid's manufacturing seals. It tells you who made it and the factory seals usually tell you where it was built, right?" Solo asked as Skywalker gave him a nod.

"A very astute observation, Anakin. Impressive, most impressive." Skywalker said, pleased with his grandson's wisdom, as Solo smiled up at his grandfather.

"So then who do you know who's had the same sort of mark left on them by this place?" Solo asked as Skywalker pondered and came to a stop.

"There is only one that I know to have had this feeling of the force around them. These 'marks' are difficult to sense the first time you encounter them but the more frequently you encounter them, the more you notice the marks that the force has left upon them. But this one I recognize. I have encountered it many times before." Skywalker said as a voice on the wind whispered in their ears.

"_Skywalker."_

"I know that voice." Solo said as he looked around.

"As do I." Skywalker said as he closed his eyes inside his helmet, entering a meditative trance.

"Is it you, my old enemy?" Skywalker asked in his trance. Solo noticed the wind picking up around them, the force becoming stronger, but it wasn't the Dark Side they felt.

"_Only enemies in life."_ The voice whispered on the wind.

"Why are you here?" Skywalker asked, his voice showing sadness at the voice's presence.

"_She__ is here." _The voice whispered.

"She? She who?" Solo asked quietly.

"What is there for me to do? I cannot help her." Skywalker asked.

"_Try."_

"She will not listen to me, and what reason has she to even bother?" Skywalker asked.

"_Try."_ The voice whispered again. Skywalker sighed in sad frustration.

"What must I do? What can I do?" Skywalker asked.

"_Speak the truth and she will listen." _The voice whispered.

"She won't listen. Not to me." Skywalker replied.

"_Please."_ The voice begged as Skywalker sighed and bowed his head.

"Very well, I will do this for you, if anything so I can save you even if it is too late." Skywalker said as Solo noticed a path appearing in the fog, leading towards the mountain.

"_You already have, Skywalker."_ The voice whispered as Skywalker emerged from his trance and started towards the mountain.

"Come with me, Anakin." Skywalker said as Solo followed after him, hearing strange mechanical sounds in the distance.

"What is that?" Solo asked.

"War machines. The Sith are attempting to find us." Skywalker said as they walked through the mist, following a trail of battered and destroyed battle droids that were decades old along with the skeletons of long dead Nightsisters.

**…**

Meanwhile Darth Talzin rode up to the base of the mountain on a Sith Speeder Bike. It was shaped like a standard s-swoop bike but had the control veins of the typical Imperial Speeder Bike. She climbed off the bike and walked towards the entrance to a large cave, the cave giving off an eerie green glow.

"Come in, come in. You are welcome in my home." The second voice Talzin had heard echoed softly from within the cave. Talzin started to enter but suddenly heard the first voice.

"_Don't."_ the voice whispered. Talzin shook her head attempting to clear her mind of the voice as she pressed on into the cave. As she entered, Talzin found the skeletons and corpses of long dead Nightsisters and destroyed battle droids littering the ground. Talzin was mildly disconcerted by the sight but ignored them as she approached a stone table in the center of a large cavern surrounded by a glowing green mist emanating from pools of green water along the edges of the cavern.

"Welcome my child. Welcome home." The second voice said as the fog began to gather around near the opposite side of the stone table. Talzin looked around, not noticing the fog.

"Who's there? Why have you summoned me?" Talzin asked.

"You are Dathomiri. A force witch. A Nightsister." The voice said as the fog began to swirl upwards, creating a pillar of green mist.

"Half-Dathomiri. My father was a human." Talzin replied, still looking for the source of the voice.

"But the blood of the Nightsisters runs through your veins, child. You feel a sense of familiarity here, don't you?" the voice asked as Talzin turned towards the table and saw a figure forming in the mist pillar.

"Who are you?" Talzin asked as the figure materialized to that of an elderly woman with pale white skin and black markings almost exactly like Talzin's. She wore an elegant red cloak that identified her as that of a Nightsister Elder.

"You already know my name child. You were named after me. Talzin." The woman said as Darth Talzin pondered for a moment.

"My mother mentioned a Mother Talzin once. Are you her?" the Sith Nightsister asked as the woman smiled and gave a nod.

"Yes child. I am Mother Talzin and I knew your mother, Asajj Ventress very well." Mother Talzin replied. Darth Talzin scowled at the mention of her mother and glanced away from her namesake.

"Then you should know something. My mother is dead. Murdered, by the Jedi." Talzin said, clinching her fists.

"Yes I sensed her death through the force, child. And I sense that the Jedi responsible for her death is here now on Dathomir." Mother Talzin said as the Sith Nightsister scowled and took hold of her lightsabers but didn't activate them.

"And I will be the one to end him." Talzin said but Mother Talzin shook her head.

"You cannot defeat Anakin Skywalker on your own, child. He is a Master at killing both Jedi and Sith alike. After all, he's the one that first trained your Master in the Jedi Arts." Mother Talzin said as the Sith Nightsister snarled.

"But he has to pay! He has to pay for killing her!" Darth Talzin yelled as Mother Talzin smiled at her younger namesake.

"Then make him pay, you shall. The Hero without Fear is on his way here right now. You can feel it, as can I. But in order to destroy him, he must lose something he cares for. His own flesh and blood, his own kin! Take from him that which was taken from your own mother when your master ripped you from her arms!" Mother Talzin said as Darth Talzin pondered for a moment before grinning.

"Yes. Destroy his namesake and you destroy Skywalker." Talzin said as Mother Talzin smiled down at her.

"I shall assist you with this task my child. I need only to cast one…simple…spell." Mother Talzin said as she began to chant in the Dathomiri language while moving her hands around in a circular motion over the table, causing the green mist to swirl up into the air near the ceiling before flowing downward towards the table. It then started to flow towards Darth Talzin's face, flowing in through her mouth and nostrils as the dark Nightsister magicks flowed into her. Once it had stopped, Darth Talzin looked at Mother Talzin with a grin, a green glow to her eyes.

"How do you feel my child?" Mother Talzin asked as Darth Talzin's grin widened.

"I feel as if I could slay a thousand Jedi." Darth Talzin said as Mother Talzin smiled.

"Then go, go and destroy Skywalker." Mother Talzin said as Darth Talzin turned and started to walk out of the cave, her lightsabers in hand and ready to fight.

**…**

Meanwhile the Sith forces were continuing their march. The Sith Commander stood watching the horizon from the back of the Command Walker when one of the tank pilots suddenly ordered a full stop. The Commander leaned against the railing, peering down at the tanks as one of the troopers ran to the tank that had given the order. A few seconds later, the trooper rushed to the Command Walker.

"What's the meaning of this, soldier? Why have we stopped?" The Commander asked as the trooper saluted.

"Tank's pilot saw something sir! Looks like a starship! Might be the Jedi's!" the trooper replied.

"Excellent. We'll cut off the Jedi's escape. Surround the vessel!" the Commander ordered as several troopers rushed towards Anakin's Yacht but as they approached, they were greeted by the sight of a fearsome looking protocol droid standing at the top of the boarding ramp, sporting a blaster rifle.

"Warning: Your increased proximity to this vessel will not be tolerated, Meatbags! Turn back now or else I shall be forced to initiate the termination of hostilities with maximum prejudice!" HK-47 ordered. The troopers looked at each other.

"A droid giving us orders? Do you have any idea who we are?!" the trooper commander asked.

"Statement: Your identity is irrelevant to me, Meatbag. The only fact that is relevant to me is that you seek to bring harm to my Master which I cannot allow. This is your final warning: Turn back now or be destroyed." HK threatened as the lead trooper shook his head.

"Enough of this, blast him-DAUH!" the lead trooper cried out as he was shot in the head. The other troops looked up to see HK's blaster rifle was smoking and pointed at them.

"Assassination Protocols: activated." HK said as the other troopers raised their blasters.

"You stupid droid! You can't beat a whole army on your own!" one of the troopers yelled.

"Correction: I don't intend to fight you on my own." HK replied as the antenna on his head extended upward. Suddenly the troopers heard a strange sound, a loud rhythmic metallic thumping sound coming from within the fog. From the command walker, the Commander heard the thumping sound and started looking around for the source. He then noticed one of the lesser officers on the walker backing away from the holoprojector with a frightened look on his face.

"Commander, sir, you might want to see this!" the officer said, pointing at the holoprojector. The Commander turned around to see a massive blue block moving towards their comparatively small red one. The troopers at the yacht all stepped away to look in time to see a wall of battle droids emerge from within the fog, marching forward, their blasters raised and pointed at them. Suddenly the droids opened fire, mowing down the Sith Troopers at the yacht in a rain of blaster fire. HK promptly walked down the boarding ramp, a personal deflector shield activating as he stepped into the front of the droids, letting the droids pass by. On the command walker, the Commander was furious.

"Where did those droids come from?! Shoot them! Blast them! Someone, anyone, FIRE!" the Commander ordered as the Sith tanks and walkers opened fire on the droids but the droid army knew no fear, continuing its steady march.

"Those droids are finished! They're no match for our tanks! They're-WHAT THE-?!" the Commander yelped as one of the Sith tanks exploded. Out of the fog emerged a line of three AATs, the tanks firing on the Sith vehicles.

"They have tanks?!" the Commander asked mere seconds before one of the walkers flanking the command walker was destroyed by one of the tanks. Marching along behind the droid army was HK-47, flanked by a pair of BX Commando Droids and a CIS Tactical Droid.

"We have the advantage general. The enemy was not prepared for our surprise attack." The tactical droid reported in its monotone and emotionless voice.

"Command: Do not let any of the Meatbags approach the Master's vessel. Query: Are the starfighters prepared?" HK-47 asked.

"Yes General. Shall I deploy them now?" the tactical droid asked.

"Command: Hold the fighters until you receive alternate instructions. They are to assist the master's escape from the planet." HK replied.

"Roger-roger." The tactical droid replied as the two droids returned their attention to the battle before them.

**…**

Skywalker and Solo were nearing the entrance to the mountain when they heard the first sounds of the battle in the distance, causing them both to stop and turn back towards the source of the sounds.

"What is going on over there?" Solo asked as Skywalker turned back towards the mountain.

"A battle. Somehow, HK-47 is managing to hold the line. Perhaps he found use for one of the old droid tanks." Skywalker said but Solo wasn't convinced.

"I dunno. That's an awful lot of blaster fire for one droid." Solo said as he turned back towards the mountain only to be blocked by his grandfather's gloved hand. Solo looked ahead and saw what his grandfather saw: a lone figure approaching them from within the mists, one they both recognized: Darth Talzin. There was an unnatural green glow about her eyes and a dark and almost rabid grin on her face.

"Steel yourself for a fight." Skywalker said softly as they unclipped their lightsabers from their belts.

"I've been waiting for you Anakin Skywalker, we meet at last." Darth Talzin said as she ignited her lightsabers, letting their red glow illuminate the fog around her.

"Talzin Ventress, I have been waiting for you as well. We have much to discuss." Skywalker said as he and Solo activated their lightsabers, assuming fighting stances.

"I have no intention of talking with you Skywalker but you do have a lot to answer for, starting with the murder of my MOTHER!" Talzin screeched before suddenly vanishing into thin air. Both Anakins were suddenly looking around for her, neither of them noticing a shadowy figure appear behind young Solo, brandishing a dagger with a jagged blade. Before she could bring the blade down, Solo rolled forward just as Skywalker brought his lightsaber around. Talzin quickly blocked by activating one of her own lightsabers and leaping back, sheathing the dagger and reactivating her other saber as Solo stood back up.

"Is that all you've got?!" Solo asked but Skywalker raised his hand towards him.

"Anakin!" he scolded, silencing the youth. Talzin grinned before lunging at the former dark lord but Skywalker was quick and blocked her, blow for blow. Talzin then had to block a blow from the younger Anakin, the grandfather/grandson duo keeping her trapped between them.

"Listen to me Talzin! Whatever lies your master has told you about your mother's death, do not believe them! Your mother died of natural causes! I saw it myself!" Skywalker said as Talzin snarled at him before suddenly vanishing.

"Why should I believe you?! You've killed more people than I ever could! I bet you don't even feel remorse!" Talzin taunted from all around them, her voice echoing from the shadows.

"Where is she?" Solo asked as they looked around.

"No, I do feel remorse. I feel the burden of every life I've ever taken upon my shoulders, be they Jedi, Sith, or anyone else. Count Dooku, the sand people who killed my mother, every Jedi I killed during the purge, the solders I executed as Vader, every life lost at Alderaan, my Master: Obi-Wan Kenobi, even my own wife Padme Amidala! I feel the weight of all those lives upon my spirit! But your mother's is not one of those lives taken as I did not kill her!" Skywalker called into the shadows. Suddenly they noticed the red glow of her lightsabers appear in one of the trees above.

"LIAR!" she yelled before dropping down towards them with her lightsabers reared back for a vicious blow, her landing sending out a shockwave in the force, knocking the unprepared Solo away where he hit his head on a tree, knocking him out, but Skywalker was more experienced and had prepared for her shockwave, the towering Jedi Master not even budging from his spot. She then brought her lightsabers around for an attack but was blocked by Skywalker.

"What motivation would I have for deceiving you?" Skywalker asked as they stared at each other through the glow of their lightsabers. Talzin snarled at him before unleashing an anger fueled flurry of swings at him, but the far more experienced Jedi Master blocked her easily.

"Because you are a liar! You were a Sith Lord and you turned your back on all of it!" Talzin yelled between blows.

"The Dark Side is not the answer, Talzin. Join me and together we can stop the Sith from creating more like you!" Skywalker replied.

"What do you know of me?! I'm the daughter of Asajj Ventress! You should be trying to kill me right now!" Talzin yelled before vanishing again. Skywalker immediately turned towards his unconscious grandson. He suddenly raised his left hand towards him just in time to stop a shrouded dagger from piercing his throat. He held the dagger back through he force as Talzin reappeared holding the dagger.

"I know that you were taken from her against your will. She tried to stop Darth Akul but was unable to due to her weakened connection to the force. She told me this herself before she died." Skywalker explained, still holding the dagger in place through the force. Talzin then turned and charged the Jedi Master, the dagger in hand and a lightsaber ignited.

"Before you KILLED HER!" Talzin screamed as she drew closer. Skywalker raised his lightsaber defensively, blocking her attack and slicing the dagger in two with his lightsaber.

"Listen to me, Talzin! Your mother was my enemy, I do not deny this, but when I saw her on Tatooine before her death, I let go of my hatred for her. She was one of my greatest rivals during the Clone Wars and I was able to let go and forgive her! Such forgiveness is not beyond you now!" Skywalker explained as he deflected Talzin's blows, the Sith Nightsister attacking with increasing speed and fury.

"NEVER!" she screamed before suddenly getting launched away by a powerful Force push, tumbling across the ground before finally stopping.

"If only you knew the peace that comes with the light side. Your master was the one who took you from your mother's arms! We should be working together to stop her! Join me Talzin, it is your destiny." Skywalker said, extending a hand as if pleading for her to take hold of it but Talzin was still enthralled by the Dark Side and climbed to her feet, the dagger in her hand reforming itself in black wisps of smoke.

"I'll never join you! You killed my MOTHER!" Talzin yelled before charging at him. Skywalker merely lowered his hand and prepared to defend himself when…

"_TALZIN STOP!"_ a voice yelled, causing Talzin to stumble and fall to the ground, the dagger landing on the ground past Skywalker. Suddenly a blue wisp of fog rolled in towards her, entering her eyes and mouth before turning green and dispersing. The dagger even disappeared in a puff of black smoke. When Talzin opened her eyes, the green glow to them was gone. Realizing the Sith Alchemy that had enchanced her was gone, she quickly leapt to her feet and ran off into the fog. Skywalker merely watched as she fled, the sound of a speeder bike revving up shortly afterwards and racing away. Skywalker then heard a moan from nearby as Solo came out of unconsciousness.

"Wha-..what happened? Where's Ventress?" Solo asked as Skywalker helped him to his feet with the force.

"Gone. She escaped." Skywalker replied, a look of disappointment crossing Solo's face.

"Blast. We could've stopped her here and now." Solo said.

"It would seem our plans in dealing with Talzin differed, Anakin. You sought to stop her from committing more atrocities by eliminating her. I sought to achieve the same goal but by convincing her to turn her away from the Dark Side. A Jedi does not seek destruction and death, Anakin, but peace and life." Skywalker said as Solo rubbed the back of his head.

"You're right. I guess it's this place. The Dark Side is just so strong here, I guess it clouded my judgment a little." Solo said as Skywalker placed a hand on his grandson's shoulder.

"The Dark Side is not to be taken lightly my young grandson. You must learn to resist its influence at all times." Skywalker said.

"Grandfather, I have a question though. The voice we both heard, who was it? I'd heard it before but I can't remember whose it was." Solo asked but Skywalker remained silent, looking away. Solo followed his gaze and saw something in the fog, a feminine figure cloaked in the robes of the Jedi but with a bald head and tattoos matching those of the Nightsisters. The figure seemed saddened by the turn of events but gave a small smile of gratitude towards the two.

"Is that-…was that Asajj?" Solo said as the figure vanished into thin air.

"Come, Anakin. It is time we left." Skywalker said as they started towards the yacht.

**…**

A few minutes later, the yacht was airborne with both Jedi and both droids aboard, easily slipping away unnoticed by the Sith Destroyer as a swarm of old Separatist Vulture Droid fighters attacked it, allowing the Jedi vessel to escape into hyperspace without incident.

"So explain to me why you disobeyed my grandfather's order to not reactivate those droids?" Solo asked, annoyed at the assassin droid's disobedience.

"Explanation: Master, I do apologize for my insubordination, however, I may have neglected to mention that I possessed a copy of the old Separatist Droid Command Codes from my tenure in one of their computer banks on Mustafar. Using the code, I was able to reset and reprogram their Identify: Friend/Foe systems and direct them to target only the Sith and their forces. By my calculations, had I not done so, the Sith would have blocked all avenues of escape and forced you into open combat, which could have resulted in your termination. Oath: It is my solemn duty as your bodyguard, to use my full range of functions to ensure your safety and wellbeing." HK-47 explained.

"Well…grandfather what do you think?" Solo asked as Skywalker glanced his way for a moment before turning back towards the front.

"The droid's actions should be commended, although I don't appreciate being left in the dark in regards to his possessing those command codes." Skywalker said as Solo nodded.

"So, just curious, are any of those droids stowed away on board or are you and R4 the only droids here?" Solo asked. HK's antenna rose slightly.

"Answer: Well Master, I did bring a few droids with me, although my purpose in bringing them was not malicious. Explanation: I have overheard some of your fellow Jedi Meatbags mention a distinct lack of effective sparring partners at the Jedi Training Center on Ossus and I happened to find a few potential sparring partners." HK said as a pair of IG-100 Magnaguards entered the bridge carrying electro staffs, earning Skywalker's attention.

"Statement: There are approximately eight more in the cargo hold." HK added.

"Grandfather?" Solo asked, looking to Skywalker for judgment. Skywalker merely shook his head as he turned back to the front.

"Droids." He mumbled.

"Agreed. Droids. Can't live with them sometimes and you can technically live without them, but sometimes they really surprise you." Solo said as Skywalker chuckled.

"Indeed." He replied.

"So aside from the Sith, the Dark Jedi, and all that mess. I really enjoyed getting to spend some time with you, grandfather." Solo said as Skywalker turned towards him.

"As did I. We shall have to find some time and do this again…only without the Sith getting involved." Skywalker said as Solo nodded.

"You can say that again…say, it just occurred to me, we still haven't thought of a name for this ship yet." Solo said as Skywalker turned back towards the front.

"On the contrary, I already have a name picked out." Skywalker said.

"Oh yeah?" Solo asked.

"I'll call her, Twilight II." Skywalker said as Solo smiled.

"I think it works perfectly." Solo said as he sat back in his seat, watching the stars as they flew.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Darth Talzin sat scowling in her quarters on the destroyer, clinching her fists in anger. She kept trying to figure out what had happened to make her lose the powerful magicks that Mother Talzin had imbued her with. Something had suddenly made her lose all focus, briefly giving her a feeling of warmth and love. Her thoughts briefly drifted back to her mother, recalling the day she was ripped from her arms. Talzin glanced towards a small holo emitter on the nightstand, with a wave of her hand, the emitter activated, projecting a hologram of Asajj with an infant Talzin, a human man with long brown hair standing next to them, both smiling at the infant, a look of joy on their faces. Talzin stared at the hologram, tears beginning to well up as the few items in her room began to violently vibrate. She then clinched her eyes shut in a grimace, a small mouse droid fitted for cleaning suddenly lifting up off the ground before suddenly being crushed by the Force as Talzin grieved in anger and fury.

"_Talzin…it is your destiny."_ She heard Skywalker's voice echoing in her mind.

"Skywalker…you…will…pay." Talzin hissed, her eyes opening, now a red and yellow coloring.

* * *

**End Episode 5**

This episode directly ties in to the Star Wars: The Clone Wars episode: Massacre.

A/N: I swear I need to set an alarm for me to remember to post these episodes on time.


	6. Shell & Spirit

**Episode 6 – The General's Ghost**

**Victory at Kashyyyk! Following their success in rescuing captured Wookiees and uncovering the mystery surrounding the enigmatic Ghost of the Shadowlands, the Padawan Pack has proven themselves as a capable and resourceful team! Meanwhile Sith Admiral Natasi Daala reports to the Sith Empress, Darth Akul, to prepare the next phase of their nefarious scheme to destroy the Jedi and the Republic!**

* * *

******Sith Capital World, unknown system…**

Admiral Daala entered the Empress's throne room. It was a large chamber, reminiscent of Emperor Palpatine's Throne Room on the Second Death Star only made of stone and with no catwalks overhead. The Empress herself sat facing slightly away from the front, the armored Darth Stalker standing at the foot of the steps leading up to the Empress's throne with his arms crossed. Admiral Daala approached the steps and dropped to one knee in an irreverent bow.

"Why is thy bidding, my lady?" Admiral Daala asked, Akul not turning towards her.

"I have finished my translations of the ancient Sith tablets recovered from the tomb of Freedon Nadd. The Jedi have done a surprisingly thorough job in covering their tracks but I have found the information we seek. The weapon we seek has been scattered across the galaxy. One discovery will lead to another but the first piece is located on the planet Kalee, homeworld of the Kaleesh. You are to go there and retrieve this first piece." Akul instructed as Daala rose to her feet.

"I will retrieve the artifact my lady." Daala replied.

"I have no doubt that you will. The Kaleesh are also prepared to join our Empire. Make sure they do." Akul ordered as Daala contemplated for a moment.

"My lady it is not my place to question your commands, but I am not sure how to go about accomplishing this task. What reason would the Kaleesh have for siding with the Empire?" Daala asked.

"I have already taken care of that. As added insurance, you will bring before them a symbol to unify them beneath our banner, to solidify their allegiance to the Sith." Akul said as Daala heard the whirring of servo motors and heavy metallic footsteps approaching from behind her. She turned and what she saw, startled her slightly but her surprise quickly waned, and she turned back with a bow towards the Empress.

"Your will be done, milady." She replied before turning and departing the Empress's throne room.

* * *

**Meanwhile on Ossus…**

The Padawan Pack were seated in one of the halls of the Ossus Academy, with Master K'Kruhk overseeing a sparring session between Padawan Grun and one of the IG-100 Magnaguards that had been brought recently to the Academy by Anakin Skywalker and Anakin Solo following their recent misadventure on Dathomir. The droids had been programmed to act as sparring partners against the Jedi using non-lethal electrostaffs while the Padawans used training sabers against their droid opponents. Grun was struggling to overcome the single guard's electrostaff as the droid's skill was just too much. Able, the clone security officer watched from the sidelines with an annoyed glare, not at Grun, but at the droid. Padawans Velia and Hisari were both watching the sparring session while Yodin sat staring off into space between them. Padawan Ronderu sat meditating, not paying any attention to the situation.

"A Jedi can feel the force flowing through them, Grun. Calm yourself and let the force tell you when to strike." K'Kruhk advised as the droid struck at Grun who moved to block but the droid faked a move and instead knocked the legs out from under him.

"Oh come on, General! The droid's fighting dirty!" Able groaned.

"Peace Commander. Padawan Grun, as well as each of these Padawans must learn that their opponents will not always follow the rules." K'Kruhk said as Able growled slightly.

"Problem there is, Commander?" Yodin asked with a bored tone. He was anxious to leave the training session out of hunger.

"Yeah, I don't like watching Jedi getting beaten by clankers." Able grumbled as K'Kruhk turned towards the Commander. Grun was still managing to barely hold out against the droid.

"I'm certain there are other duties you can perform right now, Commander. I imagine Delta Oh-Seven could use someone to help him acclimatize to his new surroundings." K'Kruhk suggested.

"If you say so General." Able said with a sigh and walked out, keeping an eye on the droid as he left the room.

"What's his problem?" Padawan Hisari asked.

"He is a proud veteran of the Clone Wars. He has low opinions of droids as a result. He cannot be faulted for this as he was bred that way. Now return your attention to the matter at hand, Padawans." K'Kruhk said as Grun dodged an attack by the droid only to be blindsided by the droid's return swing and knocked to the ground.

"Enough!" K'Kruhk commanded, the droid suddenly freezing before deactivating the staff and turning towards the line of Padawans.

"Ow." Grun whimpered as he climbed to his feet, putting a hand to his head as he returned to his seat.

"You didn't do so bad." Tahiri said as Grun scoffed.

"I might as well be Droid Bait." Grun grumbled.

"Patience young Padawan. In time you will learn to wield a lightsaber effectively. No one learns it overnight. Such is the case of Master Skywalker. He is easily one of the best swordsmen the Order has but it took many years of practice and skill to master the weapon. By Grand Master Skywalker's own testimony, he took could barely deflect a bolt from a training remote when he first began. Now then, Padawan Ronderu, it is your turn." K'Kruhk said as the Kaleesh Padawan climbed quietly to her feet, summoning a pair of training sabers to her hand through the force before stepping into the practice ring.

"Hunting mask you require? Hmm?" Yodin asked with a smirk but the Kaleesh ignored him and closed her eyes before she activated the lightsabers. The magnaguard immediately activated the electrostaff and swung at the Padawan but she quickly and nimbly stepped clear of the attack before quickly knocking the droid onto its abdominal plating, driving both sabers into its shoulder plating, the electrical pulses in the blades temporarily shorting out the droid's arm servos. The Padawans were all left in stunned amazement that the Padawan had defeated the droid so quickly and swiftly.

"What the-?" Hisari asked in awe.

"Very impressive, Padawan Ronderu." K'Kruhk said as Ronderu deactivated her lightsabers silently before placing them back on the crate. Soon the Pack was walking silently through the halls towards the commissary.

"She's Kaleesh. Why are we even surprised by her skill with a lightsaber?" Grun asked as they walked, Ronderu walking ahead of them.

"I don't think her race has anything to do with her skill." Tahiri said as K'Kruhk nodded.

"In a sense you are both correct. Padawan Ronderu comes from a race of warriors. Conflict is in their nature. But Ronderu has taken great strides in overcoming her violent tendencies. When Master Kota first brought her to us, she was angry and impatient. Over time, he taught her to resist the anger within her. She has come a long way in her efforts to find peace. Even with the loss of her Master, she has managed to find solace in her Master's teachings." K'Kruhk said as Ronderu paused in the middle of the hallway, causing the other Padawans and K'Kruhk to stop behind her.

"What's the matter?" Tahiri asked as Ronderu suddenly dropped into a meditative stance on the floor, her body shaking as she made a noticeable shuddering sound.

"No…no go away! BACK AWAY!" Ronderu yelled as she put her hands to her head as if in pain.

"Something's wrong! Call a medic quick!" Tahiri called, a nearby academy guard raising a comlink to call security. Ronderu suddenly let out gasp as she caught her breath, her eyes wide in horror.

"What is the matter, Padawan Ronderu?" K'Kruhk asked as he helped the Padawan to her feet.

"I…I do not know Master. I saw…I saw Kalee in flames. My people crying out in pain and anger as a dark shadow consumed them." Ronderu said as the Whiphid Jedi Master pondered for a moment.

"Perhaps you have been granted a vision, young Padawan." K'Kruhk said as the Kaleesh Padawan looked him in the eyes.

"I do not know for certain Master but there is one way to find out. I must go to Kalee and see if my people are in any danger." Ronderu said as K'Kruhk pondered for a moment before nodding.

"Very well. I will speak to the Council for their guidance on the matter, and then the Pack will join you to Kalee to ascertain the meaning of your vision." K'Kruhk said as Ronderu bowed to the Jedi Master in thanks.

"Thank you, Master." Ronderu said as K'Kruhk smiled and walked away towards the Council Chambers, leaving the Padawans in the hall.

"Your people will be okay, Ronderu. We'll make sure of it." Tahiri said as Ronderu looked down at her and gave her a nod. Ronderu easily towered over her fellow Padawans.

"I thank you for your support. I only fear what we will find when we reach my homeworld." Ronderu said as she started to walk down the hall, her fellow Padawans following after her.

"It occurs to me, that we hardly know anything about you. I mean we know Tahiri was raised by Tusken Raiders on Tatooine, Hisari grew up in the Taris slums, Pirates orphaned me near Kamino, and Yodin doesn't even know where he came from. But we know nothing about you save for the fact you're Kaleesh." Grun said as Hisari nodded.

"Yeah, you got any friends or family still on Kalee?" Hisari asked.

"If you must know, I have twenty brothers and twelve sisters, all sharing the same father but with different mothers. In regards to friends, I have none." Ronderu explained.

"That's a lot of mouths to feed." Tahiri said, she and her fellow Padawans stunned by Ronderu's number of siblings.

"Kaleesh men typically have many wives. It is not uncommon. I was even betrothed to one of my father's friends before I left to join the Order." Ronderu said as the Padawans blinked.

"Engaged, you are?!" Yodin asked, startled by her answer.

"Formerly. My intended husband was killed in combat. Truthfully, I have no interest in finding a mate." Ronderu said.

"So that rules you out Yodin." Hisari sniggered only earning a glare and a smirk from the diminutive Padawan.

"Marry you off if we tried, we could not." Yodin shot back as Hisari sneered at him but said nothing.

"Please, the way you two bicker, people would think you were an old married couple." Grun mumbled.

* * *

**Later…**

The Pack's Starspeeder dropped out of hyperspace near Kalee, the transport fast approaching the system. Able sat at the helm again, helmet on, while Sev sat on the back row, examining his cleaned and restored DC-17 rifle. Ronderu sat meditating while Grun and Yodin played a game of Dejarik on a portable table. Hisari was spinning her inactive lightsaber in hand while Tahiri listened in as K'Kruhk spoke to the hologram of Wedge Antilles.

"_Master K'Kruhk, Luke tells me that you and a few Jedi are headed to the Kalee system."_ Wedge said as K'Kruhk nodded.

"Yes Commander Antilles. We are investigating a disturbance in the Force felt by one of our Padawans. We are not sure what we will find there but we might need support in case things get too rough." K'Kruhk explained.

"_Sure thing Master K'Kruhk. We've received reports of Sith forces being spotted in some of the outlying systems and will be on hand in case things go south. Let us know if you need any help. Antilles out." _Wedge said before his hologram disappeared.

"So, going against the Bone-Lizards. Sounds fun." Sev commented. He now sported a buzz cut and a clean chin, having extensively cleaned up following his rescue from Kashyyyk. He had swapped his old Katarn armor out for a more conventional suit of Republic Soldier armor. His blaster and backpack were the only things from his commando armor he still carried. He did add a shield belt to his armament to compensate for the loss of his Katarn armor's built in shield unit.

"We are not here to fight against the Kaleesh, Delta 07. We are here to ensure their wellbeing." K'Kruhk stated.

"Which will likely involve some violence." Ronderu commented, her eyes still closed in meditation.

"Told you. Fun." Sev said as Able shook his head.

"How did we get saddled with the defective deluxe model?" Able mumbled.

"Big talk coming from a shiny." Sev retorted, earning a glare from his fellow clone.

"Gentlemen, remember you are brothers." K'Kruhk scolded.

"Yeah but even brothers fight some times." Sev replied as the Starspeeder came in for a landing outside one of the Kaleesh villages. The Kaleesh eyed the vessel with suspicion but otherwise showed no interest. As the Jedi and their two clone escorts disembarked the Starspeeder, one of the Kaleesh spotted Ronderu and approached her, carrying an Outland Rifle in hand.

"You. What brings you back to the homeworld? And who are these outsiders?" the Kaleesh asked as Ronderu regarded him with a dark glare.

"Know your place. I am still your elder and you will treat me with respect, worm!" Ronderu threatened, taking her fellow Jedi by surprise. K'Kruhk however observed the exchange in silence with little sign of surprise.

"Call me that again and I will cut out your tongue!" the Kaleesh man warned but Ronderu was not fazed.

"I call you what I will, worm!" Ronderu yelled, the two glaring into each other's eyes for a moment, daring the other to make a move. It remained this way for a while until the man started to chuckle in amusement.

"Ronderu it has been too long." He said as Ronderu allowed a small smirk to form on her face.

"Indeed it has brother." Ronderu said as the other Padawans immediately caught on.

"Siblings." Grun said as he facepalmed.

"She did say she had a lot of them." Tahiri said.

"So what brings you back to the homeworld, sister?" the Kaleesh asked.

"A powerful vision has brought me here. I must speak with father." Ronderu said as her brother nodded.

"I will take you to him sister but be warned, he will not like it that you have brought outsiders with you." He said as Ronderu glanced towards her fellow Jedi.

"They are my friends and companions. I will vouch for their presence." Ronderu said as her brother gave a nod.

"Be it on your head sister." He said before turning to leave. Ronderu then rejoined her fellow Jedi.

"It appears we are not welcomed here by your family, Ronderu." K'Kruhk said.

"My people are not very trusting of outsiders, especially Jedi. However, I recommend caution Master." Ronderu said as K'Kruhk nodded in agreement.

"We shall follow your lead Ronderu." K'Kruhk said.

"We'll stay with the ship in case we need to retreat back to friendly space on short notice." Able said as Sev cracked his knuckles.

"You sound scared, Able." Sev said, earning a glare from Able.

"I agree with the Commander on this one Delta 07. Given the nature of the Kaleesh, it might be wise to have an escape plan just in case." K'Kruhk said as the former commando nodded.

"Whatever you say General." Sev said, climbing back inside the Starspeeder. The Padawans then set off into town, taking note of the suspicious or apathetic looks the other Kaleesh gave them. Ronderu led them to one of the larger structures in town, a large ziggurat-like structure. As they approached the steps leading up to the top of the structure, Ronderu stopped and turned towards her fellow Jedi.

"I feel that I should warn you. This is a temple of my people. We are very protective and defensive of our pantheon of gods. For your sake, refrain from speaking, no matter what you see or hear." Ronderu said before turning to lead them up the steps. As they reached the top, Ronderu's brother was already there along with a taller Kaleesh flanked by a pair of masked Kaleesh warriors brandishing swords. The taller Kaleesh wore a headdress similar to the hunting mask Ronderu regularly wore. Behind him was a statue that the Jedi were unable to recognize due to the lighting.

"Ronderu. You have returned to us." The Kaleesh greeted with a low tone to his voice as Ronderu dropped to one knee in respect.

"Father." She replied.

"Why have you brought outsiders with you to the temple?" the Kaleesh asked, looking the Jedi over curiously.

"They are my friends and allies, father." Ronderu said as her father looked them over one by one before stopping before K'Kruhk. He looked the Jedi Master over for a moment before turning back to Ronderu.

"Why have you returned to us, daughter? Why do you seek me out?" her father asked as Ronderu looked up at him.

"I have been shown a vision, father. A vision of our world in flames, our people consumed by a great darkness. I believe it to be a vision of the future father, of a time where our people will be attacked once again by outsiders." Ronderu said as her father stroked his chin in thought.

"And the outsiders you have brought with you, they are not these same outsiders from your vision?" he asked.

"No father. I trust these outsiders with my life. They have helped me to tame my angry spirit and to focus it into more constructive means." Ronderu said as her father crossed his arms over his chest.

"The stench of the Jedi I smell upon you. Do you seek to shame our name by allying yourself with the enemy of our most holy ancestor?" her father asked.

"Holy ancestor?" Tahiri whispered, confused. Ronderu's father snapped his head around towards the Padawan, a look of annoyance directed at her.

"Remove the Jedi from the temple." He ordered, his guards and Ronderu's brother moving towards them but Ronderu suddenly leapt into their path, her lightsabers ignited.

"Back away. The Jedi are with me. You try and bring them harm and you will have to go through me." Ronderu said as K'Kruhk cleared his throat.

"Ronderu this isn't necessary." He said softly.

"Master I know what I am doing. Please trust me." She said back to him.

"Then let us help you." Hisari said, reaching for her lightsaber but Ronderu raised the edge of her lightsaber close to Hisari's face.

"I will deal with them myself. I must." Ronderu said as her father drew a vibrosword.

"Then prove to us that the Jedi have not dulled your skills with the blade in favor of peace and pacifism." He said as Ronderu quickly swung one of her lightsabers across in front of her, forcing the four Kaleesh back. They began to circle each other, Ronderu spinning her lightsabers menacingly. One of the guards suddenly lunged at her but was swiftly disarmed when Ronderu sliced through the hilt of his sword, sending the blade clattering to the ground. She quickly spun in time to block a blow from the other guard. She then gave the guard a powerful kick to the stomach, knocking him onto his back before she quickly spun and used the force to throw the broken sword blade off the top of the temple just before the first guard could reach it. She then heard a gun cocking and she spun her lightsaber around in time to intercept a potentially lethal shot aimed at her chest by her brother, the slug being instantly vaporized by her lightsaber blade. She then force pushed her brother onto his back before quickly spinning back around in time to block her father as he attempted to plunge his sword into her chest. Ronderu and her father glared at each other's eyes, neither showing a willingness to capitulate.

"Family or not, you must realize you are doomed." Her father said but Ronderu was unfazed.

"Oh I don't think so." She replied before suddenly using the force to launch herself backwards and away towards the darkened statue. She landed atop the statue before dropping down, her lightsabers touching a pair of large fire basins, igniting them and illuminating the statue behind her. K'Kruhk and Grun both immediately recognized the statue.

"Master, is that-…" Grun asked as K'Kruhk nodded, pulling his straw hat over his eyes.

"It is a statue of General Grievous, one of the most notorious Kaleesh in galactic history and a murderer of countless Jedi during the Clone Wars." K'Kruhk said as Ronderu deflected another strike against her from her father's guards, one of them now attempting to strike her with his fists but she easily repelled them with a strong double kick to their stomachs before raising her lightsabers to swing at her father, her savage skill with the lightsabers reminiscent of Grievous himself.

"You speak the name you outsiders know as one of our most holy ancestors but to us he was Qymaen jai Sheelal." Ronderu's brother said as he stepped up next to the Jedi, holding his side. Ronderu was still fending off her father and his guards with ferocious skill.

"You honor a Jedi killer?" Hisari asked in disgust. Ronderu's brother glared at her for a second before turning his attention back to the fight.

"I honor him as any blood descendant of the great Qymaen would." He said, startling the Padawans.

"Wait you mean you're descended from Grievous?" Tahiri asked.

"As is Ronderu. Our father is his last surviving grandson. Ronderu's full name is Ronderu laj Sheelal. We are the great-grandchildren of the great Qymaen." He said, causing the Padawans to stare at Ronderu in shock. Ronderu was surrounded on all sides by her father and his guards but as they attempted to charge her, she swung her lightsabers back, striking the guards across the chest, wounding but not killing them before bringing them back around and knocking the sword from her father's hand and holding her other blade to his chin.

"Yield, father." She said as her father smiled and backed away slightly before bowing to her.

"It seems that my initial preconceptions were misplaced daughter. You have not weakened under the Jedi's tutelage. Indeed I believe that perhaps this is a sign from the gods themselves." He said as he stood up. Ronderu arched a curious eyebrow, deactivating her lightsabers and clipping them to her belt.

"What?" she asked.

"Ronderu, your arrival here cannot be coincidence for we have been visited by the empty shell of the great Qymaen himself, come to guide us to a glorious war among the stars." Her father said.

"Qymaen's shell?" she asked, further confused.

"Yes. He arrived only hours before you did." Her father said.

"Qymaen's shell? I'm lost, what are they talking about?" Hisari asked Ronderu's brother.

"In our culture, a person is divided into two halves, the spirit and the shell which the spirit inhabits. The shell is mortal while the spirit lives eternally and will one day return to inhabit a new shell." He explained. Now K'Kruhk was curious.

"And you say Grievous's 'shell' has returned?" K'Kruhk asked but his answer came from Ronderu's father.

"Yes, Jedi, he has. We do not believe that the great Qymaen's spirit is part of it anymore, but Ronderu's coming here cannot be coincidence. Come Jedi, we shall introduce you to him." Her father said as K'Kruhk scowled slightly, remembering his own encounter with Grievous.

"I have already met the 'great Qymaen' back when he was alive, back when we knew him as Grievous." K'Kruhk said as he and the others fell in step.

"And you still survived the encounter. Perhaps it was not your time to die, Jedi." Ronderu's father said as he led them towards the city center.

"There have been many times where I felt that it was my time but I have repeatedly survived." K'Kruhk said as Ronderu's father glanced at him curiously.

"He speaks the truth father. He is a hero of the war the great Qymaen fought and died in only they fought on opposite sides." Ronderu said as K'Kruhk scratched his side.

"I still have the scarring to prove it." He mumbled as they approached the entrance of the city center.

"Tell me then Jedi, does Ronderu's skills seem reminiscent of the great Qymaen's own when he was alive?" Ronderu's father asked as K'Kruhk glanced at the Kaleesh Padawan and gave a nod.

"Yes. I can say her skills and fighting style does indeed appear reminiscent of Grievous's own. But it should be noted that Ronderu has struggled with controlling her anger and I am proud of her accomplishment." K'Kruhk replied but her father said nothing as they entered into the city center, passing rows of other Kaleesh, many of them bowing before what appeared to be another statue of Grievous only seated on a stone throne.

"Wow they really like Grievous here." Grun mumbled.

"Many statues of him, they have, yes?" Yodin asked but Tahiri gulped nervously, noticing some of the subtleties that said otherwise.

"That's no statue." She said. Suddenly a pair of eyes flashed open within the statue, the fingers and toes suddenly clinching slightly before the "statue" stood up onto its feet, adopting the stance familiar to the General.

"Why is this Jedi scum in my presence?" Grievous asked, eyeing the Jedi curiously. K'Kruhk looked Grievous over curiously while the other Padawans except Ronderu seemed nervous. They had all heard the legends and stories surrounding Grievous. Ronderu however appeared skeptical of her Great-Grandfather's suspicious survival. Ronderu's father immediately dropped to one knee.

"Great Qymaen, may I introduce you to one of your great-granddaughters, Ronderu laj Sheelal." He introduced as Ronderu glared at Grievous.

"Ah named after the great Ronderu lij Kummar. How insulting that this Jedi slime be named after such a great warrior of our people." Grievous said, glaring at Ronderu in the eyes before the Kaleesh girl snarled.

"Silence imposter!" Ronderu ordered, causing her fellow Kaleesh to gasp in disbelief, some of them grabbing their weapons.

"How dare you!" one of the Kaleesh men said as he raised his rifle but K'Kruhk stepped in with his lightsaber active.

"Let her speak." K'Kruhk said as Ronderu took a step forward towards Grievous, getting close to his face.

"I am a servant of the living force yet I sense nothing alive about you. You are not the great Qymaen but a machine programmed to believe he is the real Qymaen." Ronderu hissed as her father rose to his feet.

"Daughter we are aware of this already." He said, startling Ronderu and the Jedi.

"What?" she asked as "Grievous" started to laugh.

"You are correct, Ronderu laj Sheelal, I am not the real Qymaen jai Sheelal but this body did indeed belong to him at the time of his death on Utapau at the end of the Clone Wars." "Grievous" explained.

"It is as I said, the shell of Qymaen had returned but his spirit has not." Ronderu's father explained.

"Then where did this droid come from?" Ronderu asked, not noticing as some of the Kaleesh at the back of the room started moving into position near the exit, armed and ready for a fight if necessary but Yodin noticed this.

"Bad feeling about this, I have." He mumbled worriedly.

"An offworlder brought Qymaen's shell to us and now that you are here, then perhaps there is a chance for the great Qymaen to walk amongst us once more!" Ronderu's father said as Ronderu looked at him confused.

"What are you saying?" she asked as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Ronderu, the way you fought up within the Temple of Qymaen has opened my eyes. It has been prophesied that the great Qymaen would return to the galaxy as separate beings, the shell and the spirit. The shell has returned as the prophesy foretold and now, the spirit has revealed itself to us." He said, motioning to Ronderu whose eyes widened.

"You believe me to be the returned spirit of Qymaen?" she asked.

"Your techniques, your skill with two blades, are reminiscent of the great Qymaen's own fighting style as your Jedi Master verified moments ago. Beyond a shadow of a doubt, you are the returned spirit of Qymaen. The vision that brought you here was Qymaen's spirit being drawn back to his body." He explained as Ronderu seemed conflicted by the information.

"And what if she is as you believe her to be, what does this change?" K'Kruhk asked as Ronderu's father smiled darkly at the Jedi Master.

"If she is the Spirit of Qymaen, which all signs point to her being, then we have before us a rare opportunity to reunite his spirit with his body." He said as K'Kruhk pondered.

"And if she refuses to go through with this?" he asked. Her father merely scowled and snapped his fingers. Suddenly Sith troopers emerged from within side rooms of the city center, aiming their blasters at the Jedi. Many of the Kaleesh had their weapons drawn against the Jedi. The Jedi were forced to raise their hands in surrender, including Ronderu.

"I take it these are the offworlders who brought the General's 'shell' to you?" K'Kruhk asked as "Grievous" let out a small chuckle while the Kaleesh confiscated the Jedi's lightsabers.

"You are correct, Jedi. Allow me to introduce myself. I am N-K Necrosis, a battle droid built from the remains of the late Qymaen jal Sheelal." The droid said.

"And he is a loyal servant of the Sith Empire." A woman's voice said from another room. At this a human woman in the uniform of an Imperial Admiral entered. Ronderu immediately had a flashback to her vision of the shadow consuming Kalee and glared angrily at the woman.

"The shadow I saw in my vision! It was you!" Ronderu hissed, the human woman looking her over with a cold and emotionless expression.

"I am Admiral Natasi Daala of the Sith Empire, and in the name of her majesty Darth Akul, I hereby place all of you Jedi under arrest as enemies of the state." The woman said as Sith Troopers quickly moved to apprehend the Jedi, slapping binders on their wrists.

"What shall we do with them, Admiral?" Necrosis asked but Ronderu's father stepped in.

"You may do what you will to the Jedi but Ronderu remains under my guard until the procedure." He said, alarming Ronderu and the Jedi.

"Procedure? What procedure?!" Tahiri asked as Necrosis and Ronderu's father turned towards them.

"In order for the great Qymaen to make his return, we must unify his spirit and shell. However we cannot merely remove his spirit from Ronderu as it remains bound to her flesh. So for the union of spirit and shell to be completed, we must remove parts of Ronderu's flesh and bind them to Qymaen's body." He explained as Necrosis opened his chest panels to reveal a synthskin sack full of green liquid, an empty gut-sack ready for use. The sight of the gut-sack was the final piece of the puzzle for the Jedi and their faces flashed with horror. Ronderu quickly attempted to summon her lightsabers to her hand but as she pulled at them through the force, she was shot by one of the Sith Troopers with a stun bolt, causing her lightsabers to clatter against the ground, landing near her body.

"Commander, take the Jedi to dungeons for holding, then transfer them to the shuttle for transport to the Empress." Daala ordered as the Sith troopers started to escort the captured Jedi away while two Kaleesh warriors picked up the unconscious Ronderu, carrying her off in a different direction with Necrosis close behind.

"NO! Let us go!" Hisari yelled but was shot with a stun bolt for her trouble, knocking her out.

"Peace young ones, there is still hope." K'Kruhk said before they were each shot with stun bolts for easier transportation.

…

Back at the Starspeeder, Able was polishing his helmet from the pilot's seat while Sev leaned against the interior wall of the Starspeeder. Sev then opened his eyes and looked out through the forward viewport curiously, hefting his rifle onto his shoulder as he approached.

"Something the matter Sev?" Able asked as Sev glared out the viewport, his survival instincts kicking in.

"You ever had that feeling that weird feeling when something bad is about to happen?" Sev asked as Able glanced out the viewport with him.

"Yeah. You got that feeling too?" he asked as Sev picked Able's blaster up off the floor and handed it to his fellow clone.

"It's like I've got an angry Wookiee rampaging in my stomach." Sev said as Able turned to the controls.

"General K'Kruhk, what's your status?" Able asked, but received no answer.

"General K'Kruhk, please respond." Able said. The silence was enough for Sev to cock his rifle.

"That's it. Angry Wookiee has become hungry rancor." Sev said as he pressed a button on his shield belt, activating the shield.

"Yeah I don't like it. I'm putting a call in to Commander Antilles." Able said as he started to enter a few commands but Sev saw something that made him doubt his brother's chances of success.

"We've got company!" Sev exclaimed, pointing at a number of Sith troopers and Kaleesh warriors running for the Starspeeder.

"Slag it!" Able grunted as he started the ship's engines, the doors and boarding ramps slamming shut automatically. The Sith and Kaleesh attempted to fire at the Starspeeder but the vessel's shields were already up.

"Eat this, Sith Scum!" Sev exclaimed as the Starspeeder lifted off, its blaster cannons swiveling slightly as it opened fire on the Sith and Kaleesh, killing a few of them before the Starspeeder rocketed into the sky. Inside the city center, Daala heard the sounds of combat outside and raised a comlink to her face.

"Status report, what's going on out there?" Daala asked, annoyed by the disturbance.

"_The Jedi's transport wasn't unmanned like we thought! It's escaped the surface and our fighters are too far out of range to catch it before it can make the jump to lightspeed!"_ a Sith officer reported back.

"The transport is of no consequence. The Jedi are still here. Don't bother with trying to catch it." Daala ordered.

"_We just lost it in the atmosphere. It's gone, ma'am." _The officer reported.

"Good. We have the Jedi in custody. We'll be transporting them to the Spire when we've finished here." Daala said as she put away the comlink, unaware that her conversation had been overheard by the clone brothers aboard the Starspeeder as it touched down in the jungles of Kalee outside the city, unnoticed by the locals.

"Well there's our answer, Sev." Able said as he pulled on his helmet.

"Never thought you'd be the one to recommend a rescue mission." Sev said as Able smirked at his brother from beneath his helmet.

"I might've been bred to be a front line solder, but my time in the Rebellion taught me to be a Commando." Able said as Sev smirked at his brother while handing him a couple of thermal detonators.

"You ever gone on a jailbreak before?" Sev asked, Able nodding his head.

"Too many. One of my squad's regular assignments was to break Imperial Dissenters out of prison to join the Rebellion. You?" Able asked, cocking his rifle.

"Well there was the time on a Republic Assault Ship that got taken over by Trandoshans. That was fun. Had to rescue a member of my squad that had gotten taken to the detention level. Then there was the time on Kashyyyk when we freed a bunch of Wookiees. Oh and then there was when the Commanders and I busted you and the General out of that same camp." Sev said as Able opened one of the doors on the Starspeeder, the two climbing out from inside.

"Right. You want to lead or do you care?" Able asked as Sev shrugged.

"Ladies first." Sev said with a smirk. Able shook his head but took point anyway as they headed towards the city center.

…

In the dungeons, K'Kruhk and the Padawans had just awoken from their stunned slumber. The Padawans had been put in a single cell while K'Kruhk sat in a cell across from them. Ronderu was the only one not present.

"How do we keep ending up in these situations?" Grun asked.

"Lucky, we are not." Yodin grumbled.

"I'm more worried about Ronderu and what they may be doing to her right now." Tahiri said worriedly. K'Kruhk sat in his cell across from them, meditating.

"What the Kaleesh don't realize is that the only thing they will be doing is needlessly killing Ronderu. Placing her within that droid will not bring the result they're after. That droid is already the closest they will ever come to having the original Grievous returned to them. Having the organs and parts of one of his blood descendants won't bring him back." K'Kruhk said as they heard a door slam shut down the hall.

"Someone is coming." Grun whispered as they heard footsteps approaching. They were soon greeted by the sight of Ronderu's brother and the two guards from the temple.

"Jedi, I have a question to ask of you." Ronderu's brother said to K'Kruhk.

"Ask your question but you may not like the answer." K'Kruhk said, still in his meditative pose.

"Will my sister truly become the great Qymaen through this procedure?" he asked.

"Very unlikely. I suspect that all you will receive in return is the death of an innocent girl, your sister, her vital organs extracted and placed within a machine to die. The machine will not inherit the spirit of Grievous." K'Kruhk said as Ronderu's brother scowled and glanced away in thought for a moment then turned to the guards and said something harsh to them in the Kaleesh language. The guards nodded before running off to the end of the hall, opening the door behind them but they did not hear the door slam. Ronderu's brother proceeded to open a pouch at his side and pulled out a lightsaber, igniting its blue blade and immediately cutting the cell door locks off the cells with a single swing. He then deactivated the lightsaber and tossed it to K'Kruhk.

"What is this?" K'Kruhk asked as the Kaleesh started passing out lightsabers from within the bag to the Jedi.

"These are weapons collected by the great Qymaen in life. I return them to you now to facilitate in your escape." Ronderu's brother said as the Jedi examined the lightsabers, recognizing that they were indeed not their own.

"The lightsabers of Grievous's victims. I think one of my own is among them." K'Kruhk said as Ronderu's brother allowed him a look inside the bag. After a second K'Kruhk grinned.

"Hello again old friend." K'Kruhk said as he pulled out a lightsaber, one that Grievous had taken from him long ago.

"Why are you helping us?" Tahiri asked as Ronderu's brother glanced at her.

"My father is conspiring to murder one of his own children. We believe our father has misread the prophecy surrounding the great Qymaen's return. It is said that he would return yes, but that one of the two halves would force the other into submission through combat and they would be fused together through fire. My father intends to let these Sith bring about the return of Qymaen but even I know that a person's spirit cannot be inserted within a machine like this. There is no combat! There is no fire! Only outsiders and their machines! More than this, the great Qymaen's shell was brought to us as a bargaining chip in exchange for an artifact that Qymaen brought to the homeworld during the war you spoke of." Ronderu's brother explained.

"Artifact? An artifact from the clone wars?" K'Kruhk asked, suspiciously.

"Yes. The Sith Outsiders have already taken the artifact to their vessel in orbit." Ronderu's brother said as he started to lead them out of the dungeons where several Kaleesh men and women stood over a room full of dead Kaleesh and Sith guards, their weapons and communicators having been confiscated. Each of the allied Kaleesh wore hunting masks, one of them handing a similar mask to Ronderu's brother who quickly put it on and started handing out the remaining lightsabers to the other Kaleesh.

"What do you know of this artifact?" K'Kruhk asked but the Kaleesh shrugged.

"Qymaen said very little of the artifact, only to keep it out of the hands of the Jedi, that it was the remains of a weapon of great power." He said as they exited into the city streets.

"Where is Padawan Ronderu being kept?" K'Kruhk asked.

"The temple. They plan to perform the procedure there." Ronderu's brother said as he activated the lightsaber in his hand, causing it to emit a green glow.

"So all of these people behind you are your siblings?" K'Kruhk asked.

"Some are, others are our tribesmen, but we are all united by our belief in Qymaen's legacy and that the method our father is taking to see the fulfilment of the prophecy is in error." He replied as they saw a number of Sith Troopers on patrol ahead of them. The troopers saw the approaching mob of Kaleesh with the Jedi prisoners now armed. Upon seeing the Sith, Ronderu's brother pointed at them and yelled something in Kaleesh. His fellow Kaleesh immediately raised their weapons and shot down the Sith in a hail of gunfire. The gunfire alerted a number of Sith troopers and the Kaleesh loyal to them, the streets quickly turning into a warzone. At the top of the temple, Admiral Daala stood nearby with Ronderu's father as a pair of Sith Medical droids approached the still unconscious Ronderu as she lay on a medical table. N-K Necrosis stood nearby with the confiscated Jedi Lightsabers inside of a box next to him on the floor. They all heard the commotion in the street below and peered down to see war breakout in the city streets.

"What's going on?! Who let the Jedi free?!" Daala asked angrily.

"It appears my son has decided now to be a good time to usurp me as chieftain." Ronderu's father growled angrily. Daala glared at him in annoyance.

"The Sith Empire will not let that happen, chieftain. Necrosis! Put down this insurrection! Leave no survivors!" Daala ordered as the droid let out a menacing chuckle and pulled four lightsabers from the box before charging down the stairs, his arms splitting into four, a lightsaber in each hand, as he leapt into battle, landing in the center of a crowd of Allied Kaleesh and cutting into them. The sight of one of their gods fighting against them made some of them flee while others became emboldened, seeing a chance for personal glory.

"Necrosis!" K'Kruhk yelled, catching the droid's attention.

"Your battle is with me, droid!" K'Kruhk called as Necrosis laughed maliciously.

"K'Kruhk, Whiphid Jedi Master. You were listed as one of General Grievous's victims. I guess this is my opportunity to finish what he started." Necrosis said as he started spinning his upper lightsabers rapidly, recreating one of Grievous's signature combat moves. K'Kruhk, familiar with the General's tactics was unsurprised but knew he still had to be cautious. The Kaleesh both friend and foe alike backed away from around the Jedi and the Droid, creating fighting around them. During the chaos, Tahiri and the Padawans quickly slipped away, headed for the stairs to the temple, cutting through Sith and Kaleesh that were still fighting against them. Ronderu's brother supported them along with several other allied Kaleesh. Atop the temple, the Medical Droids were still preparing to perform the procedure but Daala was very displeased with the turn of events.

"Chieftain, I must return to my ship in order to better coordinate my forces. I warn you, if this city falls to these rebels, we will burn it to the ground." Daala said as she turned, walking towards a small Sith fighter and climbing into the cockpit.

"It won't Admiral, I assure you. Once the great Qymaen is reborn, we will have victory." The chieftain said as Daala looked towards him with a skeptical glare.

"We shall see." She said as the fighter started up, the cockpit closing before the fighter took to the skies. Down below, the Jedi and their escorts made it to the temple steps and were about to start climbing when several Sith and Kaleesh soldiers started firing on them from the temple's various levels.

"We're completely exposed!" Hisari exclaimed as they ducked down beneath the first level, Ronderu's brother and his fellow Kaleesh firing up towards the Sith and their supporters.

"We've got to get up there before-!" Tahiri said before they saw an explosion further up the street, several Kaleesh and Sith troopers firing at something around the corner. Suddenly a pair of Sith Combat Walkers charged out from around the corner and started heading towards the battle.

"Oh Sith-Spit, they brought the walkers!" Hisari groaned but Yodin noticed something about the walkers.

"Something different with the walkers, there is! Attacking their allies, they are!" Yodin exclaimed. Sure enough the walkers were indeed blasting and immolating Sith troopers and opposing Kaleesh in their path. One of the walkers then approached the Jedi, the cockpit clearly showing a smirking former Clone Commando at the controls.

"Sev!" Tahiri exclaimed as Sev turned the walker's guns on the Sith taking cover on the temple's levels, Able's walker running up to assist.

"Looks like we made it in time!" Sev replied, as he and Able teamed up to eliminate the Sith.

"Able!" Tahiri called, catching the Clone Commander's attention.

"Orders Commander Velia?" Able asked as his and Sev's guns fell silent, Sev's walker turning to deal with other Sith troops behind them.

"Get back to the ship and bring it here, we're going to need to get out of here in a hurry!" Tahiri said as Able nodded.

"Right away! Sev! Hold the line!" Able ordered as his walker turned and charged back down the streets, several allied Kaleesh following after him for support.

"The path is clear, let's move!" Ronderu's brother ordered as he and the Padawans charged up the steps. At the top of the temple, Ronderu's father growled and reached into the box of lightsabers, pulling out Hisari's double bladed lightsaber. When the Jedi and Ronderu's brother reached the temple, they saw the Medical droids about to start cutting into the still unconscious Ronderu.

"Stop!" Tahiri yelled as she attempted to charge forward but Ronderu's father blocked her path, igniting the lightsaber in his hands.

"Back away! You will not interfere with the return of the great Qymaen!" he ordered as the Padawans held their lightsabers ready.

"Father, look at what you are doing! Are you willing to sacrifice my sister, your daughter, to bring the great Qymaen back? Don't you remember the prophesy?! It said the great Qymaen would return when the shell and spirit would come together in combat, one forcing the other into submission, the two being bonded together through fire! It never said he would return by a bargain struck with offworlders intent on killing her!" Ronderu's brother said as his father glared at him. At this, the Jedi sensed something they hadn't before: A strong darkness growing within the chieftain.

"You fool. You think I am not aware of this?! Ronderu is a Jedi, and is not the spirit of the great Qymaen! My grandfather would have sooner killed her than allow her to be his reincarnation! I am the true reincarnation of the great Qymaen's spirit!" the chieftain declared, earning his son's ire.

"No father, she is his spirit! You are a blasphemer and you shall die for your heresy!" Ronderu's brother declared as he raised the lightsaber in his hand and charged at his father with a battle cry. The chieftain quietly raised his hand towards him, causing his son to suddenly fall silent and stop his charge, drop his weapons, and put his hands to his throat. The Padawans immediately realized what it was they sensed in the chieftain.

"He's a Dark Jedi!" Hisari exclaimed, the Jedi dropping into a fighting stance.

"More than that, Jedi scum." The chieftain said before tossing away his son, and removing his hunting mask, revealing red and black tattoos on his face.

"I am a Sith Lord!" The Chieftain declared as he ignited the lightsaber in his hands and spun it with a flourish.

"Attack, Jedi!" the Sith Chieftain ordered. Tahiri, Grun, and Yodin remained in their position but Hisari snarled angrily and charged with a yell.

"No HISARI!" Tahiri exclaimed as the Padawan attacked the Sith Lord. She managed to deflect a few blows but was suddenly dealt a mean blow across the chest, causing her to let out a scream in pain as she fell to the ground in agony. On the ground below, K'Kruhk sensed the Padawan's pain and looked towards the temple.

"The Padawans!" he said in soft spoken horror, sensing the Dark presence with them in the temple. He spun back around in time to block another Necrosis's attacks, shoving the droid back with the force, sending him flying into a crowd of Sith Troopers. K'Kruhk seized the opportunity to run for the temple. Necrosis had quickly recovered though and was about to pursue the Whiphid Jedi Master when he heard a chiming sound coming from a comlink attached to his side. He quickly snatched the comlink and activated it, causing a hologram to project the unhappy face of Admiral Daala.

"What is it, Admiral?!" Necrosis asked in annoyance.

"_I am ordering you to withdraw Necrosis. We are needed elsewhere." _Daala instructed.

"A retreat?! Never!" Necrosis hissed. Daala's face tightened in annoyance.

"_You will withdraw, override command O6651."_ Daala ordered as Necrosis's head twitched slightly.

"As you command Admiral." Necrosis replied before turning and throwing a Sith Trooper off of a speeder bike and racing away. Back at the top of the temple, the chieftain chuckled as he stomped down on the wounded Hisari with his clawed foot, causing her scream louder in pain until she finally fell unconscious. He suddenly felt Tahiri give him a powerful force push, shoving him off of the wounded Padawan long enough for Grun to rush in and pull the wounded Zabrak away.

"You're only delaying the inevitable Jedi! It won't be much of a victory in killing five Padawans, but it's still a victory all the same!" the chieftain said before he suddenly heard a loud crinkling sound coming from behind him. He spun around to see the medical droids metal torsos imploding as if being crushed. He also noticed Ronderu's hands were moving and her eyes open. She suddenly leapt up from the table, leaping back onto the statue of Grievous and then up and over her father, landing next to her fellow Padawans.

"Surrender father, you cannot win!" Ronderu said, summoning the sole remaining lightsaber in the box and Hisari's dropped lightsaber to her hands. Her father glared at her for a moment before suddenly flinging the destroyed medical droids towards them with the force. Ronderu managed to cut through the airborne hulks and lunged at her father but the Sith Chieftain leapt back and swung at her. She quickly dodged the swing, and blocked another.

"Father, why have you done this?!" Ronderu asked as she exchanged blows with her father.

"Qymaen fought against the Jedi during the Clone Wars! I only wish to continue his legacy and exterminate the weak and cowardly Jedi who sided with the Huk during the Huk War!" he responded before bringing his lightsaber around for a wild swing but Ronderu deflected his attacks masterfully.

"Join me Ronderu! I know you! Your anger is equal to Qymaen's own! Release your anger and become my apprentice!" the Dark Lord taunted. Ronderu closed her eyes and shook her head.

"No, father. You have allowed the Dark Side to consume your mind. I will not yield." Ronderu said as her father glared at her angrily.

"Then you shall PERISH!" He yelled, raising his lightsaber to strike again only to be launched backwards, towards the edge of the temple roof. Ronderu turned and saw K'Kruhk had arrived and held his lightsaber activated.

"I might have something to say about that!" K'Kruhk said as he stepped up next to Ronderu. The Chieftain scowled angrily as he climbed to his feet. They then heard a loud sound from overhead, and saw swarms of Sith fighters flying through the sky towards the city.

"It is too late for you Jedi! You will perish upon this world by the hands of the Si-DAGH!" the chieftain yelped as one of the Sith fighters exploded overhead.

"What?!" He asked as he saw Sith fighters exploding overhead. K'Kruhk's communicator suddenly crackled to life.

"_Rogue Squadron, accelerate to attack speed! Engage all Sith Forces!"_ Commander Antilles' voice rang through the comlink as Republic X-Wing fighters flew in, engaging the Sith forces overhead. High up in the sky were Republic cruisers in low orbit, deploying landing craft to assist the Allied Kaleesh in repelling the Sith invaders. The Chieftain snarled at the sight of the Republic forces and was about to attempt to attack when they heard the sound of a starfighter's engines coming from behind the chieftain. They looked and saw a well-kept Belbullab-22 Starfighter rising up from behind the temple, still sporting its old CIS emblems and markings. In the cockpit sat Necrosis with the cockpit canopy opened. The Chieftain growled before leaping up and backwards, landing inside the cockpit, the canopy closing as Necrosis opened fire on the Jedi, forcing them to jump clear as the starfighter tore into space. As the Jedi watched the fighter disappear, Sev came running up to the top of the temple.

"Get ready to move! Able's almost here with the ship!" Sev exclaimed as they heard the Starspeeder approaching, and soon they saw it fly up next to the rooftop, the side doors opening.

"Hurry!" K'Kruhk ordered as he picked up the injured Hisari before he, the Padawans, and Sev raced to the Starspeeder, jumping onboard.

"We're all onboard! Get us out of here!" Grun ordered.

"Right away!" Able replied as the doors slammed shut and the Starspeeder took to the skies, a pair of Sith fighters chasing after it, firing on it as they flew.

"I can't shake them!" Able exclaimed, the rear view screen near the corner of the ship activating to show the Sith Fighters behind them. Luckily however, an X-Wing flew into view behind the fighters and shot them down.

"_Rogue Leader to Yavin Runner VIII, I'm forming up on your six! I'll escort you clear of the atmosphere!" _Wedge said over the comms as K'Kruhk looked towards the view screen.

"Much obliged Commander Antilles. I suspect Commander Able got a message off to you about the Sith presence here!" K'Kruhk said, catching his breath.

"_Negative General. We chased a Sith Destroyer to the Kalee system. They're trying to take the planet. We have reinforcements on the way, but the Kaleesh seem to be in a state of civil war planet wide. Some are helping us while some are siding with the Sith."_ Wedge replied as Ronderu lowered her head in sadness.

"Then my vision has become reality." Ronderu said as she turned to tend to the wounded Hisari. Sev and K'Kruhk were tending to her already.

"I thank you for the support Commander. We will return to the Academy immediately." K'Kruhk said.

"_Acknowledged General. You're all clear to make the jump to lightspeed. Rogue Leader out." _Wedge said as they watched his X-Wing break off and turn towards the planet before the Starspeeder jumped to lightspeed.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Admiral Daala with Necrosis and the Kaleesh chieftain flanking her, stood before a holoprojector aboard Daala's flagship. The holoprojector then activated with an image of Darth Akul.

"My lady, Kalee is engulfed by civil war. Half the planet swears loyalty to the Empire while the rest sides with the Republic." Admiral Daala reported as Akul grinned and turned towards the chieftain.

"_Excellent. What of the artifact you were sent to retrieve my apprentice?"_ Akul asked as the chieftain bowed.

"It is onboard the Destroyer, my Master." He said as Akul smiled at him.

"_You have done well my apprentice. It has been long but your efforts have not been in vain. Welcome back, Darth Sheelal."_ Akul said as the chieftain bowed again.

"It is good to be back, my Master." Sheelal replied.

* * *

**Back on Ossus…**

The Pack waited anxiously for word on Hisari's condition. K'Kruhk sat meditating nearby while Sev and Able stood by the doors. They were watching the medical droids inside, treating Hisari as she lay on the operating table. Jedi Knight Ferroda Grey, Master X2's daughter, was helping to treat the wounded Padawan.

"Master K'Kruhk? Will she be alright?" Grun asked. K'Kruhk concentrated for a moment before answering.

"Her future has become very cloudy, Grun. But for Hisari's sake we must not lose hope that she will…" K'Kruhk said, stopping when he and the Padawans all sensed something in the force, as they looked towards the operating room. The medical droids were scrambling and Ferroda looked as if she were straining. They all watched for what seemed like an eternity.

"Live, she must!" Yodin said, almost tearfully as he watched. Finally, Ferroda's strength gave out and she lowered her head in defeat. She looked towards the glass and shook her head. The hearts of the Padawans all sank, K'Kruhk removing his hat and lowering his head. Even Able and Sev removed their helmets, placing them over their chests as Ferroda pulled the sheet over Hisari's head. Yodin placed a hand on the glass in sadness, lowering his head in grief.

…

That evening outside the academy, the Pack, Sev, Able, and a number of Jedi, including Luke, Mara, Tionne, K'Kruhk, and Maris, all gathered as Hisari's body burned atop a funerary pyre while a hologram of the deceased Zabrak was projected on a stand behind her pyre, all of them watching in silent sadness. The Pack was especially somber, Yodin even shedding a tear as he watched.

"You loved her, didn't you? I mean, why would you give her such a hard time if you didn't, right?" Tahiri asked with a sniffle and a chuckle, not taking her tear filled eyes off of the pyre. Yodin lowered his head and nodded.

"Yes." He said softly. As the fire continued, Jacen Solo approached from behind.

"No, not one of the Padawans." He said sadly and softly.

"Padawan Hisari. Struck down by a Sith Lord on Kalee." Maris replied, wiping away a tear.

"What was she doing there in the first place?" Jacen asked sadly, trying to understand how everything had happened. They then noticed Ronderu turning and leave the funeral, passing Jacen before coming to a stop.

"I killed her. Had I not gone to Kalee, then Hisari would not have died." Ronderu said before continuing on towards the temple. Luke then looked over at K'Kruhk.

"I think it would be best if the Padawan Pack be dissolved for the time being." Luke said as K'Kruhk nodded in agreement.

"I agree. But I will continue to watch over the remaining Padawans. We will celebrate Hisari's life together." K'Kruhk said as Jacen, looking at Tahiri, pondered for a moment then approached the Jedi Masters.

"Masters, uncle, if I may, I have a request to make." Jacen said as Luke gave him a nod.

"The council reconvenes tomorrow morning." Luke said as Jacen nodded quietly in response, turning back towards the pyre in silence. As the Padawans continued watching the pyre, they all felt a strange sensation in the Force, as if they could hear Hisari calling for them from a distance, K'Kruhk also hearing this as well as Ronderu. What this sensation meant however, was a mystery to all of them.

* * *

**End Episode 6**

I own Darth Sheelal and Ronderu's brother. I really wanted to do an episode that involved General Grievous, but seeing as how he was dead well before 28 ABY when this series takes place, it would be difficult. Luckily Star Wars Galaxies came through and presented us with N-K Necrosis which was Grievous's body in droid form. And yes, Grievous technically could have a blood descendant as according to Wookieepedia, he took several wives and had a lot of kids so its possible for his lineage to continue. I did take a creative license with the Kaleesh and their belief system, specifically the shell and spirit thing.


	7. The Tree

**Episode 7 – Trial of the Trees**

**Mysteries Abound! Jedi Master Kyle Katarn has been tasked by the Jedi Council and Republic Military to lead a special Republic Task Force to investigate the origins of the massive Sith Army acquired by Sith Empress: Darth Akul! Following a lead from allied information broker; Talon Karrde, Master Katarn has learned of a possible Sith Base on the planet of Anzat that is believed to be the location of a secret Sith Weapons Factory! With his trusted friend and companion Jan Ors, Master Katarn heads to Anzat to verify the accuracy of the information!**

* * *

******Anzat system…**

The Raven's Claw dropped out of hyperspace over Anzat, the starship heading straight towards the planet. Sitting in the co-pilot's seat sat Kyle Katarn, with Jan sitting in the pilot's seat. Kyle's personal droid WeeGee sat shutdown in the back.

"One of the Padawans? Wow I don't ever remember sending kids into combat during the Rebellion." Jan said as Kyle nodded.

"That's because there weren't any Padawans during the Rebellion…well not younglings at least. Pretty much all of the Rebellion's Jedi were fully grown, like Luke. Still hard to believe the kid's Grand Master, now." Kyle said as Jan chuckled.

"Why didn't General Marek take the position when he joined the Academy staff?" Jan asked.

"Didn't want the responsibility. The guy led the entire Rebellion, from its inception. That's gotta be one of the most stressful jobs ever. Being a simple Jedi Master was probably like a vacation. I imagine being Grand General's probably cake for him compared to leading the Rebellion." Kyle explained.

"Never thought about it like that." Jan replied.

"So about my question which you oh so skillfully avoided yet again." Kyle said as the Raven's Claw entered Anzat's atmosphere. They were headed for an area that was into the planet's early evening period of the day.

"Kyle, no." Jan replied with a sigh.

"Why not? I've been asking you for years." Kyle said as Jan sighed again and rubbed her face.

"I just…I just don't know." She replied.

"That's not an answer." Kyle said, leaning over towards her with a smirk.

"Shouldn't you be scanning for that base Karrde told you about?" Jan asked as Kyle straightened back up and turned to the controls, still smirking.

"Just a simple ceremony, that's all I'm asking." Kyle said as Jan groaned.

"Enough, Kyle. I'm not ready for marriage." Jan argued.

"Okay sheesh, I'll shut up now…but would you mind if-." "KYLE!" "…if I asked you to boost the power on the scanners?" Kyle asked as Jan scowled and boosted the power without looking at the controls.

"Thanks." Kyle said, looking at the sensor readings as the Raven's Claw flew over the forests of Anzat.

"Hmm, not picking up anything on the scanners." Kyle said as Jan looked out the viewports.

"Visual scanning's clear too and our coordinates match the ones Karrde gave us." Jan said as the Raven's Claw flew between two large mountains. There was plenty of space between the mountains so Jan didn't even have to adjust course. When they flew past the mountains however, they saw a wide black structure on the forest floor beneath them.

"Oh, there it is." Kyle said with a shrug.

"I'm not picking up many life signs Kyle. Maybe it's deserted." Jan said as Kyle scratched his bearded chin.

"Or perhaps its automated. Like a droid factory." Kyle replied but Jan wasn't convinced.

"I dunno. I'm not picking up many droid signals either." Jan replied as Kyle closed his eyes in light meditation.

"The force is unusually strong here but I can't get a good read on it though." Kyle said as Jan circled the Raven's Claw around.

"I spotted a clearing a few klicks from the structure. Want me to set down there?" Jan asked as Kyle nodded and got out of his seat.

"Yeah. There's something suspicious about this place and not because it has a Sith Empire Insignia on one of the doors." Kyle said as the Raven's Claw came down low enough for Kyle to jump safely from the airlock and land on the ground below. When he landed he looked up and shot Jan an "okay" hand signal, before the Raven's Claw took off again. Kyle then began to walk towards the factory. Even as he approached the factory, he could feel a strange presence in the Force itself. He wasn't sure what this presence was or whether it was Light or Dark, just that it was a single large presence, like it was all around him at once. As he approached the factory gates he found a couple of dead Sith Troopers lying on the ground outside, their bodies covered in vines as if someone had strangled the troops to death with them. He also noticed one guard had been hung by the neck from one of the trees. The gates were standing wide open so he was able to walk right into the facility grounds without difficulty. His comlink then crackled to life.

"_Kyle, anything of interest down there?"_ Jan asked.

"The troops here appear to be dead. As if someone strangled them to death with the vines on these trees. Strange." Kyle said.

"_Dead? All of them?"_ Jan asked as Kyle spotted a walker that had been pulled onto the ground by a number of discarded vines. There were massive scorch marks on the ground outside the main structure, indicative of a fire.

"Most of them at least. It looks like the Sith might've tried using their walkers against their attackers. I see burn patterns that match the flamethrowers on these walkers, but no bodies except for Sith. I don't even smell burnt flesh." Kyle said.

"_This is getting cre~epy."_ Jan said as Kyle noticed something odd about one of the dead officers nearby. One of the vines around his throat was partially buried into the ground.

"You can say that again. Hang on a second." Kyle said as he knelt down and started to try and fish some of the vine out from the ground but as he pulled, parts of the vine got pulled up along the ground, leading all the way towards the main gate, running beneath it, and into the woods.

"Now that's interesting." Kyle said as he let go of the vine.

"_What did you find?"_ Jan asked.

"I'm not sure. Why would someone partly bury a vine that they used to kill someone with? And how did they bury it so seamlessly too? It was like it had been there for years." Kyle said as he looked towards the factory, the doors standing partially open.

"_Like I said, cre~epy."_ Jan said as Kyle started walking towards the building.

"I'm going to check out the building. If at the very least, I might be able to access their databanks and get some information on the Sith's military compositions. You know, vehicle schematics, weapon models, fun stuff." Kyle said.

"_And maybe security footage to see what happened to the Sith here? I mean I'm not saying they didn't deserve it but-…" _she said as Kyle smirked slightly.

"No we're completely on the same page with this one Jan. I want to know what happened to these Sith too." Kyle said as he stepped into the factory building. What he saw inside startled him.

"Whoa, that looks really nasty." Kyle said.

"_Oh please tell me it's not a Rancor or something big that will eat you."_ Jan asked nervously.

"No-no. Nothing like that. I think I just found the Sith's version of the Empire's old AT-AT is all." Kyle said as he looked at a large four legged walker that resembled a large metal turtle with a tall semi-conical shell. There was a large metal ramp on the front that could be raised and lowered to allow troops to board and disembark. The cockpit was situated just above this boarding ramp and was merely a narrow slit with a pair of small repeating blaster turrets mounted beneath it. The walker's big guns were mounted near the top of the cone, and were two large laser cannons mounted on pivots. Worse was that the walkers appeared to have some form of small cannons dotting the sides that looked like heavy blaster cannon turrets, giving the walker a full 360 degree arc of protection. The top of the walker's cone was flat but it was fairly obvious that the top could be used for modular attachments that could be swapped out depending on the mission parameters.

"_Let me guess, not vulnerable to harpoons and tow cables?" _Jan asked.

"We'd need some pretty big guns to take this thing down." Kyle replied as he started to climb a ramp up to one of the inspection catwalks. As he climbed however, he saw another sight which startled him.

"More bodies. This time it's power cables doing the strangling and lynching." Kyle said as he saw a Sith Officer slumped against the wall with a thick bundle of wires wrapped around his neck. The wires were still mostly attached to the circuit panel above his body. Two more were hanging from the catwalks by a single large hose wrapped around their necks.

"_Who do you think is doing this Kyle? The Anzati aren't known for this kind of brutality."_ Jan said as Kyle stepped over bodies.

"And they usually prefer their victims alive. They'd be more likely to knock you out and then drag you off somewhere private before sucking the life right out of you, literally. But these men died before anything like that could happen." Kyle said as he stepped into a control room. He then saw an astromech roll by, acting as if nothing were wrong.

"Well, good news, we've got droids…and we've also got a working terminal." Kyle said as he approached a nearby terminal and started slicing into the systems. He attempted to slice into the vehicle schematics but encountered resistance and was unable to access the files. He gave up on the schematics and instead switched to the security systems. He was able to slice the security in a matter of seconds.

"Let's start with security footage for the past day." Kyle said as he pulled up the security logs but it only showed footage of the dead personnel, after they had died.

"They've been dead for over a day at least. Let's try the day before that." Kyle said before pulling up a recording that was nothing but static and grain. The audio however worked but was nothing but undiscernible shouting and screaming with the occasional blaster fire.

"Okay, got audio but no video. Where's a decryption specialist when you need one? So we know they died two days ago. Let's see what happened three days ago." Kyle said as he pulled up the logs and saw a video of the personnel, alive and well, performing their duties. He then noticed two Sith troopers on the catwalk, the security camera apparently was close enough to record their conversation.

"_So did you hear? They found more bodies today."_ One of the troopers commented.

"_What? Where?"_

"_The mess hall. Poor lummoxes were supposed to have been fixing a broken vaporator for the water purifiers. Cleaner droids found them this morning. Just like all the rest, strangled to death."_

"_Who keeps doing this?! If I didn't know any better, I'd say there's a cloaked spy around here."_

"_It wouldn't surprise me, but here's the odd thing. Some of the men on the night shifts have reported seeing a woman both in and outside the base at night."_

"_What are those idiots thinking? They get caught with a woman while on duty, they'll be cleaning the refresher's for weeks if they're lucky. And if it's a native woman…(shudder)."_

"_No you idiot, not seeing a woman in that way, I mean seeing her, as in with their eyes. They say she has this wild hair and a weird face."_

"_Does she say or do anything?"_

"_No, just stares at them. When they try to get closer, she just vanishes before their eyes."_

"_This place keeps getting weirder and weirder. I'm putting in for a transfer first thing tomorrow."_

"_That's if you live long enough to put the request in."_

At this the troops walked off in different directions. Kyle was immediately intrigued.

"So, there's been a string of deaths leading up to this. I wonder if I can find a record of their casualties. They might shed some light on the subject." Kyle said.

"_Place to look would probably be the CO's office."_ Jan said as Kyle started walking through the facility again, keeping his lightsaber on hand just in case. Everywhere he went, every room he passed by, had more Sith personnel lying dead, each of them strangled to death by some form of cable or wiring. He soon reached what appeared to be the factory's command center. As he stepped into the room he sensed a presence in the force nearby. He played it cool, waiting until he was certain the presence was behind him. He suddenly spun around with his lightsaber active, only for a towering figure with thick white fur to let out a screech and recoil in fear. It was a Talz male, one of his four eyes had been gouged out and he had broken binders on his wrists and legs. There was even a collar around his neck but it had been broken.

"I've got a survivor here. A Talz. Looks like the Sith were using him as slave labor." Kyle said as he deactivated his lightsaber, clipping it to his belt as he approached the cowering Talz.

"It's alright, I'm not here to hurt you. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Kyle asked as he knelt down near the Talz, trying to convince him he was a friend. The Talz looked at him nervously with one of his eyes. It then said something in its unique language.

"No, I'm not one of the Sith. I'm a Jedi with the Republic. I'm just here to find out what happened to these men. Can you tell me what happened?" Kyle asked as the Talz slowly stopped shaking and started to turn towards Kyle. It then said something else.

"Lady? What lady? You mean my friend on the comlink?" Kyle asked, motioning to his comlink but the Talz shook his head and made another statement.

"The tree lady? Who's she?" Kyle asked as the Talz stood up to full height and motioned to the dead Sith Personnel around them while saying something in his unique language.

"She did all this?" Kyle asked as the Talz responded.

"How? How did she do all of this? What was her motive? I'm not defending the Sith but I just want to know her reasoning." Kyle said as the Talz started talking and shrugging helplessly.

"You don't know. Fantastic, first person I find and he has no idea how it happened or why." Kyle said while rubbing his forehead. He then looked back up at the Talz.

"Is there anyone else alive?" Kyle asked as the Talz nodded excitedly, saying something again.

"Others? Can you take me to them?" Kyle asked, the Talz nodding and motioning for him to follow. As Kyle and the Talz left the command center, one of the consoles started beeping, a display showing a Sith Shuttlecraft and another display highlighting a blip on its sensors approaching the facility. On the Raven's Claw, Jan was more-or-less joy riding in the ship, keeping it mobile and performing stunts to make it seem like someone was just taking their ship out for a spin. She did this partly for camouflage and partly for her own personal enjoyment. As she finished a barrel roll, she noticed one of the sensors started to beep rapidly. She leveled the ship and turned to the console. One look at the display and she spun back to the comms.

"_Kyle just a heads up. We've got a ship in-bound. Scanners ID it as a Sith Shuttlecraft. ETA thirty minutes."_ Jan said through Kyle's comlink.

"Thanks for the warning. I'll be careful." Kyle said as the Talz led him into a building that was primarily used for the storage of raw materials and spare parts. There were several worker droids waiting in line with large containers in hand, waiting for a conveyor belt to start moving so they could put their payloads onto the belt and move on to grab the next one, but the belt had stopped moving, with its human operator dead at the switch. Most of the droids had shut down to conserve power but a couple was still online and stared up at Kyle as he and the Talz passed by on a catwalk overhead.

"How long have you been here?" Kyle asked the Talz who replied.

"Less than a year?" Kyle asked back. The Talz again responded.

"You helped them build the factory. Not that you wanted to." Kyle said as the Talz led him into a large building connected to the others via an enclosed bridge. As they entered this new building, Kyle quickly figured out it was the living quarters for the Sith and their slaves. He noticed that there were several other Talz and other people of mixed races huddled together, trying to survive by scavenging through the food pantries in the commissary. The Talz immediately got their attention, yelling something in its language. The others started cheering as Kyle and the Talz started to descend down a spiraling staircase into the commissary level. Once at the bottom floor, Kyle immediately found himself hoisted onto the shoulders of two other Talz while the others cheered.

"Uh! Thank you! Put me down please!" Kyle called, the joyful people obliging and putting him down.

"Thank you, so uh, this is just a stab in the dark but I take it that you all are freed slaves." Kyle said, noticing that each of the people around him had either broken binders or broken slave collars on.

"Yes, human, we have been here for months, toiling in this wretched place." A Twi'lek man said in basic as he approached.

"Can you tell me what happened to your captors?" Kyle asked.

"I wish I could tell you human but we do not know. It happened after we were taken back to our cells for the night. We could not see, only hear as the Sith screamed in pain, then all was silent. After a while our cell doors suddenly opened and our binders broke and our collars deactivated. That's when we found the Sith in the state they are now." The Twi'lek explained.

"_It is the work of the great mother."_ An Ithorian said as he approached.

"Great mother?" Kyle asked.

"_The great mother spoke to us all in our dreams, saying that unless we were set free, our captors would be punished for their brutality. She spoke to the guards the same way but they refused. One by one, the guards were killed by the great mother to try and convince them to release us but they refused. Finally she unleashed her power on them, killing them all and releasing us from captivity." _The Ithorian explained.

"You're not going to like what I have to tell you then. I have a friend in my ship that's flying overhead right now. She says another Sith Transport is on its way here, probably to investigate why this facility has gone quiet all of a sudden." Kyle said but the slaves didn't seem worried.

"_The great mother will protect us. We are not afraid. Even if we were to die, we would still live on, as the great mother teaches. There is no death, only the Force."_ The Ithorian said, startling Kyle.

"That last part, that's part of the Jedi Code. How do you know that?" Kyle asked.

"The great mother taught it to us. Every night when we sleep, she comes before us and promises that one day, someone would come to bring us out of captivity." The Twi'lek said.

"Describe her to me." Kyle said, curious to try and identify this Great Mother.

"She comes to us as a Twi'lek woman standing before a tree and-." _"Twi'lek? No she is Ithorian."_ "Rodian!" Suddenly the slaves started arguing amongst each other as to the Great Mother's race.

"Hold it! HOLD IT!" Kyle exclaimed, silencing the bickering slaves.

"It doesn't matter really what race she is right now! First, let's focus on getting each of you out of here! There's Sith on the way and they're not going to be too pleased by the fact that you're all running free and their men are all dead! Now, is there a transport or shuttle we can use to escape?" Kyle asked but the slaves looked at one another. The Talz then said something that made Kyle rub his forehead.

"Okay, we need a new plan. My ship, the Raven's Claw can't hold all of you at once, but I know of one ship that might be able to. The Sith are on their way here right now so what we need to do is take their vessel the moment they arrive!" Kyle said as the slaves looked concerned and nervous by the plan.

"But how? We have no weapons." The Twi'lek said as Kyle looked at him blankly.

"You're standing in a weapon's factory." He replied. The Twi'lek muttered a curse to himself in Huttese at the realization.

"Quick question though, who here has ever held a blaster before?" Kyle asked but none of the slaves came forward.

"Alright that's actually a bit comforting. That means we'll need a place that can keep you all safe. Something that would be nigh on impossible to crack by simple firearms like a tank or a…oh of course!" Kyle exclaimed as he ran for the stairs.

"Come with me! I've got a plan!" Kyle exclaimed as the slaves started following after him.

**…**

On the Raven's Claw, Jan had hidden the vessel in a clearing on the mountainside, all systems but life support, sensors, and communications had been shut down and the Sith Vessel was getting closer on her sensors.

"Come on, Kyle get out of there." She mumbled. She was then startled when the ship suddenly vanished from sensors.

"This can't be good." Jan said worriedly. Back in the facility, Kyle showed the freed slaves the giant Sith Walker.

"Here, you should be safe inside this thing." Kyle said as the slaves began to pile into the walker.

"We thank you for your help, Master Jedi. The great mother said someone would come. I only hope that your plan is successful." The Twi'lek said as Kyle made a quick inspection of the walker's systems. To his mixed relief and disappointment, the walker's weapons and leg servos were shut down or not fully operational.

"That makes two of us." Kyle said as his comlink crackled to life.

"_Kyle, we've got a problem. The Sith Vessel just disappeared off sensors." _Jan said as Kyle paused.

"Oh please tell me you didn't just say that." Kyle groaned.

"_I've scanned three times. I'm taking off and breaking for orbit." _Jan said as Kyle sighed heavily and nodded.

"Right, get out of there Jan. I'll take care of things down here. Thanks for the warning." Kyle said before pocketing the comlink.

"What is the problem?" the Twi'lek asked worriedly.

"Yeah, it looks like that Sith transport was Sith Special Operations, meaning they've likely got Commandos on their way right now. All of you stay here, lock yourselves inside the walker. I'll take care of everything." Kyle said as the slaves nodded understandingly.

"We will." The Twi'lek replied as Kyle stepped out of the walker, using the force to throw the switch on the boarding ramp, causing it to close shut behind him. Kyle then turned and started to run out of the facility, running into the jungles of Anzat. As he ran, he could sense the seemingly omnipresent presence in the force reacting somehow to the arrival of the Sith forces on the planet. He also couldn't shake a thought from his mind. The vine that had strangled one of the Sith troopers outside, the one that had been buried so skillfully, was gnawing at him. Something about it just didn't make sense to him. He then came to a clearing up against the side of a massive tree. The tree was noticeably taller and larger than any of the others around in the forest. He suddenly heard a twig snap from nearby, causing him to freeze in place. He quietly took hold of his lightsaber, unclipping it from his belt, as he scanned the trees around him. He then heard a mechanical sound mere seconds before he quickly activated his lightsaber in time to deflect a powerful blaster cannon shot. Kyle quickly found himself deflecting more blaster cannon bolts as a towering black metal monstrosity emerged from the jungle, firing at him. As he deflected the blasts, his eyes widened at the sight of his attacker.

"Sith Spit!" Kyle exclaimed. It was a Phase III Dark Trooper. Kyle finally managed to deflect a shot towards the Dark Trooper, causing the bolt to impact the ground in front of it, sending up a cloud of dust and smoke. Kyle quickly ceased the opportunity to turn and run into the forests. It wasn't long before he heard heavy metal footsteps moving rapidly up towards him from behind, quickly overtaking him. He leapt up and into a tree before leaping backwards, passing over the Dark Trooper which quickly slid to a halt and turned towards him, its massive blaster cannon rifle raised and ready to fire. Kyle quickly sliced a tree down at the base with his lightsaber before using the force to throw the tree towards the Dark Trooper but to his dismay the Dark Trooper fired a single shot at the tree, blasting it into a shower of splinters. Luckily the tree served its purpose and gave him another chance to slip away, leaping up into the trees. The Dark Trooper started looking around for its quarry, it's head swiveling around. Finally it started to walk forward, continuing to search for the elusive Jedi Master, unaware that Kyle was hiding on a limb overhead in one of the trees. As the Dark Trooper passed beneath him, he flipped his inactive lightsaber around in his hand so the blade was facing backwards before he suddenly leapt down from the tree, landing on the Dark Trooper's back. The Dark Trooper suddenly started flailing about, attempting to dislodge Katarn. Kyle had just activated his lightsaber when the droid grabbed him by the leg and threw him onto the ground. Kyle landed hard, dazing him slightly but it was enough. The Dark Trooper raised its blaster cannon towards the Jedi Master and fired but Kyle deflected just in time, the bolt bouncing off his lightsaber and striking the Dark Trooper in the head, shattering it into a thousand tiny pieces of metal. The headless torso of the Dark Trooper proceeded to drop onto its knees, the sound of its systems powering down as it then fell forward onto its chest. Kyle took a moment to breathe and catch his breath…at least that's what he wanted to do before he heard a mechanical whirring sound coming from within the droid's headless torso, a beeping sound that increased in speed. Kyle quickly leapt to his feet and ran past and away from the droid, just getting far enough away before it exploded, sending him flying towards the massive tree where he tumbled down into a crack between the tree's roots, falling into a darkened area beneath the tree. Kyle took a deep breath and attempted to climb to his feet, only to feel a shooting pain in his leg at the ankle.

"AUGH! Fantastic!" Kyle grumbled as he rested his leg on a root nearby, catching his breath. As he caught his breath, he felt his fight against the Dark Trooper catching up with him, his energy expended. He found himself slipping into unconsciousness. He tried to stay awake but he was unable to and fell into a deep slumber.

**…**

Outside the tree, two Sith Commandos approached the smoldering wreckage of the Dark Trooper, along with a third figure clad in the familiar battle armor worn by the Dark Jedi of the Sith Empire.

"Sir, the Dark Trooper…it-…" one of the Commandos said to the Dark Jedi.

"Yes, it appears we are not alone here. I sensed the presence of a Jedi here a moment ago, but it disappeared the moment we heard the droid explode. It would seem that our Jedi problem has been dealt with. Now let us resume towards the facility. Let us find out what the Jedi was doing here." The Dark Jedi said as the Commandos fell in step and they started heading into the jungle again.

**…**

Kyle opened his eyes with a gasp as he sat up. He then realized that the scenery around him had changed. Instead of the darkened area beneath the tree, he was laying on a bed of grass beneath a star filled sky. Surrounding his bed of grass was a strange fog that only came up to his knees. Before him in the distance stood the same massive tree he had fallen beneath but there were no other trees.

"There is no emotion, there is peace." A woman's voice said from nowhere. Kyle suddenly saw a human woman appear before him, emerging from the fog in front of the tree. She was beautiful with long flowing hair, wearing a simple brown dress and no shoes. She smiled down at Kyle before kneeling down and looking at his booted leg.

"You wouldn't happen to be this great mother that I've heard about are you?" Kyle asked as the woman smiled at him.

"You have injured your leg in the fall." She said as Kyle felt his leg twinging painfully, causing him to grimace.

"Yeah, no kidding." Kyle grunted. The woman quietly placed her hands on his ankle, causing it to glow with a strange green and blue aura, the pain in his ankle slowly disappearing.

"You are not like the others that came here and roused me from my slumber. I could feel the pain and suffering of their slaves and it caused me to awaken." The woman said as Kyle put a hand to his bearded chin in thought.

"Let me ask you something, was it you that killed the Sith in the base?" Kyle asked, the woman's eyes narrowing in response.

"So my fears were true. They were indeed Sith. As I suspected. Yes I am responsible for their destruction and the safety of their slaves. Even now I sense the arrival of more Sith. I will not allow them to give the Dark Side a firm hold on this planet." The woman said as Kyle pondered, looking at the tree and at the woman in thought.

"You referenced the Jedi Code a while ago and the slaves claimed that you've been teaching them the code as well. So let me ask you this. Are you a Jedi?" Kyle asked as the woman looked at him in minor surprise.

"Jedi. That is a word I have not heard in a while, but I have lost all track of time since I last walked amongst the galaxy. I was a Jedi once, but then I was betrayed by the very Republic I and my fellow Jedi were sworn to protect. We were slaughtered, shot in the backs by the soldiers we led into combat. Tell me, what has happened since that time?" the woman asked.

"You'd have to be more specific, I'm afraid. If I had to make an educated guess, I'd say you were referencing the Clone Wars." Kyle said as the woman nodded.

"Yes, I was a Jedi during the Clone Wars. The last piece of news I heard in relation to the Republic was that it had been transformed into an Empire ruled by a Sith Lord." The woman said as Kyle felt his ankle, feeling no pain whatsoever in it as if it had been completely healed.

"Well that Empire has since fallen. A New Republic has risen within the past twenty plus years since the Empire's defeat. The Jedi Order is rebuilding itself and steadily growing. I myself am a member of the New Jedi Council. I'm Jedi Master Kyle Katarn." Kyle introduced as the woman's eyes sparkled in soft spoken joy and almost tearful relief.

"Then the Jedi prevailed after all. Tell me this, Master Katarn. Are there other Jedi from the Clone Wars?" she asked as Kyle nodded.

"A few. Master K'Kruhk was a Jedi Knight back then and Master Brood was a Padawan during the wars. Then there's Master Skywalker. We just recently lost-." "Wait, Skywalker?" the woman interrupted.

"You know the name?" Kyle asked as the woman scowled slightly.

"Skywalker, the name brings about thoughts of betrayal and murder. Is the Skywalker you speak of, Anakin Skywalker?" the woman asked as Kyle nodded.

"Yes, and before you start condemning him, you should know that he spent over twenty years as a servant to the Dark Side before finally being redeemed by his son. He has since become a wise leader of the Jedi Order. But he is still haunted and burdened by the years he spent as a slave of the Dark Side. Every life he ever took weighs upon his heart and he is a changed man." Kyle said as the woman pondered for a moment.

"I see…then perhaps he is a testament to the concept of redemption. So where do these new Sith come from?" the woman asked.

"That's what we're trying to find out. They're led by a new Sith Lord, Darth Akul, who is also one of Skywalker's former apprentices from back when he was a Jedi. We're trying to find out how she was able to amass such an army and come against the Jedi and the Republic. The Republic is currently in a state of open warfare with the Sith." Kyle said as the woman seemed saddened by the news.

"And how are the Jedi participating in the war?" she asked.

"This isn't like the Clone Wars. Jedi can help serve in the war if they so choose but the majority of the Order is staying away from it. There are a few of us who are helping to lead the war effort though. It's a precaution to help avoid instances like Order 66 and the purge." Kyle said as the woman seemed placated by his answers.

"So the Jedi have returned to their roots as keepers of the peace and not soldiers. This is welcome news indeed. But I cannot leave knowing that the Sith could still harm the innocent lives here. Will you help me accomplish this task?" the woman asked as Kyle nodded.

"Forgive my skepticism, but how can you help? I'm still trying to figure out who and what you are." Kyle said as the woman smiled. Instantly, Kyle's eyes opened. He was back beneath the tree. He looked down at his ankle and saw several vines sliding away from his leg as if they were alive. He climbed to his feet and looked around curiously. He suddenly heard the sound of groaning wood and bark. He saw a light appearing in the center beneath the tree as a hole opened up in the dead center of the ceiling as a thick twisted mass of long rope-like plants descended from above, touching the ground before it began convulsing and twisting around as a humanoid form appeared amidst the plants until finally he could make out the form of a beautiful humanoid woman with long "hair" shaped like thick roots with a smooth face, lacking any semblance of a nose or nasal cavity. Kyle grinned as he quickly figured out what she was.

"A Neti. I had only heard legends and rumors about your kind." Kyle said as the Neti woman smiled and nodded.

"You are correct, friend. I am Jedi Master T'ra Saa." She said as Kyle looked around at the tree above them.

"So you took root here at the end of the Clone Wars." Kyle deduced as Master Saa nodded.

"Yes. I took root here on the site of a funeral pyre of a very dear friend of mine. A fellow Jedi named Tholme. Using the force, I manipulated the trees surrounding his pyre site, to grow around me into one large tree, allowing me to shield Tholme's funeral site from those seeking to destroy me or defile his resting place." Master Saa said as she approached Kyle, holding two lightsabers in hand, one hers and the other the lightsaber belonging to Tholme.

"I'm sure he was a great Jedi." Kyle said as Saa nodded.

"He was. Now let us not waist anymore time. We must stop these Sith from harming the innocents here." Saa said as the hole leading into the cave opened up more, allowing the two Jedi to escape into the woods.

**…**

Near the facility, the Commandos and Dark Jedi neared the fences surrounding the facility, the two commandos noting the dead bodies.

"Sir, we can't find anyone still alive. Whatever happened here, it left no one alive." One of the commandos reported.

"There were no experimental weapons being developed here. It was an ordinary factory. There should've been nothing capable of killing everyone inside." The Dark Jedi said, unclipping its lightsaber from its belt.

"Orders sir?" One of the commandos asked.

"I sense someone is still alive. Follow me." The Dark Jedi said as it led the Commandos into the facility, leading them towards the large hangar where the attack walker was stored.

"Here. Someone is here somewhere. Check that walker. They might be hiding in there." The Dark Jedi ordered, the Commandos approaching the walker and knocking on the large door.

"Open up! Open this door now! Come out with your hands up!" the Commandos ordered. The Dark Jedi then quietly approached, activating its lightsaber and plunging the blade into the door, causing the door to glow red, part of it beginning to melt from the center. Inside the walker the ex-slaves knew their captors had returned and were cowering near the back of the walker in fear. The Dark Jedi could sense the fear within the slaves, spurring it on as it continued cutting through the doors. Suddenly one of the Commandos started gasping for air as it was pulled to the ground by a vine wrapped around its throat. The Dark Jedi and other Commando stared for a second before the other Commando quickly moved to assist but a blaster shot rang out, a blaster bolt flying in and hitting the commando in the back, causing him to fall dead. The Dark Jedi spun around towards the origin of the blaster shot and saw Kyle standing with his Bryar Pistol drawn along with Master Saa, her lightsaber active.

"Two Jedi? Excellent." The Dark Jedi said before pulling its lightsaber free and turning towards the two Jedi Masters.

"You're outnumbered! You can't win!" Kyle declared.

"Am I?" the Dark Jedi asked as it pressed a button on its wrist before charging at the two Jedi, attacking them in a fury. Kyle and T'ra held their ground against the Dark Jedi, repelling its attacks. After a moment it became clear that the Dark Jedi was merely stalling and it soon became obvious why. The Sith Transport came flying low over the facility, pausing overhead for a moment and dropping two large pods onto the ground outside before flying off to the clearing where Kyle had been dropped off earlier. The pods suddenly burst open, revealing a pair of Dark Troopers.

"Augh! Master Saa, you deal with him, I'll deal with these tin cans!" Kyle exclaimed as he broke off to deal with the Dark Troopers. The two massive battle droids both raised their rifles at Kyle and opened fire but the Jedi Master deflected their shots as he ran towards them. He then turned and ran towards the crashed combat walker nearby, the two Dark Troopers following after him. Meanwhile, Saa continued battling the Dark Jedi.

"You are an interesting Jedi. I sensed your presence in the force but did not realize until now that it was you I sensed." The Dark Jedi said as Saa scowled at him.

"You and your kind have harmed innocents, enslaved them for your own nefarious purposes! I will not let you bring them more harm!" T'ra declared as she and the Dark Jedi exchanged blows, the Neti Jedi Master proving surprisingly nimble for having been in hibernation for nearly forty years. She then raised her arm towards the Dark Jedi using the Force to throw it backwards against a solid metal wall where a mass of vines burst out of the ground, ensnaring its arms, legs, and throat before slamming it down onto the ground. The Dark Jedi proceeded to slice through the vines with its lightsaber before unleashing bolts of force lightning towards the Neti Jedi Master who quickly blocked with her lightsaber. Meanwhile, Kyle had ducked behind the wrecked walker, the Dark Troopers continuing to fire at him. Kyle proceeded to deactivate his lightsaber and holster his pistol before reaching out with the force to lift the crashed walker off the ground and then throw it towards the Dark Troopers, the walker slamming into one of them and pinning it to the ground, still functional, while leaving the second continuing to fire at Kyle. Kyle reactivated his lightsaber, using it to deflect the blaster cannon shots back at the towering machine. He then reached behind him and pulled a thermal detonator and threw it at the Dark Trooper, the detonator exploding at its feet, disorienting its vision. When it finally cleared, it was too late to stop Kyle from leaping up and beheading the droid with his lightsaber. He landed behind it and shoved it forward with the force, putting some clear distance between him and the self-destructing droid. As he watched the droid explode into a twisted heap of smoldering metal, he heard a metallic banging and rattling behind him. He spun around to see the other Dark Trooper climbing free of the crashed walker, part of its armor dented and crushed, its entire left arm non-responsive but it's right arm and blaster was still functional. Kyle quickly began deflecting more of the Droid's blaster fire while Master Saa continued to duel the Dark Jedi.

"You will not survive this, Jedi! Those slaves will pay for outliving their masters! They should've died with them!" the Dark Jedi hissed as T'ra glanced out of the corner of her eye as Kyle deflected blaster shots from the Dark Trooper.

"No, they WON'T!" She yelled before throwing the Dark Jedi back through the force, slamming him into a wall. She quickly turned and summoned a mass of vines to burst up through the ground, ensnaring the Dark Trooper and pulling it to the ground long enough for Kyle to slice through the Droid's rifle then stab his lightsaber through its chest. They then heard the Dark Jedi let out a battle cry as it came charging towards the two. T'ra Saa quickly turned back and sent the vines ensnaring the Dark Trooper to launch forward and grab the Dark Jedi by the legs, yanking him towards the massive hulk, slamming hard against it as the Dark Trooper's self-destruct timer counted down quickly.

"NO!" the Dark Jedi screamed as Kyle and T'ra Saa ran from the droid and Dark Jedi, taking cover behind a pile of crates. The Dark Jedi had just managed to get free of the vines when the droid exploded in a single ball of fire. The two Jedi peered out from behind the crates in time to see the burning remains of the Dark Jedi's mask hit the ground in front of them. They could feel through the force that the Dark Jedi had been eliminated. The two Jedi stared at the burning mess for a moment before they heard a faint cheering sound. They quickly rushed over towards the walker where they heard the slaves inside cheering. They had been watching the fight through the hole the Dark Jedi had made in the wall.

"It's alright now, you can come out!" Kyle called into the walker. Soon the boarding ramp started lowering, the freed slaves emerging from inside.

"You have saved us Master Jedi. You have saved us all." The Twi'lek said as the Talz picked Kyle up in a powerful hug.

"Ahh! Thanks. But you really should be thanking Master T'ra Saa. She's the one who slew your captors." Kyle said as the Neti Jedi Master bowed to the slaves.

"_Great Mother, we thank you from the bottoms of our hearts."_ The Ithorian said.

"The knowledge that you will all live and die free will be thanks enough. Now we must get each of you off planet as soon as possible." T'ra Saa said as Kyle turned towards the jungle path leading towards the clearing where the Sith Transport was landed.

"Well it just so happens that the Sith brought our ride to us. Come on, let's go." Kyle said as he and T'ra Saa led the escaped slaves towards the clearing.

* * *

**Later in the Umbara System…**

The Raven's Claw and the stolen Sith Shuttle had docked with a Republic Fleet to offload the rescued slaves. The two Jedi and Jan stood on the hangar deck of the Mon Calamari cruiser that acted as the flagship of the fleet where they watched the Republic troops tending to the slaves.

"It's always good to have endings like this." Kyle said as T'ra Saa turned towards him.

"Indeed. I wonder, Master Katarn, would the new Jedi Order have room for an old plant like me?" T'ra asked as Kyle laughed.

"I imagine so. Luke will be thrilled to have another Jedi Master in the order. We'll take you to Ossus as soon as we're done here." Kyle said as T'ra Saa smiled and bowed appreciatively.

"I look forward to meeting the rest of the Order. I've been apart from the galaxy for too long. It's time I rejoined it." T'ra Saa said as WeeGee hovered up, beeping in his unique version of droidspeak.

"All set, Weeg? Okay then, let's go." Kyle said as he, Jan, and T'ra Saa started for the Raven's Claw.

"By the way, Master Katarn, do you know a Jedi by the name of Vos?" T'ra Saa asked.

"Can't say that I do. Why?" Kyle asked back as the Neti Jedi Master pondered.

"Then perhaps there is a possibility of finding another Jedi that survived the Clone Wars. After Order 66 was issued, Master Tholme and I assisted in rescuing one of our fellow Jedi, a Jedi Master named Quinlan Vos. He and his family moved to Nar Shaddaa to hide from the Sith before we too went into hiding. I do not know if he is alive or not but perhaps we can find him." T'ra said as Jan climbed onto the Raven's Claw.

"We'll consult what records we have and see if we can't find him." Kyle said as T'ra Saa smiled at him.

"Thank you Master Katarn." She replied as they both climbed onto the Raven's Claw, the ship taking off and flying into space before jumping to lightspeed shortly thereafter.

* * *

**End Episode 8.**

Hey check it out, I have a reminder set to keep the episodes premiering on schedule!

I really don't own any of the major characters in this episode save for the freed slaves and the Dark Jedi Kyle and T'ra faced. The return of the Dark Troopers will be explained in a later episode as well as the hunt for Quinlan Vos.


	8. Diplomacy

**Episode 8 – Diplomacy**

**Treason! Following the controversy of her sister's traitorous actions, Senator Pooja Naberrie is forced to step down from her position as Senator of Naboo! In the wake of the controversy, Naboo's newly elected ruler, Queen Adrina, announces Naboo's possible secession from the Republic! In an effort to try and convince Naboo to remain allies of the Republic, Supreme Chancellor Leia Organa-Solo, personally asks friend and fellow Jedi, Tenel Ka Djo, to step in on the Republic's behalf!**

* * *

******Naboo system…**

Tenel Ka sat meditating in the main hold of the Yavin Runner VII, the Clone Commando Able sitting at the helm while Sev sat checking his rifle. Tenel's meditation was disturbed as Able turned towards her from the pilot's seat.

"We've arrived in the Naboo system, General." Able commented.

"Your continued reference to me as General is inaccurate, Able." Tenel said, her eyes closed.

"Sorry ma'am. Force of habit." Able replied.

"It is forgivable. I cannot blame you your conditioning." Tenel replied as a pair of N-1T starfighters assumed an escort formation with the Starspeeder.

"_Yavin Runner VII you are clear for landing in hangar facility 1B." _the voice of one of the Naboo Pilots stated over the comms.

"Roger that. Yavin Runner VII assuming landing formation." Able replied as the Starspeeder approached the capital city of Theed, flying to a small hangar facility near the Theed Royal Hangar, the Starspeeder touching down inside of it. A small delegation from the Naboo government was already waiting for them at the entrance to the hangar as Tenel Ka disembarked the Starspeeder with her clone escorts. One of the delegates was a man in Naboo military uniform and another was a man that stood out as a government official. The two men gave Tenel a respectful bow.

"Ambassador, on behalf of the people of Naboo and her majesty Queen Adrina, we welcome you to Naboo." The official greeted.

"The honor is mine. I am Jedi Knight Tenel Ka Djo, sent on the behalf of the Supreme Chancellor, at her request." Tenel said as the official gave a nod.

"Then let us waste no time, Master Jedi. The Queen is eager to meet you. I am Governor Toils. This is Captain Gavyn Sykes, head of her majesty's security." The official said as the Naboo security chief gave her a respectful nod.

"Master Jedi. I presume these are your escorts?" Captain Sykes asked.

"They are two of the Jedi Order's temple guards. They can remain here if you prefer." Tenel said.

"It's your decision but hopefully, they won't be needed. We are a peaceful people, Master Jedi, although we are not afraid to fight in our own defense. Please." Captain Sykes said, motioning for her to follow. Tenel followed Governor Toils and Captain Sykes through the city, the two clones following along behind, as they headed for the Royal Palace. As she approached the palace she noticed a strange sense of unease amongst the citizenry.

"Tell me governor. Where do you stand on the subject of Naboo remaining a part of the Republic?" Tenel asked as they entered the palace.

"I stand with the Queen on this matter. Frankly I am indecisive as to which course of action we should take. I don't believe we should ally ourselves with the Sith, not after what they did to the Varykino retreat. The whole lake area has been irradiated thanks to their bombardment!" the Governor explained.

"And how did Naboo's security force respond to the bombardment?" Tenel asked as Captain Sykes sighed heavily. It was a question he had been asked and forced to answer many times before already.

"It's like my predecessor has said repeatedly. The Destroyer dropped out of hyperspace too close to the system. By the time our pilots had gotten to their fighters to engage the Destroyer, they had already opened fire. By the time we got into attack range, the ship was gone. It was a straight hit and run attack." The Captain explained.

"Surely the people of Naboo do not blame you or your men for the attack. As I understand it, there were no lives lost during the bombardment." Tenel said.

"That may be so but it is the principle of the matter! We were attacked, unprovoked, without warning!" the Governor complained.

"Governor, calm down!" Captain Sykes exclaimed, the Governor calming himself down.

"I'm sorry. It's been a trying time for us. The people want answers. The bombardment has left a lot of our people afraid. Some view it as a sign that we should leave the Republic. Others want us to turn to the Republic for defense and protection. We haven't had any more Sith sightings in the system since the bombardment but some believe that our continued membership in the Republic will undoubtedly bring the Sith down upon us." The Governor explained.

"And at the same time there are those that feel leaving the Republic would guarantee that the Sith would come." Captain Sykes commented.

"I see. Then perhaps I should speak to the Queen now." Tenel commented as Captain Sykes showed her to the Queen's throne room. As Tenel entered the throne room, the Queen sat at her throne wearing a regal dress with white face paint, her handmaidens seated around near her while the rest of her court sat in a semicircular arrangement facing towards her. There was also a Gungan Representative in official robes and Naboo's new senator seated on either side of the Queen. The new senator was a handsome man with dark hair kept in a clean corporate cut. Tenel, the Governor, and the Captain each approached the Queen and bowed humbly towards her.

"You majesty, Jedi Knight Tenel Ka Djo from the Republic." Captain Sykes announced as Queen Adrina looked the one armed Jedi Knight over.

"Thank you Captain. Welcome to Naboo, Master Jedi. I understand that you are here at Chancellor Solo's request, to try and convince Naboo to remain with the Republic." The Queen stated as Tenel Ka stood upright.

"The Chancellor requested I come in order to find a solution that would be most beneficial to the people of Naboo. Those were her words and that is my intended mission." Tenel stated as the Queen motioned for Tenel to be seated. Tenel quietly sat down, Able and Sev taking position behind her.

"Wesa bein' muy greatful for yousa Chancellor's tinkin' of usen." The Gungan representative stated as Tenel looked his way.

"The Chancellor does have Naboo ancestry. Her mother, as you may know, was one of the former Queens of Naboo. She likes to think of Naboo as her second homeworld after Alderaan." Tenel commented as the Queen gave a nod.

"Yes we are aware of the Chancellor's relation to the late Queen Amidala. However that cannot be allowed to sway our decision in regards to whether or not we choose to remain a part of the Republic." Queen Adrina said.

"Then shall we discuss the…situation?" Tenel asked before she sensed a sudden disturbance in the force.

"Ambassador?" the Queen asked, concerned.

"I sense something." Tenel said softly. Captain Sykes's comlink started beeping rapidly. The Captain immediately answered it.

"Go ahead." The Captain said into the comlink.

"_Captain, we've got a Sith Cruiser in high orbit! They're hailing us, requesting to speak to the queen."_ The officer on the other end of the comlink reported. The court members immediately started murmuring amongst themselves in concern.

"Your highness?" the Captain asked, the Queen looking to Tenel who gave a quiet but grim nod. The Queen then turned back to the Captain.

"I will speak to them." The Queen said as the Captain ordered the officer to put the transmission through. Immediately the hologram of a man dressed in elegant robes bearing noticeable Sith icons on them appeared.

"_Your majesty, I thank you for accepting our transmission. I am Torath Het, Ambassador for the Sith Empire." _The man said with a humble bow.

"What can we do for you, Ambassador?" the Queen asked with a cold stare at the hologram.

"_We have received word that Naboo is considering secession from the Republic. We merely wish to offer the Naboo information on the many benefits of seceding from the Republic and becoming one of the many prosperous worlds under the benevolence and protection of the Sith Empire, that's if you'd allow us an audience with your majesty, in person." _Torath said as the Queen pondered.

"I shall have to consider it." The Queen said as Torath gave an understanding nod.

"_As you wish, your majesty. We will remain in orbit until we receive your response." _Torath said before his hologram disappeared.

"Your majesty, say the word and I'll scramble fighters to scare them off." Captain Sykes said but Tenel shook her head.

"Your majesty, sending fighters to engage the Sith will only ensure retaliation from them. Besides, not dismissing the capabilities and skills of your fighters, but I'm afraid your forces would stand no chance against that Cruiser." Tenel stated.

"Surely you're not suggesting that we allow the Sith to set foot on Naboo?" the Senator asked.

"Unfortunately, if there is any hope of a peaceful solution, that is precisely what you will have to do." Tenel said as the Queen gave a nod.

"You speak with wisdom Master Jedi. If a peaceful solution is to be found for the sake of avoiding further bloodshed than has already been spilled in this war, we must give the Sith an opportunity to speak. Captain, send word to the Sith vessel that I will allow them to send their Ambassador and two escorts which must remain with the Ambassador at all times." The Queen instructed, the Captain giving a nod.

"Yes your highness." He replied as he raised his comlink.

* * *

**Later…**

A Sith Shuttlecraft flew in towards Theed, setting down within another hangar facility near the Palace. Captain Sykes and Governor Toils were there waiting with an armed escort as they watched as Ambassador Torath and two Sith Troopers disembarked the shuttle. The Ambassador proceeded to bow to the two officials.

"Welcome to Naboo, Ambassador. Her majesty is waiting for you in the throne room. Follow us please." Captain Sykes said as Torath smiled and gave a polite nod, following the Naboo escorts.

…

In the throne room, the Queen sat waiting patiently with Tenel and the rest of the court as the Sith Ambassador was escorted into the throne room.

"Greetings your Majesty. I am honored to come before you." Torath said with a bow.

"Ambassador. May I present Ambassador Tenel Ka Djo, here on behalf of the Republic." The Queen said as Tenel Ka stood to her feet giving the Sith Ambassador a subtle nod, Torath giving her an examining look.

"Ah, good, the Republic has already sent their Ambassador. Although, I find it most concerning that they sent a Jedi to force you to remain with the Republic." Torath said, earning a curious look from Tenel.

"I was not sent to force anyone into anything, Ambassador. My status as a Jedi is irrelevant." Tenel said but Torath's smile widened.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid it very much is. Your majesty, it would seem that you are not familiar with the powers that a Jedi has available to them. They possess the power to perform what is known as a Jedi Mind Trick. It allows for Jedi to control your mind, to force you into doing things you otherwise wouldn't do. How can you be expected to make a fair decision when the Jedi has the power to make up your mind for you? I request that the Jedi Ambassador be expelled from these hearings and that the Republic be allowed to send another Ambassador." Torath requested but Tenel turned towards the Queen.

"Majesty, while Ambassador Torath is correct that some Jedi have the capability to perform a Jedi Mind Trick, such a skill is only effective against the weak minded. I will respect your judgment regarding my presence." Tenel said as the Queen gave a nod.

"I am aware of the Jedi's power but I am capable of making my own decisions. The Jedi Ambassador may stay." The Queen said as Tenel and Torath both gave cordial nods to the Queen.

"As you wish, your Majesty." Torath said.

"In light of the new situation before us, we will begin open discussions tomorrow morning. You are both welcome to make use of the guest suites here in the palace and you will be allowed limited access to communications. Good evening, Ambassadors." The Queen said as she stood up, the rest of the court standing with her. As they watched the queen depart, Torath approached Tahiri.

"Savor the victory of being allowed to remain, Jedi, for it will be the only one you receive. Naboo will join the Sith Empire, I promise you." Torath said before turning and departing with his escorts. Tenel watched him leave with a quiet scowl on her face.

"One shot to the back of the head outta do it." Sev mumbled.

"Sev." Able warned.

"Just kidding…well a little bit." Sev replied as they started following Tenel towards the exit.

"Come, we must inform the Chancellor of this new development." Tenel said.

…

Tenel and the clones had just exited the palace and were on the streets, heading towards the hangar when they heard a voice from nearby.

"Princess Djo? Princess!" a woman's voice called, the voice familiar to Tenel. Tenel turned to see a familiar face approaching her. The two commandos quickly stepped in between Tenel and the seemingly strange woman.

"Senator Naberrie. It is good to see you again. Are you well?" Tenel asked as Pooja Naberrie, wearing her usual regal attire, gave a shrug.

"It's just Pooja now I'm afraid. Ever since my sister's betrayal came to light, I've been forced to step down as Naboo's Senator." Pooja said.

"So I had heard. I was returning to my vessel to report in to the Chancellor. The situation here on Naboo has just become…complicated." Tenel said as she and the clones continued towards the Starspeeder, Pooja following them.

"Yes I'd heard about the Sith having sent an Ambassador. I was afraid this might happen. I urged the queen to not make any public declarations but when she mentioned the possibility that Naboo was considering secession from the Republic, I knew it was only a matter of time before the Sith would get involved. If I could be of any help, I would but I'm afraid any political pull I had vanished when I was forced to step down." Pooja explained.

"On the contrary, I believe you might prove invaluable in these negotiations. Would you be willing to help me?" Tenel asked as Pooja smiled and nodded.

"I would be honored but I don't know what use to you I can be." Pooja said as they entered the sub-hangar where the Starspeeder was located.

"Your knowledge of the political situation here on Naboo, although slightly outdated, is still an invaluable resource in these negotiations. You may not be able to serve on Naboo's behalf in an official capacity but perhaps you can help...unofficially." Tenel stated as they started to approach the Starspeeder.

"I'd be happy to help, Princess Djo." Pooja said with a smile. Tenel smiled back at the former Senator.

"Please, there is no need to call me Princess. You may address me as Tenel Ka." Tenel said as Pooja gave a nod.

"As you wish, Tenel Ka." Pooja replied as they boarded the Starspeeder.

…

On the Sith Shuttle, Torath was knelt before a hologram of Darth Fenrir.

"The Republic has already acted on the situation. They sent a Jedi to negotiate on their behalf." Torath said as Fenrir niffed.

"_And the queen has allowed the Jedi to stay for the negotiations?"_ Fenrir asked.

"Yes my Lord. She felt confident in Ambassador Djo's ability to restrain her use of the force to influence the negotiations." Torath replied, causing Fenrir to arch a curious eyebrow.

"_Did you say the Ambassador's name was Djo?"_ he asked.

"Yes my Lord." Torath replied.

"_Does this Ambassador Djo only have one arm and flowing red hair?"_ Fenrir asked as Torath arched a curious eyebrow.

"She does indeed, my Master." Torath said as Fenrir allowed a vile smirk to appear on his face.

"_How interesting that Tenel Ka Djo, is the Ambassador representing the Republic on Naboo." _Fenrir commented, further confusing Torath by his choice of words.

"My Lord what are you-…" Torath stated before suddenly realizing what the Dark Lord was planning and grinning.

"What are your instructions, my Lord?" Torath asked.

"_My instructions are simple, Torath. Negotiate on our behalf to the best of your ability. Inform us of the outcome of the negotiations, win or lose."_ Fenrir instructed, Torath bowing to the hologram.

"Yes, my Lord." Torath said as the hologram disappeared.

…

Meanwhile aboard the Jedi Starspeeder, Tenel and Pooja stood before a hologram of Leia while Able and Sev stood guard outside the ship.

"_The Sith are already working to persuade Naboo to join them?" _Leia asked as Pooja nodded.

"I'm afraid so. Their Ambassador arrived shortly after Miss Djo did." Pooja said as Tenel approached.

"The Ambassador attempted to have me removed from negotiations altogether by citing my status as a Jedi and attempting to convince the queen that I had the power to sway her mind through the force." Tenel added.

"_Was he successful?"_ Leia asked but Tenel shook her head.

"No. The Queen denied his request that I be dismissed. However for the sake of argument, perhaps dispatching a second ambassador would be useful." Tenel suggested.

"_Agreed. I'll look into sending you some non-Jedi support. However, a solution does present itself. Pooja, despite the controversy, you are still a recognized friend to the Republic. Would you object to assisting in the matter?" _Leia asked, Pooja shaking her head.

"It's not a matter of willingness, it's a matter of capability. I'm afraid that my reputation is too far tarnished for me to be of any use." Pooja commented.

"_Then perhaps these negotiations will be the perfect opportunity to prove to the Naboo and the Galaxy that you're not a traitor. If it fails, then you are free to leave Naboo and seek asylum with the Jedi. Luke and I have already discussed this and he would be more than happy to have you at the Academy." _Leia said as Pooja nodded.

"A tempting offer. It'll depend on how these negotiations go." Pooja said.

"Agreed. I believe the plan should be to merely deflect whatever slandering the Sith level towards the Republic and instead cite the advantages of continued Republic membership. Prove to the Naboo that we will not stoop to the Sith's level and merely remind the Naboo of the benefits they've enjoyed already under the Republic's banner." Tenel commented.

"_A wise course of action but here in lies a notable problem. If Naboo remains with the Republic, I wager the Sith would attack them within the month. Nearly the same could be said if they go to the Sith. Unfortunately I cannot think of a single solution to the problem which benefits Naboo. Either way, it looks like they're heading straight for war."_ Leia said as Tenel and Pooja exchanged looks.

"Then we will find a solution that ensures that doesn't happen." Tenel said.

…

The following morning, Tenel and her escorts entered into a large hall within the palace where the Queen, the Gungan Representative, and the Naboo Senator were seated at the head of a large round stage similar in design to an amphitheater, two tables set up facing the throne, one for the Republic and another for the Sith. Tenel approached of the desks and sat down, taking note of the crowds of people filing into the stands to observe the debate. Pooja was among the crowd, sitting behind Tenel's table on the front row of the audience. Naboo security officers were in place to monitor the crowds. As the Sith representative and his escorts entered the room, Captain Sykes turned to one of his officers.

"Activate the shields." The Captain said to the officer who nodded back and pressed a button on a datapad, activating a large deflector screen around the stage to protect the ambassadors and the Naboo officials, the screen glowing blue for a moment before turning transparent, allowing for an unobstructed view of the proceedings. The Queen then stood up, the crowd falling silent instantly.

"The purpose of this meeting is to determine which course of action the people of Naboo should take. For hundreds of years, Naboo stood with the Old Republic. During the reign of the Galactic Empire, we publically stood with the Empire but in our hearts we stood with the Rebellion. We have since stood with the New Republic for the past twenty odd years. Now the Galaxy is at war once again and recent events have made Naboo a potential target in this war. We do not seek war, we do not court it, but we will defend ourselves if attacked or invaded. We will not be forced into a war we do not agree with. But if siding with one faction over another means we become a bigger target, then we will defend ourselves. We are not afraid to fight, but we will not be told who to fight and why. Presently, we acknowledge ourselves as members of the Republic but if by our mere confirmation of our Republic status, we are made targets in this war, a different course of action must be taken. To that end, let us begin the negotiations. I recognize Jedi Knight Tenel Ka Djo, representing the Republic." The Queen said as she sat down in her seat, Tenel rising to her feet.

"Your majesty, honorable representatives and citizens of Naboo. This Republic is young, yes, but even after twenty years of existence we have proven capable of resisting against attempts at being conquered. It was through much hardship, much difficulty and opposition, that the Rebellion withstood this opposition and overcame the odds to topple Emperor Palpatine's tyrannical regime and bring about the freedoms and democracy we enjoy today. Were it not for systems such as Naboo, the Republic we know now would not exist. Your majesty, it is difficult to argue that trade with the Republic and its member systems has not helped Naboo when it is clear Naboo stands as one of the Republic's more prosperous members. However, money is not in your nature. Peace is what Naboo desires and it is a respectable and worthy desire. But as one of Naboo's former queens, the late Queen Amidala, was willing to demonstrate, you sometimes must fight for peace, as she did against the droid armies of the Trade Federation. The Republic will not force you into joining the conflict consuming the Galaxy, but we will come to your aid should the war come to you. Remaining with the Republic will help ensure the safety and security Naboo has enjoyed throughout its long and proud history. We will not act within your system except without Naboo's expressed permission. That is our promise. I hope to let the record speak for itself. Thank you." Tenel Ka said before sitting down, receiving applause from the spectators. As the applause died down, the Queen turned to the Sith Ambassador.

"I recognize Torath Het, Ambassador from the Sith Empire." The Queen said as the Ambassador stood up amidst some murmurs from the crowd.

"Your majesty, esteemed officials, proud citizens of Naboo. I come before you, not as a harbinger of war and death, but to promote peace and good will. You have heard reports, I'm certain, that we were responsible for the attack on Coruscant and the decimation of the Republic Senate. We won't deny that these accusations were true. But the Republic, despite its youth when compared to Naboo and many other planetary governments in the galaxy, is already sick and corrupted. Already, businesses and corporations have begun reestablishing themselves as major powers in the galaxy, buying up votes and paying off Senators, as things were before the declaration of the new order under Palpatine. After the Galactic Empire rose to power, there was no more corruption in the Senate. In all the years after the Empire rose to power, did Naboo experience any sort of major changes to their trade or security? If anything Naboo's power base has weakened since joining the Republic. You're now just one among thousands of voices and you're too easily drowned out by the corrupt and paid off senators within the Republic. But under the Sith Empire, you actually have a say. You'll have greater security, greater trade opportunities, and you won't have to worry about corruptive influence from major corporations, businesses, and the Jedi. I've studied your history and I've noticed an alarming trend. Have you noticed that the involvement of a Jedi has always led to conflict and disaster for Naboo? Over fifty years ago, the Trade Federation blockaded Naboo over a trade dispute. The corrupt Chancellor Valorum dispatched two Jedi to try and settle the dispute. Their solution, open warfare with the Trade Federation. Ten years later, a Jedi manages to get Naboo's senator caught in the crosshairs during the Battle of Geonosis which sparked the Clone Wars. This same Jedi would later kill the same senator three years later at the end of the Clone Wars as she had outlived her usefulness to them. This war was started by the Jedi as unless people look to them for leadership, what power do they have? We, the Sith, find it to be our duty to stop the Jedi and their scheming for, if you think about it, the Galaxy finally had peace when the Empire rose to power and rightfully outlawed the scheming Jedi. Then the Rebellion, led by the Jedi Galen Marek rose up against the Empire and brought war back to the Galaxy once again. Today, the Republic is at war, and it should come as no surprise when I remind everyone that the Chancellor and leader of the Republic is a Jedi herself. Majesty, the decision, I hope, is clear. Join the Sith Empire and reap the benefits of greater security and more prosperous trade, for when the Sith Empire overthrows the Republic, Naboo, as well as the entire galaxy will have peace. Thank you." Torath explained before sitting down to the same amount of applause. The Queen then raised a hand, silencing the crowd.

"Now that we have heard your opening statements, it raises several questions that should be answered. The first is regarding trade. We are aware of the Republic's trade stances and indeed we have benefitted from trade with the rest of the galaxy. However we are concerned that our trade abilities would be hampered by this war. Naboo asks the Republic and the Sith what trade restrictions will be implemented should we side with either of you. We shall start with the Ambassador from the Sith Empire." The Queen said as Torath rose to his feet again.

"Majesty, the Sith Empire welcomes trade between its member systems. However we do acknowledge this is a time of war. We will allow trade to continue between Naboo and confirmed Republic Systems but we will have to request that Naboo increase its prices on exports and insist on receiving discounts on Republic imports. Trade with Sith Empire systems will go unrestricted without price differences and you can be assured that there will be a crackdown on illegal smuggling that would otherwise threaten the security of Naboo. Should Naboo remain with the Republic, you can expect higher prices on imports and lower profits from exports when trading with Sith affiliated worlds. Some worlds may refuse to trade altogether with Republic worlds, which, we have no control over. Choice of trade partners remains solely under the control of the planetary government as will pricing in most respects save for the proviso I mentioned." Torath explained before sitting down to some mild discussion among the crowd. The Queen then looked at Tenel.

"Ambassador Djo, what is the Republic's offer?" the Queen asked, Tenel standing up.

"Majesty, the Republic encourages free trade among all within the Galaxy. Even in this time of war, we continue to encourage open trade. We do not and will not impose tariffs or restrictions regarding trade save for the already existent taxation on all trade. If Naboo wishes to commence with trade with known Sith systems, it is Naboo's decision and we will not interfere or impose any penalties. However, as with the Sith controlled systems, choice of trade partners remains solely under the control of the individual planetary governments but they also have full control of pricing." Tenel explained before sitting down, the crowd talking amongst themselves again. Torath had been watching her with a curious look, almost scowling at her.

"Majesty, may I make an inquiry of the Republic Ambassador?" Torath asked, standing up.

"You may." The Queen said as Torath turned towards Tenel who stood up to face the Sith Ambassador.

"Ambassador Djo, I am curious. It doesn't seem common for a Jedi to be versed in matters of law and such things so I question the validity of your credentials as an ambassador. I also question your authority to be negotiating on the Republic's behalf. I myself was sent by Empress Akul herself and yet…what credentials do you have?" Torath asked as Tenel arched a curious eyebrow.

"My credentials are in my own name, Ambassador. I am Princess Tenel Ka Chume Ta' Djo of the Hapes Consortium. To possess knowledge of Republic Law in all matters is in both my interest and the interest of my people. As to my authority, I was personally asked by Supreme Chancellor Leia Organa-Solo to come here and represent the Republic. Her request that I act on the Republic's behalf was approved by senate majority as well. I believe our respective authority has been granted by the highest of our respective governments, Ambassador." Tenel explained as the crowd seemed satisfied by her answer.

"You have your answer, Ambassador." The Naboo senator commented, Torath nodding in agreement, albeit begrudgingly. He had tried yet again to get Tenel expelled from the negotiations but was once again defeated.

"I would like to inform both parties that should the need arise to remove the ambassador of either faction, proceedings would cease until a replacement has been found. Attempting to remove Ambassador Djo will not help your case, Ambassador Torath. Now that we have heard the Republic and Sith stances on trade, let us move on to the next subject." The Queen said as the talks continued.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

On the spaceport docks at the base of the mountain beneath the city of Theed, a massive AA-9 Freighter came spluttering up towards the spaceport docks, covered in carbon scoring and one of its engines letting off smoke. Naboo port security was already scrambling to the ship to try and put out the fire in the engines. The ship just barely managed to arrive at the dock, coming to a stop in time to avoid a collision with the dock itself, the boarding ramps extending to allow passengers to disembark, a cloud of smoke billowing out from inside. The ranking security officer on the scene quickly rushed to the freighter as scared and confused passengers rushed out of the vessel.

"What happened here?!" the Officer asked as one of the ship's officers approached.

"You're in charge here?" the Ship's officer asked.

"Lieutenant Gravon, Naboo Port Authority. What happened to your ship?" the Naboo Officer asked as the Ship Officer coughed.

"Ambushed by Pirates near Malastare. Couldn't turn around. Had to make a run for it. Barely made it here." The officer replied.

"Understood. I'll alert my superiors. We'll take care of things from here." The Lieutenant replied before turning and calling for additional support from the spaceport medical teams. As the Naboo forces worked to tend to the wounded, they didn't notice as several men and women from the transport slipped away, taking care to hide red colored clothing beneath their outer clothes, carrying boxes and other small containers with them. One of them turned towards the freighter, pressing a button on a small device in his hand. Suddenly the burning engine on the freighter exploded, causing a chain reaction which caused an explosion within the bridge, sending the ship plummeting to the ground beneath it, taking several thousand souls with it.

* * *

**Back in the meeting hall…**

Tenel was listening patiently to the Sith Ambassador's proposal regarding how Naboo would be impacted positively by joining the Sith Empire, when she sensed a shockwave in the force, which caused her to wince in pain, putting her hand to her forehead. At the same time, Captain Sykes's comlink started to buzz, the Captain, answering the comlink quietly. After listening to the Lieutenant's report on the other end, he quickly and quietly approached the Queen, slipping around to behind the seats for the other dignitaries. The queen saw him approaching and knew whatever he had to say was important.

"Hold a minute, Ambassador!" the Queen ordered, Torath pausing mid-sentence in mild confusion as Captain Sykes whispered something into the Queen's ear, her face turning more and more disturbed with every word the Captain said.

"Yes by all means, take care of it Captain." The Queen instructed, visibly disturbed as the Captain nodded and headed for the exit.

"Majesty, is something wrong?" Torath asked.

"There has been an accident in the spaceport. A freighter appears to have suffered a horrible malfunction due to damages sustained from a pirate attack near Malastare, and has crashed in the spaceport area. I apologize, Ambassadors, but this is a matter that must receive my full and immediate attention. We are in recess for a tentative period of two days." The queen said as she stood from her throne, some of her guards approaching to escort her out of the room along with the Senator and Gungan representative. Tenel immediately rose from her chair and headed for the exits, her clone escorts with her. Pooja saw her leave and opted to follow her out.

"That was unexpected." Able said.

"You can say that again." Sev replied.

"Something doesn't feel right. I sense the Dark Side at work here." Tenel commented as Pooja caught up to them.

"Looks like you're going to be here a while, Tenel Ka." Pooja said as Tenel nodded.

"Indeed. I'd like to investigate the accident scene if it's possible. Can you lead me to the spaceport, Miss Naberrie?" Tenel asked.

"This way. Follow me." Pooja said as she started leading the three through the streets towards the spaceport. When they arrived, they found the area largely cordoned off by Naboo security, with several large Naboo combat speeders circling the area around the scene to act as a barrier. Able approached one of the security officers.

"The Republic Ambassador is requesting permission to investigate." Able reported to the officer who gave the old clone the once over.

"You expect me to believe you're Republic security? Move along." The officer said as Tenel approached and raised her hand towards the officer.

"You will allow me to investigate the scene." Tenel said, waving her hand across his face.

"I will allow you to investigate the scene." The officer replied before moving aside and allowing Tenel, the clones, and Pooja into the area where Captain Sykes oversaw the body recovery from the crashed freighter. He noticed Tenel's approach.

"Ambassador, I started in the Royal Security Force as a pilot. I flew in the battle on the Control Ship that ended the invasion of Naboo fifty years ago. By rights I should've retired long ago but I stay because I feel it's my duty but its moments like this that makes me want to retire." Sykes said heavily.

"Your sense of duty compels you to stay, Captain. It is commendable. Now what can you tell me about what happened here?" Tenel asked as she, Sykes, the clones, and Pooja approached the edge of the platform, peering over the edge where the smoldering hulk of the freighter lay on its starboard side, the port side riddled with holes and carbon scoring as well as a large round hole near the bottom of the vessel. Salvage and recovery teams were crawling all over it, searching for survivors or at least their remains while also investigating the cause of the explosion.

"Details are sketchy so far. Survivor accounts say they left from Coruscant a few days ago, following the Hydian Way to Malastare before turning to make the final jump here. About halfway between Malastare and here, the ship was pulled out of hyperspace by a gravity well, presumably an old Interdictor ship. They were attacked and some say there was at least one boarding attempt but the attackers fled. They managed to escape but the damage to their main reactor was too critical so not long after they arrived here, the core went critical and the explosion ripped through the ship causing her to crash." Sykes explained.

"How many survivors?" Tenel asked.

"Two thousand, nine hundred thirty one. Ship's manifest says there were at least ten thousand onboard in total, not including crew. Crew numbered in the lower hundreds. Only twelve of them survived. There were also believed to be a number of vagrants and stowaways onboard so there's no telling how many really died and we may never know. Too many of them got vaporized in the blast." Sykes explained as Tenel lowered her head.

"Keep investigating Captain. I sense there's more to this. The survivors mentioned an attempted boarding action?" Tenel asked as Sykes nodded.

"Yeah. We're looking for clues but our first priority is survivor and body recovery." Sykes said as Tenel gave a nod.

"As it should be. I won't keep you any longer. I-." "General, I've got a question." Sev interrupted, earning their attention.

"Yes Seven?" Tenel asked.

"There's something about the story that smells bad to me, and I've crawled through the hives of Geonosis. You mentioned the ship was caught in a gravity well?" Sev asked as Sykes gave a nod.

"Yeah I noticed that too. Didn't make sense to me either." Sykes said, confusing the others.

"Forgive me but I'm not sure I understand." Tenel said.

"She's not alone, Captain." Pooja added as Able turned to the two.

"It's a method of preventing ships from making the jump to hyperspace or for making them drop out of hyperspace altogether. The Empire used to use it to keep Rebel or Pirate ships from escaping. After the war, a lot of the Imperial Interdictor ships were captured by pirates, acquired by the Republic, or remained in the hands of Imperial Remnant forces even after the fall of the Remnant itself. It might've been pirates or former Imperials acting as pirates that intercepted this ship." Able explained.

"But why would pirates intercept the ship, attack it, and then let it go? If they were serious about capturing the ship, they would've left the gravity well switched on until they had disabled the vessel or captured it altogether. They'd have only switched it off if a bigger or better equipped foe arrived so they could escape. Yet the survivor accounts report only a single ship attacking and yet, they escaped. Something doesn't sit right with me about this. I better inform he queen." Sykes said as Tenel nodded.

"Yes please do." Tenel said before Sykes paused mid-step as he headed towards the palace, and turned towards her.

"Oh, Ambassador, I took the liberty of adding some guards to yours and the Sith's transports so there isn't any tampering from either side. It's standard procedure mind you. We have experience with people trying to kill our own dignitaries and we'd rather that not happen especially given the circumstances. Accommodations have been made for you and your escorts within the Palace. You will be safe there." Sykes said as Tenel nodded.

"Thank you Captain." Tenel said as the Captain gave a nod and continued on his way. Tenel, Pooja, and the clones then started to leave the area.

"Tenel Ka, I know that they have accommodations made for you at the Palace, but frankly given the Sith's level of trustworthiness, I don't think it would be wise for you to stay there. Frankly I worry for the Queen's safety with Sith in the palace." Pooja stated as Tenel glanced at her, unconcerned.

"And that is precisely the reason I should stay in the palace. Do not be concerned for me, I have my escorts and the Force on my side." Tenel said as she and the clones headed off for the palace, leaving Pooja behind.

"That won't stop me from being concerned." She mumbled.

* * *

**That night…**

Tenel was sound asleep in her bed, Able and Sev taking turns keeping watch while the other slept in the room outside which was the only way into the bedroom. There was only a single window in the room that overlooked the steep cliff the palace was settled on. Outside, a fibercord line shot up past the window but out of view so that the moonlight wouldn't cast a shadow of the line into the room. Soon a figure clad in red reached the window and carefully deactivated the security on the window before opening it from the outside. The figure then carefully crept into the room and ducked down beneath the bed when it heard Tenel let out a tired but moan as she rolled onto her side, facing away from the window. The figure then rose up from behind the bed, a dagger held in its hand ready to strike. Suddenly the figure found itself slammed hard against the wall near the headboard, the sound causing Tenel to sit upright in bed, but a bundle of red rope and fabric fell off her head revealing that it wasn't Tenel at all but Pooja in disguise. The real Tenel then emerged from within the wardrobe nearby, her arm outstretched with lightsaber in hand. Able and Sev quickly burst into the room, blasters raised.

"General!" Able exclaimed.

"Stay sharp, there may be more!" Tenel ordered as she kicked the dagger away from the unconscious assassin.

"What is it?" Pooja asked, peering cautiously over the edge of the bed at the intruder.

"I know these markings. He's a Ni'Korish." Tenel explained.

"A what?" Pooja asked.

"A terrorist group from my home, the Hapes Consortium. They're markedly anti-Jedi. I'll bet they're here for-COMMANDER!" Tenel exclaimed, quickly using the force to throw Able to one side just as a blaster shot rang out, Tenel quickly deflecting the shot harmlessly into the roof. Sev quickly spun around and shot the intruder point blank in the head. Two more Ni'Korish members were outside in the other room. Tenel quickly bounded over the bed, taking up a defensive position as the two assassins drew vibroswords. Tenel quickly raised her lightsaber to defend against her attackers, forcing them into the large open hallway. Able and Sev quickly raced into the hallway, Sev razing his blaster towards the fight but Able lowered the gun with his hand.

"Hold it! You might hit the General!" Able exclaimed before Tenel managed to kick one of the assassins onto their back. The assassin was immediately shot in the chest when he tried to get up but it wasn't by either of the Commandos. They turned to see Pooja leveling an ELG-3A blaster pistol at the dead assassin. The two clones gave her a curious look.

"I'm well trained in aggressive negotiations." Pooja commented, watching as Tenel managed to disarm the last assassin, literally, by slicing off the assassin's left and right arms with her lightsaber then kicking them onto their back. She quickly ran up to the assassin, pointing the tip of her lightsaber at their face.

"Who sent you, Ni'Korish, as if I didn't know already?" Tenel asked as the assassin glared angrily at her.

"Jedi scum! A Jedi will never reign over Hapes! We will make sure the next Queen Mother is pure of the Jedi filth! Long live the Hapes Consortium!" the assassin cried out, a crunching sound being heard from his mouth before his eyes suddenly bulged while he started gasping for air before finally expiring before them.

"What happened?" Pooja asked.

"Suicide teeth. They're used to commit suicide in case of capture. I used to have a pair while I served in the Rebellion as a Commando. I've had them removed since then." Able explained as Naboo security came running in from down the hall.

"We heard blaster fire! What's going-…what the, where did these guys come from?!" one of the security officers asked.

"My guess would be that they came from the crashed freighter." Tenel said as she clipped her inactive lightsaber to her belt.

"The freighter? But why? What were they after?" the officer asked.

"Me. They're Ni'Korish assassins, a terrorist group from the Hapes Consortium, my homeworld. They were trying to kill me. I must speak to your commanding officer at once." Tenel explained, the officers nodding in agreement before they heard the sound of glass breaking inside Tenel's room. They quickly rushed to see that the last remaining assassin had come back to consciousness and had leapt from the window to his doom below.

"We better inform Captain Sykes. Come with us, Ambassador." The security officer instructed.

…

"A freighter crashes outside the capital city and then assassins try to kill the Republic's Ambassador? This week just gets better and better." Gavyn Sykes grumbled as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. Tenel, Pooja, the clones, and the Captain were seated in the Captain's quarters inside the Palace.

"I would like to formally apologize for the inconvenience the assassins have caused you and your men, Captain. It should comfort you to know that their intentions were to eliminate me due to my lineage, not because of the negotiations." Tenel stated, her apology sincere, as the Captain glared at her.

"Oh yes that makes me feel much better." He replied sarcastically.

"Wait, you mean they aren't trying to disrupt the negotiations?" Pooja asked as Tenel shook her head.

"I strongly believe my part in the negotiations was never a factor in their attempted assassination. It is a complicated matter, one I will have to…discuss with my family." Tenel mumbled.

"Your family?" Pooja asked, startled.

"As I said, it is a complicated matter, one that I must insist remain a matter for the Hapes Consortium." Tenel said as Sykes groaned.

"Fine but what I'd like to know is where they came from? How did they get here?" Gavyn asked.

"I was hesitant to say anything beforehand due to lack of evidence to support my theory but I believe the same assassins are the ones responsible for the incident involving the freighter. I noticed a few subtle clues that indicated they were the ones involved." Tenel explained as Gavyn reached for a datapad and stylus off his desk.

"Go ahead." Gavyn said.

"When we observed the crash site, I looked at the hull of the vessel. The scoring was consistent with that of a Hapan Battle Dragon. Battle Dragons are capable of creating an interdictor field through technology similar to an Interdictor Cruiser's own gravity well generator. I theorize that they encountered a Battle Dragon controlled by the Ni'Korish terrorists in the space between Malastare and Naboo. The Ni'Korish attacked and boarded the vessel through a hole located in the lower part of the vessel, located near the cargo hold. I'd recommend inspecting the port side, Captain, that's where I spotted the hole. After boarding they killed the witnesses that saw them board while rigging the ship to explode and remove as many witnesses as possible. The Battle Dragon then let them go so they could carry out the attempt on my life." Tenel explained.

"All that, just to kill you?" Gavyn asked, alarmed by the extreme measures taken by the terrorists.

"The Ni'Korish are adamant that a non-force sensitive never ascend to the throne. My mother, a Dathomiri Force Witch, is the current Queen Mother and I her heir. They have made several attempts on mine and my mother's life but so far none have been successful. I feel I should make a formal apology to the Queen and the survivors of the tragedy. I suspect the Sith will also be able to twist this in their favor somehow in the negotiations." Tenel said.

"A ship belonging to a known ally of the Republic, attacks a civilian vessel to put assassins on it, then destroys the ship taking thousands of people with it then attempt to kill a Republic Ambassador. Not sure how that'd work." Sev commented.

"The ship could've been stolen, Sev." Able added.

"The Sith Ambassador will likely say it is an example of how tragedy or disaster follows wherever a Jedi goes. Although there is one thing that concerns me. How did the Ni'Korish know I was on Naboo? Someone had to have tipped them off." Tenel said as Gavyn gave a nod of agreement.

"I've got a suspicion as to who it was that may have tipped them off." Gavyn said as Pooja scowled.

"The Sith. They probably reported your presence to their superiors and their superiors arranged the hit." Pooja said but Tenel shook her head.

"Not likely. The Ni'Korish despise Sith as much as Jedi. They hate all Force-Sensitives. They would be more likely to ally with the Sith given their views but would ultimately attack Sith as well." Tenel explained.

"But I imagine your death would be a major boost to the Ni'Korish." Pooja suggested, Tenel nodding.

"Yes but I believe someone else is responsible for the attack. It's possible that you are correct, that the Sith did tip them off but through an agent that was known to the Ni'Korish. I have my suspicions as to who it was but at this point it is irrelevant to the matter at hand. We now need to come up with a plan to submit before the Queen that will offer the best chance for keeping Naboo out of war." Tenel said.

"Why not just withhold that information until after the debate is over?" Sev asked.

"I cannot, Sev. I cannot in good conscience withhold that information from the people. They deserve an answer and at the very least, I'll have been honest with them." Tenel said.

"I'll help you come up with one, Tenel Ka. You and your guards can stay at my place while we work this out." Pooja said as they stood up.

"I will appreciate the help." Tenel replied as they departed.

* * *

**Two days later…**

As Tenel predicted, the Sith Ambassador did indeed attempt to twist the accident against Tenel and the Jedi. The support gained from his claim grew when Tenel issued her apology to the survivors and the queen for the part the Ni'Korish played in the attack. Some were calling for Naboo to leave the Republic but others viewed it as an attempt at Sith deception. Whatever the truth was, public opinion was now evenly split between the Republic and the Sith. There were some protests on both sides but no violence occurred. Both sides however agreed to one thing: regardless of which side they chose, they knew it would be only a matter of time before they were caught in actual crossfire between the Republic and Sith armies. Naboo would become a battleground before the war was over and so weapon sales were on the rise and the Gungans were even preparing for war.

Finally the day came for the negotiations to continue. Tenel and Torath entered the meeting hall amidst mixed cheers and jeers from the spectating crowd. The Queen, Gungan representative, and senator were already seated in their chairs. The Queen then arose from her chair, silencing the crowd.

"While the events of the past few days are still fresh in our minds, let us remember the matter at hand. I for one refuse to believe that the tragedy days ago was the fault of the Jedi's presence, but I must acknowledge the perpetrators of this heinous act committed the deed in an attempt to kill the Jedi Ambassador, who I must commend for her honesty and openness given the circumstances. Anyone else would've withheld the knowledge and let the mystery continue on, but Ambassador Djo was courageous enough to step forward and share her expertise in the situation. Only the guilty would withhold such information. For this, she has my utmost respect." The Queen said, the crowd applauding the Jedi Knight. When the applause quieted down, the Queen spoke again.

"Now, let us continue the negotiations. We shall start with Ambassador Djo." The Queen said as Tenel stood to her feet.

"Majesty, people of Naboo. Two days ago, an attempt on my life was made. The attempt aside, the fact that the would-be assassins are from my home in the Hapes Consortium has put me in a…compromising situation. Therefore, I would like to announce a substitution, approved by both Chancellor Solo and the Galactic Senate, to negotiate with the Naboo on behalf of the Republic. I turn the chair over to former Naboo Senator: Pooja Naberrie." Tenel said as the crowd of onlookers started murmuring amongst themselves in surprise, even the Sith Ambassador was startled by the move as well as the Queen and the current Naboo Senator. Pooja proceeded to enter the chambers and bow before the queen before stepping behind the table with Tenel.

"Miss Naberrie, please proceed." The Queen said, silencing the crowd, unsure of what the former Senator would do. Pooja merely cleared her throat as she began.

"My queen, friends, neighbors, fellow Naboos. I know I am not a face any wanted to see take the public stage yet again given recent incidents but I have always lived and acted with Naboo first, my reputation second. That being said, it has become clear to myself and many of you, that regardless of which side is chosen in this debate, war will come upon us. I have watched for days, nay months, as my friends and neighbors purchased arms and personal defenses to protect their homes for a war they expect to arrive any day now. I've heard reports as Naboo and Gungan security forces carry out obvious exercises in preparation to combat a potential invasion. Choose to ally with one side, and another side will attack. Their reasoning for attack may differ between them but they will attack either way. Most see that an invasion is inevitable. I stand before you all with perhaps our only chance at avoiding such an outcome." Pooja said before turning and walking to a point in the stage so that she was standing in the dead center between the Republic and Sith tables.

"My friends, I give you my proposal for keeping Naboo free of this war altogether. It is a solution that neither the Republic or the Sith wants, but it is the solution that Naboo needs. I propose Naboo secede from the Republic." Pooja declared, causing the crowd to erupt into surprised conversation. Gavyn Sykes immediately called the audience to order.

"Order! ORDER!" Sykes bellowed as the crowd quieted down, the Sith Ambassador smiling and standing to his feet.

"Majesty, the Sith Empire supports Miss Naberrie's proposal and welcomes the Naboo into the Sith Empi-." "All due respect, Ambassador Torath, I'm not finished." Pooja interrupted, silencing the Sith Ambassador.

"But Senator, if Naboo secedes from the Republic, where else will they turn? The Sith Empire is the only solution." Torath said with a coy smirk.

"On the contrary Ambassador, I disagree. There is a solution but it does not lie with the Sith Empire or the Republic. The solution is a declaration of neutrality." Pooja said as the crowd started murmuring amongst themselves again.

"Neutrality, Senator?" the current Naboo senator asked, surprised.

"Yes, Neutrality. This way, we are removed from being affiliated with either faction, thus giving neither a reason to attack us or invade. We will be free to trade with both the Republic and the Sith. The Republic encourages free trade, and Ambassador Torath mentioned that the Sith Empire affiliated worlds only applies their price adjustments towards Republic member worlds. If Naboo declares neutrality, then those price adjustments should not apply to us, is that correct Ambassador?" Pooja asked as Torath shifted in his chair slightly.

"That is correct." He said. He did not like what was happening one bit.

"But whasa if etheren deysa bein bombad and breakin de peles? Whasa stopin' deysa?" The Gungan Representative asked.

"We would submit non-aggression pacts to both the Republic and the Sith Empire, legally forbidding them from attacking us. Should either break the peace, we will fight back and seek help from the opposing side. We will let our potential aggressor help us decide who we side with in this war but only if we are dragged into it." Pooja explained as the crowd started murmuring in approval of the plan.

"Does the Republic approve of such a measure?" the Queen asked, Tenel Ka rising to her feet.

"I have already run the scenario by Chancellor Solo. She and a slim majority of the senate will respect Naboo's decision should you decide to secede from the Republic. We are also ready to sign a non-aggression pact with Naboo if secession and neutrality are chosen." Tenel Ka said as the crowd's voices of approval started to grow louder. They fell silent however as the Queen looked to the Sith Ambassador.

"Ambassador Torath…" the Queen said as Torath swallowed and stood up.

"The Sith Empire…will respect the wishes of Naboo…we will…sign a non-aggression pact if Naboo chooses neutrality." Torath said, hesitation clear in his voice as the gallery started cheering and chanting "Neu-tral! Neu-tral!" The Queen then looked to the Gungan representative who thought for a moment then gave a silent nod of approval. The Queen then stood to her feet, the gallery quieting down.

"Then it is decided. As of this moment, Naboo formally withdraws from the Galactic Republic and declares its neutrality from both the Republic and the Sith Empire with the submission of non-aggression pacts to both parties!" The Queen declared as the gallery stood and applauded, cheering as they watched datapads be handed to both Tenel Ka and Torath, the two signing the non-aggression pacts described upon them, Torath signing begrudgingly. Tenel and Pooja exchanged friendly smiles and nods amidst the cheers and applause.

* * *

**Later…**

Naboo was celebrating. They believed it to be a confirmation of the peace they had sought from the moment the war began. Pooja was walking Tenel and the clones back to the Starspeeder as the music and celebrations occurring in the city rang out behind them.

"Looks like Ambassador Torath is going to have a hard time explaining why the Sith are not allowed to invade Naboo." Pooja said with a smile as they watched the Sith Shuttle carrying Torath disappear into the Naboo sky.

"If only it were that simple. The Sith may not honor the pact and attack anyway." Tenel said, Pooja giving a nod of agreement.

"True, but if they go against Naboo and attack, the entire Galaxy will see it as a sign of their treachery and of how little they can be trusted to keep their word. It'll make things that much more difficult for them to find allies short of subjugating them and you can't make allies that way, at least not a lot." Pooja commented as they reached the Starspeeder, the clones climbing in to the ship.

"This is true. So I believe this is goodbye, Senator." Tenel said, extending a hand but Pooja crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why do you say that? I'm coming with you." Pooja said, surprising Tenel.

"I'm sorry?" Tenel asked as Sev stuck his head out the Starspeeder door.

"General, someone's loaded us down with a lot of cargo. Looks like a bunch of clothes and other accessories. I can tell you right now they're not mine." Sev commented as Tenel turned curiously towards Pooja.

"They're mine, soldier. Leave them be please." Pooja said as Tenel gave her a surprised smile.

"Senator?" Tenel asked.

"Naboo has some measure of security. That's all I wanted. Now that they have it, I have no other reason to stay. Besides, most of my family are gone. I only have my son left and he's part of Naboo security for the Queen. But there are some other relatives of mine on my aunt's side that I'd like to get to know better and now that I'm free of my Senate duties, I have an opportunity to get to know that family on a more personal level." Pooja said as Tenel smiled and gave a nod.

"I'm sure they would like that very much." Tenel said as she stepped aside and motioned for the Senator to climb aboard the Starspeeder as its engines started up.

* * *

**On the Sith Capital World…**

Darth Fenrir led Torath into the Empress's Throne Room, the Empress seated in her chair, facing away from the approaching Sith Lord and Ambassador. Darth Stalker stood at the foot of the stairs as usual, his arms crossed over his chest. Fenrir and Torath both approached the foot of the steps and bowed as Darth Akul turned towards the two.

"Ambassador Torath, Lord Fenrir informs me that Naboo has seceded from the Republic. Well done." The Empress said as Torath bowed before the Empress.

"Thank you my Empress. But it was not the outcome we had hoped." Torath said, standing up to see the Empress out of her seat and approaching the Ambassador, her red Togruta hands visible, her nails long and yellow. He didn't notice as Fenrir and Stalker moved away from him.

"Oh, I am aware of the outcome, Torath. I am very aware. Lord Fenrir informed me of the outcome. I am pleased you got Naboo to secede…but not in your failure to convince them to join us." Akul said, with a sneer at the Ambassador.

"I-I was not prepared for-." Torath stammered but was interrupted when his windpipe was suddenly pinched shut through the force long enough to gasp for air before finally being released, causing him to drop to his knees, catching his breath.

"I could have handled Naboo remaining with the Republic. We could have invaded and subjugated them for being allied with our enemy. Having them join us would have been preferable and neutrality was acceptable too despite what you might think. We could have used subtler means of convincing the Naboo to join us. So you did not fail me." Akul stated as Torath rose to his feet, looking at the Empress with a confused expression.

"I didn't?" he asked, surprised.

"No. You didn't fail me. There was no way you could have." Akul said, placing a hand on his head.

"Oh." He said, catching his breath with a relieved smile.

"That is…until you signed a non-aggression pact, thus making it much more difficult to convince the Naboo to join us! That is your FAILURE!" Akul screamed as she unleashed a blast of Force Lightning against the hapless Ambassador, causing him to scream out in agony and pain as the Sith Empress repeatedly blasted him with a lethal amount of electricity. Fenrir and Stalker watched from the sidelines as Akul proceeded electrocute the Ambassador to death, finally stopping when his screams fell silent and his body was a smoking and contorted husk. Akul snarled at the body for a moment then turned towards her two apprentices, the two of them bowing before her on one knee.

"Inform our agent on Naboo to await my orders. We will bring Naboo under our banner one way or another." Akul said as she turned and walked back up the stairs to her throne.

"It will be done my Empress." Darth Fenrir said, a pair of Sith Troopers entering and removing the smoking corpse of the dead ambassador.

* * *

**End Episode 8.**

I only own Torath, the Gungan Representative, the new Naboo Senator, and the Queen in this episode. I wanted an episode that revolved around the political end of the war and this episode sprang to mind. I've already got some ideas floating around on how to deal with Naboo's neutrality in the future and so far there's going to be some pretty shocking revelations made.


	9. Dark Grey

**Episode 9 – Dark Grey**

**War rages on! With conflict brewing on countless systems across the galaxy, the Republic and the Jedi find themselves fighting constantly from battle to battle without any chance of relief! On the Falon Grey, the situation is no different, the pilots and crew of Grey Squadron on the very edge of the breaking point! After a successful mission over Felucia, the Grey Squadron is on the verge of collapse!**

* * *

******On the Falon Grey…**

The hangar deck was abuzz as the starfighters of Grey Squadron entered the hangar bay of the carrier. The Greys had just come back from a successful mission to intercept a Sith Destroyer carrying supplies to their forces on Felucia. Despite the victory, several things had apparently gone wrong as no sooner had the fighters touched down and the cockpits opened, the insults started flying.

"Whisker! What the heck?! You nearly shot me out there!" Porky yelled as he climbed out of his BTL-A4 Y-Wing. Each of the Greys used their own fighters on missions unless the mission parameters called for a different type to be used.

"Well he had good reason to, Hutt hips!" Trapper yelled from her B-Wing, throwing her helmet out of the cockpit, nearly missing the crew moving the ladder into place for her to climb out.

"Yeah you nearly clipped him on your bombing run, which you were ordered not to do!" Cut Up yelled from his X-Wing.

"This from easily the most insubordinate of us all?!" Quad Guns asked, crossing both sets of his arms as he stood up in his X-Wing.

"Back off!" Cut Up yelled back.

"Hey! Which of you Nerf Herders took out my stabilizer during the fight?!" Party Girl asked, clearly angry as she leapt out of her X-Wing.

"That would've been Squid!" Quad Guns replied as Party Girl glared at the Quarren who simply sat and pouted in the cockpit of his E-Wing. Shaggy then roared angrily at them from her X-Wing cockpit. Whisker was ignoring all of them but was clearly displeased as he inspected his A-Wing for damages. X3 and Jaina observed the infighting from near their XJ3 type X-Wings with a blank stare.

"Oh boy." X3 said.

"Yep." Jaina replied.

"Vacation?" he asked.

"Big time." She replied.

…

On the Falon Grey's bridge, Jaina and X3 stood around a table in the back of the bridge, a hologram of Galen Marek opposite the table. The Ship's Captain, the Nautolan Rear Admiral: Jinn Toba, quietly stood between the hologram and the two Greys. The table was projecting a hologram of the tactical data surrounding the recent battle.

"We intercepted the Sith Destroyer before any transports ships could launch. Any supplies bound for Felucia's surface were undoubtedly lost in the explosion." Jaina reported as Galen gave a nod.

"_Good to hear. I know General Veers will be happy to know the Sith's supply line's been cut."_ Galen said, studying the tactical data for a moment before looking at the two Greys.

"_I get the feeling there's something you're not telling me." _Galen said as Jaina gave a reluctant nod.

"Yes sir, although it has nothing to do with the mission's success. If anything we succeeded in spite of ourselves." Jaina reported, a concerned look on Galen's face.

"_Explain."_ He said simply.

"With respect, sir, the Squadron's been on approximately thirty six missions straight over the past two months, ever since the escort mission from Muunilinst, with barely any time to cool down. They're at each other's throats, sir." X3 reported, Galen looking to Jaina who nodded.

"A fight almost broke out on the flight deck. The stress is getting to the squadron sir. We got off lucky this time but I don't know how much more they can take before there's a 'friendly fire incident' that ends up costing us more than one pilot." Jaina said as Galen put his hands behind his back.

"_Did you say thirty six missions?"_ He asked, earning nods from both. Galen thought for a minute before looking at Rear Admiral Toba with a curious look, a smirk forming on his face. The Admiral stood at attention.

"_Admiral Toba, Republic Intelligence informs me that there might be enemy activity near Glee Anselm. Might want to take Grey Group to the system for a period of oh say…a week…with permitted shore leave?"_ Galen asked, all three officers catching his meaning and smiling. The Nautolan Admiral grinning widely.

"By your orders, General. But what of Felucia? We'll need additional forces to guard the system in case the Sith attempt to bring supplies into the system." The Admiral asked as Galen gave a nod.

"_Liberty Group's just finished a patrol of the Yavin system and should be available. I'll inform Admiral Moor and Kento to head straight to Felucia." _Galen said as Jaina and X3 both bowed to the hologram.

"Thank you sir." Jaina said as Galen gave a nod.

"_Even Jedi need a chance to calm themselves. May the force be with you."_ Galen said before his hologram disappeared.

* * *

**A day later…**

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Cut Up shouted as he cannonballed into a diving pool at one of the resorts on Glee Anselm, the tropical island planet proving to be the ultimate stress relief. Porky was napping on a beach chair under the shade of a Shade Droid (essentially an umbrella on three long legs). Whisker was climbing a palm tree for his own personal enjoyment. Quad-Guns was stalking around the pool area, carrying two hydro-blaster pistols and a hydro-rifle (advanced squirt guns with small moisture vaporators on them for a limitless ammunition supply), daring anyone to mess with him but he had a huge smirk on his Xexto face.

"Oh boys? Anyone want to put lotion on my back?" Party Girl asked flirtatiously in a scandalous two piece swimsuit that was clearly too small for her. Squid and Trapper had disappeared beneath the waves of the nearby ocean a while ago, but considering they were both of aquatic species, no one was that concerned. Shaggy was visiting the resort spa getting a long overdue grooming. X3 was sitting at the poolside bar, watching the other pilots on the poolside. He was the only one not in swim gear but he was wearing a tank top and black pants with boots under his trademark red jacket.

"You seem down." Jaina commented as she passed by. She was also not in swim gear. Instead she was wearing Jedi robes.

"What are you talking about? I'm having a blast." X3 replied, giving Jaina the once over then glaring at her in disappointment.

"Your emotions say otherwise." Jaina replied.

"Well not being able to swim is kinda a bummer. I know how, it's just…" he said, flexing his left hand. With his short sleeved shirt on, you could tell his left hand was fake due to the obvious and abrupt difference in skin coloration where real skin met synthflesh.

"Not rated for water?" she asked as he nodded.

"I have to put a protective casing on it whenever I bathe." X3 replied.

"Ah. I know I'm name dropping again but I could talk to a few people and see about getting you a watertight replacement." Jaina offered but X3 gave her a dismissive wave.

"Thanks but no thanks. I'm the one who got his hand lopped off and it's my burden to bear. But thanks for helping with the modifications. It hasn't jammed ever since." X3 replied taking a sip from his drink.

"So this is how you relax? You just sit at the bar drinking and watching the others?" Jaina asked, stepping over so she could watch the rest of the squadron. Cut Up and Quad Guns were in the middle of a "firefight." Cut Up having confiscated the Xexto's hydro-rifle and the two were ducking in and out of cover, firing at one another. Porky was getting annoyed because Quad Guns was using him as cover. Whisker was quietly and peacefully sitting atop the palm tree he had climbed earlier, enjoying the view of the ocean. Party Girl was flirting with a Nautolan attendant that had brought her a drink. Squid and Trapper were still submerged somewhere beneath the waves. On occasion one would burst out of the water in an elegant fashion before splashing back down.

"I'm just happy to not see them fighting one another…well not with the intent to kill at least. Hydro-guns are acceptable. What about you Princess? Not going for a swim yourself?" X3 asked, Jaina looking to the tropical jungle further inland.

"The Force is strong here so I thought I'd take the opportunity to meditate for a while." Jaina said, earning a roll of the eyes from X3.

"One of the things that makes me glad I'm not a Jedi anymore. You can't enjoy the simpler things in life. Always have to find some kind of deeper meaning to everything." X3 mumbled as Jaina smirked towards him.

"Uh-huh. How often do you meditate on average? Remember I can tell when you're lying." Jaina asked as X3 took a sip of his drink with a slight scowl.

"Once a week." He muttered.

"I thought so. Some of your training still sticks with you despite your shunning of the Order." Jaina said as X3 sighed.

"I won't deny I can feel the force still. I really am not even trying to shun the Jedi. I just…don't feel like the Order is for me. Not after Cato Neimoidia." X3 said as Jaina gave an understanding nod.

"For what it's worth, your father passed along your lightsaber to me. It's in my quarters on the Falon Grey. I'm not trying to pressure you to return to the Order. I just want you to know I have it if you want it. It might come in handy." She said as X3 gave a shrug.

"I dunno. Force, it's been so long since I held the damn thing." X3 said as Party Girl snuck up from behind and put her arms around him.

"What's with the long face chief? Has sad sacks over here got you down? We're on vacation! Live a little chief!" Party Girl said as X3 blushed slightly.

"Blue, I'm fine." He replied with a smirk towards the Zeltron woman.

"Liar. I know when someone's not having a good time. Come on, chief I think you need to let off some steam." Party Girl said with a suggestive smile as she took him by the hand and started leading him off to the resort.

"Where are we going?" he asked, startled.

"Breaking the rules on fraternization, of course." Party Girl replied. Jaina was mildly disturbed by his response of…

"Sounds good to me."

…

The sun was beginning to set on the horizon as Jaina returned from the jungle, approaching the resort where most of the squadron including Party Girl but not X3 all sat around a number of large tables that had been pushed together to form one single table. Food of different varieties had been laid out for the squadron. Quad Guns was the first to notice Jaina's return.

"General! Glad you could make it! We saved you a seat!" the Xexto called, Jaina smiling and nodding appreciatively as she sat down.

"This looks good. Thank you." Jaina said as the squadron members handed her a plate.

"Turns out Admiral Toba's cousin runs this place and he's treating us to this dinner as a reward for our service to the Republic." Cut Up said as Jaina used the force to call a few pieces of food to her plate.

"Remind me to thank the Admiral and his cousin. Has anyone seen Xavier?" Jaina asked, looking for the absent Captain.

"He's…resting in my room. He was a busy boy." Party Girl commented with an implying smile.

"I can imagine. I'm still shocked at just how much he's changed since I knew him when he was a Padawan in the Jedi Order." Jaina said, Porky nodding in agreement.

"The Captain told us he was an ex-Jedi but he's never told us why there's an ex at the beginning. He said it was something that he doesn't want to talk about but that it did relate to his cyborg hand." Porky explained.

"Yeah. Hey, you mind telling us? You were the one that gave him the droid hand." Cut Up said but Jaina seemed hesitant.

"I really shouldn't. I should respect his privacy." Jaina said before hearing someone clear their throat from nearby. They all turned to see X3 standing in the doorway.

"The reason I haven't said anything was because my view is biased. Jaina, you were there. You have my permission to tell the story. It's time you all knew why I'm no longer a Jedi." X3 said, walking past the table to grab a plate, fill it up, and then head back towards the doorway.

"You're not staying, Captain?" Trapper asked.

"It's not a story I like hearing repeated…at least not while I'm present to hear it." He said, walking through the door. The squadron watched him leave before turning towards Jaina.

"Well General?" Cut Up asked as Jaina sighed.

"Okay, fine. As you know, Xavier was born and raised in the Jedi Temples at Yavin IV. He has an older sister, Ferroda, and his father is Master X2. His mother was an ex-Bounty Hunter that joined the Rebellion during the war, and was one of the founding members of the first Grey Squadron. His father was the one who trained him as a Jedi. Even back then, Xavier went by the nickname X3. He was a promising Jedi Padawan and we were friends. He and my younger brother Anakin used to hang out a lot. He was an aspiring pilot, and a surprisingly gifted strategist which should come as no surprise to you all. It seemed as if he was on a steady path to become a Jedi Knight. Then…there was Cato Neimoidia." Jaina explained, her expression indicating she was lost in thought.

"Cato Neimoidia? What happened there?" Porky asked as Jaina sighed at the memory.

"Did any of you hear about an incident known as the Droid Blockade of Cato Neimoidia from three years ago?" Jaina asked, Shaggy letting out a roar while nodding.

"Yeah I did too. Didn't it involve some insane former Trade Federation diplomat from the Clone Wars that reactivated an army of inactive Separatist Battle Droids and unleashed them on the civilian populous of Cato Neimoidia?" Trapper asked, Jaina nodding.

"Yeah. Former Senator Lott Dod. His mind had been deteriorating in his old age and somehow he fell into this delusion that the Clone Wars were still ongoing and that the Republic had discovered evidence tying him to the Confederacy of Independent Systems. He activated an entire invasion army of droids that the Neimodians had been sitting on for more than thirty years and blockaded Cato Neimoidia, imposing a twisted version of martial law. The Neimoidians turned to the Republic for help in clearing out the droids and the insane Dod so the Republic pledged the Endor Fleet, still under the command of the great Admiral Ackbar, to attack and remove the droids. For the Jedi veterans of the Clone Wars, it was a chance to fight the old enemy again so needless to say, my grandfather, Master Anakin Skywalker and Xavier's father, Master X2 leapt at the chance. My grandfather even pledged the support of his own private legion of former Imperial Stormtroopers, the 501st Legion, to the cause." Jaina explained, causing Porky to nearly do a spit take.

"Whoa wait, the 501st? Wow those guys are the best of the best!" Porky yelped.

"Skywalker's Fist." Party Girl said, enamored by the concept.

"Yeah they were there. So was X3 and I." Jaina replied, startling some of the Squadron.

"Wait, really? You had to have been a teenager." Cut Up commented.

"I still am a Teenager, I'm nineteen. I was a Padawan then, training under my Aunt Mara Jade Skywalker. X2 was still training Xavier then, and my grandfather was training the son of Galen Marek in the ways of the Jedi. The plan was simple: get past the blockade, infiltrate Dod's Palace, shut down the droids, arrest Dod. Aunt Mara would fly her ship, the Jade Saber, carrying a group of elite Republic troops including X2's wife, Shara, and Kento, through the blockade to Dod's palace. My grandfather, X2, Xavier, and I would fly escort for the Jade Saber along with the 501st's Black Squadron for additional support. I even had one of my family's droids, R2-D2, as my onboard astromech. I still remember the skies over Cato Neimoidia…it was one of the most chaotic scenes I'll ever remember." Jaina explained, looking upwards, lost in thought…

* * *

**25 ABY, three years earlier…**

Three T-65 X-Wings, a TIE X1 Advanced with yellow racing decals, the Jade Saber, and a squadron of TIE Interceptors with shield upgrades and white aurabesh markings reading 501 on the wings, flew down towards the topside of an Imperial-II Star Destroyer, pulling up to fly across its hull before flying down past it towards a massive sea of New Republic and old Separatist Droid Ships engaged in battle, the fighters and Jade Saber immediately began flying towards the surface, the three X-Wings still with their S-Foils closed as they flew through the battle raging around them. In her cockpit, Jaina couldn't help but swallow nervously at the swarms of droid fighters flying around them, attacking the other Republic fighters. (A/N: Yeah I'm envisioning a slightly reimagined version of the opening space battle over Coruscant from Episode 3)

"So grandfather is this where the fun begins?" Jaina asked wryly as Anakin Skywalker smirked. He only had a headset on his head.

"Oh the fun just started, Jaina!" Anakin replied.

"Locking S-Foils in attack position! You okay over there, X3?" X2 asked from his X-Wing.

"Ready to pull the ears off a gundark!" Xavier replied. As a Padawan he had a mullet and the long Padawan braid.

"Uh, guys! We've got incoming!" Mara exclaimed from the Jade Saber.

"I see them! Vulture Droids! Huh! Never thought I'd see those tin cans again!" Anakin replied as swarms of old CIS Vulture Droids flew towards them from atop an old CIS cruiser.

"Black-2 to Black Leader, we're on your tail and ready to assist!" the 501st Squadron 2IC reported.

"Keep them off the Jade Saber!" Anakin ordered, opening fire at the approaching Vulture Droids, launching a volley of the X1's cluster seeker missiles, the missiles chasing after the droids and destroying at least seven of them. The Jade Saber's turrets were firing at the Droid Fighters that got past the Jedi or the 501st TIEs, Kento and Shara manning two of the turrets. The younger Kento kept his hair as a buzz cut even back as a Padawan but had allowed a long length of black hair to grow for his Padawan braid, kept near the lower back of his head near the neckline on the right. He was sitting as one of the rear gunners on the Jade Saber.

"We've got some other kind of fighter coming up on our tail! They're not Vultures!" Kento exclaimed just as Anakin's X1 flew past with Jaina close behind.

"Tri-Fighters! Still droids but dedicated air superiority!" X2 reported as his and X3's X-Wings flew past to intercept the Tri-Fighters.

"Damn pieces of junk! Hold on back there!" Mara shouted to the soldiers in the Saber's hold as she brought the ship around past a Corellian Corvette, the ship's cannons blasting the Tri-Droids out of the sky with ease.

"Make for the surface! You have to get to Dod's Palace!" X2 ordered.

"You don't have to tell me twice! Sticks, X3, you're with me!" Mara ordered, Jaina and X3's X-Wings quickly turning around and flying off to regroup with the Jade Saber.

"Hey Skywalker I bet I can bag more droids than you!" X2 chuckled as Anakin smirked.

"Challenge accepted, X2. Jaina, this is where the fun begins." Anakin commented before firing off a round of cluster seeker missiles, punching a hole in a swarm of droid fighters attempting to intercept the Jade Saber. Anakin suddenly saw four missiles fly past his cockpit leaving blue exhaust trails as they flew towards the Jade Saber, X3 and Jaina's X-Wings.

"Sticks, X3, Saber, you've got homing missiles on your tails! Watch yourselves! Probably Buzz Droids!" Anakin exclaimed, the two X-Wings breaking formation to lose the missiles while the Jade Saber's gunners attempted to shoot them down. One missile got blown apart by the gunners but the other overtook the saber, exploding ahead of it and releasing a swarm of Buzz droids onto the ship.

"Trying to rip apart my ship?! I think not!" Mara said, flipping a switch, electrifying the hull and destroying the Buzz droids.

"Nice work there red! Why did you have that to begin with?" X2 asked, watching X3 ahead of him attempting to shake the Buzz missile.

"Oh you know, gotta have something to repel the mynocks with!" Mara replied as the Jade Saber started to enter the atmosphere, the X-Wings and TIE Fighters following close behind. Jaina and X3 were still trying to shake the missiles behind them.

"Can someone get this thing off my tail?!" X3 asked in frustration as he dodged and weaved through the bridge cities of Cato Neimoidia to try and shake the missile but to no avail.

"Hang on son, I'm right behind you!" X2 replied, flying his fighter in so it was following the missile.

"R3 switch to autopilot!" X2 ordered, letting go of the controls so he could reach out with the force and cause the missile to crash into a tower, the missile exploding on impact.

"Thanks dad, I owe you one!" X3 replied.

"Speaking of familial assistance, I could use some right about now!" Jaina grunted, still unable to shake the droid missile.

"R2, show her how it's done!" Anakin said to the familiar blue colored astromech in the droid socket on Jaina's X-Wing. R2 beeped a confirmation as Jaina suddenly found her X-Wing switched to autopilot, the X-Wing suddenly spinning in an endless barrel roll before suddenly lurching downward beneath a support beam, confusing the missile's computer and causing it to explode against the beam.

"Thanks R2, now I owe you one!" Jaina said as she regained control of the fighter. R2 beeped a cheery response as the X-Wing regrouped with the rest of the fighters and the Jade Saber.

"Black Leader, there are several more Droid Fighters inbound from orbit! Permission to intercept?" the 501st squadron 2IC asked.

"Go, we will take it from here! Well done, all of you!" Anakin replied.

"An honor as always Lord Skywalker." The 501st 2IC replied as the remaining TIE Interceptors broke off and flew upwards into the sky as the Jade Saber and its Jedi escorts saw Dod's Palace in the distance.

"There it is! Stand by for a landing!" X3 exclaimed.

"Well have you noticed that the shields are still up?!" X2 asked, looking straight ahead at a large hangar bay with shields over the entrance. Jaina quickly locked on and fired a proton torpedo, the torpedo flying in and destroying the shield generator.

"Good shot, Sticks!" Kento complemented as he vacated the gunner position on the Jade Saber, rushing towards the front of the hold.

"Coming in for a rough landing! Hang on!" Mara exclaimed as she brought the Jade Saber into the hangar, the ship smashing through several battle droids as it came in for a landing. The X-Wings and Anakin's TIE doing the same thing but the minute the cockpits opened up, the Jedi pilots were airborne with their lightsabers active, landing as they began to cut down the battle droids inside the hangar. The boarding ramp of the Jade Saber lowered, Kento immediately charging out from inside with his saber active followed by several dozen Republic Troopers and 501st Stormtroopers including Shara, the ex-Bounty Hunter carrying a blaster pistol as she followed behind Mara Jade and her lightsaber. After a few tense seconds, the hangar was secure.

"We're clear!" X2 called, the Republic forces regrouping. Xavier was carrying a green lightsaber like his father's own.

"Set up a perimeter at this exit. No droids in or out." Anakin said to the soldiers as R2 rolled up to him, beeping as he approached.

"Present company accepted, of course." Anakin said, rubbing the astromech on the dome.

"R2, patch in and see if you can help us find Lott Dod." Jaina said as R2 rolled over towards a nearby droid interface terminal, plugging in as the Jedi gathered around. R2 then began projecting a hologram of the palace.

"It appears Dod is in the heart of the palace: his treasure room." X2 commented.

"But look, there's at least two battalions of droids between here and there." Mara said, motioning to a swarm of red dots inside the palace. The dots then started moving, albeit slowly, towards the hangar area.

"Uh oh. They're coming." Xavier commented.

"They're bottlenecked if they try and come in here. There's only one way in." Kento said, earning a blank stare from Jaina.

"Yeah but there's only one way out for us." Jaina replied, Kento face palming in response.

"Good point." He humbled.

"Then it looks like it's gonna be six Jedi and almost two dozen soldiers versus…almost a thousand battle droids." X2 commented, activating his lightsaber and drawing a blaster pistol from a holster at his side.

"We're right behind you X." Shara said with a nod as she and the troopers raised their blasters, the Jedi activating their lightsabers.

"Wait, look here. There's an antechamber located right here near the hangar. The Droids will have to pass through there to get here. The room's designed as a sort of, security area with layers of shield curtains in the hallway." X3 commented, pointing at a room outside the hangar.

"So activate the shields, that way the droids have to pass through them before they can open fire." Jaina commented.

"Then you guys only have to deal with a few droids at a time." Kento added.

"A very wise strategy, all of you." Anakin commented as they hurried into the antechamber. It was a large semi-circular room full of cargo containers that could be moved to provide cover. Even though the droids were still several minutes out, they could hear the rhythmic thumping of the droids marching towards them from within the palace. The hall leading into the antechamber was reminiscent of the rows of laser gates in the Theed Plasma Refinery on Naboo, only with a series of shield gates instead of lasers. R2 quickly raced over and plugged into a slot by the door, two of the 501sts moving a few crates over so as to protect the astromech from incoming blaster fire.

"We'll set up here and keep the droids occupied." Shara said as the troopers began moving containers around to form rows of cover directed towards the entry hall. The Jedi and Shara quickly gathered near R2 who started to project the hologram of the Palace again.

"X2, Mara and I will go in and face the droids head on, thin their ranks to give you a better chance. The Padawans will sneak through these maintenance tunnels, bypassing the bulk of the droids and heading straight for Dod. Remember, we want him alive. We will join you when we can." Anakin said as the Padawans nodded.

"You got it, Master." Kento said as he, Jaina, and Xavier ran off down the hall, the sound of the droids getting closer and closer. They reached the entrance to the maintenance tunnels just as they saw the front line of droids beginning to round the corner. The three Jedi Masters were already running into the center of the hall, R2 activating the outer and inner most shield curtains, effectively boxing the Masters inside the hall. The three Jedi activated their lightsabers, standing their ground.

"So, not to sound cocky but, anyone want to wager on how many clankers they can take down before breaking off to join the Padawans?" X2 asked.

"I've got fifty credits." Mara commented as the droids walked into view, two rows of Super Battle Droids at the front of the line.

"One hundred." Anakin replied as the droids approached the shield curtain.

"Fifty on my husband!" they heard Shara calling from behind them.

"Matching Mara's for fifty! May the best clone win!" X2 said with a smirk, drawing his blaster pistol and immediately scoring a headshot on the first droid through the shield curtain. The Jedi Masters immediately found themselves deflecting blaster fire from the rows of droids, the three Jedi steadily advancing towards the droids until they were close enough to cut them down.

"Already at thirteen! How are you doing over there old man?!" Mara asked as she cut down swaths of droids with each swing of her lightsaber.

"Jade, I was breaking droids since before you were born!" Anakin replied.

"So that means I'm winning right?" Mara asked, swinging at a B1 Battle Droid only to see it flung back through the shield by a force push, causing it to crash into two other B1s, snapping the droid's "spine" and destroying it.

"That's cheating!" Mara hissed, realizing that it was her father-in-law who had done it.

"Can't cheat at a contest without rules!" Anakin replied.

"You call that cheating?! Please!" X2 called, prepping an Ion grenade and throwing it towards the shield curtain, pushing it through the curtain via the Force so it landed in the center of a crowd of droids before detonating, eliminating at least forty droids due to their tight marching formation.

"Now that's cheating!" X2 said smugly.

"Your mother was a Dug, X2." Mara muttered sarcastically as they took advantage of the brief lull in the fighting from X2's grenade to fall back slightly.

"Actually she was a cloning vat, but was about as nurturing." X2 replied as the next wave of droids arrived, the Jedi immediately swinging into action.

"No cracks about my mother if you please!" Anakin said with a serious expression.

"Relax, we're not that stupid, old man!" Mara replied.

"Who in your family can we insult, Skywalker?" X2 asked with a smirk.

"My son-in-law!" Anakin replied without hesitation.

"Done!" Mara said with a smirk. From behind the shield curtain, Shara and the 501sts were watching patiently from their cover spots.

"They're Jedi Masters, all of them, and they can crack jokes while fighting?" one of the non-501sts asked.

"They're that good." Shara replied with a shrug.

"I just hope the Commanders are having an easier time of it." One of the 501sts said.

"Me too." Shara replied as they continued watching the three Jedi Masters cutting down droids in piles.

…

In the maintenance tunnels, Kento, Xavier, and Jaina were climbing a ladder up through a narrow tunnel towards a service hatch. As they reached the hatch, they could hear the rhythmic thumping of the droids marching overhead. Kento motioned to be quiet as the marching sound continued. Eventually the marching began to grow softer. Kento quickly opened the hatch and peaked out briefly before leaping out of the hatch into a courtyard, watching the back of the droids disappearing into a single large tunnel.

"All clear." He whispered into the tunnel, the two other Padawans climbing out of the tunnel, closing the hatch back up with the force.

"Alright, we're here but where's the treasure room?" Xavier asked.

"Presumably the room with the most security." Kento commented as they looked around. Jaina however pulled out a comlink.

"R2, can you hear me?" Jaina asked into the comlink, receiving a series of beeps and whistles with the faint sound of slashing sabers and blaster fire in the background.

"We're in some kind of courtyard. We just emerged from maintenance tunnel, THX-1138." Jaina reported into the comlink. R2 proceeded to beep and whistle his response.

"Thanks R2, we'll keep you posted." Jaina said before pocketing the comlink.

"What did he say?" Kento asked.

"We're close. Dod is directly above us, locked in his vault but to get in we need to deactivate the magnetic locks on it. R2 says he can't disable them from where he is. Kento, you think you can perform that party trick of yours?" Jaina asked as Kento rubbed his temples.

"Yeah but I'll be a dead weight afterwards if I do." Kento replied.

"Probably should deactivate the locks then." Jaina said as they started to run towards the base of a tower-like bridge support. The bridge spanned across the entire courtyard with another tower on the opposite end.

"I take it the control room is in there?" Xavier asked as they reached the base of the tower, pressing a button to call for the turbolift but nothing happened.

"Locked down. Looks like they don't want visitors." Kento said, looking up at the tower.

"And to think I brought a housewarming gift." Xavier said, tossing an EC Grenade up and down in his hand as Jaina raised her comlink.

"R2 can you unlock the east turbolift to the security control room?" Jaina asked, receiving a beeping confirmation. A few seconds later they heard the control panel beep, the controls turning from red to green. Kento immediately pressed the call button.

"Thanks R2." Jaina said, pocketing the comlink again as the turbolift doors opened. The three stepped onto the turbolift and rode it up to the second floor, the door opening to reveal a room full of battle droids manning a series of control stations.

"_Halt."_ One of the droids instructed in its monotonous robotic voice.

"We were sent by Mr. Dod to perform an inspection." Kento said.

"_What is your business here?"_ the droid asked.

"To perform an inspection." Kento replied patiently. All three Jedi had their lightsabers in hand.

"_Inspection, uh, that doesn't compute. You have to uh-you're under arrest." _The Droid said before it was suddenly cut in half by Kento's Lightsaber. The other droids in the room drew their blasters and opened fire on the Jedi but were quickly and swiftly cut down by the Jedi.

"Guard the doors!" Xavier instructed as he stepped up to the master control panel, Kento and Jaina stepping over to face the doors in case more droids showed up. Xavier knelt down at the control panel and pulled out a small datapad, plugging it into a port on the control panel.

"Alright, let's see if we can't crack Dod's safe." Xavier said, slicing into the systems. Soon he was able to bring up security footage from across the palace. He quickly isolated holo-footage of the three Jedi Masters battling the droids, the soldiers guarding the hangar entrance behind them, and Lott Dod riding on a mechno-chair, ranting to an old hologram of Nute Gunray inside his treasure room. On the Jedi's screen, it showed that the three Jedi Masters had lost some ground to the droids and were getting closer to the rear shield.

"Sheesh he has lost it." Kento commented.

"No kidding. Have you read his idea of martial law? He said Ewoks are a crime punishable by Hutts." Jaina said as Kento shook his head.

"Must suck to be an Ewok under the Dod regime huh?" Kento mumbled as Xavier continued to slice the controls.

"How goes the slicing?" Jaina asked.

"Almost got it…" he said before the console started beeping, the datapad screen turning red, "…scratch that. No I don't."

"What's the problem?" Kento asked.

"The treasure room's got a master control panel in there. It can override the commands from any other control panel. Dod's apparently got a security droid working under orders to keep the treasure room secure." Xavier said, disconnecting the datapad.

"Looks like we get to see your party trick after all, Kento." Jaina commented as Kento sighed heavily.

"Okay but I'm gonna be exhausted afterwards." Kento said as they headed for the turbolift.

"I don't think I've ever heard of this party trick before." Xavier commented as they stepped onto the turbolift.

"It's a trick I learned from my dad. He used it a few times to bypass magnetically sealed doors with the force but it's very strenuous even for him. It takes a massive amount of concentration with the force to pull off. He used it once on the Death Star when they were rescuing Jaina's mom to break them out of a garbage masher on the detention levels." Kento said as they reached the bottom floor, hurrying towards the treasure room doors.

"You mean ripping the head off an AT-AT at Hoth was easier?" Xavier asked.

"Yes actually." Kento said as they continued on.

…

Back in the halls, the Jedi had reached the rear shield wall, forced back by the constant stream of droids that were still coming.

"Get ready men! They're about to come through! R2, get ready to drop the shields!" Shara exclaimed as the troopers quickly took their marks, taking cover behind crates and cargo containers.

"NOW!" Anakin ordered, the shield suddenly dropping, allowing the Jedi to leap backwards, the soldiers opening fire on the droids.

"Eat laser clankers!" one of the 501sts shouted as they continued barraging the droids with laser fire. Two of the 501sts had set up a grenade launcher behind the rear most stack of crates and were periodically firing EC Grenades into the crowd of droids, thinning their numbers substantially but the Droids continued their slow and steady march forward.

"Let's hope the Padawans can make it to the treasure room in time! This is getting pretty dicey!" Mara exclaimed as she and the other two Jedi continued to deflect the droid's laser fire back at them.

"Agreed! R2, can you track them?!" Anakin asked, the droid beeping an affirmative.

"They're almost there! Come on kids don't let us down!" X2 exclaimed, skillfully deflecting laser fire with his lightsaber in one hand and firing his blaster pistol at the droids with the other.

…

On the upper levels, the three Jedi were running down the hall, approaching the treasure room when they saw a pair of IG-100 Magnaguards emerge from two separate hallways on either side of the doors. The droids activated their electrostaffs upon spotting the Jedi.

"Xavier, time for that housewarming gift of yours!" Kento exclaimed, Xavier instantly priming and lobbing the EC grenade at the droids, the grenade detonating, causing the droids' circuits to be shorted out, the droids falling lifelessly to the ground shortly afterwards. The Jedi immediately raced towards the door to the treasure room, Jaina and Xavier taking defensive positions on either side of Kento.

"Alright, time for my party trick." Kento said, taking a deep and relaxing breath. He then calmly raised both hands towards the door, closing his eyes. The two Padawans soon heard the metal around the doors to the treasure room beginning to groan and creak. They then saw parts of it beginning to buckle and dent, crumpling inward as the literal sides of the door were crushed into pieces of twisted scraps of metal. They looked and saw Kento's expression, clearly struggling to rip the door apart until finally the doors themselves started to give way. Finally the doors flew off the walls, one of them crashing along the ground, smashing through some of Lott Dod's treasures while the other smashed through the windows, leaving the door to plummet down to the courtyard where the Jedi had been moments earlier. The addlepated Dod simply sat babbling fearfully in Neimoidian, falling off his mechno chair. Kento, out of breath, limped into the room, collapsing against the ground.

"Doors gone, taking a nap now." He panted, slipping into unconsciousness.

"Quick, shut down the droids!" Jaina exclaimed, Xavier running in to find only a smashed panel.

"Damn it! The panel got smashed by the doors!" Xavier grumbled, turning towards a holo-emitter showing the Jedi and troops fighting against the droids.

"They're out numbered! They need to retreat!" Jaina said, reaching for her comlink. Xavier then found a working droid interface.

"Jaina! Get that droid of yours in here!" Xavier said, Jaina quickly raising the comlink to her face.

"R2 can you hear me?!" Jaina asked, the droid beeping a reply.

"We need you in the treasure room on the double!" Jaina replied. R2 beeped a confirmation, unplugging from the interface in the antechamber and quickly racing out the doors into the hangar.

"There's too many of them sir!" one of the 501sts exclaimed.

"Fall back to the Jade Saber! Shara, get in there and warm up the engines!" Mara ordered, the ex-Bounty Hunter quickly running towards the doors, slipping through them just in time. A second holo-emitter then activated in the treasure room, showing a hologram of Shara running onto the Jade Saber while R2 raced to the back of the hangar, activating his rocket boosters and flying out of the hangar to reach the courtyard above. The 501sts and the other soldiers were quickly falling back into the hangar bay while the three Jedi covered their retreat. They then saw a hologram of an old CIS Tactical Droid appear from atop the mechno chair.

"_Senator, we have beaten the intruders back to the-…Alert! Intruders in the treasure room! They are attempting to escape! Destroy their escape vessel!" _the tactical droid exclaimed before the hologram disappeared.

"How are they going to do that, there's no way into the-…no…No!" Xavier said as they saw a large door open up in the floor of the hangar bay. They watched in shock as an AAT rose from up into the hangar bay from below. X2 saw the tank rising up and his eyes widened.

"SHARA!" he yelled, the ex-Bounty Hunter looking up in alarm before turning to see the tank's main gun swivel towards the Jade Saber. Shara quickly disappeared from inside the cockpit. The Jedi in the treasure room could only watch in horror as the tank fired a single shot, the Jade Saber exploding in a ball of flames and burning rubble.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Xavier cried out in horror. In the Hangar, X2's face fell in shock and horror before he quickly ran towards the burning hulk. Time seemed to slow down for Xavier as he watched his father run onto the burning remains of the Jade Saber, not paying any attention as one of the 501sts pulled a rocket launcher from his back and fired a rocket, destroying the tank. None of them even noticed as R2 flew in through the broken window and quickly plugged into the interface. Xavier watched in horror as his father carried out the broken and battered body of his mother, her entire right leg having been blown off just above the knee. He quickly set her down on the ground, grasping her left hand.

"Shara, Shara! Stay with me, you'll live through this!" X2 said, trying to keep her alive. At the same moment, the droids began shutting down thanks to R2's interfacing with the console. All over Cato Neimoidia, the droid army began shutting down, the Republic forces celebrating their victory over the old enemy.

"X?" Shara asked weakly, opening her eyes as best she could.

"I'm here, Shara, I'm here." X2 replied, holding her hand as a 501st soldier ran up with a medical kit, quickly running a bio-scan on her. Shara smiled weakly up at X2, gently stroking her thumb against his fingers.

"We've…had some great times together." She said, the 501st soldier looking at the results of the bio-scan and slowly looking to Anakin and Mara, shaking his head slowly. X2 had seen the soldier's reaction and tears were beginning to well up in his eyes, but he put on a brave face for his wife for her final moments.

"Yeah…yeah we did." He replied, his voice shaky as he smiled at her.

"Remember when…when you had to fight your brother…that last time?" Shara asked, X2 brushing her right cheek with his hand.

"Yeah. Yeah I do." He replied softly.

"I know…how you felt then…you feel the…the same way…now…" she said softly. In the treasure room, R2 had rolled up next to Xavier and Jaina as they watched in silence. Dod had been knocked unconscious when he fell from the mechno chair and Kento was still asleep over by the entrance. Shara weakly raised her right hand to gently caress X2's bearded face.

"Don't…let me…be your…downfall. Stay…a Jedi…stay…" Shara whispered as her eyes closed and her head fell slowly back. Her arm slowly dropped down onto her chest as X2 felt her life slip away through the force, the old clone lowering his head in sadness. Anakin had to turn away, bracing himself against the wall, reminded of his own wife's passing. Mara had more control of her emotions and lowered her head, the soldiers around them removing their helmets in respect of her passing. Even the 501sts had removed their Stormtrooper helmets, showing their identical Fett-clone faces. In the treasure room, Xavier was frozen with an expression of shock on his face. R2 beeped sadly while Jaina put her arms around the now motherless Padawan. Back in the hangar, Anakin felt a disturbance in the force, causing him to raise his head upwards before he started walking towards the door, his pace increasing with every step. Back in the treasure room, Jaina still had her arms around the Padawan, holding him close so as to comfort him. She was alarmed when she heard the hiss of a lightsaber activating. R2 quickly backed away with an alarmed squeak. Jaina let go of Xavier and backed away to see that he had activated his lightsaber, his head lowered and breathing heavily. He slowly turned to glare at the unconscious Dod. He began to walk towards him slowly, a look of anger on his face.

"He killed her…he is the one who killed her." He said in an angered whisper.

"Xavier, what are you doing?" Jaina asked sensing a growing anger within the young Padawan. R2 had backed away towards Kento who was beginning to stir.

"I'm going to dole out the punishment this slime deserves." Xavier said, taking his lightsaber in both hands as he continued to approach the unconscious Neimoidian.

"Xavier, don't do it! We need him alive!" Jaina yelled but her pleas fell on deaf ears. She was reaching for her lightsaber ready to use it if necessary.

"Xavier, don't give in! You're headed straight for the path of the Dark Side! You'll be lost!" Jaina yelled but Xavier raised his lightsaber back, ready to strike the defenseless Neimoidian down.

"NO!" She exclaimed, swinging her active lightsaber across in time to block his blow. Xavier spun his head around towards her, his eyes a clear color of red and yellow, the Dark Side taking a firm grip on him.

"Stay out of this!" He spat but Jaina shook her head.

"You're leaving me no choice, Xavier!" Jaina replied.

"So be it." Xavier said with a low tone before rearing back and swinging at Jaina, the older Padawan quickly blocking the blow but she quickly reared back her free hand before thrusting it forward unleashing a powerful force push, launching Xavier through the window out of the treasure room, sending him plummeting to the courtyard below. He quickly righted himself on the way down, landing in a roll and glaring up at the treasure room. Jaina quickly leapt down after him, landing crouched on one knee below.

"Xavier!" a voice yelled, a lightsaber activating. They turned and saw Anakin approaching, his lightsaber raised.

"Don't give in to your hatred, Xavier. It will only lead you down the path to the Dark Side." Anakin said as Xavier rose to his feet.

"That slime killed my mother! You don't know what it's like!" Xavier yelled.

"Don't lecture me about the Dark Side! I do know what it's like! My mother died in my arms! You feel hate! You feel anger! But you cannot let yourself give in to your feelings!" Anakin exclaimed, unintentionally dropping into his Vader voice.

"Stay out of this!" Xavier yelled, turning his blade towards Anakin, the former Dark Lord raising his saber defensively. At the same time, Kento dropped down with his lightsaber active.

"I don't know what's going on, but I won't let you harm my Master." Kento said as Xavier snarled. He turned to run towards the palace entrance but Jaina stood in his path.

"Xavier, please! I don't want to fight you!" Jaina said as Xavier glared at her, his anger clear in his expression.

"If you won't step aside, I shall have to go through you instead!" He yelled before charging towards her but Jaina stood prepared as he leapt into the air, his lightsaber reared back in his left hand, ready to strike her down but she quickly brought her lightsaber around in one swift swing. Xavier tumbled to the ground, screaming in pain as he clutched his left arm, his hand having been sliced off just below the elbow, his severed hand and lightsaber landing next to him on the ground. As he rolled in pain, he glared at Jaina who turned towards him, sadness clear in her face, tears running down her face in remorse for having had wounded him.

"Now don't you see?! Now don't you see what happens when you let hate and anger consume you like this Xavier?!" She yelled tearfully at him. Xavier rolled onto his chest, growling and crying in pain and anger.

"I HATE YOU!" Xavier yelled, attempting to call his lightsaber to his remaining hand through the force, only for the inactive hilt to fly away from him towards the waiting hand of one person neither had seen arrive.

"XAVIER!" X2 yelled. Xavier's face lit up in horror as he saw his father. He looked up at the window for a second then at the stump of his hand as realization came upon him, the dark taint in his eyes disappearing in under a minute. He then began to break down into mournful crying. X2 quietly approached his son's injured form, helping him onto his knees and embracing him, both men quietly mourning the loss of someone they both loved dearly. Anakin quietly put a hand to Kento's shoulder, the Padawan quietly understanding his Master's order as they walked past in silence. Jaina merely stood watching in silence.

* * *

**The following afternoon…**

On Yavin IV, several Jedi, Commander Able, a number of former Grey Squadron members, X2, Xavier, X2's daughter Ferroda, the entire Jedi Council, Kento, Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin Solo gathered around in silent memorial as they watched Shara's body burn atop a funeral pyre. Even though she was not a Jedi, she was the wife and mother of three Jedi who wanted to honor her as such. Xavier's left hand had a bacta cast over the stump.

…

The next morning, Jacen and Jaina were walking through the halls of the academy, heading for a training session with Master Marek when they passed Xavier's room. They noticed that the door was open and saw X2 sitting on the edge of an empty bed. The twins both paused and looked in.

"Master X2…where's Xavier?" Jaina asked as X2 took a deep breath and looked at the pillow where a lightsaber lay.

"Gone. He's left the Order." X2 replied.

"Left? You don't think he's-…" Jaina said but X2 shook his head.

"No. I think he's confused…his world was just turned upside down. He's never had to cope with the loss of a loved one and…he's felt what it was like to let the Dark Side take control of him. He's scared. He realized what he had become and it scared him to death. I think he believes that by leaving the Order, he'll be able to escape that ever happening again. We both know he's only fooling himself but…the force tells me to let him go. And if there's anything I know how to do well, it's obey orders. It's in my conditioning after all." X2 said as he stood to his feet, walking towards the door, passing the twins as he went.

…

Just outside of the system, in his T-65 X-Wing, Xavier sat with a solemn look, as he flexed his newly installed cybernetic hand that had been installed the night before, after the funeral. It didn't have the synthflesh on it so it was just the metallic casing and inner workings of the cybernetic installment. On his lap was a burnt smelling, soot covered red jacket, the same one Shara had been wearing when she died. He pulled the jacket on around him before making the jump to lightspeed, bound for places unknown.

* * *

**In the present…**

"After that, he joined the Republic Military, using his authority as a Jedi Padawan to get assigned as a Commander in charge of Grey Squadron. He was the only member for a long time, eventually getting demoted down to Captain when his resignation from the Order was discovered. His father allowed him to keep his rank but we've all given him his space. But that's why his hand is cybernetic. It's his reminder of how he let his grief overtake him and let him fall to the Dark Side. He keeps that old jacket, because it's all he has left of his mother besides memories." Jaina finished explaining. The Greys were all silent, looks of contemplation and pity on their faces.

"So…the Captain…he's ashamed of himself?" Cut Up asked, Jaina nodding.

"Yes. That and…for all intents and purposes…he's still grieving. He was very close to his mother. Kento, Jacen, and I used to tease how he was such a momma's boy. Now none of us are laughing about it." Jaina said as she stood up from the table and walked away, leaving the squadron in quiet contemplation. She walked through the halls of the hotel until she reached a specific room, knocking on the door. The door opened for her almost instantly. She saw Xavier sitting at the table in the room, his arm stretched out towards her, having opened the door with the force while he sat hunched over the table, his left arm propped up on it, a blank stare on his face. Jaina quietly entered the room, the door closing behind her.

"I told them." Jaina said after a moment of silence.

"I know." He replied.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"No." he replied simply.

"Okay." She said softly. They remained silent for a moment then turned back towards the door.

"My lightsaber." He said, causing her to pause.

"What?" she asked.

"My lightsaber. I'd like it back after all." He replied.

"You're not going to do anything that's going to end up making me regret giving it to you, are you?" she asked.

"No. I just want it." He replied.

"Alright. When we get back to the ship, I'll bring it to you." Jaina said as Xavier nodded.

"Thanks. And…for what it's worth…I see it all too well." He said, referring to Jaina's words when he had his brush with the Dark Side. Jaina gave a quiet nod before walking out the door. As soon as she left, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small canister with a holo-projector on it, set it on the table, and activated it, showing a hologram of his father, his mother, a twelve year old Ferroda, and a ten year old Xavier. He stared at the hologram with a smile, a tear running down his cheek at the better memories of better times.

"Good night mom." He whispered, deactivating the hologram.

* * *

**End Episode 9.**

Needed a flashback episode, also needed another Jaina episode. This fit the bill. As to whether we'll see X3 return to the Jedi…well…not even I know the answer to that yet.


	10. Deception

**Episode 10 – Deception**

**Felucia: Under Siege! In an effort to gain control of a vital trade route, Sith forces have launched an invasion of Felucia in an attempt to cut off supplies to battlefronts in the outer rim, giving Sith forces an edge! On the verge of defeat, Republic forces on Felucia are suddenly bolstered by the arrival of the Republic's Liberty Group under the joint command of Admiral Kasan Moor and Jedi General Kento Marek, unaware that a sinister Sith plot of revenge is about to be put underway!**

* * *

******Felucia…**

It was chaos! The Republic base sat at the top of a large hill, lightly walled and fortified with laser cannon turrets, some of which had been destroyed in the fighting already. There was only a single path into the base on the ground, a single wide yet curving inclined path leading from a large field of cleared plant life. The Sith were already making a slow march up the hill as Republic soldiers held the line. Republic General Maximillian Veers stood in the command center, giving orders.

"Get the wounded onto the transports first! I don't want any of them left behind to die! Get the deflector shields online or else we're done for! Any word from High Command?!" Veers asked anxiously.

"None yet sir!" one of the officers replied.

"Blast! My commission for an AT-AT right now!" Veers said as the doors into the command center flew open with three soldiers, a Bothan, two humans, and an astromech, running into the room.

"General Veers sir! We bring greetings from Liberty Group!" the Bothan Officer said with a salute.

"Capital! Who's your commanding officer?" Veers asked, the soldiers turning to the R4 series astromech.

"The droid?" Veers asked.

"No sir. Go ahead R4, patch into the General's signal." The Bothan instructed as the R4 series extended a transmitter dish and began to project a hologram of Jedi Knight Kento Marek as he held onto an overhead handlebar, swaying slightly.

"_Morning General, or is it afternoon?! Looks like you're throwing a party here and I'm kinda disappointed you didn't invite me!"_ Kento said as Veers stood at attention, remembering that Kento is the son of the Republic's Grand General.

"General Marek how kind of you respond to our distress signals, sir." Veers said but Marek rolled his eyes.

"_Oh come on, cut the sirs. Anyway, let's see if we can't get help these Sith with their packing!" _Kento said as a swarm of Krayt class Gunships flew past the Command Center and landed outside in front of it, deploying several squads of Republic soldiers along with one Jedi Knight.

"Alright men! Up to the front!" Kento yelled as he activated his lightsaber, his men letting out a battle cry as they charged towards the front line where numerous Sith troopers were making their steady march towards the Command Center. Kento's men quickly ran for the cover spots while Kento ran straight into the middle of the action, deflecting shots left and right. This gave Veer's forces a chance to fall back and recover their strength. Kento saw a pair of Sith Strike Walkers approaching quickly, their chin mounted flamethrowers ready to fire at a moment's notice. Kento saw them and smirked.

"Bravo squad! Charlie Squad! Trip Lines!" Kento ordered as two of his squads quickly ducked into cover, prepping a pair of tow cable launchers that had been salvaged from two old T-47 Airspeeders. They took aim and fired the tow cables towards but not at each other, causing the lines to crisscross across the pathway. They quickly scrambled to secure the lines into the ground so they wouldn't move. They got the lines set up just in time for Kento to turn and lead the Sith Strike Walkers back towards and into the lines, tripping the walkers up and causing them to fall forward. Kento's men cheered as they saw the walkers fall. Kento wasted no time as he ran up to the walkers and used the force to rip their cockpit canopies off, exposing the pilots who quickly raised blasters and attempted to shoot Kento down but they themselves were shot by Republic sharpshooters further back up the Republic's lines.

"Direct hit! Well done sister!" Sugi'Ra, the Twi'lek twin exclaimed as she acted as spotter for her sister's sniping.

"Next target?" Sumi'Ra asked as Sugi raised a pair of electrobinoculars.

"Twenty degrees west, Sith Engineer!" Sugi replied as Sumi followed her sister's guidance.

"Locked!" Sumi exclaimed before taking a shot, blasting the Sith Engineer through the head. Meanwhile Kento's troops had started using the downed Sith Strike Walkers as a new cover position, Kento and his men keeping the Sith from advancing, effectively halting their momentum. From the Sith Command Center further back, past the field of cleared plant life, the Sith Commander took instant notice of this.

"Fight you fools! Don't let them push us back! Send in the Dominator!" the Commander ordered as one of his subordinate officers came running up.

"Sir!" one of the Officers said.

"Not now I'm trying to win a battle here!" the Commander replied, not noticing a dark shape appearing behind him.

"And I am trying to win a war." A woman's voice said from behind. The Commander froze and spun around to come face to face with Darth Lumiya. The Commander immediately dropped to one knee in respect and fear of the Sith Lady.

"Lady Lumiya, I was not expecting you." The Commander said as Lumiya stepped up to a tactical display of the battlefield. She proceeded to zoom in on the front lines, showing Kento and his forces holding the line against wave after wave of Sith infantry.

"Ah, the Son of Starkiller is here. Excellent. Which means that the plan can work." Darth Lumiya said as the Commander stood up next to her.

"My Lady, forgive me but, what plan?" he asked.

"It is of no concern to you. At the present time, do we have the capacity of getting a shuttle out of the system?" Lumiya asked.

"Yes milady. The aerial battle is mostly taking place in high orbit. We have a ship with our transport ships isolated from the main battle. They are out of the Republic's reach." The Commander explained as he zoomed the tactical display out far enough to show the orbital battle where Sith and Republic capital ships and fighters engaged one another with both sides having at least one ship standing off to the sides in a slightly lower orbit to provide support for the ground forces.

"Good." Lumiya said as she looked towards a figure in the shadows.

"You may proceed with your assignment." She said as the figure bowed out of the room. Back on the battlefield, Kento and his troops had actually gained some ground, pushing the Sith forces back towards the foot of the pathway leading up to the Republic base but one look in the distance gave Kento pause for concern.

"Uh-oh. They've brought the big guns." Kento said as he saw a massive turtle-like walker, armed to the teeth, lumbering towards them in the distance.

"Sir, we don't have anything big enough to take that thing out!" One of Kento's squad leaders reported.

"On the contrary, we actually just got in a shipment of toys that should do just the trick! Hold position and cover me!" Kento said as he ran into cover, his men laying down covering fire as he ducked into a position with Private Rayon Mead and several other soldiers.

"Rayon, how's it going?" Kento asked as he pulled out his comlink.

"Not bad sir! Wishing these Sith would just give up sir!" Rayon replied.

"I copy that!" Kento replied as he turned on the comlink, causing a hologram of Ailyn in her armor to appear.

"Ailyn I believe now is a good time to show the Sith the new toys your daddy gave us!" Kento said as Ailyn shook her head in annoyance.

"_Copaani mirshmure'cye, vod?!"_ Ailyn asked.

"Still don't understand Mando'a, Vel. Basic would be nice." Kento replied as Ailyn shook her head again.

"Forget it. Standby!" Ailyn said as Kento listened closely for a moment before he heard it, the sound of powerful repulsorlift engines. Finally from atop the hill near the Republic Base, he spotted them, a line of three Canderous Assault Tanks. The center tank had Ailyn standing on the top of the tank. She quickly jetpacked off the tank and landed behind it as the tanks sped up, reaching the front lines in seconds. The Sith Devastator Walker saw the tanks coming and opened fire with its main guns, a single shot from the guns being more than enough to create a fairly large crater on a direct hit but the Canderous tanks had reinforced shielding and armor, typical of Mandalorian engineering. The Canderous tanks immediately took aim and opened fire at the Devastator, keeping it distracted.

"We've got them distracted! Forward!" Kento ordered as the Republic troops quickly rallied and started running after the tanks, clearing out the Sith infantry that attempted to stop the Canderous tanks. Kento, Rayon and the squad behind him waiting for Ailyn to reach them.

"Glad you could join us, Princess." Kento said as Ailyn glared at him.

"Call me that again and I'll break your legs." Ailyn replied as they started rushing towards the front. As they ran, Kento and the squad suddenly came under fire by a group of Sith troops atop a nearby ridge.

"They're trying to flank us!" Kento exclaimed as he quickly moved into deflecting the blaster fire away from the troops while Ailyn and the commandos returned fire, taking down all but two Sith Troopers, the two troops turning and running in fear. Ailyn quickly leapt into the air on her jetpack.

"Scruff, I've got those two _di'kuts_! You take care of the rest!" Ailyn said as Kento nodded.

"Happy hunting! I'll save you a Dark Jedi if I find one!" Kento called as he watched Ailyn disappear over the top of the ridge, the sound of her blaster firing shortly afterwards. Kento and the rest of his troops immediately resumed their push towards the front line. By now the Canderous Tanks had destroyed the Devastator walker and had turned their attention towards the Sith base defenses just past the cleared field. In the Sith Command Center, Darth Lumiya didn't seem overly disturbed by the fact the Sith were losing the battle. The same could not be said of the Sith commander.

"Damn those Republic scum! Those tanks are unstoppable!" the Commander cried out as he watched the Sith Base Defenses getting torn apart by the Canderous tanks.

"Commander, sound a retreat." Lumiya instructed, confusing the Commander.

"A retreat?! How can you say that so calmly my lady?!" the Commander asked, earning an angered glare from the Dark Lady.

"Are you questioning my orders, Commander?" She asked as the Commander flinched.

"N-No milady! I'll order a retreat at once!" He said as Darth Lumiya headed for the door. Outside, the Sith forces soon began to turn and run from the Republic forces.

"We've got them on the run! We've done it!" Kento declared as his men cheered in celebration. From inside one of the Canderous tanks, General Veers popped out of the top hatch, wearing his old Imperial Armor Commander's helmet, joining in the celebration. Kento quickly leapt up on top of the tank with him.

"General Marek, I must say I am impressed!" Veers said as Kento thought for a moment then smirked.

"You're talking about the tank aren't you?" he asked as Veers gave a nod.

"Naturally…not that our victory wasn't a brilliant turnaround for the Republic." Veers said as Kento pat him on the shoulder pad with a smirk.

"I knew the great General Veers would save the day! Who would've thought a former Imperial General would've ended up being the hero of the hour?" Kento said, surprising Veers.

"I am honored, sir." Veers said as Kento rolled his eyes.

"Oh for the love of-…cut the sirs already, will you General? Sheesh!" Kento groaned as he leapt off the tank. He looked around at his men as they celebrated their victory, a gnawing feeling that he had forgotten something. The celebration was suddenly interrupted by an explosion coming in the direction of the Republic Command Center. Kento and the troops whirled around towards the source of the explosion. Luckily the explosion wasn't at the Command Center but from atop the ridge that Ailyn had disappeared over when she left in pursuit of the fleeing Sith troopers.

"Ailyn." Kento said in soft horror before tearing off towards the ridge, using the force to increase his speed. As he approached the ridge, he saw a Sith shuttlecraft taking off and flying away from behind the ridge. He quickly scaled up the ridge walls until he was on top of it. He ignited his lightsaber as he started to cut through the thick foliage until he came across a clearing where he saw Ailyn standing, her helmet off and a bruise under her left eye, kneeling on the ground a few meters away from a blast crater, snarling up at the escaping shuttlecraft. Her jetpack was missing the rocket on its back, the rocket having likely caused the explosion.

"Ailyn! Are you alright?!" Kento asked, deactivating his lightsaber. Ailyn spat out some blood before putting her helmet on and standing up.

"Fine. The idiots got away." Ailyn said as Kento sighed with relief.

"Oh good. For a minute there I was not looking forward to having to write the consolation letter to Mirta and your folks. Your dad would probably put a record setting bounty on me if that happened." Kento said as Ailyn glanced at him slightly.

"Right. So, did we win?" Ailyn asked as Kento nodded.

"Yep. No Dark Jedi for you to kill though, sorry." Kento said as Ailyn turned to head back towards the path towards the base.

"That's fine." She muttered, causing Kento to arch an eyebrow.

"You feeling okay?" he asked as he caught up to her.

"I'm fine." She replied as they reached the ridge.

"Are you sure because you're kinda acting weird." He said as they leapt down the ridge, Ailyn landing with her jetpack.

"I just…I…(sigh) I don't want to talk about it." She said as Kento seemed noticeably concerned for her now.

"Ailyn, I'm no psych droid, but I know when someone's shaken. You seem a bit disturbed by something. What happened up there?" Kento asked, causing her to whirl around towards him, pointing her finger at him.

"You want to know what happened? I nearly died, that's what happened!" She snapped, surprising Kento. She then sighed, removing her helmet.

"Look, Marek, I'm sorry I-…I think I just need to be off the battlefield a while. I guess I'm not so cut out for it as I thought I'd be." She said as Kento blinked.

"I dunno about that. On the last few missions you seemed to handle yourself kinda well. It's not like you to crack so easily." Kento said as Ailyn glared at him.

"I'm not cracked! And you don't know me that well!" Ailyn said as Kento raised his hands, backing away slightly from her.

"You're right, I don't. But I know you well enough to know a strong and capable warrior when I see one, one that won't crack under pressure. You're a Mandalorian, you guys are the strongest and fiercest warriors in the Galaxy. Something happened on that ridge and you're not ready to talk about it. So if you don't feel comfortable talking with me, then perhaps there's someone you do feel comfortable talking to." He said as Ailyn looked at him curiously.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"I think you've gotten a virus, a virus that everyone gets whenever they're traveling for extended periods of time. A little virus called homesickness." He said with a smirk.

"You're saying I'm home sick?" she asked, staring at him blankly.

"Maybe. But I think you miss your daughter more than you do Mandalore." Kento said as Ailyn glanced away thoughtfully.

"Maybe." She mumbled.

"It's settled then. The minute we wrap things up here, we're off to Mandalore." Kento said, a small smile forming on Ailyn's face. She quickly hid the smile by putting her helmet back on and clearing her throat.

"Whatever." She said, walking away but Kento could tell she was pleased by the news.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Darth Lumiya's private shuttle flew out of Felucia's orbit, away from the planet. Onboard, she knelt down on one knee in the middle of the main hold, a ring lighting the floor around her as a hologram appeared of Darth Akul.

"What is thy bidding my Master?" Darth Lumiya asked.

"_I sensed a disturbance in the force. You have a report on your mission, I presume."_ Darth Akul said as Lumiya nodded.

"Everything is going according to plan, my Master. Soon we will show the galaxy why those who deny the Sith Empire will pay for their insolence." Darth Lumiya said as Akul snarled slightly.

"_I do not share your confidence, my apprentice. Your choice of agents is questionable at best. Your agent has their own agenda and may not stick to the plan."_ Darth Akul said.

"My agent will complete their mission, my Master. Rest assured, we will have our revenge on the traitors." Lumiya said but Akul was not convinced.

"_You underestimate your enemy. If your plan fails, I might need to consider finding a new apprentice."_ Akul said as Darth Lumiya swallowed nervously.

"I will ensure the plan's success, my Master." Lumiya said, bowing her head.

"_See to it then."_ Akul ordered before her hologram disappeared.

* * *

**Later…**

In orbit over Mandalore, the Mynock approached the planet, passing by the fleets of Keldabe Battleships and Crusader Corvettes as well as Republic transports. In the cockpit, Kento sat alone at the controls, with his astromech, R4-M9, plugged in at an interface socket. The droid then beeped something to its master.

"Put them through, R4." Kento said as a hologram of a fully armored Mandalorian Supercommando appeared.

"_We have you on sensors, Jetii. State your business."_ The Mandalorian ordered.

"Social visit. Bringing Ailyn Vel home to be with her family for a while." Kento replied. Knowing the Mandalorians and their strong family ties, he figured honesty was the best policy. The Mandalorian crossed his arms over his chest.

"_Arming laser cannons. Want to stick to that story, Jetii?" _the Mandalorian asked.

"It's the truth. Want to test me, shoot me out of the sky." Kento said, calling his bluff. The Mandalorian stared at him for a moment, his arms still crossed. Finally however…

"_You've got clearance to land in the capital city. Forwarding flight path and landing instructions. Deviate from this path and you will be shot down. Welcome to Manda'yaim, Jetii."_ The Mandalorian said before his hologram disappeared. Kento rolled his eyes the minute the hologram vanished.

"Geez these guys are our allies and we still get marks from the ten foot poles." Kento grumbled as the Mynock approached Keldabe, the capital city of Mandalore. As he flew over the city, Kento took note of the increased activity in the fields surrounding the city as he saw Republic transports landed to pick up large numbers of Mandalorian combat vehicles including Canderous Assault Tanks and other vehicles as well as the modified Krayt Gunships used for troop deployment. Soon the Mynock had set down within a docking bay inside the capital city. As Kento and Ailyn, with R4 in tow, walked down the boarding ramp, Kento took a deep breath. Ailyn was carrying a duffle bag under her arm.

"You know for a planet of warriors, this place really is rather nice." Kento said.

"Don't go looking for real estate just yet Jedi." A Mandalorian soldier said as he approached. He wore armor that seemed to be a mishmash of old Clone trooper armor and Kento noticed a pair of lightsabers hanging from one side.

"Just admiring the view. Let me guess, I'm not allowed without an escort." Kento said as the soldier nodded.

"Be thankful I'm the one who volunteered." The soldier said as Kento gave Ailyn a shrug.

"Oh well, what can you do? Is my droid cleared at least?" Kento asked as the soldier nodded again.

"As long as he doesn't start shooting anything or doesn't plug into any terminals, he's fine. _Vod_, you're free to go where you please." The soldier said to Ailyn who nodded back and walked off.

"So uh…you mind explaining why you're carrying lightsabers? Are they trophies or-…" Kento asked, motioning with uncertainty. The soldier motioned for him to follow as he led Jedi and droid out of the docking bay.

"They're not trophies. If you must know, they're heirlooms. My mother was a Jedi during the Clone Wars. I carry hers and her master's lightsabers." The soldier replied.

"I thought I sensed something. You've got a connection to the force, that there's no denying." Kento said as the soldier led him into the Keldabe streets.

"Not denying anything. Just not interested in becoming a Jedi." The man replied.

"Fair enough. No one is forcing you." Kento said as the soldier flagged down a cab. A speeder soon approached and stopped next to them, the two getting into the back of the speeder while R4 got into a cargo bed on the back. The man told the driver a destination in Mando'a, the speeder taking off shortly afterwards.

"You're actually being downright civil towards me. What's the deal?" Kento asked as the man glanced at him.

"Not everyone here hates Jedi. In truth most here are indifferent." The man replied.

"Indifference is better than open disdain." Kento said, the man nodding in agreement.

"I concur. By the way, the name's Venku Skirata." The man said, extending a hand. Kento shook his hand with a smile and a nod.

"Honor to meet you, Venku. I'm-…" "Kento Marek, son of Galen Marek, you're a Jedi Knight and the former apprentice to Anakin Skywalker, formerly Darth Vader. I know." Venku said as Kento stared blankly at him.

"Why am I not surprised you know this already?" Kento asked as Venku smirked.

"It may comfort you to know that I'm one of the few who knows that information. The rest here probably only know you simply as a Jedi." Venku said as the speeder came to a stop outside of a fairly large dwelling in one of the residential areas of Keldabe. Venku started to climb out, the Jedi and droid following suit.

"Forgive my ignorance but, where are we?" Kento asked as Venku paid the cab fare.

"My home here in Keldabe. Members of my clan live here with me." Venku said as Kento regarded the structure curiously.

"So I take it Skirata is a clan name." Kento said as Venku nodded.

"That's right. So far we're one of the larger clans on Mandalore. Of course that's likely because of the fact my grandfather adopted so many clones into the family." Venku said as he led Kento into the dwelling. As he walked into the dwelling, Kento heard the sounds of a fight coming from inside. Kento was privately not surprised by this either.

"So what are we doing here?" Kento asked.

"You don't want to stay on your ship the whole time while you're here do you?" Venku asked as Kento blinked.

"You want me to stay here with you?" Kento asked as Venku nodded.

"We Mandalorians are known for our hospitality." Venku said, as Kento shrugged, the two entering the dwelling. As soon as they entered, Kento had to duck as a pair of younglings threw things at one another. Venku quickly stepped up into the line of fire, one piece of assorted junk hitting his chest plates. The younglings' eyes widened in horror.

"He did it!" the youngling, a human boy with messy black hair exclaimed. Venku scowled at the boy then at the boy behind him, a near identical twin of the other only his hair was shorter and well kept.

"Clean up the mess boys, we have a guest. Show respect." Venku said as he showed Kento in.

"Sorry uncle Kad." The boys said in unison.

"You _di'kuts_! I told you you'd get in trouble!" a green skinned teenaged Twi'lek girl yelled. She sat on a couch wearing the armored leggings and shoes of the Supercommandos but only a sports bra up top. She was reading from a fashion holo while listening to an audio receiver set to receive local holonet music broadcasts, a trendy dance tune playing. The boys started to clean up their mess.

"Mesh'la, we have company, cover up. Where's your mother?" Venku asked as he set his helmet down on a table near the door.

"At the market getting fresh fruits. She took Ka'ra with her." The Twi'lek replied before noticing Kento and leaning forwards with a probing look and a smile, tossing the holo aside.

"Well hello handsome." She said with an examining look towards Kento. The Jedi Knight gave a nervous grin.

"Odd question Venku, are these yours?" Kento asked, motioning to the children and teenager as Venku raided the pantry, pulling out two cup and a bottle of unknown liquid.

"They're Clan Sikrata if that's what you're asking. If you're asking if they're my immediate children, then the answer's no. They're my nieces and nephews. The twins are Malos and Melos, the children of my younger brother. The girl is Mesh'la, the daughter of my sister." Venku explained as Mesh'la approached the two with curiosity towards Kento.

"Oh come on _ba'vodu_, I'm of age." Mesh'la said, giving Kento an admiring look.

"No disrespect intended Mesh'la, but I'm already spoken for." Kento said but Mesh'la didn't seem fazed by his answer.

"You sure I can't change your mind?" she asked.

"Mesh'la, _udesii_." Venku warned. Mesh'la proceeded to whine something in Mando'a towards her uncle. Venku started arguing calmly back with her. Kento was totally lost in the argument and looked at R4, the astromech apparently just as lost as his master. The astromech beeped something to Kento who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I wish I had a translator too." Kento said as the argument continued before them.

…

Meanwhile across town, Ailyn walked through the streets of Keldabe, walking towards an apartment complex near the cantina. As she approached the building, she heard an argument between two younglings, the two shouting at one another in Mando'a. The door to one of the apartments flew open, revealing an annoyed Sintas Vel.

"Mirta! Quit fighting with the Orade boy and get in here!" Sintas yelled down towards the two arguing younglings, the girl looked up towards the apartment.

"Oh come on _ba'buir_! This _di'kut_ is insulting my honor!" Mirta yelled but Sintas scowled at her granddaughter.

"I'll do more than that if you don't get your butt up here now!" Sintas ordered. Mirta sighed in exasperation.

"Alright Ghes, you win this time." Mirta said as the orange haired youngling smirked.

"Always chromium, never gold." The youngling said as Mirta stuck her tongue out at him playfully as she started for the turbolift to her level of apartments. As she approached the lift, she spotted Ailyn, standing idly in the entryway to the complex. A huge grin formed on Mirta's face.

"Mama! You're home!" Mirta exclaimed, Sintas overhearing Mirta's exclamation and turning to see her daughter's return. Sintas smiled as she walked towards the turbolift while Mirta crashed headfirst into Ailyn.

"GAH! Mirta!" Ailyn yelped, falling to the ground beneath the youngling's weight.

"Well what brings you back here, 'Lyn? And where's that Jedi friend of yours that you're always hanging around with?" Sintas asked as Ailyn ruffled Mirta's hair slightly while climbing up onto her feet.

"Feeling a little homesick. Marek decided to bring me home for a while. One of the others picked him up at the spaceport." Ailyn explained as Mirta pouted up at her.

"Aww I was hoping he'd stay with us." Mirta said as Sintas rolled her eyes.

"You know your grandfather would never go for that. A Jedi in my apartment? He'd sooner jump into the Sarlacc pit again." Sintas said as Ailyn's expression sobered slightly.

"Speaking of which, where is he?" Ailyn asked, clearly showing disdain towards her father.

"He's in the cantina, like always. But 'Lyn, you've got to let this go. Your father didn't leave us intentionally and besides I likely had more than a little influence in his having to leave. If I had shot that guy before he could've…things would've been different." Sintas said, not wanting to remember a particularly humiliating experience in her life.

"Yeah. So I guess I should stop in and at least let him know I'm still breathing." Ailyn said.

"He can wait, 'Lyn. For now I think you could use a rest. You just got home for crying out loud." Sintas said as Mirta tugged at her mother's pants leg.

"Yeah, come on Mama I want to hear all about how many of those _Dar'jetii di'kuts_ you've killed." Mirta said as Ailyn smirked slightly.

"Alright. I suppose he can wait a while longer." Ailyn said as she picked up the youngling, carrying her towards the apartment turbolift with Sintas at her side.

…

Back across town, Kento helped the twins set the table for dinner while Venku's "sister" Bresha had returned home with food. Bresha was a human woman with brown hair swept over to the right side of her head, with her bangs died a blond color. Mesh'la had, at her uncle's insistence, put on a simple grey shirt and was watching her younger "sister," an infant Wookiee girl named Ma'ra, as she rolled around on a blanket on the floor. R4 was assisting with setting the table by carrying some of the extra tableware in some of his graspers.

"So how long do you plan on staying, Master Jedi?" Bresha asked. Despite her gruff exterior she was actually very kind.

"Until Ailyn is up to leaving again or until I'm needed again on the front lines." Kento replied as Malos muttered something to his brother in Mando'a, causing his brother to snicker.

"Boys, _udesii_." Venku scolded as he poured glasses full of blue milk for the table.

"So are you and Vel, close?" Bresha asked as Kento used the force to catch a cup one of the twins knocked off the table by accident.

"We're friends…at least that's what I assume we are." Kento said, Mesh'la smirking suggestively towards him.

"So you're not spoken for?" Mesh'la asked, causing Kento to look to Venku for help.

"Ailyn is not my girlfriend. She's far too old for me. Besides I think the only one in her family that would ever support such a union would be her daughter." Kento said in amusement.

"Who, Mirta? Yeah she does mention you on occasion. I'm just curious as to how she labeled you as Scruff." Venku said as Kento shrugged helplessly, the Skirata clansmen gathering around to sit at the table, Mesh'la picking up the teething Ma'ra to a repulsor lift high chair next to where Bresha sat.

"I have no idea." Kento replied. One of the twins then muttered something in Mando'a to his brother, causing him to squirt blue milk from his nose in laughter. The laughter quickly subsided when Bresha pulled a blaster and pointed it towards the ceiling, glaring at the boys with a cold stare.

"Behave yourselves. We are in your uncle's home. Least you can do is be respectful of him and his guests." Bresha said to the twins as Kento sat next to the twins, across from Venku. Mesh'la sat at the far opposite end of the table from him, much to her dismay. Venku and Bresha sat next to each other, Ma'ra sitting between them at the corner.

"Before we begin eating, I just want to thank you for your hospitality. I know most Mandalorians have issues against Jedi and I could've easily stayed on my ship." Kento said as Bresha and Venku looked at him.

"Think nothing of it, Marek. After everything Kad has told us about you and your friends, we're honored to have you with us." Bresha said, earning a confused look from Kento.

"Kad?" he asked.

"It's my nickname. My father was a clone commando during the clone wars. He never knew I was his son. He knew I existed but not that I was his. When asked by my mother what he would've named a son, his answer was Kad. So I've carried the nickname ever since." Venku explained.

"I hope this isn't too much of an imposition, but can I ask who your mother was?" Kento asked as Venku took a drink.

"A fair question. You probably wouldn't know her though. She was Jedi Knight Etain Tur-Mukan. She was killed during Order 66. My father died fighting the Rebellion as an Imperial Commando." Venku said as Kento bowed his head slightly.

"I'm sorry, I don't recognize the name." Kento said but Venku was unperturbed.

"It's alright. I don't expect you to know every Jedi to have ever lived." Venku replied.

"So what about you, Kento? Any family or family plans of your own? Mesh'la says you claim to be spoken for." Bresha said, feeding Ma'ra with a small spoon, the Wookiee pup gobbling up the food given her.

"My only family consists of my parents, our family droid, and myself." Kento said as Mesh'la wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Only three of you plus a droid? How boring." Mesh'la said as Bresha gave a slight nod of agreement.

"You have to understand, Kento. To us Mandalorians, our family is one of the things we cherish the most. We may not all be of blood relation. _Dar'yaim,_ Venku and I don't have a drop of blood connecting us. Kal Skirata adopted me into the clan after my parents were killed during a mission that went bad. I did the same with Mesh'la and Ma'ra. Mesh'la's mother was a slave on Ryloth and she died after giving birth to Mesh'la. Didn't even have a chance to name her. Ma'ra's parents were kidnapped by slavers when her mother was pregnant. Her mother was rescued by one of our strike teams but her injuries were too severe and she ultimately died from her injuries. I adopted Ma'ra and since I could never understand the Wookiee language, I was forced to give her a name in a language I did know, Mando'a." Bresha explained.

"And these two troublemakers over here? What's their story?" Kento asked as Venku smirked towards the twins.

"They're actually the descendants of one of my blood brothers. He's stationed on Concordia right now, his wife left him not long after the twins were born and he asked me to take care of them. There are a lot more Skiratas on Mandalore than you think. This is just the house I use while in town. Skirata clan house is further south in the farming regions. There's a lot more of us down there." Venku explained as Kento gave an impressed whistle.

"I do have an uncle, and technically my mother's family but we're not that close. My father's parents died during the Jedi Purge. My grandfather and namesake was, ironically, killed by the very man who trained me as a Jedi." Kento said as Bresha looked at him curiously.

"What of your Master though? You're close to him." Bresha said as Kento nodded.

"That's true, I am. Closest thing to a Grandfather I have I guess." Kento replied.

"And what about those three kids of Solo's? You're close to them too. Plus that barefoot girl, the Whiphid, and the Skywalker and Solo clans?" Venku asked, confusing Kento.

"How do you know about them?" Kento asked curiously. Venku stared at him, confused for a moment.

"Because I followed you and your friends from Nar Shaddaa to Tatooine then to Mustafar aboard that Star Destroyer." Venku said, startling Kento.

"You did? How did I not notice you?" Kento asked.

"Because I did not wish you to. _Mand'alor_ asked me to track you down and keep an eye on Ailyn, to make sure of fair play. Her life was the deciding factor in determining who we ended up allying with so he wanted someone watching to make sure there was fair play. I spotted your ship on Nar Shaddaa and followed you to Tatooine. I snuck aboard your ship during the Pod Race and hid in one of the smugglers compartments. After you were captured by the Sith, I waited until the coast was clear and I snuck out onto the star destroyer. In the chaos surrounding your escape, I sabotaged the main reactor then tracked down Ailyn. When I found her, she and the rest of your friends had two of the _Dar'jetii_ surrounded. I watched and recorded the moment when the _Dar'jetii_ impaled her with its lightsaber. Then I climbed aboard a merc fighter and made my escape. It took me a while to get to Mandalore and I ended up presenting _Mand'alor_ with the footage after you had all left. When I gave him the evidence, he ordered us all to Yavin and Coruscant to rescue you." Venku explained.

"So it was you. You were the one Ailyn mentioned had been following us." Kento said as Venku nodded.

"Now you know why I was the only one who volunteered to allow a Jedi into my home." Venku said.

"Because you could trust me to some degree." Kento said as Venku nodded.

"That's right. And regardless of what _Mand'alor_ says about you Jedi, you have my respect and my support." Venku said as he raised a glass. Kento followed suit and raised his glass in reciprocation.

…

Sintas's apartment was a small two person dwelling with the basic amenities. It wasn't a matter of affordability as Sintas had inherited a sizable fortune from Boba so that she wouldn't have to hunt again. Lying on one of the tables were various pieces of Mandalorian Supercommando armor, including a red helmet with black markings on it.

"Kinda small wouldn't you say?" Ailyn asked, looking around at the aparment as she sat down on the couch and started loosening her boots.

"It's comfortable. Not like our house on Concord Dawn. Remember that dump?" Sintas asked, leaning against the table.

"How could I forget?" Ailyn asked.

"Our house wasn't so bad, remember Mama? Your biggest complaint was that the roof leaked whenever it rained." Mirta said as Ailyn chuckled.

"It did, didn't it." She said, Mirta cocking her head to the side in thought.

"Wait a minute. It wasn't the roof that leaked. Oh right! It was the water tank for the moisture vaporator! I remember it looked like rain whenever it burst! Papa had a fit trying to fix that thing." Mirta said as Ailyn looked concerned.

"Did he?" she asked. Mirta seemed concerned by her mother's response.

"Yeah. I used to play around in the water and track mud in the house. You got real mad whenever I did." Mirta said as Sintas snorted.

"Looks like you take after your mother. 'Lyn did the same thing when it rained on Concord Dawn. She learned real quick where the cleaning equipment was though…like someone else I know." Sintas said, looking at Mirta who shrugged innocently.

"Hall closet right?" she asked.

"You catch on quick." Sintas chuckled before noticing Ailyn rubbing her head with a frown.

"'Lyn, is something wrong?" Sintas asked.

"I'm just not feeling well. I guess I'm just exhausted from all the fighting lately. I haven't been sleeping well lately either." Ailyn said as Sintas nodded understandingly.

"Fair enough. You can crash in my room. We'll be quiet." Sintas said as Ailyn yawned, picking up her duffle bag.

"Right. I'll see you later." Ailyn said as she headed for the back to Sintas's room. Sintas and Mirta watched her leave in silence.

"Mirta, you know her better than I do. Does she seem alright to you?" Sintas asked but Mirta shook her head.

"No. She doesn't. Maybe she's sick." Mirta said as Sintas nodded in agreement.

"Come on, let's go visit your grandfather, see what he thinks." Sintas said as Mirta scowled slightly.

"Do we have to?" Mirta asked, causing Sintas to roll her eyes.

"You can have some of the cantina's Uj cake." Sintas said, causing the youngling to scowl.

"You think you can bribe me with sweets?" she asked.

"Fifty credits?" Sintas asked. Mirta went straight for the door.

"Why are we sitting around here? Let's go." Mirta said, making Sintas smirk and shake her head in amusement.

"Alright you little Bounty Hunter." Sintas said.

"By the way, you're still buying me Uj cake." Mirta said as they closed the door behind them.

* * *

**That night…**

Kento stood in one of the guest rooms of the Skirata house. It was lightly furnished with only a bed and workbench. R4 sat in the corner while Kento smoothed out the sheets on the bed. He could hear Mesh'la singing something in Mando'a down the hall. One of the twins yelled something in Mando'a, causing Mesh'la to call for Bresha. Kento stood listening to the arguing for a moment, snickering privately to himself in amusement. He then heard a knocking on the door. Kento could tell it was Venku and opened the door, the Mandalorian holding two bottles of Mandalorian ale.

"Here, thought you could use this more than me." Venku said, stepping into the room and closing the door.

"Thanks but I don't drink." Kento said but Venku handed him a bottle anyway.

"I figured. That's why yours is blue milk." He said as Kento gave him a wry smirk and took the bottle.

"Thanks…I guess." Kento replied, the two listening to the arguing down the hall.

"This happens every so often. That's when I go into town and let the matter handle itself. Care to join me?" Venku asked as Kento shrugged.

"I imagine Boba Fett has a few choice swear words to level at me." Kento said, standing up.

"What for?" Venku asked, amused.

"Well, mostly for being a Jedi and being on Mandalore at the same time." Kento said as Venku chuckled.

"Well I doubt you'll see him. I had something else in mind." Venku said as they headed for the door, R4 following after them.

"Oh yeah?" Kento asked curiously.

…

Kento had an eyebrow arched as he, Venku, and R4 observed a pair of Mandalorian soldiers fighting one another in hand-to-hand combat, unarmed, in the city square. Mandalorian men and women stood around them, spectating the fight, cheering on the combatants. Some of the Mandalorians were chanting in Mando'a during the fight. (A/N: If you have the Republic Commando soundtrack, cue up track 13: "Rage of the Shadow Warriors" for effect here)

"This was your idea?!" Kento asked as Venku smirked at him.

"What's the matter? Can't stomach the sport?!" Venku asked just as one of the combatants received a vicious upper cut, knocking him onto his back, the Mandalorians cheering at the sight. The defeated Mandalorian was helped to his feet by his opponent who slapped him on the shoulder, the two exchanging nods before walking off into the crowd.

"Oh I can stomach it if you can!" Kento replied. He suddenly sensed that he was receiving glares from some of the other Mandalorians around him. He looked and sure enough there were challenging smirks from each of them.

"Oh you hear that _vode_? The _ori dralshy'a jetii_ says he can handle the ring!" one of the taller Mandalorians declared, the crowd responding with dark laughter, Kento proceeded to glare at Venku.

"You baited me into this, didn't you?" Kento asked as Venku glared at him with a smirk.

"I might have." Venku replied as Kento rolled his eyes amidst the Mandalorian's taunts for him to enter the ring. Kento finally unclipped his lightsaber and handed it off to R4, the droid concealing it in his chassis. Kento entered the ring, much to the grim delight of the Mandalorians, most of whom were anxious to see the Jedi humbled before the Mandalorians.

"So who will be the one to face the _jetii_ in the ring?! Who will be his challenger?!" the Mandalorian ringleader asked, each of the Mandalorians clamoring for a chance to face him. Finally they heard a single familiar voice answer…

"I will."

The Mandalorians all fell silent, the chanting ceasing, as some of the crowd of Mandalorians parted, revealing Boba Fett standing at the back of the crowd. Boba walked through the crowd towards the ring, handing his helmet and blaster off to one of the Mandalorians, his gaze fixed on Kento.

"_Mand'alor."_ Kento greeted with a bow. Boba gave him a polite nod in response.

"This isn't a grudge match, Jedi, despite what you may think." Boba said as two Mandalorians approached him, removing his jetpack.

"Right now I was just counting how many Mandalorians its going to take to kick my butt. I dunno how many it'll likely take but I know how many you're gonna use regardless." Kento said, earning an amused chuckle from the spectators.

"Humility in a Jedi towards Mandalorians. Almost unheard of." Boba said.

"I never said I was better than the _Mando'ad_. Not once. You're a proud and noble people that have earned every ounce of that nobility and pride. I'm proud to be able to call at least one of them my friend." Kento said, referring to Ailyn. Boba put his hands behind his back.

"I'm curious to see how your respect holds up." Boba said as he dropped into a fighting stance. Kento quietly took a breath, dropping into one of his own. The chanting began again as Jedi and Mandalorian circled the ring, waiting for the other to strike. Boba finally struck first, swinging in with an open hand which Kento quickly moved to block but the move left him open which Boba exploited, kicking him in the ribs. Kento recoiled from the strike but quickly moved and blocked a swing for his face and swung again, nearly striking the bounty hunter in the face but Boba had lunged back, the fist coming within an inch of his face. Boba retaliated by kicking Kento across the face, sending him spinning to the ground, earning jeers aimed towards the Jedi along with several praises aimed towards the Mand'alor. Boba calmly raised his hand, silencing the jeers and praises as he circled around the ring while Kento climbed onto his feet, a little dazed and a cut across his cheek. He proceeded to spit out some blood onto the dirt floor beneath him and drop back into the battle stance.

"I can do this all day." Kento said.

"As you wish." Boba replied before quickly striking at Kento, the Jedi putting up as best a resistance as he could but it was quickly becoming a beating. As they fought, Sintas and Mirta came walking up towards the fight ring.

"Who's fighting?" Sintas asked, attempting to get a look but unable to due to the crowd.

"_Mand'alor_ versus the _jetii_!" one of the spectators replied. Sintas rolled her eyes at the response.

"Oh boy. Bo what are you doing?" She asked with a groan. Mirta however smirked darkly.

"Ooh! Can I watch?!" She asked, Sintas glaring at her with a skeptical look. Finally Boba stopped, grabbing Kento by the collar, slamming the Jedi onto his back on the ground. Kento was beaten and bloody, bruises forming on his face and those were the visible bruises.

"What are you doing? You're not even trying! Fight me, Jedi!" He said angrily.

"Why? I have nothing to prove to you." Kento said weakly. Boba was startled by his reaction.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"I have nothing to prove to you. You want me to try and prove Jedi are better than Mandalorians? I won't do it. Fact is, we're not better than Mandalorians…but neither are the Mandalorians better than Jedi. I don't see either one as superior. I see us as equals, maybe not individually, but as two parts of one whole." Kento said softly. Boba seemed contemplative by the Jedi's words. He thought for a moment before standing up, helping Kento onto his feet.

"It seems I've misjudged you Jedi. It doesn't change anything, mind you." Boba said as Kento attempted to smile but could only manage a smirk due to a swollen cheek. His expression suddenly fell as he started looking around. Boba and Venku noticed this expression, Venku's own force sensitivity alerting him to imminent danger. Kento's eyes suddenly widened and he quickly spun towards Boba and used the force to launch him into the crowd, mere seconds before a small dart struck the armor of one of the Mandalorians and bounced off, landing harmlessly in the dirt. Kento spun around towards the source of the shot and saw a figure crouched on the roof of one of the buildings nearby with a sniper rifle in hand. The figure quickly turned and ran from the square, Kento scowling as best he could.

"R4!" Kento exclaimed, the astromech quickly launching his lightsaber into the air as Kento mustered his strength and took off after the would-be assassin, calling his lightsaber to his hand as he leapt over the Mandalorians. Venku quickly gave chase, following after Kento.

"After him! I want him alive!" Boba ordered, several Mandalorians activating their jetpacks and joined in the pursuit. Sintas and Mirta quickly joined Boba and his remaining escorts as they mounted his jetpack onto his back and handed him his rifle while Mirta reached down and picking up the dart, looking at it curiously.

"Say, isn't this one of yours _ba'buir_? The special kind you use?" Mirta asked, handing Boba the dart. The Mandalorian leader looked the dart over, a look of quiet surprise on his face.

"It is. It's one of my old Kaminoan saber darts." Boba replied, earning a concerned look from Sintas.

"You sure it's yours?" Sintas asked as Boba showed her the dart.

"You know my equipment. It hasn't changed much since the days we were together. You tell me." Boba said as Sintas looked the dart over.

"You're right, it is one of yours. But it looks used." She said as Boba looked the dart over again, noticing spots of dried blood.

"I noticed that too." Boba said as he put his helmet on. Meanwhile Kento and Venku were chasing the assassin over the rooftops of Keldabe. Kento was having difficulties keeping up as his injuries from the beating he'd received from Boba were hampering his movement.

"Come on, Marek! He's getting away!" Venku exclaimed as he ran alongside the Jedi Knight, helmet on and blaster in hand.

"Well you didn't go a few rounds with Boba Fett just now!" Kento argued, using the force to increase his speed and ignore the pain of his injuries. The Assassin then turned to round a corner, firing at the two as they attempted to approach. Kento quickly deflected the shots with his lightsaber, Venku dropping back slightly so he was running behind the safety of Kento's lightsaber.

"I'll cut him off! Stay on him!" Venku said as his jetpack activated and he flew off to the right, flying up and over a set of buildings as Kento maintained the pursuit. The Assassin suddenly dropped down between two buildings, running out into the street towards the spaceport, Venku suddenly bursting out from the building the assassin had just leapt down from. Kento saw the assassin heading towards a speeder and quickly stretched out with the force to crush the speeder's engines, rendering it inoperable. The assassin quickly leapt over the speeder, firing at one of the engines, causing it to explode. The Assassin paused and turned to look towards the burning speeder but was startled when the speeder was suddenly ripped in two by the force, allowing Kento and the airborne Venku to continue the charge after them. Venku started to open fire on the Assassin, firing stun bolts at the assassin who quickly turned and fired back at him, the Mandalorian nimbly dodging the blaster bolts. The Assassin suddenly ran into a docking bay ahead of them, slamming the doors shut.

"What's in that docking bay?!" Kento asked as he started cutting through the doors.

"Nothing! It's empty!" Venku replied but was startled when they heard the sound of engines powering up inside.

"You want to guess again?" Kento asked as they suddenly found floodlights shining on the doors. Kento and Venku turned to see a Mandalorian speeder charging straight at the doors with Bresha at the controls

"MOVE!" she yelled as her jetpack engaged, lifting her out of the speeder. Kento and Venku quickly leapt clear as the speeder smashed through the doors to the docking bay, the speeder exploding shortly afterwards, the two Mandalorians and the Jedi quickly raced inside to see the assassin sitting at the controls of a starship that was clearly Sith in origin. Venku and Bresha opened fire on the ship with their blasters but its shields were up so the blaster shots just bounced harmlessly off as the ship rose into the air.

"They're getting away!" Bresha hissed.

"No they're not!" Kento replied as he stretched out with the force, grabbing a hold of the ship and forcing it down towards the ground, the ship struggling to gain altitude. More Mandalorian soldiers came flooding into the docking bay, opening fire on the ship.

"_Be'senaar!"_ One of the Mandalorians yelled as a number of the Supercommandos dropped onto their chests, tilting their torsos up so to aim their jetpack rockets at the ship before releasing a volley of rockets at the ship, taking down its shields and disabling the ship, causing it to crash into the ground, bursting into flames. The Mandalorians quickly started to extinguish the flames to prevent an explosion as the dazed assassin tumbled out of the wreckage. The assassin quickly raised a blaster pistol towards Kento but quickly found its arm cut off by Venku, wielding one of his lightsabers, the assassin letting out a cry of pain as it fell to the ground. The assassin was clad in a skin tight purple suit with a metal grey helmet and half-skirt around the back made of loose metal plating. The assassin had a veil over their face. Venku quickly grabbed the assassin by their remaining arm, picking them up before throwing them forward onto their chest as Boba Fett along with Sintas and Mirta entered. Several Mandalorians cocked their rifles at the assassin as it rolled onto its knees, cradling its cauterized stump while rocking in pain, glaring at Boba with a pair of angry eyes.

"Don't move, _chak'ar._" Venku spat, leveling his rifle at the assassin's head.

"Now let's see who's behind the mask." Boba said as Kento raised his hand and used the force to pull away the veil on the assassin. They were all startled and shocked by the angry face staring back at them behind the veil.

"Ailyn?" Sintas asked in disbelief as she saw her daughter's face glaring at Boba with an expression of pure rage. Boba wasn't convinced however.

"No, I don't think so." He said as he grabbed Sintas's stunner and shot Ailyn with it, causing her to fall to the ground, unconscious. They all watched for a moment before they saw it, Ailyn's face began to shift and contort until it morphed into the reptilian face of a Clawdite.

"A changeling! Where did she come from?" Kento asked.

"Good question, Jedi. Considering you're the one who brought her here." One of the Mandalorians said

"It can't be! I didn't bring her here!" Kento protested but Sintas wasn't convinced.

"No, I think you did. Ailyn wasn't acting herself since the moment she came home. She didn't…feel right to me either." Sintas said, suspiciously.

"You did bring her Jedi, although I wonder if you knew it yourself." Boba said as Kento thought back to Felucia after routing the Sith forces on the ridge, recalling specific behavioral cues that should've stood out. Not once in his presence had she spoken in Mando'a, using the word idiot instead of _di'kut_, calling him Marek instead of Scruff. He also realized that Sintas was right, she didn't feel right in the force either. It was as if her usual faint presence in the force had diminished significantly. Being half-Kiffar, she had some level of force sensitivity and stood out easily to him but after the battle, she seemed to be missing it. He had dismissed it as his own exhaustion from the battle having taken its toll on him. Kento proceeded to lower his head in horror, dropping to his knees.

"No…no it can't be. How could I have been so blind?" Kento asked. Boba however thought of something else.

"That should be the least of your worries Jedi, the question should be what happened to the real Ailyn?" Boba asked as Kento's eyes lit up in horror as he recalled the Sith vessel leaving the Felucian surface after the battle.

"I don't know where she is now but I do know who has her." Kento said as he stood up and turned towards Boba.

"I think we both know who has her." Boba said, glaring at the twisted wreck of the Sith vessel, glaring at the Sith Empire insignia.

* * *

**Somewhere, on the other side of the galaxy…**

"_**Prisoner number 001138: transferring from processing to prison block 2." **_A voice declared over the PA as a massive bulkhead door opened up, a tracked turret sliding on a rail overhead as Ailyn Vel, wearing only a bulky orange prison jumpsuit with black boots and with binders on her wrists and ankles was forced to walk through the massive doors into the massive four tiered cell block. The block was loud as hundreds of the Sith's prisoners yelled at their captors through large metal doors with bars in them. Ailyn was forced onto a turbolift that brought her up to the third tier, where a pair of Sith guards armed with force-pikes and stun guns stood waiting for her. Ailyn received a disciplinary shock to the shoulder to get her to move as they led her to one of the cells near one of the corners. One of the guards signaled to a guard stationed in a control room, the control room guard signaling back before the door to the cell opened. The guards then proceeded to remove Ailyn's shackles, the tracked turret trained on her to prevent her from attempting an escape. Once the shackles were off, the guards shoved her forward into the cell, the door slamming shut behind her.

"_Di'kuts."_ She mumbled as she examined her cell. It was a straightforward cell with a refresher on one side and bunk beds on the other.

"What's this? So they finally decide to stick me with a cellmate?" a woman's voice asked from the top bunk. Ailyn glared up at the bunk as she saw another woman sit up. Her skin was a pale grey and she had black tattoos all over her face reminiscent of the Nightsisters of Dathomir, her hair worn in dreadlocks.

"You think I'm thrilled with the idea?" Vel asked as the Nightsister threw her legs over the side of the bunk, her left leg clearly being a simple metal rod on a set of weak cybernetic prosthesis.

"Get used to it, girly. You're in Darth Akul's special prison for political dissidents, prisoners of war, and anyone who dares try and defy her whims." The Nightsister said, dropping down onto the ground and bracing herself against the wall for support.

"Charming. So who exactly do I have the pleasure of sharing this _dar'yaim _of a cell with? More importantly, where is here?" Ailyn asked as the Nightsister chuckled sinisterly.

"You've heard of people refer to a single planet as hell right? Well this planet is synonymous with the word! My name is Silri and welcome to Malachor!" the Nightsister declared with a grin as Ailyn snarled angrily.

* * *

**End Episode 10  
To Be Continued…**

I own Bresha, Mesh'la, the twins, and Ma'ra. By the way, I so love the Mandalorians. So awesome on so many levels. I just had to have a Mandalorian centric episode…and it ended up becoming several.


	11. Prisoners

**Episode 11 – Prisoners**

**Ailyn Vel: Prisoner of War! Following the Republic victory at Felucia, Bounty Hunter: Ailyn Vel is lured into a trap and captured by the Sith, replaced by a changeling assassin! The Assassin's mission: to murder the leader of the Mandalorians, Ailyn's father, Boba Fett! Vel finds herself on the Sith Prison Planet of Malachor, cellmates with the Nightsister: Silri! Meanwhile, thanks to the efforts of Jedi Knight Kento Marek and Mandalorian, Venku Skirata, the assassination attempt is foiled and the Assassin, captured! Ailyn Vel's only hope of rescue now lies in the hands of Kento Marek and the Mandalorians as they attempt to interrogate the assassin!**

* * *

******Keldabe, Mandalore…**

In a darkened room inside the Keldabe Detention Center, pained screams echoed down the hall as the captured changeling was tortured by one of the Mandalorians while Boba Fett watched from an adjoining room, Sintas watching along with him. The torturer had the now one armed Clawdite woman chained to a metal gurney attached to a small power generator, her body paralyzed from the neck down to prevent her shape shifting but still capable of feeling pain. The torturer was assisted by an 8D smelter droid which stood at a control panel linked to an array of terrible torture devices set up throughout the room. At the mere raising of the Mandalorian torturer's index finger, the 8D would raise a lever controlling the voltage of the generator, sending a painful blast of electricity through her body. Venku Skirata finally entered the room with Boba and Sintas.

"Has she said anything, _Mand'alor_?" Venku asked.

"Nothing. Not even a name." Sintas replied, Boba still watching, his eyes fixed upon the Clawdite woman. He then diverted his eyes away for a moment to pull out the saber dart used by the would-be assassin. He looked at it for a moment before turning towards Skirata.

"Skirata, I have a simple task for you. Take this saber dart to Slave I. You'll find a small scanner inside near the prisoner bunks. Put this in the scanner and run a DNA scan on the blood on it. See if it comes up with any results and bring the results to me." Boba said as he handed Venku the saber dart. Venku looked at it curiously for a moment before bowing.

"It will be done, _Mand'alor_." Venku replied, turning and disappearing into the hallways.

…

Across town back at the Skirata Home, Bresha was treating Kento's wounds from his fight with Boba earlier, Mirta sitting nearby with R4 while Mesh'la helped her mother with the medical treatments. Kento sat in a kitchen chair, flinching slightly whenever Bresha attempted to suture one of his larger cuts together.

"_Har'chak,_ sit still!" Bresha ordered, belting Kento in the stomach to keep him seated.

"Ugh, I've dealt with gundarks with better bedside manners." Kento grunted.

"I'm a field medic, Jedi! I'm used to working without any sort of anesthesia and my patients are typically taught to expect none! Mesh'la, bacta press here! Keep pressure on it." Bresha said, pointing at Kento's chest. The Twi'lek raised a sponge-like object that was dripping with bacta.

"This may sting a little." Mesh'la said as she pressed the object to Kento's wound, causing him to grimace.

"Oh force, just shoot me now!" Kento grunted as Bresha quickly sutured the wound.

"Quit crying you big baby, the worst is over!" Bresha said as she applied a bacta patch over the suture marks.

"Why didn't you put that there in the first place?" Kento asked in minor frustration, referring to the bacta patch.

"Because if I hadn't sutured the wound, it wouldn't stop the wound from reopening under the bacta patch, thus doubling the recovery time." Bresha said, handing Marek his shirt.

"Might I suggest a stunner?" Kento asked, earning a blank look from Bresha.

"Stunner for what?" she asked.

"For anesthetic." Kento replied, putting his shirt back on.

"_Mesh'la baar, nayc vod?"_ Mirta asked Mesh'la who nodded in agreement with a smirk.

"Mmm, _lek_." Mesh'la replied, both eying Kento's body as he put his shirt back on.

"_Udesii, gar t'ad."_ Bresha scolded as Kento put on the few armor plating he wore back on.

"Okay so what happens next? We wait for Boba Fett to 'extract' the information we need out of the fake-Ailyn so we can rescue the real one?" Kento asked, making air quotes on the word "extract."

"Not much we can do, Marek. Until we have a clue as to Vel's whereabouts, our hands are tied." Bresha replied as Kento thought for a moment then looked towards Bresha.

"I need to get to my ship. I think I might be able to get some help from the Republic in expediting the search." Kento said as Bresha shrugged.

"Not sure what kind of help you can get but okay. We'll take my speeder, it's faster than getting a cab." Bresha said as Mirta got out of her seat.

"I'm coming too." Mirta said, R4 beeping in agreement.

"Fine, let's go." Kento said as Bresha looked to Mesh'la.

"Clean up the medical equipment, we'll be back shortly." She instructed, Mesh'la giving a nod.

"Yes ma'am." She replied as the four headed out of the dwelling.

…

Meanwhile in the Hoth System, Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker stood on the bridge of his flagship, the Tatooine Avenger. The Imperial-II Star Destroyer had been heavily modified with long-range turbolasers and various other advanced systems. The Tatooine Avenger, was the flagship of Skywalker's fleet, the 501st fleet group. The fleet consisted strictly of former Imperial or Old Republic starships, including one or two old Acclamator class Assault Ships and Venator Star Destroyers that had undergone extensive modernization and refitting. The rest of the fleet consisted of at least seven Imperial-II Star Destroyers (including the Tatooine Avenger) with a number of Tartan Patrol Cruisers and Nebulon-B frigates. The only noticeable ships that weren't Imperial or Old Republic were the X-Wings and other assorted fighter craft. The ships all were emblazoned with the symbol of the Republic Starbird in blue in the center of a blue variation of the Old Republic's Open Circle Fleet insignia which had become the 501st's fleet emblem. The 501st had been expanded to include the fleet group in light of the recent outbreak of the war so while some would balk that the 501st was no longer just a Legion due to its size, it was still colloquially referred to as the 501st Legion. The Tatooine Avenger, or known simply as just the 'Avenger,' was also the only ship in the fleet crewed exclusively by the 501st Legion, Anakin's personal force. There were a few other 501st crewed vessels but the Avenger was the most notable. As Anakin stood watching the fleet on maneuvers, he sensed one of the Stormtroopers of the 501st approaching.

"Lord Skywalker, we're receiving a message on encrypted Jedi channels. It matches General Kento Marek's signature sir. He insists that you make contact with him." Commander Delta reported. Anakin turned towards the Commander.

"Put the message through to my quarters. I will take the transmission there." Anakin said as Delta saluted.

"Yes, milord." He replied as Anakin headed for his quarters. As Anakin entered his quarters, he saw the hologram of Kento already projected in the room.

"What is General? How are things on Mandalore?" Anakin asked, Kento rubbing his forehead in hesitation.

"_Not good. Ailyn Vel's been captured by the Sith on Felucia. They replaced her with a changeling tasked with assassinating Boba Fett. We stopped the assassin and Fett's interrogating her now but we need help. We need to know the location of all known Sith Prison Facilities in the Galaxy." _Kento said.

"If we knew the location of the Sith Prisons, we would have launched a rescue mission ourselves by now." Anakin replied.

"_Master, I don't think I need to point out that if the Sith manage to get Ailyn to talk, which in itself is unlikely but is still an ever present possibility, they may learn about the secret location of the Jedi Temple. Ailyn's been there herself a couple of times so she knows where it is. And if the Sith find out…"_ Kento explained.

"I am aware of the situation, my apprentice. Do not assume I am ignorant." Anakin said as Kento sighed heavily.

"_What do you propose I do?"_ Kento asked.

"Remain on Mandalore for the time being. When you learn the location of the Sith Prison where they are keeping Vel, inform me immediately and we will formulate a strategy together. That is a direct order, Kento." Anakin said as Kento nodded.

"_I understand Master. Marek out."_ Kento said. On Mandalore, Kento watched the hologram of his master disappear inside the main hold of the Mynock, Bresha and Mirta watching from the sides.

"_Osik. _You weren't kidding when you said the guy who used to be Vader was your Master." Bresha said in amazement.

"That doesn't change anything does it?" Kento asked.

"Well despite the fact I had family on Alderaan, albeit estranged family, yes but very little." Bresha replied.

"I'm sorry, but you have to understand that the man who allowed Alderaan to be destroyed is different than the man I call Master." Kento said as Bresha nodded.

"There's a concept amongst us Mandalorians: _Cin vhetin._ Meaning white snow. It means that once a person takes up the armor their past does not matter anymore. In a sense, your Master has taken on a new armor. Therefore, his past doesn't matter anymore. So you don't have to convince me he's a changed man, Marek, when I can tell he is." Bresha said as they headed for the boarding ramp.

"Looks like trying to explain the Light and Dark sides of the Force is easier than I thought when it comes to Mandalorians." Kento said as they exited the Mynock and climbed into Bresha's speeder.

"So where to next, Marek?" Bresha asked.

"To wherever Boba Fett is keeping the prisoner." Kento said as the speeder roared to life and raced off into the Keldabe streets.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Malachor Prison Facility…**

Ailyn reclined on the bottom bunk beneath Silri's, the Mandalorian staring up at the bottom of the bunk above hers.

"So this is probably the most asked question around here so you might as well get used to answering it, but what are you in for?" Silri asked as she tried to make some adjustments to her cybernetic prosthetic leg. It was little more than a metal pole with some mechanized joints at the knee to allow her some level of mobility.

"Got picked up on Felucia. Damn _dar'jetii_ ambushed me with a stunner mine. Next thing I know I wake up in this jumpsuit, my weapons and armor are missing, and I've got binders on my wrists and ankles, riding slipshod to this _dar'yaim_! What about you? I'd half expect a Nightsister to be working with the Sith given your similarities." Ailyn said as Silri scowled.

"My crime was giving the Sith Empress some valuable information freely with the assumption that it would lead me to becoming one of her apprentices. Instead she lops off my leg and sticks me in here for my trouble!" Silri hissed as she dropped down onto the floor of the cell. Ailyn couldn't help but notice the number on her jumpsuit read: 000001.

"You were the first prisoner here?" Ailyn asked as she climbed out of her bunk.

"That's right. For about ten or so years, then she starts throwing more people into this place. Political dissidents, captured Republic Soldiers, and recently Jedi." Silri said, earning a curious look from Ailyn.

"Jedi? How do they manage to hold Jedi? Don't they have access to that Force they cherish so much?" Ailyn asked as Silri scowled towards her.

"You'll see." Silri replied as they heard a loud buzzer sound over the P.A. system, the doors to all the cells in their block opening up.

"_**All prisoners in cell block 2, in transit to yard area."**_ The P.A. voice said as Silri and Ailyn walked out of their cells, rode down the turbolift and joined the quiet sea of prisoners out through the doors into a large and well lit domed semi-circular area. The area appeared to double as both the yard and commissary as there were tables and benches set up with plenty of extra free space to move around in. There were catwalks lining the edges of the room overhead with guards patrolling along the catwalks with stun cannons. The large flat wall against one side had a tower for observation near the top while a dispenser down at the bottom had bowls and cups stacked up for the prisoners to receive their meals and drinks.

"Take my advice girly, eat up now. We only get one meal a day." Silri said as she headed for the food dispensers. Ailyn followed her, taking note of something peculiar. Something she had overlooked when they brought her to her cell initially. There were catwalks leading to five cylindrical cages hanging from the ceiling, all spread evenly apart. The cages looked occupied but not by any form of humanoid lifeform. She could slightly make out what appeared to be part of a tree with some shrubbery inside the cages. There was also something moving on the trees but she couldn't make it out.

"What's in those cells?" Ailyn asked, pointing to the cages.

"You asked how they keep the Jedi here in check? There's your answer. Those cages hold Ysalamiri, lizards from the planet Myrkr that are able to cut off a force user's ability to manipulate the force around them. They've got several hundred here, making it where no one can use the force. They have the Ysalamiri mostly in here. The cellblocks are more secure so they don't have any in there. Our force powers are still weakened significantly though regardless." Silri explained as she held her bowl under the dispenser, allowing a grey paste to ooze into the bowl. As soon as it was full, Silri walked away, allowing Ailyn to fill her bowl. As Ailyn followed her cell mate to one of the tables, she took note of a strange circle of prisoners seated on the floor near one wall.

"Take another piece of advice girly. Don't try and smuggle anything back to the cell. The Sith scanned you when you first arrived so if they detect anything out of the ordinary on your return scan to the cell, they take you to a special room where…heh, well let's just say that if you get taken in there, you end up wishing you've never been born." Silri said as Ailyn scowled.

"Helpful advice." Ailyn said, eating her paste and wrinkling her nose at the awful flavor.

* * *

**Back on Mandalore…**

Kento, Bresha, Mirta, and R4 arrived at the Keldabe Detention Center just as Venku returned from the Slave I, a datapad in hand along with the saber dart.

"Kad! Has the prisoner said anything?" Bresha asked but Venku shook his head.

"Don't know. _Mand'alor_ had me run an errand for him. Prisoner could be dead by now for all I know." Venku said as Kento looked towards Mirta.

"Mirta you may want to stay with the speeder." Kento said but Mirta wasn't budging.

"Forget it, Scruff. I want to know what happened to Mama and you're not going to stop me from finding out." Mirta replied as Kento and Bresha shrugged helplessly.

"Alright but don't say we didn't warn you." Bresha said climbing back into the speeder and driving off as the others entered the detention center. There was an eerie silence throughout the building.

"Looks like we got here too late." Venku said as he led Kento and Mirta to the observation room where Boba and Sintas sat. In the other room, the prisoner was still chained to the metal gurney, her head drooped down but a small screen on the wall indicated she was still alive…barely.

"Skirata, what did you find?" Boba asked as Venku handed Boba the datapad.

"You were right, _Mand'alor_, the scanner found a match for the DNA on the saber dart. But the DNA belongs to a person who died fifty years ago." Venku said as Boba looked at the pad and then looked up at the woman in the other room. Sintas looked over Boba's shoulder and arched an eyebrow at the contents of the datapad.

"Hmm, Bo didn't you know someone by that name when you were a kid?" Sintas asked as Boba walked out of the room, carrying the datapad with him. He then entered the torture chamber, ordering the torturer to wake the prisoner up. The torturer gave a nod to the 8D droid which pressed a button, causing a mechanical arm to swing down with a syringe on the end and inject the prisoner with some kind of fluid, rousing her from unconsciousness in seconds. She seemed dazed and confused for a moment before she saw Boba, staring at her with a stone faced glare, causing her to snarl.

"_You!"_ the prisoner hissed in huttese. She started to rant angrily and almost incoherently, attempting to lunge at Boba but her body was still paralyzed and restrained. Boba stood there taking her abuse until finally he raised the datapad, the changeling falling silent immediately. Kento noticed a tear form in the woman's eyes. Boba quietly motioned for someone out in the hall, a medical droid floating in with an empty syringe. The droid proceeded to take a blood sample from the woman and then floated up to Boba who plugged the datapad into the droid. After a moment, the droid projected a hologram of two Clawdite DNA strings.

"_Confirmed partial match. The prisoner possesses approximately fifty percent of the DNA of Subject: Wesell, Z. Possibly a direct and immediate descendant judging by her DNA."_ The droid reported as Boba unplugged the datapad.

"That will be all." Boba said, the Droid turning and floating away. Kento seemed curious by the name the Droid mentioned. The prisoner was now sobbing uncontrollably.

"Wesell? That name sounds familiar." Kento said as Sintas leaned back in her chair.

"Boba told me once that his father, Jango Fett, worked regularly with a Clawdite Bounty Hunter named Zam Wesell. Jango had to kill her when a pair of Jedi cornered her after an assassination attempt failed to prevent the identity of his client getting back to the Jedi." Sintas explained as Kento snapped his fingers in realization.

"That's right, I know one of the Jedi who cornered her. It was my old Master, Anakin Skywalker. It was back when he was the Padawan of Obi-Wan Kenobi. The target had been Senator Padme Amidala, my Master's late wife but the attempt failed. He told me about it once when we were chasing a changeling thief on Dantooine a few years ago." Kento explained as Boba stared at the prisoner.

"I didn't recognize you at first, Sone. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Boba asked, the prisoner glaring at him through the tears.

"_You bounty hunter slime! You and your father! It's a good thing the Jedi killed him at Geonosis because I'd've done the same to him as he did to my mother! I couldn't kill him so I decided to take it out on you, Boba Fett, son of Jango Fett!"_ the Clawdite spat in huttese.

"So you've carried this grudge for fifty years? What a waste of good genes. You could've been something, a half-way decent bounty hunter if you'd had applied yourself, Sone. Now you've crossed the line, and taken something that belongs to me. I bet you know where she is. Tell me and I'll make your death quick and painless." Boba said simply. Sone snarled at him.

"_Kill me, Fett! It's what you do best! I'd rather die knowing that you'll never see your precious daughter again!"_ Sone hissed as Kento stormed into the torture chamber.

"Fett, this is getting us nowhere." Kento said, earning a glare from the Bounty Hunter.

"Guards get this Jedi out of my sight." Boba ordered as two guards approached but Kento quickly knocked them against the wall with the force, knocking them out.

"You can execute me later, but let me try and get through to her. I'm a Jedi, and we have more humane but far more effective means of getting information out of people." Kento said as Boba glanced at Sone who was catching her breath while glaring at him, before turning back to Kento and giving a nod.

"Don't be gentle." Boba said as he backed away for a moment, Kento stepping up towards the prisoner who regarded him with a cold glare. Kento then raised his hand and waved it across in front of him.

"You will tell us where Ailyn Vel was taken." Kento said as Sone seemed disoriented.

"_I will…tell you…nothing, Jedi! I won't!"_ Sone hissed but Kento waved his hand again.

"You will tell us where she was taken." Kento said, Sone wincing in an attempt to resist the force pressure.

"_Ailyn…Vel…was taken to…drop dead, Jedi!"_ Sone grunted, struggling to resist him.

"You will tell me the name of the system she was taken to." Kento said, Sone letting out a pained grunt.

"_Ma-…Ma-…Mal-…No, you can't make me!"_ Sone grunted but Kento was now more determined than ever.

"You will tell me the name of the system." He ordered, tears welling up in Sone's eyes as she struggled to resist his power.

"_N-No!"_ she grunted.

"The system, tell me the name of the system!" Kento ordered.

"_N-No! I won't!" _She strained to say.

"Tell me NOW!" Kento yelled as Sone's eyes shot open.

"_MALACHOR! __She's on Malachor__!"_ Sone screamed in agony, before realizing her mistake and began openly weeping in anger and frustration. Her plan of revenge had backfired completely. Not only had she failed to kill her hated enemy, but she had also given away a valuable Sith secret. The Mandalorians were all disconcerted by the revelation. Kento turned towards Boba Fett who was scowling at the creature.

"Malachor?" Kento asked as Boba motioned for him to follow. Kento followed him out of the torture chamber, Sintas, Venku, Mirta, and R4 following them out into the streets where Boba stopped and looked towards the sky for a moment.

"Jedi, do you know what happened on Malachor four thousand years ago?" Boba asked.

"I heard there was a huge battle across the entire system. It was the height of the Mandalorian Wars I believe, one of the major clashes between Jedi and Mandalorian in history. It's where the Jedi Revan killed the leader of the Mandalorians and the Republic decimated the Mandalorian fleet." Kento explained as Boba turned towards him.

"You're correct. Since then the place has been considered taboo to us Mandalorians. There is an unspoken vow that none of us will enter the Malachor system to honor the memory of our fallen ancestors that were butchered by the Republic and the Jedi." Boba said as Kento seemed to figure out his meaning.

"So Ailyn's been taken to the Mandalorian version of hell." Kento said as Boba nodded.

"That's right. That's also why we can't do anything." Boba said, startling Kento and Sintas.

"What? What do you mean we can't do anything?!" Kento asked.

"Exactly as it sounds. Malachor is a sacred place to us. It is forbidden for us to go there." Boba said as Sintas stormed up towards him.

"Damn it Bo this is our daughter, not one of your random Mandalorian bucket heads! I didn't spend twenty-seven years of my life carbon frozen, then to be released, only for my only daughter to end up rotting in some Sith prison! I don't care if you are the kriffing king of this planet, I'm getting her back. So you can help me or you can shoot me. Your choice!" Sintas yelled angrily at Boba, the Mand'alor not making a sound or even reacting. He remained silent as Sintas snarled at him before punching him across the face, causing him to drop to one knee slightly, Sintas storming off into the Keldabe streets. Venku quickly helped the Mand'alor to his feet.

"Shall we go after her, _Mand'alor_?" Venku asked as Boba touched a cut on his cheek from Sintas's strike, noting the blood on his hand.

"No. Let her go. If she wants to kill herself trying to rescue Ailyn, then let her go alone." Boba said as he started walking away.

"Wait, you mean you really aren't going to try and rescue your own daughter?" Kento asked as Boba paused and turned to glare at him.

"Don't question me, Jedi. I know what we'd be up against. Any prison is likely to be designed to withstand both external and internal attacks. It would be an impenetrable fortress. And considering the Sith are involved, I would wager that they have some way of keeping force-sensitives like yourself under control." Boba said as Kento crossed his arms over his chest.

"So now I guess we know what makes Jedi better than Mandalorians. Jedi don't leave a man behind. And Ailyn and I've fought alongside one another long enough to know we can trust one another to watch each other's backs. So since I'm not Mandalorian, I guess that means I can go on this suicide mission to Malachor and rescue a friend of mine. May the force be with you, Fett." Kento said before turning and leaving, R4 following after him. Boba scowled at the Kento as he watched him leave. Venku also watched him leave but with a different expression, a thoughtful one.

* * *

**On Malachor…**

Ailyn had finished her meal and was quietly observing the other prisoners. Most of them had stances that identified them as military, but she noticed a few were seated in a circle in a corner of the room. Silri merely watched Ailyn as the bounty hunter approached the circle of prisoners. One of the prisoners, a Kushiban, sat leading some of the other prisoners in some sort of group meditation.

"A Jedi's strength flows through the force. But beware the Dark Side, especially now in this dark time. We must draw strength from those around us and together we can survive to walk out of this dark place." The Kushiban said with his eyes closed, the others around him seated on the ground as they attempted to meditate, one of them being a young Zabrak girl, one of her horns having been broken. She seemed to be struggling to meditate.

"Master Ikrit, I just can't seem to break through." The Zabrak said as the Kushiban opened his eyes.

"You cannot break through the Ysalamiri's force negation field, young Padawan. Do not try to force your way through it. But you can still find solace by tapping into your own force energies and finding peace within yourself." Ikrit said before noticing Ailyn observing the group.

"A new face amongst us. Come, join us friend. I do not recognize you from the temple. Are you a Jedi?" Ikrit asked as Ailyn sat down next to the Zabrak.

"Not bloody likely. Bounty Hunter's more like it." Ailyn said as Ikrit rubbed his furry chin.

"A bounty hunter. Most interesting. The majority of us are Republic soldiers or Jedi. I see you've met Silri and show no fear of her. You clearly have seen others like her before." Ikrit said as the Zabrak looked her over.

"Say, I know you don't I? You were at Kashyyyk when we dealt with that slaver camp with Sev." The Zabrak said as Ailyn gave her a nod.

"Right, you're one of the Jedi younglings. Hissy was it?" Ailyn asked, earning a scowl from the Zabrak.

"It's Hisari, Hisari Bow. And I'm no youngling, I'm a Jedi Padawan." The Zabrak replied, Ikrit raising a paw to calm the Padawan.

"Peace, Padawan Hisari. It seems you know one another." Ikrit said as Vel looked Hisari over.

"Yeah but last I heard, you were dead." Ailyn said as Hisari looked at her curiously.

"Dead? What gave you that idea? By the way, have you seen Padawans Velia, Grun, Ronderu, or Yodin around here? Or Master K'Kruhk? We were all on Kalee together when we got captured by the Sith. They were planning on doing something to Ronderu but they stunned us all before they could do anything. Then I wake up on a Sith prison barge and they dump me off here. The guards said that my friends were dead." Hisari said as Ailyn seemed thoughtful, putting a hand to her chin and tapping her upper lip slightly.

"Last I saw of them, they were alive and still on-…at the Jedi Temple." Ailyn said, remembering that the temple's location was secret. Ikrit noticed this.

"Wise that you not mention the academy's location out loud. The Sith have offered a reward to anyone who comes forward with a lead in regards to its location. So far, no one has come forward." Ikrit said as Ailyn was intrigued.

"What reward are they offering?" Ailyn asked.

"Extra rations and better accommodations in a private cell." Ikrit replied. Ailyn scoffed.

"Yeah. I bet that private cell comes with movable walls and maybe a pet dianoga." Ailyn grumbled.

"A sentiment shared by many here. Although many here couldn't be more apathetic towards the benefits, insisting on remaining loyal to the Republic and the Jedi." Ikrit said as Hisari, who had been mulling over Ailyn's news that her fellow Padawans were still alive, looked at the Bounty Hunter.

"So wait, you mean that my friends are alive and free?" Hisari asked as Ailyn nodded.

"Yeah. Scruff, a Jedi friend of mine, was saying that the entire Order had been alerted to the death of one of its younglings. A Zabrak female originating from Taris." Ailyn said as Hisari blinked.

"That's me! Those idiots think I'm dead?!" Hisari asked as Ailyn attempted to calm her down.

"They had a body!" Ailyn exclaimed, causing Hisari's eyes to widen.

"What?" she asked in disbelief. Ikrit was also startled by this.

"This is most disturbing news. How could there be a body when Padawan Hisari is right here, alive and well." Ikrit said. Before any could answer, there was a loud buzzer. The Prisoners immediately got up from their positions and started heading towards their cellblock.

"When do we get to talk again?" Ailyn asked as she fell in with the other prisoners.

"Tomorrow at the same time. For now, we must meditate on these new developments. Come Hisari." Ikrit said as he and Hisari disappeared into the sea of prisoners.

…

Ailyn finally reached her cell where Silri was waiting for her.

"So, enjoy your little chat with the Jedi?" Silri asked as Ailyn glared at her.

"I want you to start talking, _chakaar_. Tell me exactly what it was you gave to the Empress." Ailyn said as Silri grinned and crossed her arms.

"What reason do I have to tell you that? What do I get in exchange?" Silri asked as Ailyn glanced outside.

"This is a Sith prison right? They probably wouldn't care if one of their prisoners killed another for the hell of it. They'd probably cheer. And right now, your force is cut off while I'm a Mandalorian, I'm trained to fight unarmed while you rely too much on your precious force. I may travel with Jedi but I don't exactly subscribe to their ideals of peace and pacifism. So let me put it too you another way." Ailyn said as she cracked her knuckles, causing Silri's grin to slowly disappear.

"How many broken bones would you like?" Ailyn asked as Silri uncrossed her arms.

"What do you want to know?" she asked as Ailyn smirked.

* * *

**Back on Mandalore…**

Kento stood in the main hold of the Mynock, standing before holograms of Anakin, his father Galen, and Grand Master Luke Skywalker, R4 standing off to the side.

"_Kento we cannot launch a rescue mission on the word of one would-be assassin. We need to verify the information first. I'm also a little disturbed by the fact you were willing to use the force to such an extreme to get this information." _Galen said as Kento sighed heavily.

"Dad her reactions felt real! Changelings can change their shape but their emotions are as readable as any other sentient being's emotions are through the force. The information is valid, I'm sure of it." Kento replied.

"_I agree with Galen, Kento. There's too much at risk. It could easily be a trap."_ Luke said, earning a frustrated grunt from Kento.

"So, what? We just let Ailyn rot in a Sith prison and do nothing to free her?" Kento asked.

"_Kento, you are letting your emotions get the better of you. Calm yourself. If I didn't know any better I'd say you had an emotional attachment to Vel."_ Galen said as Kento ran a hand over his face.

"Any attachment I have to Ailyn is strictly professional. We've saved each other's butts a few times so you could say I owe her. Besides, she's my friend and I seem to recall reading about a few missions from the time of the Rebellion where you led suicide missions to rescue prominent Rebel prisoners from the Empire. How is this any different than Kessel? Than Corulag? Heck how is this any different than Endor where the fate of the Galaxy was hung in the balance?" Kento asked.

"_He does have a point."_ Anakin muttered.

"_Maybe so, but there's too much uncertainty surrounding this. But we will work with the Mandalorians to see if we can gain their support. For now, you are to remain on Mandalore until Master Skywalker and the 501st arrive. Then we can work together on a solution. Are we understood?" _Galen asked as Kento scowled and bowed simultaneously.

"Yes, Masters." He replied.

"_Good. I know this is difficult but you need to remain mindful of the Force. And have faith in Ailyn Vel. She is both resourceful and intelligent. She can take care of herself. I will not be long in arriving, Kento. I will see you shortly." _Anakin said before their holograms disappeared. Kento scowled at the spot where their holograms were for a moment before heading towards the cockpit.

"R4, start the engines. We're going to look for Ailyn ourselves." Kento said as the astromech beeped in confusion.

"Yes, we're disobeying the council's orders. But I'd rather ask for forgiveness than permission right now." Kento said as he sat down at the pilot's controls. R4 beeped a worried acknowledgement as he rolled up to a droid interface panel and plugged in. As the Mynock's engines revved up, Kento heard something land on the cockpit outside. Kento spun forward to see Venku standing in full armor outside, leveling a blaster rifle at him.

"Hold, Jedi!" he ordered. Kento groaned and raised his hands, powering down the ship's engines.

"Oh what now? Fett going to have me killed for earlier?" Kento asked as he walked out towards the boarding ramp, R4 behind him. As the ramp lowered, he kept his hands raised over his head. He was startled when he saw a number of Mandalorian Supercommandos standing outside the ship near the boarding ramp in formation. Bresha and Mesh'la were among them.

"What's this?" Kento asked.

"You're planning on breaking Ailyn Vel out of the Malachor prison aren't you? Despite opposition from your Masters." Venku stated as Kento nodded.

"Yeah, what of it? You plan on stopping me?" Kento asked.

"Quite the opposite actually." Another voice responded. Kento turned to see Sintas approaching in a suit of red and black Mandalorian armor, a helmet under her arm.

"We're here to help you bust her out." Sintas said, surprising Kento.

"I thought Malachor was taboo to all of you." Kento said.

"Jedi, you said something earlier to _Mand'alor_. You said the difference between Jedi and Mandalorian was that Jedi don't leave a man behind. Sorry, but that's not true. We don't leave a man behind either, and we're not about to start now. Ailyn Vel is one of us, whether she likes it or not. We might be going headfirst into hell, but if we survive, we can hold our heads high with pride and say we've been to hell and back. There's no greater glory than that." Venku said as Sintas cocked a blaster rifle.

"As for me, I just want some good old fashioned revenge on the fools who tried to take my daughter away from me for the second time." Sintas said as Kento smirked at the Mandalorians before him.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go." Kento said as he turned and headed back into the Mynock with R4 and Sintas, Venku barking orders to the Mandalorians in Mando'a, the Mandalorians suddenly breaking out into a war song as they climbed aboard the Mynock, the stealth freighter lifting off with Kento in the pilot's seat and Sintas riding shotgun in the copilot's seat. The Mynock quickly took off into the Mandalorian sky of the early morning, unaware that Boba Fett, his helmet on his head, watched them fly off.

"Is the tracking device in place?" Boba asked as one of the Mandalorians near him nodded.

"Yes _Mand'alor._ If the prisoner's information proves correct, your agent will notify us." The Mandalorian replied.

"Good." Boba said as another Mandalorian came running up.

"_Mand'alor!_ We've just received word, a fleet of Republic capital ships just dropped out of hyperspace and there's a transport ship en-route to the capital!" the Mandalorian reported.

"No cause for alarm. I've been expecting this ever since this fiasco started." Boba said as he climbed into a speeder and drove off with his escorts in tow. He arrived at one of the docking bays in the city where a number of additional Supercommandos had gathered. They all soon saw a heavily modified H-Type Nubian Yacht begin landing within the docking bay. As the yacht touched down, Fett removed his helmet, watching as the ramp lowered and a squad of Stormtroopers with the blue triangular markings of the 501st disembarked, taking position at the foot of the ramp as a familiar breathing sound echoed from within the yacht. Soon the towering visage of Anakin Skywalker emerged from within, approaching the Mandalorian leader and bowing before him.

"Boba Fett, it has been far too long since our last encounter." Anakin said as Fett gave a nod.

"True. As I recall, your credits were always good and as far as I know, they still are Lord Vader." Boba said as Anakin looked down at him slightly.

"I would prefer that you not refer to me by that name again, bounty hunter." Anakin said as Fett gave a respectful nod.

"As you wish." Fett replied as Anakin started looking around curiously.

"Good. Now what has become of my apprentice? I do not sense him here. I can only assume he chose to defy mine and the council's orders and left on this rescue mission of his." Anakin said as Fett gave a nod.

"He took off shortly before you arrived with some of my men on his ship." Fett said as Skywalker let out an audible sigh.

"He is as clumsy as he is stupid. A trait he inherited from me I fear. I presume you have taken necessary steps into tracking him." Anakin said as Fett nodded again.

"Naturally. I placed an agent on his ship that will send me a coded message as to whether or not the intel we collected from the prisoner is accurate." Fett said as Anakin looked at him.

"The Republic is eager to see this prison undone. Perhaps we may work together on resolving the matter." Anakin said.

"I believe an arrangement can be reached rather quickly." Boba said as they turned towards the city together.

* * *

**Meanwhile on Malachor…**

It was lights out in Ailyn's prison block but Vel was lying wide awake in her bunk, replaying her conversation with Silri over and over again in her mind.

"_What was the information you gave the Sith Empress?"_ Ailyn had asked.

…**Flashback…**

Silri sat down on the edge of Ailyn's bunk, crossing her arms over her chest.

"During the Galactic Civil War, I was hired by the crime lord Tyber Zann to decipher a Sith Holocron. When I finished deciphering it, I stole it and followed its guidance to a hidden vault on an uncharted planet where I found an army of Sith Soldiers frozen in carbonite for four thousand years. I attempted to awaken them but shortly after I awoke a few of them, I quickly learned that the effects of hibernation sickness had forever scarred their minds and left them as a bunch of mindless drooling idiots! That's when I was contacted by the Empress. She offered to put my mindless army to good use and she took me in as one of her Apprentices." Silri explained as Ailyn arched a curious eyebrow.

"How? What good would they be if they were mindless?" Ailyn asked as Silri chuckled, glancing at the guards patrolling the cell block outside for a moment then looking at Ailyn.

"Their minds were worthless but their bodies were valuable. It seems that Emperor Palpatine bequeathed a number of valuable devices to Akul on his passing. One of which is a mobile cloning facility, which Akul used to breed an army of clone soldiers for the war that now rages across the galaxy." Silri explained as Ailyn's eyes widened.

"You mean, all of the Sith forces are clones of ancient Sith soldiers?" Ailyn asked softly as Silri gave a nod.

"That's correct. But there are so many templates, by the time the Jedi or the Republic find out, it may be too late to save either one." Silri said as Ailyn glared at her.

"What makes you say that?" Ailyn asked as Silri chuckled darkly.

"Because one of the things the Clone Ship can do is clone Jedi." Silri said as Ailyn began to understand the magnitude of the Sith's capabilities.

"So they could create a clone of a Jedi and perceivably alter them somehow to become living weapons. Sleeper agents." Ailyn said as Silri smiled darkly and nodded.

"That's correct. With these clones, Order 66 will pale in comparison to the devastation and chaos the Empress's plan will cause." Silri explained as Ailyn swallowed hard.

"Is there any way to detect these imposters?" Ailyn asked as Silri scowled.

"That's what I wanted to know when my own apprentice cut off my leg and had me sent here!" Silri spat angrily.

"So right now, there are clones running around in the galaxy, doing force knows what to weaken the Republic and the Jedi?" Ailyn asked as Silri nodded.

"It's only a matter of time before Akul flips the kill switch, the switch to signal the end of the Republic and the Jedi, and the revenge of the Sith." Silri said as she began to laugh sinisterly, Ailyn only looking on in horror at the knowledge she had just learned.

…**end flashback…**

In the present, Ailyn closed her eyes, focusing all of her energy to try and tap into her limited connection to the force. She knew it might be pointless given the Ysalamiri in the facility but she'd be damned if she didn't try.

"Kento…Kento please…find me." She begged softly. After a while of begging she gave up, her eyes opening in with a determined glare, a plan formulating in her mind, a plan of escape. Little did she know that, flying through hyperspace towards Malachor, Kento sat at the controls of the Mynock when he suddenly felt a slight disturbance in the force.

"Ailyn." He said softly

"Did you say something?" Sintas asked, snapping Kento back to reality.

"What?...No. No I didn't. I just thought I heard something was all." Kento said as the Mynock raced towards Malachor.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

And this has been our mid-season finale. The rest of the season will pick up later on in the year and will continue until we have 22 episodes total. Episode 22 will be our Season finale.

The character of Sone Wesell is legit. She is on Wookieepedia as having existed but all record of her whereabouts vanish after her mother's death so she's an open ended character that had no conclusion to her story…which to me is what I like to call 'fiction fodder.'


End file.
